My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Team Light Chronicles Revamp
by Harrisonhearts
Summary: Who is Team Light? Who are their members? Are they the heroes that the light has chosen? Only these adventures will tell. Join Twilight Sparkle and the rest of the Mane 6 as we see their adventures outside of the TV show as they continue learning new ways of friendship and witness the battle between light and darkness.
1. The Aura Pony - Part 1

Introducing the new story written by the one who brought you Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie 2, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Rise to the Top and Dimensions: Fate of Many Worlds. Just like the stories I mentioned, I will try to stay as true to the source material as possible. Even going as far as writing the story in the same vein as an actual My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode. So now, let us find out who the Aura Pony is and if he's a friend or foe in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic – The Aura Pony.

The year before Nightmare Moon returned…

On a bright sunny day in a field far from civilization, the animals were all singing and traveling in perfect harmony. The day they were having was as beautiful as the day before and the day that would come next. So long as Princess Celestia raised the sun. The peacefulness seemed endless until suddenly…

A blue portal suddenly appeared. The animals didn't know what to think of the portal and ran off without any second thought. A figure came through the portal. The figure was in the form of an anthropomorphic cat-like creature with a staff and wore purple and black clothing. The creature took a deep breath in and then breathed out.

"Ah." The creature sighed happily, "Good to finally be out of that garish prison. Also, good to take in this beautiful fresh air. Oh. What am I doing?"

He then turned to the portal and shouted, "Oh faithful servant! You can come through now!"

The figure behind the portal followed the cat-like creature's command and went through the portal to enter Equestria. The figure was a blue Pegasus stallion pony with a dark blue mane and tail and brown eyes. His cutie mark was two blue arms with black paws and spikes performing an Aura Sphere. And he's also an extremely rare breed of stallions that have a muzzle shape of a mare and is taller than a mare but not quite as big as a regular stallion. As soon as he entered Equestria, he came up to stand right next to his master with a serious face. The portal then closed as soon as he came in.

"So, kind of you," The cat-like creature commented, "To allow your master to go first. An aura master is only as good as the loyalty of his servant. Didn't you know that?"

"No Master." The pony answered, "I didn't."

"Of course, you didn't! Because you're not an Aura Master! If you were an Aura Master then you wouldn't be my servant now! Would you?!"

"No Master." The pony answered, "I wouldn't."

"Well good enough."

The creature, who was the pony's master, turned away from his servant and took some more deep breaths.

"Beautiful world, isn't it?" The creature asked with a heavenly voice, "Look at it! The sky! The grass! The trees! The water! Doesn't it make you feel good!? Doesn't it make you want to smile?!"

He then turned to his servant again to see if he was smiling like he was. But to his surprise, the pony's face didn't change.

"It is a peaceful world Master." The pony replied with his serious voice.

"Come on now." The creature said with a deep voice, "You can do better than that. Can't you give a little smile? Enough with that old look. We're in a new place now. No longer in that prison. Doesn't it make you happy?"

"No words can describe the joy I'm feeling Master." The pony answered with his serious voice.

The creature was disappointed to see that his servant was not feeling the same joy he was feeling. He had hoped that he would be more excited than this. But he decided to change the subject for now.

"Well," The creature said, "We'll work on that later. First things first, pop quiz!"

"Again Master?" The pony asked.

"Yes again. I must quiz you many times a day! I need to make sure you don't slip up or that you haven't forgotten anything! Because an Aura Master is only as good as the intelligence of his servant! Didn't you know that?! No, you didn't! Because you're not an aura master!"

"Very well then Master." The pony said with a nod, "I'm ready for your questions."

"Good. First question. What is your name?"

"Aurachalcum, Master." The pony answered.

"Good." The cat-like creature praised with a chuckle, "You should know that well considering it's your own name! Now the next question. Where are we now?"

"Equestria, Master." The pony known as Aurachalcum answered.

"Correct. Now, who is your creator?"

"My master, Master." Aurachalcum answered.

"And who is your master?"

"You are, Master." Aurachalcum answered again.

"Hehehehe!" The creature chuckled, "Oh, I just love hearing you call me that. It makes me feel powerful! Just like an Aura Master, such as me, should feel. Now what's the name of your master?"

"Your name is-"

"Silence!" The creature demanded, "You are not to answer that question! Must I remind you that you are to refer to me as Master and nothing more?! I have the feeling that I need to bring the muzzle in this if that's what you want!"

"No Master!" Aurachalcum denied, "I'm sorry Master! Forgive me Master!"

"That's more like it. Hehehehe."

The cat-like creature continued walking around as he asked the questions on the quiz.

"Now then," The creature began, "What is your purpose in this world?"

"To serve you and only you, Master." Aurachalcum answered.

"Good. Now, last question. Who is the most powerful, most talented, most authentic, most genius, most cunning, most delicate, most handsome, most skillful, and most evilest Aura Master to ever exist!?"

Aurachalcum noticed something in what he said in the question and grew a little concerned about it.

"Evilest, Master?" Aurachalcum asked with concern.

"Huh?!" The creature yelped, "Did I say evil? Oh, no, no, no, no, no! You must have misheard me. What I meant to say was most peacefulest. Yes, yes. Most peacefulest. A little slip of the tongue. My mistake."

"Are you sure Master?" Aurachalcum asked, "Because I'm pretty sure that I heard-"

"Are you questioning me?! Because you do know what happens when you question me, do you!? I really don't want to, but it seems that the muzzle has to be brought into this."

"No Master!" Aurachalcum exclaimed as he bowed, "Please forgive me! I didn't mean to offend you in any way! I regret it!"

"I'm sure you do." The creature replied, "Now, I asked you a question. And I don't seem to be hearing an answer from you!"

"Sorry Master." Aurachalcum apologized as he stood up straight, "The question to who is the most powerful, most talented, most authentic, most genius, most cunning, most delicate, most handsome, most skillful, and most peaceful Aura Master to ever exist. That is, you, Master."

"Good." The creature praised, "You have answered all my questions. You passed the quiz. But I will have to remind you to answer them quicker the next time we begin the quiz. You were a bit slow because of your unnecessary need of questioning me. I am your master and you are to not question your master. I was generous enough to create you. So be grateful to me and do as I tell you! Is that clear?!"

"Yes, Master."

"Good." The creature replied as he turned around, "Now, I believe the first order of business is to bring our lovely home from that aura realm to here. But in a more suitable location. This place will not do at all."

"Is there something wrong with this area Master?" Aurachalcum asked.

"Yes. It's far too bright for me. To open to the sun. I'll burn my eyes or even get a sunburn. We wouldn't want that to happen, would we?"

"Not at all Master."

"Then I believe the best thing to do is the fly to the sky and see where our home should be."

"Very well, Master." Aurachalcum replied as he turned around and lowed his body, "Get on and I shall fly you around."

"Excellent thinking!" The creature cheered as he got on Aurachalcum's back, "Fly my servant!"

Aurachalcum then opened his wings and quickly began flying to the sky. His master looked down as they got up there and grew nervous. Even began to sweat.

"Ohhh." The creature groaned, "Not too high though."

"Master?" Aurachalcum said as he grew confused.

"Oh! Because, I need to be able to see the land better. I can't get a good look from this height. I mean just look at those trees. They look like something out of a kid's playset."

"As you wish, Master."

Aurachalcum then lowered himself down a little to, for what he knows, help his master get a better look at the land. His master sighed of relief since they weren't as high as before.

"_Good." _The creature thought, "_I can't stand heights. They give me chills. At least it's not as bad from here."_

So Aurachalcum flew his master through the skies of Equestria. Looking for land that suited his master's tastes. They examined fields and flower beds. Hills and mountains. But none satisfied the creator and master of the Aura Pony. It wasn't until very late in the afternoon where Aurachalcum was getting exhausted and couldn't find himself to fly for long. Thankfully for him…

"There it is!" The creature suddenly exclaimed, "That land shall do perfectly!"

Aurachalcum snapped out of his exhaustion and looked to where his master was pointing. And to his surprise, it was a dark land. A large pit with dark clouds circling it. It had seemed like no one had come to this land in years. Aurachalcum grew confused as to why his master chose this land compared to the beautiful fields that had passed before. But seeing that he couldn't disobey, he landed to the land that his master chose.

"Ah yes." The creature said as he got off Aura's back and on the land, "This shall do perfectly. It is dark and scary. Just the way I like it."

"But Master, "Aurachalcum said, "We may not get any visitors here. The surrounding area may frighten them off."

"Aurachalcum. You know nothing. Of course, they'll be frightened! We Aura Users will only improve our techniques if we are far from other inhabitants as possible! That means we need the most unpleasant looking area to keep them away from us! I am not surprised that you don't know that, because you are not an Aura Master like I am!"

"You're right, Master." Aurachalcum replied as he bowed, "This area it shall be, Master."

"I'm glad you see it my way. I didn't even need to mention the muzzle. You are learning a lot in such a short time."

The creature then walked toward the middle of the dark land and started to tap into his aura. He then began to mumble a chant and soon, the aura surrounding him grew larger. And soon, a giant portal appeared from below and out came the castle that he had created in his prison. When the job was done, the home of the cat-like aura master now stood in Equestria. The darkest part of Equestria.

"Ahhh." The creature sighed in happiness, "Our home is finally here. But applesauce, that did take a lot out of me. I'm feeling rather hungry."

"Would you like some apples, Master?" Aurachalcum asked, "I saw some trees nearby with apples in them."

"Oh yes. That would be perfect! Excellent idea my faithful servant. Why don't you fetch me some?"

"I live to serve you, Master." Aurachalcum replied as he turned to fetch some apples for his master.

As soon as Aurachalcum left, the creature entered his castle home and climbed up to the top and entered the balcony that was in his bedroom. He stood outside and took another deep breath in and out. The emotion his was feeling was rather joyous.

"Equestria." The creature said to himself, "How I've missed this world. For so many years I've been banished in the Realm of Atmosfere for my so called 'wrong doings'. But now I shall show this world that I am its rightful ruler with the power of dark aura. And with my new army by my side, I cannot fail. Hahahahaha!"

Meanwhile, nearby…

A cream-colored Earth Pony with a dark brown mane and tail and blue eyes and blue cape with a blue hat was traveling the lands of Equestria on his own. He had just left a town that he had stayed the night in and continued his journey across the land.

"Such generous ponies." The Earth Pony said to himself, "Quite lively as well."

Suddenly, he felt something in his chest and quickly stopped his walk to see what the matter was.

"What's this?" The Earth Pony asked himself as he closed his eyes.

As soon as he closed his eyes, he began to feel other aura surrounding him. From the animals, to plants, to one he was not familiar with.

"A new aura?" The Earth Pony said, "And it does not feel pleasant. What could it-"

His statement to himself was halted when something else arose in his aura.

"No! That can't be!" The Earth Pony said in a concerned tone, "How has he returned?! I thought my ancestor…. Never mind. I certainly cannot let that go unchecked! I must find out why he had returned and stop him!"

The Earth Pony then quickly ran toward the place of which he felt the terrible aura.

Back with the cat-like creature…

Aurachalcum returned to the castle with apples in some baskets. He presented them to his master in hopes of satisfaction.

"I have returned Master." Aurachalcum said as he entered his master's room, "With apples and you wished."

"Very good." The creature praised, "Very good indeed. Now let me see those juicy delights."

He approached Aurachalcum and his baskets and took an apple from one of them. He examined it clearly to make sure it was exactly what he was expecting. Aurachalcum gave a soft smile after seeing how impressed his master looked. However…

"How dare you!" The creature exclaimed as he threw the apple on the ground, "You call these apples?! They're not even worth being called fruit!"

"W-what is wrong Master?" Aurachalcum asked, "Did you not ask for apples?"

"I asked for apples, but I was hoping to have apples with the color of a rose red! These are just regular red! They won't do at all! It's only the most red of apples that are the most nutritious! I cannot eat anything that lack nutrition!"

"Sorry Master." Aurachalcum apologized with a nod, "I shall get you more apples. And I promise that they will be as red as the rose."

"They'd better be," The creature threatened, "Or else it will be muzzle time for you!"

Aurachalcum then quickly took to the skies from the balcony and headed back to the forest where the apple trees were.

"It feels so good," The creature said, "To have a servant who is most loyal. I should just have him instead of my dark army since he's the one who has a clue. Unlike my army who only knows how to destroy! Quite a design flaw that I have yet to fix. Just like another one that just seems to keep coming back to bite me."

Shortly, Aurachalcum returned with more apples and had his master check them. He didn't seem impressed at first, however he seemed satisfied enough in the end.

"Very well done Aurachalcum." The creature commented, "These apples are just the color of the rose. These shall do nicely!"

The then took the basket of apples and sat down in a table to eat his juicy fruits.

"Master?" Aurachalcum said softly as he slowly walked toward his master, "I don't suppose I could have a little bit? I've never had such a food before."

"Are you still here?!" The creature exclaimed, "You know where your food is. So, go eat up!"

"But Master, I've had hay since you created me. I would like to try something new."

"Shhh." The creature hushed, "Do you hear that?"

Aurachalcum then looked left and then right. But he didn't hear anything but the silence that he had heard before.

"No Master." Aurachalcum answered, "I do not hear anything."

"Well I do." The creature said, "I hear the muzzle. And you know what its saying? It's calling your name Aurachalcum."

"I-it is?" Aurachalcum stuttered.

"Oh yes. It's saying how it's been wanting to get to know you better. And also, how you always question me when you know clearly that I do not wish to be questioned by my faithful servant!"

"I see your point Master." Aurachalcum replied with a sad tone and face.

He then lowered his head and started walking toward his room where his hay waited for him. Meanwhile, his master ate more apples without any guilt of the sort.

As soon as Aurachalcum entered his room to eat his hay, he looked at the hay for a second and thought about his master and creator. He had remembered other times where he had been cruel. He didn't have many memories that he was fond about. Let alone any at all. He began to wonder why it is he serves him despite the cruelness that he gives to him.

"Master sure has an unpleasant attitude at times." Aurachalcum said to himself, "But he is my master and I shouldn't question him. He is an Aura Master after all."

So, he smiled weakly and took his first bite of hay. While he enjoyed the hay he was served, he couldn't help but wonder what an apple tastes like. These thoughts made his weak smile disappear.

Once he and his master were done eating, Aurachalcum returned to his master with an unhappy look. His master on the other hand was fully energized and happy.

"About time you returned!" The creature yelled, "I don't like to be kept waiting! Especially when I've got wonderful plans for this world!"

Aurachalcum looked at the baskets on the table and saw that there were no apples left. None for him to taste. Aurachalcum's feelings grew even more hurt than before. But seeing as the time for disappointment was not now, he decided to try and ignore those hurt feelings and focus on his master's plan.

"What is it," Aurachalcum began, "That you plan to do to Equestria, Master? It is a wonderful plan, right?"

"Oh," The creature replied, "It is the most excellent and most wonderful plan of all! By the time we're done, this world shall be more marvelous than it is now! Once I rule it all."

"Rule it all?"

"Yes." The creature said as he started to sneer, "Once I gain enough power from my dark aura, I shall complete my plan from years ago and turned this world into my own personal dark landscape! Ruling everywhere and have everyone fear my power! Just like those fools did before I was banished!"

Aurachalcum grew confused and surprised about his master's sudden change. He wondered as to what he meant and grew worried about the answer to his question.

"W-what are you talking about?" Aurachalcum asked with worry.

"You shall see." The creature said as he walked closer to Aurachalcum, "You will see very soon. Very soon we shall become the dark rules in a dark empire. All of this will certainly be possible!"

"Turn it into a dark empire?" Aurachalcum repeated, "B-but, you said we would improve the life of the citizens here! You never said anything about ruling it with an iron hoof!"

"Ohhh, but we are going to improve life. Under our rule! All the inhabitants of Equestria have been nothing but weaklings! Not seeing what darkness can truly do when you combine it with aura! Soon, their light will be no more and everyone shall serve us forever!"

"I never agreed to this!" Aurachalcum shouted, "I only wanted to come to this world! I won't do anything like that!"

"What's that?!" The creature growled.

"This world is already peaceful! And I want it to stay that way! Please don't do this, master! I'm begging you to!"

"Where did this come from?! When we arrived here, you didn't seem to care about how this place looked!" The creature stated.

"That was only because I didn't get to see it more!" Aurachalcum argued, "But once we looked for land for our castle and I got you apples, I began to see what Equestria is! I may not have seen civilization, but I know that this world is already perfect as it is! The animals live together in perfect harmony! There's no reason to change that!"

"Grrr!" The creature growled again, "I've reminded you a thousand times before, but it seems you haven't learned a thing from all those times! You question my plans for Equestria?! You dare to turn against me!?"

"I don't want to. But unless you change your mind, I don't want to serve you anymore!"

The creature grew silent from Aurachalcum's words. He took one step back, which made Aurachalcum worry about what was going to happen next.

"It seems," The creature began, "That I have put up with this mistake of mine for too long! I was generous enough to let you have free will, but it seems that that's the only thing that's keeping you from becoming my perfect faithful servant! Your free will has done nothing but make you question all my orders and plans! It makes you weak just like all the weaklings of Equestria! Now, I must fix that mistake!"

Suddenly, dark aura creatures appeared around the cat-like aura master and stared at Aurachalcum with sinister looks.

"M-Master?" Aurachalcum stuttered as he took some steps back, "W-what are you-"

"Minions!" The creature ordered, "Capture him!"

The aura creatures then started marching toward Aurachalcum to capture him. Aurachalcum started moving back from them and grew scared of what would happen if they caught him. He kept backing up until he had reached the wall. Feeling the dead end from behind him, Aurachalcum grew more scared of the amount of dark aura creatures that were ordered to capture him.

"Master!" Aurachalcum pleaded, "Please!"

"Oh!" The creature replied, "Does that mean you'll go along with my plan to rule all of Equestria with my darkness?"

Aurachalcum grew angry again and answered, "Never!"

"Then I must do this. For me and you. Hahahahaha!"

As the Aura Master laughed evilly, the dark creatures got closer to Aurachalcum and were ready to grab him.

"No! Please!" Aurachalcum pleaded as the creatures got ready, "Don't! Please! No!"

But before they could grab him, they suddenly disappeared.

"What?!" The Aura Master yelped, "My minions! What happened to them?!"

Aurachalcum calmed down and noticed that there were tiny crystals on the ground. Looking inside them, he noticed that the dark creatures his creator made were inside the crystals.

"Where did these come from?" Aurachalcum asked.

"Polstow!" A voice cried suddenly.

"Who's that?!" The Aura Master demanded as he followed the voice.

Looking at the balcony, the Aura Master noticed an Earth Pony in strange clothing standing there with a brave stance.

"Who are you?!" The Aura Master yelled, "And what're you doing here?!"

"Polstow!" The Earth Pony said again, "My ancestor feared that you'd return! But I will make sure your evil does not affect Equestria!"

"How do you know my name?!" The creature known as Polstow yelled, "Huh? Wait a minute. You look strangely familiar."

"_How does this pony know my master's name?" _Aurachalcum thought, "_Who is he?"_

"Ah!" Polstow said as he figured the puzzle out, "I see now! You look just like the foolish mule who banished me to the Realm of Atmosfere! You say that you are his descendant?!"

"Yes." The Earth Pony answered, "I am Master Lurio! And I shall not let you do what you want!"

"You believe that you can stop me?! I have grown much more powerful during my time in that prison! I've even gained the power to escape! So, put me back if you want to, I'll just keep coming back!"

"I had a feeling you'd find a way." Lurio replied, "Which is why I had prepared for that!"

He then started running toward Polstow with pride and courage. Polstow just laughed at him and found his actions to be foolish.

"You dare to challenge me?!" Polstow scoffed, "You don't stand a chance against-"

Lurio then suddenly jumped high in the air and landed right behind Polstow.

"W-what?!" Polstow exclaimed, "He moved so fast! Where did-"

Suddenly a glow started to shine from behind. Polstow turned to see what it was, and he found Lurio standing there with a much bigger crystal. The crystal was glowing with a bright light. So bright that it nearly lit the whole room.

"Woah!" Aurachalcum exclaimed, "What is that!?"

"What trickery is this?!" Polstow wondered.

"By the power of this crystal and my aura," Lurio chanted, "Fall into this prison you accursed Aura Master of darkness! Never shall your power bring the peace of Equestria down!"

The light then grew brighter than before. And soon, nothing but white could be seen.

"Noooooo!" Polstow shouted as the light grew brighter.

"Augh!" Aurachalcum mumbled as the light grew brighter.

Soon, the light was gone. And Polstow was no longer in Lurio's sight. Lurio stood up straight again and looked at the crystal he had. The crystal had a dark force surrounding it. Seeing that force convinced Lurio that his plan had succeeded. And he was grateful that it did not take much work.

"Ah." Lurio sighed as he put the crystal in his bag, "Good. The great evil has been imprisoned again. But only as long as I keep this crystal from falling into the wrong hooves. I can't let anything happen to it."

Lurio then remembered the other creature standing in the room and wondered how he was.

"Oh." Lurio said as he turned around, "How rude of me. Are you alri-"

He stopped his question as he noticed that the blue pony from before was no longer there. He grew puzzled at this and wondered where he went.

"Where did he go?" Lurio asked himself, "Did he leave? … oh no!"

Lurio then got the crystal back out and used his aura to sense the aura inside of the crystal. He had hoped that his assumption was wrong. But when something came up, he found that he was right after all.

"No." Lurio said to himself, "That pony has been imprisoned too. But how? I only meant to-"

He stopped talking as he looked more into the aura of the young pony who was imprisoned in the crystal with Polstow. He then grew horrified at what he had learned.

"That can't be." Lurio said, "That pony is… I'm very sorry young one. But I cannot let evil roam this world with thoughts of ruining peace. I hope that you'll understand and learn to forgive me."

After putting the crystal back into his bag, Lurio left the castle and continued walking through the lands of Equestria again. Though he felt terrible about what he had done despite saving Equestria from danger before it had began. He had wished that it had turned out differently. But sadly, fate was cruel this time.

"I must not," Lurio said to himself as he walked away from the castle, "Let anything happen to this crystal. I mustn't."

And so, the story of the Aura Pony begins.

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic – The Team Light Chronicles

The Aura Pony – Part 1

One year later…

In the town of Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle and all her friends were enjoying their early morning. Just recently, Twilight Sparkle learned about Pinkie Pie's different senses and what they mean*. Let us see how our friends are doing on their first day of spring.

(*See Episode 15 of Season 1 called Feeling Pinkie Keen.)

Twilight Sparkle and her assistant Spike, a purple baby dragon, were in their home cleaning the library. Dusting the dusty areas, rearranging books, and making sure everything is neat.

"Twilight!" Spike complained as he carried some books, "Do we have to do this now? Everyone else is enjoying the sun. Why don't we enjoy it too?"

"Soon Spike." Twilight answered as she used her magical horn to dust off the shelves, "But first, we need to make sure everything is all clean and neat. And to make sure no book is out of place. After all, new day means new studies. I have to make sure I keep up my work for the princess."

"I get the feeling that spring cleaning is your favorite time of the year."

"If you're really that tired of all this work," Twilight said, "Then why don't you go and enjoy the sun? I can take care of things here."

"And not keep up with my title as Number 1 Assistant?! I don't think so."

"Then what were you complaining about silly?" Twilight chuckled.

"Heh, heh." Spike chuckled along with his unicorn friend.

"Say," Spike said as he decided to change the subject, "I wonder how the others are enjoying their morning. Rainbow Dash?"

"Probably just flying through the skies, showing off her speed as usual." Twilight guessed with a smirk, "You know how she is."

"Yeah. Always working hard to become a Wonderbolt."

With Rainbow Dash…

Our high flying and high-speed Pegasus friend is found taking her usual nap on a tree. This is a rare occasion for us. For she's always blasting through the skies like Twilight said. It's not every day that we can catch her without having to search the skies.

"Zzzz…" Rainbow Dash snored, "Zzzz… Wonder….. Zzz…. Bolts….. Rainbow….. Zz… Dash…. Greatest…. Wonder…. Zzz… Bolt…. Zz…. Ever…. Zz…."

It seems like she's dreaming about the day she joins the Wonderbolts. As usual. Even when she sleeps, she can't get that dream out of her head. She kept snoring as loud as a horn, until…

"Nap time's over!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she suddenly woke up, "Time to fly!"

She then blasted off to the skies with her supersonic speed. Leaving behind a strong wind from where she was flying.

In a few seconds, she was high in the skies and began practicing her tricks for when she would try out to become a Wonderbolt. She flew pass clouds and around them too. She did woop-de-loops and twirls. And all around, she was having a blast.

Soon, she stopped and floating in the skies for a minute and shouted, "Hello Beautiful Sunny Day!"

She then continued flying fast through the clouds as she shouted, "Aw Yeah! This Is Happening!"

Her fun just kept going until suddenly, she spotted Fluttershy on the ground. Walking toward her cottage with some food in her bags.

"Hey." Rainbow Dash said to herself, "It's Fluttershy. I wonder how she's enjoying this awesome sun."

She then started flying to the ground really fast to see her pink-maned Pegasus friend.

With Fluttershy…

"I certainly hope," Fluttershy said to herself with her quiet, "That Angel will learn to eat more this season. He certainly is a picky eater. I'd hate to see he hasn't changed."

"Hey Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash called from the skies.

"Huh?"

Before Fluttershy could finish turning her head to the sky, Rainbow Dash landed right in front of her without her noticing.

"Hey Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash said.

"Eek!" Fluttershy yelped as she heared Rainbow Dash's voice, "Oh. Hi Rainbow Dash. How are you on this lovely spring day?"

"Awesome!" Rainbow Dash answered as she floated in the air with a pose, "I just finished my work with those puffy evaporated water, took a short nap, and blasted through the skies like a fire work. Did you see any of my moves?"

"Oh." Fluttershy said quietly, "No. I was too busy getting food for my animal friends. I'm very sorry. I could stop for a moment to watch if you want me to."

"Nah. That's okay. It's not really as cool if you do it twice in a row anyway. I'll show you tomorrow maybe."

"I'd be happy if you did." Fluttershy replied, "And I'll give you my best cheer yet."

She then took a deep breath and then…

"Yay." Fluttershy cheered very quietly. Actually, not even cheered. Just whispered.

"….Yeah." Rainbow Dash said with a weird out voice, "Anyway. Just wait to you see those moves. And once I show them off to the Wonderbolts, I'll be flying with them before anypony will have the chance to blink."

"You must be really confident about your new moves."

"Oh, I'm more than confident," Rainbow Dash bragged, "I've got this in the bag. It used to be that to be this good takes ages. But now, to be this good takes Rainbow Dash!"

"I'm so happy for you." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Thanks. Well, Gotta go. Gotta keep practicing."

"Would you like to join me in feeding my little friends?" Fluttershy asked politely, "I think they'd love to see you. But, only if you want to."

"Nah. I'm good. Tell them I said hi though. Later!"

Rainbow Dash then took to the skies again. Leaving the shy animal-loving pony behind.

"Rainbow Dash is so energic." Fluttershy commented, "Oh my goodness. I've kept my friends waiting long enough. I'm sure they're hungry by now."

Fluttershy then entered her cottage and saw that all her animal friends, the birds, the bunnies, and others welcoming her home.

"Hello everyone." Fluttershy greeted, "I've returned with everything to have your feast."

She then prepared all the food for the animals and put them all out for them to eat.

"Here you all are." Fluttershy said as she put out the last bowl for the last animal, "Everyone has what they wanted. You may all eat now."

The animals began to eat the food that Fluttershy kindly set out for them. All the animals were enjoying their feast. All except for the bunny who gave Fluttershy the most trouble. Angel. Angel had refused to eat the food he was given.

"Oh Angel." Fluttershy said softly, "Don't be like that. Don't you think it's time to try something new for the season? For me?"

Angel turned away with his arms crossed.

"Please Angel. You won't grow big and strong if you don't try these."

Angel then gave a small look at Fluttershy, but then turned away immediately after.

"Good goodness." Fluttershy said to herself, "I surely do hope all my other friends are having a better time than I am."

Meanwhile, at the Sweet Apple Acres…

"Yee hah!" Applejack cheered with her southern accent as she used her hind hooves to kick a tree.

As she used her strength against the tree, apples from the tree fell and landed in some baskets next to the tree.

"There are some more apples ready to be sold." Applejack said to herself as she turned to her older brother Big McIntosh, "Woo. Ain't apple bucking just something?"

"Eeyup." Big Mac answered with his smile.

"We sure got some juicy looking apples this year. This aughtta put a sweet taste in the ponies' mouths."

"Eeyup." Big Mac replied.

Applejack then headed for the next tree with more baskets to buck some more apples.

"Get along now apples!" Applejack shouted as she kicked the tree with her hind hooves.

The apples from the new tree then fell into the baskets as soon as she kicked the tree.

"Whew. That's another down. Time to deposit the next."

After Applejack and Big Mac got enough apples, they headed back to the farm where they met with their grandmother Granny Smith, and their little sister, Apple Bloom.

"Hey! You're back." Apple Boom said with her southern accent as they came through the entrance, "Did you give those trees a good kick?"

"Ah think ah gave it to them pretty good." Applejack answered, "How ya doing Granny?"

"Oh mighty fine, Applejack." Granny Smith answered, "Might fine."

"Alright then. I'm gonna go set up to sell these good ones to Ponyville."

"I'm gonna go meet up with Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo." Apple Bloom said, "We're gonna continue finding out Cutie Marks!

"Alrighty then." Applejack replied, "Just don't go being ugly now*, ya hear?"

(*That's southern slang for don't misbehave)

"I won't."

Apple Bloom then headed for Ponyville as she shouted, "Cutie Mark Crusader Apple Bloom! Away!"

"Ha ha." Applejack chuckled, "That little filly and her crusading friends. There as cute as a newly hatched chick on a sunny morning. Well, Ponyvile's a waiting. And apples are waiting to be sold."

Soon, when the southern cowgirl pony arrived in Ponyville…

"What better way to spend your morning than enjoying a sweet apple?!" Applejack shouted happily to the ponies of ponyville, "Get yer apples here! Fresh from the trees of Sweet Apple Acres! You won't regret it!"

Some sales were made, but Applejack just enjoyed seeing everyone up and about on a nice day.

"Everypony sure is jumpy today." Applejack said, "The morning really gets them going."

"Hello Jeremy!" A voice from nearby said, "Hello Jerimiah! Hello Lucas! Hello Mandy!"

Applejack heard the voice and recognized that cheery, high-pitched voice. It was her party friend, Pinkie Pie.

"Hello Applejack!" Pinkie Pie greeted as she bounced toward Applejack's stand.

"Howdy there Pinkie Pie." Applejack greeted back, "What'cha doing on this fine morning?"

"I'm checking off the first thing on my 'things to do when I wake up' list! And that's to say hi to everypony here in Ponyville! And I just said hi to you! Ohh! This is so fun! I can't wait to see who I say hi to next!"

"That sounds exactly what I thought you'd be doing. Say, you want an apple for the road?"

"You want an apple for the road?" Pinkie Pie repeated.

"Say what now?" Applejack asked with a confused look, "I'm the one selling you the apples. Not you."

"But you said to say 'you want an apple for the road'." Pinkie Pie explained as she continued bouncing, "Oh! Is this a game where we tell each other to say random things?! I love that game! My turn! My turn!"

"No, that's alright. We'll play that later. Right now, I'm selling apples while everypony's still waking up. That some juice will wake them up."

"Where's Apple Bloom?" Pinkie Pie asked, "I haven't said hi to her yet."

"Probably with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo right now. You know the whole Cutie Mark Crusader thing they've got going."

"Oh." Pinkie Pie said with her cheery voice, "Right! I think it's so cute how they've made a little club! I wish I could join their club! Only I've got my Cutie Mark already and I can't join if I already have my Cutie Mark because the Cutie Mark Crusaders are all finding their Cutie Mark! OH! Maybe I could paint over my Cutie Mark so they'll let me join! You think they will?!"

Applejack gave silence at first and then responded, "I don't think my little sis is that dumb enough to think you lost your Cutie Mark, Pinkie."

"Ohh…." Pinkie Pie moaned sadly.

Suddenly, her sad face turned happy again as she said, "Okay! I'll go find her and said hi to her anyway! Bye Applejack!"

Pinkie Pie then bounced away to continue saying hi to the ponies of Ponyville.

"Catch ya later Pinkie." Applejack said as she watched Pinkie Pie bounce away, "That little old nut. Always on the randomness of things."

While Pinkie Pie goes through Ponyville again, let's check on another friend of ours. The stylist pony, Rarity.

In the haute couture salon called Carousel Boutique…

The violet-maned unicorn, Rarity was in her working room, observing her new dress for the upcoming Grand Galloping Gala. She had her cat Opalescence with her as she just couldn't get over how it looked.

"Oh, I just cannot wait Opal!" Rarity cheered with her mid-Atlantic accent, "This dress will be make me look absolutely divine at the gala! This will surely bring out the beauty inside of me."

"Meow." Opal meowed.

"Oh, I'm so happy you agree. I've been dying to go to the Grand Galloping Gala for years. And I certainly can't wait to present myself there in this new design of mine. And I have my special friends to thank for finishing it for me*. All the eyes will be on me. Especially the eyes of HIM! Princess Celestia's nephew! I can just imagine the moment where I eyes meet. It's certainly breath-taking! Oh, all this talking has distracted me from working on the plans."

(*Suited for Success in Season 1: Episode 14)

"Hi Rarity!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she barged in Rarity's design room.

"Oh!" Rarity screamed from Pinkie Pie's outburst, "Please don't do that Pinkie Pie. You nearly gave me a heart attack. And I must have peace and quiet when I'm thinking. The dresses only become more beautiful if so. So please don't make me ruin it now."

"Okay" Pinkie Pie replied with a big smile, "Anyway, happy morning Rarity!"

"Huh? Well, a happy morning to you too. What is it you're doing on this fine sunny day?"

"Well," Pinkie Pie began, "I'm doing the first thing I do every time I wake up in the morning. Say hi to everypony in Ponyville! I just love to say hi to everypony! Don't you! I kept thinking that everypony doesn't get a good hello in the morning and it just makes me feel sad about that. So, I've decided to give everypony a hello from me so they don't every feel sad or left out! I'd feel sad and left out if nopony every said hi to me. I'd be depressed and lost. I'd feel like my day wouldn't be as good as the morning. Wouldn't you?"

"That's…. very considerate of you." Rarity replied.

"Thanks. I'm very considerate. Especially when it comes to making sure everypony has a smile on their faces."

"Meow." Opal meowed to Pinkie Pie.

"Oh. I almost forgot." Pinkie Pie said as she bounced over to Opal, "Hi Opal. Who's a good kitty?"

"Meow." Opal meowed again as she rubbed against Pinkie Pie's hooves.

"That's right, you are. Yes, you are!"

She then looked back at Rarity and asked, "Where's your sister Sweetie Belle? I've been looking for her and her friends but haven't found them yet. You think they turned invisible?!"

"I'm not sure. You can probably find them anywhere. They don't have a clubhouse just yet." Rarity guessed.

"OH! A clubhouse!? They should have one! Every society should have a clubhouse! Anyway, I'm gonna keep finding them. Have fun with your dressing thinking winking!"

Pinkie then turned around and bounced her way to the exit and to the outside again.

"Goodbye Pinkie Pie." Rarity said as Pinkie Pie bounced away.

Rarity then got back to observing her dress and said to her cat, "Oh Pinkie Pie. Always thinking about others and making sure everything's fair and everypony's smiling. That's why we love her."

At the entrance to Ponyville…

Lurio, the Aura Master Earth Pony, arrived at Ponyville during his travels. He walked through the entrance with his bags on his saddle. As he walked through Ponyville, he looked around and saw the ponies of Ponyville enjoying their day. Some went shopping, others went to eat, and the fillies played together. He enjoyed the town he was in very much.

"Quite a loving village." Lurio said to himself, "I seemed to have come here at a perfect time. I wonder what's a good place to sit down and eat."

Nearby, Pinkie Pie continued bouncing through Ponyville saying hello to everypony again. She had greeted them with her most elegant of smiles.

"Hi Jacky!" Pinkie Pie greeted to one pony and then moved on to the next, "Hi Zoey! Hi Martha! Hi Eric!"

Lurio saw the pink pony bouncing around and greeting everyone and grew curious of her behavior.

"What a cheerful one that is." Lurio commented, "I wonder what has her spirits so brightened."

So, he walked up to the pink pony to see what was on her mind.

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie continued saying hello to all the ponies she saw. Until…

"Hello there." Lurio greeted to Pinkie Pie as he approached in front of her, "May I ask why you are so cheerful today?

Pinkie Pie suddenly stopped bouncing and her smile disappeared as she looked at Lurio. Lurio grew concerned and wondered what the sudden change was about.

"I'm sorry." Lurio began, "Are you alright?"

"AHHHHH!" Pinkie Pie gasped as she quickly ran the opposite direction.

"Oh dear." Lurio said as he witnessed her running away, "Was it something I said? Goodness. I sure do hope that I haven't offended her. I'd hate to hurt one's feelings without even being properly introduced. I suppose I shall meet her again and make sure that I have done nothing wrong."

Lurio then continued walking through Ponyville as he said, "Until then, I must satisfy my hunger."

Our aura master friend then traveled through Ponyville to see where he could sit and eat. He went to the first restaurant, but saw that it was closed. Checking that off the list, Lurio then moved on to the next place to eat. It too was closed. As he moved to the next place, he had anticipated the worst and predicted that the next eating place would be closed as well. His prediction would be correct. Soon, he began to notice that Ponyville had suddenly grown quiet and empty. He grew surprised by this as he remembered seeing other ponies wondering Ponyville earlier.

"Well Jiminy Crickets." Lurio said to himself, "Where has everypony disappeared to? I could've sworn that everypony was outside of their home earlier. Is there a warning of some sorts?"

He walked through Ponyville some more and noticed something was happening in the town hall. Looking through the windows, he noticed that the bakery was packed with ponies of every size and wondered what the occasion was.

"How curious." Lurio commented, "It must be some get-together. I surely hope I won't be interrupting anything. But I must have something to eat."

Lurio entered the town hall and found it incredibly dark. He couldn't even see his hoof.

"Excuse me." Lurio politely said, "I do hope I'm not intruding, but-"

"SURPRISE!" The ponies in the town hall screamed as the lights came on.

"W-what?!"

"Hello there!" Pinkie Pie greeted as she came up to Lurio.

"Why, hello. What is the meaning of this?"

"It's a welcome to Ponyville party for you mister!" Pinkie Pie answered as she bounced cheerfully.

"A welcome to Ponyville party?"

"Oh yes!" Pinkie Pie cheered, "As soon as I saw you I didn't recognize you and I know all of the ponies in Ponyville except for you. Which meant that you must be new here and knowing that, I just had to throw a party for you and invite everypony in Ponyville to welcome you! Because since you were new here that must have meant that you didn't have any friends! And if you don't have any friends then you must've been sad! And I didn't want you to feel sad! So now you have lots of friends! Everypony in Ponyville!"

"Goodness me." Lurio commented, "I'm very flattered by this. But you didn't need to do that."

"Of course, I did!" Pinkie Pie disagreed, "It's the perfect way for you to get to know everypony and to feel like you're right at home! Come here. Let me introduce you to my friends!"

She then started pushing Lurio to introduce her to the friends she mentioned.

"I "W-w-wait now!" Lurio said as he was being pushed, "Let me walk on my own!"

As Pinkie Pie pushed Lurio, she introduced him to some of the ponies that she saw. Lurio, however, was too distracted by trying to stop Pinkie from pushing him. The pushing had stopped as soon as they approached the friends Pinkie Pie mentioned.

"Mister," Pinkie Pie said as she got in front of him, "These are my friends, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy. Oh, and I'm Pinkie Pie! And my favorite color is pink!"

Lurio got a good look at the other ponies and decided to properly introduce himself to them.

"Well then," Lurio said as he adjusted his hat and dusted his cape, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Lurio. Aura Master and a traveler of Equestria."

"Well, howdy there Lurio." Applejack said as she shook hooves with him, "It's a mighty pleasure to meet you too. I really like that hat of yours partner."

"Thank you. Yours is fine as well."

"Why thank you." Applejack thanked.

"This is quite a get-together." Lurio commented, "But I feel guilty to make your pink friend go through all this for me."

"Feel guilty?!" Pinkie Pie yelled, "Parties aren't meant to make you feel guilty! They should make you happy! I'm feeling happy right now! My friends are happy! I just love parties! I love throwing them, planning them, setting them up, and going to them! This party has everything! Cake, games, punch! All this is for you!"

"It's okay." Twilight said to Lurio, "She does this for all the ponies that are new to Ponyville. She did it for me when I came here*."

(*See the first two episodes of the entire show)

"Well," Lurio replied, "It certainly is calming knowing that I'm not the only one."

"Well, Pinkie Pie just loves to party. She likes to make everyone happy. And throwing parties is near the top of the list of things that make ponies happy the most."

"It's at number four actually!" Pinkie Pie added as she popped up from the ground, "Right after laughing, playing, and singing!"

"It was quite a party when me and Twilight came here." Spike said, "Too bad Twilight didn't enjoy it all that much. Because she had her mind on the whole Nightmare Moon story."

"It wasn't a story and you know that now!" Twilight defended, "Plus, I was the only pony who knew and kept hoping it wasn't true. I didn't have time to party knowing that the eternal night was on the horizon."

"Still, you missed a fun night."

"I had fun at the next party." Twilight added.

"After not having fun at one that Pinkie Pie set up to welcome you."

"Spike!" Twilight yelled

"Heh, heh." Lurio chuckled, "Well, Pinkie Pie seems like a rather lively and festive pony."

"Oh, I am!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she bounced, "I've already got a party set up for tomorrow. It's the called the After Welcome to Ponyville Party Party! And you'll be our guest of honor!"

"Ehhh…." Lurio hummed as he didn't quite know what to make of it.

"That's good old Pinkie Pie there." Applejack said.

"Indeed."

Suddenly…

"Cutie Mark Crusaders Indoor Hang Gliding Go!" Three voices screamed.

"Sweetie Belle?!" Rarity exclaimed as she looked around the room.

"Apple Bloom!?" Applejack exclaimed as she looked around the room as well.

Suddenly a hang glider that carried three fillies came flying down the room. The glider nearly hit Lurio and the others, but missed by an inch.

"What madness was that?" Lurio asked.

"It's the Cutie Mark Crusaders." Spike answered.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

"They're a really cute team!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "They're a group of fillies who work together to find their Cutie Marks! OH! I just thought of something! What if they're Cutie Marks are about them finding their Cutie Marks?! After all, they've been a team for a while now!"

"They're Cutie Marks will be a trip to their room when I'm done with them." Applejack said as she marched over to the little fillies.

"That didn't hurt as much as I thought it would." Apple Bloom said as she came out of the ruins of the hang glider.

"Speak for yourself." Sweetie Belle said as her head spun a little.

"That was awesome!" Scootaloo cheered, "We got to have gotten our Cutie Marks from that!"

They each checked their flanks, but none of them had a Cutie Mark.

"Nothing." Sweetie Belle said with a sad face.

"Just like last time." Apple Bloom followed up.

"Aaugh!" Scootaloo screamed, "This is getting a little frustrating."

"Apple Bloom!" Applejack yelled as she approached them, "What in tarnation are you doing?!"

"Well," Apple Bloom began as she tried to think of a way to explain, "You see, we uh…"

"I thought that maybe we'd get our Cutie Marks if we did something awesome like Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo said, "And I thought that indoor hang gliding would be it!"

"Goodness!" Rarity exclaimed as she came over to the group, "Sweetie Belle! Are you alright!"

"I'm fine Rarity." Sweetie Belle answered, "Just a little dizzy, that's all."

"That's was mighty reckless of y'all." Applejack said, "Don't go pulling stunts like that again!"

"You could've been hurt!" Rarity added.

"Sorry." Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle said at the same time.

"I'm sorry too," Scootaloo said, "Sorry that this was a bust."

"Scootaloo!" Apple Bloom whispered as she pumped her with her hoof.

"Okay, I'm sorry for indoor hang gliding."

"Alright." Applejack replied with a smile, "Go have fun now."

"Alright." Apple Bloom agreed as she and her friends got up, "Come on girls, let's go."

"I've got a new idea for how we can get our Cutie Marks." Sweetie Belle said as she and the others walked away.

"What is it now?" Scootaloo asked.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity yelled, "You'd better behave yourself!"

"Ha, ha." Lurio chuckled happily, "They seem rather troublesome."

"What? Them?" Rarity asked as she and Applejack returned to their group, "No. They're just a little clumsy at times."

"But they mean well and fine." Applejack added.

Lurio then chuckled silently at that comment.

"So, what brings you to Ponyville?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah." Twilight followed up as she walked up to them, "And what's an 'Aura Master'? I've never heard of anything like that."

"Well," Lurio began, "I don't really have a reason for being here. I just simply travel across Equestria and stop where every cavillation is. As for what an Aura Master is, I'm very glad that you ask. You see, aura is-"

"Oh!" Rarity cheered as she quickly came up to Lurio to look at his cape, "Your cape is so… so…. Heroic! What a marvelous cloth! It suits you perfectly! Like a real gentlepony! And the hat is so exquisite. Oh, good Lurio, you've really inspired me! I sure hope that you don't mind if you can come to my salon so I can examine your clothing. Do you? They've given me such brilliant ideas for new clothing! Your fashion is a little retro, but I think I can alter it to make it more 'in the now'."

"You design clothes?"

"Only the finest. My special talent may be finding rare jewels with my horn, but my real life is in the designing business. You won't find anything better to wear than at my salon called the Carousel Boutique. Do stop by when you get the chance."

"I will very well do so my lady."

"Ohhhh." Rarity chuckled happily, "Now there's a gentleman that has wonderful manners. Ahhh… I sure hope that my prince charming is like you."

"Um… excuse me…." Fluttershy whispered as she slowly walked toward Lurio, "Um… it's very nice to-"

"So, you were going to tell us what an Aura Master is." Twilight said.

"I would like to say hello to-"

"Ah yes." Lurio replied, "How rude of me. It's quite an interesting tale, really."

"Mister Lurio, could you please-"

"You see," Lurio began, "Aura is an-"

"Please excuse me mister Lurio." Fluttershy interrupted as she tapped on left side, "Oops. I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

"Oh?" Lurio responded as he turned to Fluttershy, "No. I'm sorry. Have you been trying to talk to me? I'm very sorry. That was terrible of me."

"Oh, please don't be sorry. I was the one who interrupted your explanation. I just wanted to say hello to you, but you can keep talking to Twilight if you want to. I'm very sorry."

"It's okay Fluttershy." Twilight said, "You can talk to him. He can just tell me about aura later. Right Lurio?"

"Exactly." Lurio agreed.

"Oh…" Fluttershy whispered, "Well, okay. If you really want to."

"Your name is Fluttershy. Correct?" Lurio asked.

"Yes." Fluttershy answered quietly as she made a shy face, "That's my name. I'm really good with animals."

"How intriguing." Lurio commented with a smile, "You certainly look like one who would be good with animals. May I ask what your favorite animal is?"

"Oh. I don't have one. It wouldn't be fair to the other animals if I picked a favorite."

"How kind of you." Lurio replied.

"Fluttershy lives in a cottage in Ponyville." Twilight explained, "She takes care of different animals there."

"One that has grown the closest to me is my rabbit, Angel." Fluttershy added.

"Angel?" Lurio repeated, "I suppose that means she behaves as one."

"He's a boy actually. And yes, he can at times. But sadly, he doesn't always live up to his name."

"Is he troublesome?"

"Oh no. Nothing like that. He'd never have a mischievous side. He can just be difficult sometimes. Especially when I try to get him to try new things. He's quite a picky eater."

"I see." Lurio said, "Well, I'm sure you'll get him to try new foods. After all, I'm sure he knows that you care for him very much."

"With all my heart." Fluttershy replied with a small smile, "Just as I do with all the other animals. From the birds, to the mice, the bunnies, every kind of animal."

"_Even snakes." _Twilight thought with a disgusted face, "_Why did she have to have a way with snakes too?! If anything, the only animals that she should have a talent with are the furry, non-slithering kind."_

"Twilight!" Pinkie Pie scolded, "How dare you think that way about Fluttershy!"

"Well, it's what I think and-" Twilight responded before she stopped after realizing something, "Wait! You knew what I was thinking?! How?! That's scientifically impossible!"

"I checked the script for the story and saw what you were thinking at this moment. I never thought you say something so mean!"

"What did she think Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy asked.

"No!" Twilight denied, "Don't tell her!"

"I can't." Pinkie Pie responded with a smile, "My contract says I can't tell anything that has or will happen in the story. It just wouldn't be right. Plus, it'd ruin the fun for the readers."

"Hm?" Lurio hummed, "Whatever are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about getting some punch for everypony here. I'll go get us some!"

The group grew silent after Pinkie Pie left to fetch some punch. Lurio grew slightly confused at her sudden behavior.

"That was rather strange." Lurio commented, "What she said contradicted what she had said before that."

"That's Pinkie Pie for ya." Applejack said, "Her mind's just all over the place."

"I do get a terrible headache from her nonsense sometimes." Rarity added.

"Twilight." Fluttershy said, "What were you thinking? Why was it mean?"

"Oh, uh…" Twilight began as she sweated, "I was thinking about…. Uh….. Hey, Lurio! Why don't you tell us what aura is already? I'm dying to know!"

"You're always interested in stuff you've never heard of." Spike commented.

"But what about-" Fluttershy whispered, "Oh. Never mind."

"Anyway, as I was saying." Lurio began, "Aura is-"

"I'm back everypony!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she came back with some punch for Lurio and the others, "And I got us punch for each of us."

"Aaugh!" Twilight screamed in anger, "Can we just hear what aura is already?! I'm tired of all these interruptions!"

The group grew silent for a second and Twilight got a little embarrassed about her sudden outburst. Especially since it was in the middle of a party.

"Oh…" Twilight said as she blushed, "Heh, heh. Sorry."

"Wow Twilight." Spike said, "That was really out of nowhere."

"You can say that again partner." Applejack followed up, "That was kind of unlike you Twilight."

"Do mind your manners." Rarity warned, "We are in a party after all. Ladies should never raise their voice unless they are being pestered."

"My dear Twilight." Lurio said, "I suggest that I explain to you what aura is when we are in a quiet place. It seems a party such as this is an unfitting place."

"You're right." Twilight agreed, "Let's just have fun and talk more about each other instead."

"I agree." Lurio replied, "So, tell me what it is you do Twilight. I don't believe I've heard what your job is here."

"Well," Twilight began, "You see, I'm the faithful student of Princess Celestia."

"Princess Celestia herself? She's your teacher?"

"Yep. And she's appointed me as a finder of ways of friendship here in Ponyville. Spike and I used to live in Canterlot. But we've lived here after the whole Nightmare Moon plot."

"Whenever she learns new ways of friendship," Spike explained, "she has me write it down and I send it to the princess herself."

"It's ironic really. I never really thought about friendship at first. But after meeting my five friends, I got the job of learning the ways of friendship."

"That's amazing." Lurio replied with an impressed voice, "Friendship truly is a wonderful thing. You should be honored that you have such a responsibility."

"I am." Twilight said, "It's been a whole lot better for me actually."

Suddenly, Rarity's horn started to glow on the tip.

"Huh?" Rarity yelped, "What's this? My horning is reacting?"

"OH!" Spike exclaimed as his mouth started to water a little, "If your horn is shining like that, that must mean…"

"There's a jewel nearby?" Applejack asked.

"Huh?" Lurio puzzled.

"That's my special talent." Rarity explained, "I can find rare jewels with my horn. Whenever I'm near one, my horn reacts to it.""

"A rare jewel?" Lurio wondered as he thought about what she was meaning, "Oh! I think what your horn is sensing is my bag."

"You have a jewel in your bag?!" Rarity exclaimed with a big smile, "May I see it?!"

"Me too!" Spike exclaimed, "Me too! Can I see it!?"

"You don't get to see it Spike." Twilight denied.

"Oh man. I wasn't going to eat it…. on purpose."

"My fair lady," Lurio replied to Rarity, "I shall let you look at it. But you must promise you will not touch it. Because I really am not supposed to take it out. However, since you seem to have a taste in jewelry, I shall allow it."

"Oh!" Rarity cheered, "You're too kind!"

Lurio then opened the bag on his right side to show the big pink crystal that laid in it. Rarity was amazed by its shine and overall look. Spike got on Twilight's back to look at it, and his mouth started to water even more.

"_Ahhh!" _Spike thought, "_It looks so delicious! If only I can get one bite out of it."_

"Spike!" Twilight scolded as she felt the water falling on her mane, "Gross! Stop that!"

"Oh!" Spike yelped as he snapped out of his thoughts, "Sorry. Heh, heh."

"That'd be one big rock." Applejack commented, "Where'd ya find that beaut?"

"Oh! It's amazing!" Rarity commented, "The sharpness in the corners! The color! The way it shines! It'd be perfect for the clothes I have planned! You must tell me where you found it!"

"_Didn't she say that a lady never raises her voice?" _Twilight thought, "_It doesn't seem like she's being pestered."_

"This is a very rare and powerful jewel." Lurio explained, "It's so powerful that I never let it out of my sight. Which is why I never let it out of my bag. I shouldn't actually be showing you this. I'm running the risk of something happening to it."

"Why is it so powerful?" Twilight asked.

"Something that gorgeous couldn't possibly be dangerous." Rarity said, "And even if it is, I'm sure somepony here would be happy to keep it safe for you. *cough* *cough* me *cough*."

"Oh uh," Spike began as he grew hypnotized at the jewel again, "Can I touch it? I'm kind of into jewelry myself, and I hoped that-"

"Spike." Twilight interrupted.

"Come on Twi. I just want to touch it."

"I know how you are with jewels." Twilight responded, "And you're not touching that one."

Spike then turned away from all the other ponies, sat down on Twilight's back, and crossed his arms hard.

"No fair." Spike grumbled.

"If it makes you feel better," Twilight said to Spike, "We'll get you some gems to chow down on later. Okay?"

"Okay…" Spike grumbled.

"OH!" Pinkie Pie cheered, "That jewel looks pink just like me! Is it called the Pinkie Gem, or Pinkie Diamond? It'd be so fun to have a jewel named after yourself! Maybe a Pinkie Sapphire, or Pinkieretteite. Pinkie Topaz! Oh my gosh! I just love looking at things that are pink! Especially when they're pink like me! My name is Pinkie Pie by the way. In case you didn't know, it's because I have a pink coat and a pink mane. And a pink tail. I was just making sure that you all knew."

"Yeah." Spike joked, "We had no idea why you were called Pinkie Pie, Pinkie Pie."

"Oh good. You all were paying attention."

"Anyway," Twilight said as she wanted to get back on topic, "What's so powerful and special about that jewel?"

"It has an evil creature imprisoned in it." Lurio answered, "A creature that had threatened to rule all of Equestria with his darkness and dark army."

"Huh? His darkness?"

"That sounds pretty scary." Spike commented.

"Sounds like he was a heap of trouble." Applejack said, "I bet you gave him the horns pretty good if he's in there."

"I have him stopped, yes." Lurio replied, "But only so long as this crystal stays intact. I can't afford anything to happen to it. If something does happen, I'm afraid I may not be able to stop him again."

"Well," Twilight responded, "Looks like you're doing a pretty good job so far."

"OH MY GOSH!" Pinkie Pie screamed.

The screaming caused Lurio, Twilight and the others, as well as the other ponies in the party to stop what they're doing. The attention was then turned over to Pinkie Pie.

"What in tarnation!" Applejack said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Goodness Pinkie Pie," Rarity complained, "Have you gone mad?! May I remind you that you're in a party right now!? You're causing a scene!"

"_As if you're doing any better Rarity." _Applejack thought.

"What's wrong Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"We're missing somepony!" Pinkie Pie answered as she bounced around the town hall, "I could've sworn that I gave an invitation to everypony in Ponyville! Everypony should be here! That's what the invitation is supposed to do! Bring everypony to a party! So why isn't everypony here?!"

"The place looks jam-packed to me." Applejack replied as she looked around.

"Yeah." Twilight agreed, "It looks like everypony in Ponyville is here. Who else could we be missing?"

"Ah!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "I've got it! We're missing-"

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie felt something in her tail. Her tail had begun to twitch.

"Huh?" Pinkie Pie said as she looked at her tail, "Oh! It's my tail! It's a-twitch a-twitchin'! And you know what that means!"

"A twitching tail?" Lurio wondered, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh no!" Spike panicked, "That means something is going to fall!"

"What?!" Rarity yelled, "Right now?! Not on my beautiful mane! I just had it brushed and cleaned!"

"Everypony!" Twilight yelled to the entire town hall, "Get under something! Quick!"

As soon as Twilight gave the order, everpony in the town hall, except for Lurio, quickly got under something that they could get under. Some got under tables while others got under something else. Lurio grew confused as to what had happened.

"What in Equestria is going on?" Lurio asked, "Why is everypony cowering?"

"Partner." Applejack said from under a table, "Just trust us when we say this: get under something for your own safety."

"My tail is twitchin' a-witching." Pinkie Pie explained, "That means something is going to fall."

"You're saying that something shall randomly fall from the sky just because of a reaction from your tail?" Lurio said with a chuckle, "That's ridiculous."

"It sounds ridiculous, yes." Twilight agreed, "I didn't believe in it at first either*, but I've seen that her Pinkie Senses are real. So please, get under something before it's too late."

(*Feeling Pinkie Keen Episode)

"There's no need to be alarmed. Nothing is going to fall from the-"

Suddenly…

"AHHHHHH!" A pony screamed from the roof.

"Huh?" Lurio yelped as he looked up.

And then before he could react, the pony fell right atop of Lurio.

"Oof!" Lurio and the pony blurted as they hit the ground together.

The ponies that hid under something looked out and saw that the pony that landed on Lurio was their high-speed cloud-moving friend, Rainbow Dash. At that moment, she was sitting right on Lurio's back.

"Oh man." Rainbow Dash moaned as she rubbed her head, "I hit the wrong note there. Maybe I was supposed to do the Corkscrew Loop before the Shuttle Loop. Or was it the Shuttle Loop, Barrel Roll, then the Corkscrew Loop?"

"Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie cheered as she bounced over to her, "You're here! Now everypony is here at the party!"

"Oh. Hey Pinkie Pie. Sorry I'm late. I was working on one of my new moves for the upcoming Young Flyers Competition. It's called the Blast Processor! I'm not so sure if I'll use it though since it's still a work in progress."

"That's okay." Pinkie Pie responded, "You're here now and now the party can really get started!"

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity yelled, "How dare you!"

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked with a shrug.

"Get off of that gentleman right now!"

"What gentleman?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I believe she's referring to me." Lurio said from the floor.

"Huh?"

Rainbow Dash then looked down and saw the pony she was sitting on. She saw his head spinning, meaning that he felt dizzy from the impact.

"Oh." Rainbow Dash said as she got off of him, "Sorry. I didn't see you there. I guess I move too fast."

"That's quite alright." Lurio replied as he stood up, "I'm not hurt much."

"It's absolutely not alright!" Rarity yelled as she went up to Lurio, "Is your cape hurt?! Your hat?! You?!"

"Miss Rarity, I assure you. Everything is alright."

"Not when you're running the risk of fashion like that getting ruined!" Rarity disagreed, "Rainbow Dash could've ruined them! I can't stand the sight of such wondrous cloth getting wrinkled!"

"Would you chill out Rarity." Rainbow Dash asked with an annoyed voice, "The dude says it's cool."

"Please my dear." Lurio pleaded gently, "There's no reason to start a riot."

"Oh! Very well then." Rarity settled, "But I still think you owe him an apology for landing on such clothing."

"Whatever." Rainbow Dash replied.

"That was quite a crash Rainbow Dash." Spike pointed out.

"Yeah. Are ya hurt?" Applejack asked.

"That looked rather painful." Fluttershy followed.

"Don't worry." Rainbow replied as she floated in the air with her wings and laid her hooves behind her head, "Not a scratch on me."

"That's a relief." Twilight said, "That crash looked pretty bad."

Suddenly a light started to appear brightly. The light started to spread across the entire town hall. The ponies in the town hall shielded their eyes with their hooves as the light spreaded.

"Woah!" Applejack exclaimed, "What the hay now?!

"So bright." Fluttershy whispered.

"What's going on?!" Twilight asked, "Where's that light coming from?!"

"It looks like it's coming from Lurio's bag!" Spike answered as he pointed at the bag.

"My bag?" Lurio asked as he looked over at his bag.

And surely enough, Spike was right. Rays of light were coming from the bag that held the crystal. It was then that Lurio had feared of what had happened.

"Oh no!" Lurio worried as he quickly got his saddle off to look into the bag, "It can't be! It can't be!"

"W-what's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"Oh my gosh!" Rarity yelled as she looked at the newly opened bag, "The beautiful crystal has been cracked!"

Everypony else looked into Lurio's bag to find that the crystal that was in there had a large crack around it. The light was coming from the said crack.

"It must've cracked when your friend landed on me!" Lurio thought, "The impact on the floor must've damaged it!"

Rarity then looked over at Rainbow Dash with an angry look. Rainbow Dash got more annoyed and slightly scared of her face.

"But what's with the bright light?!" Applejack asked, "What's going on?!"

"Everypony!" Lurio said as he pushed Twilight and her friends back, "Get back!"

Suddenly, the light covered the entire room. At that point, the only thing that could be seen was white. The light covered the room for about a second or two and then diminished. Once the light faded, all the ponies in the town hall looked toward where the light came from and couldn't believe their eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" One pony screamed.

"Who is that?!" Another asked.

"What is that is a better question." Another said.

"Oh no." Lurio said quietly as he looked toward where the crystal was.

The sight that everypony saw was an anthropomorphic cat-like creature with a staff and purple and black clothing. He stood there looking at Lurio with an evil grin.

"Well, well." The cat-like creature said evilly to Lurio, "It seems my time in my prison has come to end. Wouldn't you agree Lurio?"

"Polstow!" Lurio shouted as he got in a ready position.

"Polstow?" Twilight repeated.

"Woah." Spike blurted, "He looks weird. What is he?"

"A freak of nature, that's what he is." Rainbow Dash answered.

"Oh!" Pinkie Pie cheered, "Is it a guessing game?! I love this game! Okay, let me see…"

She then got to thinking about what the creature's name is. After some thought was made, she decided to give her answer.

"Are you a cat mixed with a sage?" Pinkie Pie asked with a smile, "Or uhh…. Cuddly Feline mixed with a magician? Or even better: The Cat in a Robe!"

"I am," The creature known as Polstow began, "The greatest aura master in all of Equestria! And soon to be its greatest ruler as well! For I shall finish what I started in the years long past and cover it with my eternal darkness!"

"R-r-ruler?" Fluttershy stuttered as she shivered, "D-d-darkness?"

"What the heck is that creepy feline talking about?" Applejack asked Lurio.

"Augh!" Lurio suddenly yelped.

"Lurio!" Rarity exclaimed, "Are you alright?! What happened?!"

"I felt something in my back hoove." Lurio answered.

"Ah!" Spike screamed, "W-what is that?!"

Twilight and the others looked at where Spike was pointing and saw a small dark creature near Lurio's back hoof.

"One of Polstow's minions!" Lurio explained loudly.

"Eek!" Fluttershy screamed, "Keep it away! Keep it away!"

Before anypony could do anything, the creature disappeared in the floor.

"W-what was that?!" Spike freaked out.

"Thought I'd give you a little gift in return for when you gave me the gift of imprisonment." Polstow snarled with a grin, "And now that that's done, it's time for me to return home so I can begin my plan!"

He then turned to the citizens of Ponyville that were inside of the town hall and continued, "Listen well you weaklings! The sun may brighten your light now. But soon, the light will be extinguished and only darkness will exist. So, enjoy the last moments of light while you can, because the darkness will be coming very shortly! Hahahahahahaha!"

Polstow then laid down his staff and stood on it like a balance beam. He then flew off through the broken roof caused by Rainbow Dash as he laughed evilly all the journey home.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash yelled, "Get back here you cat!"

Rainbow Dash then began flying fast to follow him.

"Stop right now!" Lurio ordered, "You can't handle him. He's too powerful."

Rainbow Dash then stopped to look over at Lurio and responded, "Well we can't just sit here and let him get away with what he wants. We've got to do something."

"I agree, but-"

"Hey." Spike said as he looked over at the crystal, "The crystal that was in Lurio's bag. It's still glowing."

"Spike's right." Rarity said, "It's still glowing. And very brightly at that."

"What's happening Lurio?" Twilight asked, "Why is it still glowing?"

"Because somepony else is in there." Lurio answered, "But why hasn't he come out yet?"

"Oh!" Pinkie Pie yelped, "Is it another guessing game?! Are we guessing what's going to come out?! Okay, okay! I guess it's uh… a dog with the body of a mouse!"

Suddenly a white beam came out of the crystal. It flew through the air for a second, causing some of the ponies to flinch. The light soon passed Rainbow Dash. She made a small flinch but tried to hide it as much as possible.

"That's weird." Rainbow Dash commented as she watched the beam fly, "What's that? Not another weirdo I hope."

"Such pretty lights." A gray-coated and yellow-maned female Pegasus* said as she watched the lights fly.

(*The popular Derpy Hooves.)

After making a round around the air, the beam finally landed in front of the crystal and began to form something. It began to form a shape of a pony, which made all the ponies in the building wonder who it was.

"It's him." Lurio said quietly.

"What in Equestria?" Applejack said as she watched the figure form.

When the light faded, the figure turned out to be a blue-coated and maned Pegasus stallion pony with a blue tail and his eyes closed. He also seemed to be an extremely rare breed of stallions who had a muzzle shape of a mare, and was taller than a mare but not as big as a normal stallion. He was in a bowing-like position and didn't move a muscle.

"What?!" Some of the ponies exclaimed as they witnessed the Pegasus that bowed before them.

"Woah." The white-coated female unicorn with a blue and cyan mane and glasses and headphones* said, "Wicked."

(*The pony known by fans as DJ Pon-3.)

Some of the ponies then began to wonder and talk about who the pony was and why he was not moving from where he was. Lurio looked at the Pegasus with a normal face. The feeling that was in his chest was a mixture of worry and relief.

"Woah!" Spike yelled as he pointed at the mysterious Pegasus, "It's a Pegasus! And he just came out of that crystal!"

"A Pegasus has been inside of that wonderful gem?!" Rarity asked with a surprised voice, "How odd. I had no idea jewels were capable of keeping a pony imprisoned."

"AHHH!" Pinkie Pie gasped, "A new pony in Ponyville! You know what that means! Another party! He must not have any friends and-"

"Not the time sugah." Applejack interrupted.

Twilight also witnessed the Pegasus before them and noticed his Cutie Mark on his flank. It was two blue arms with black paws and spikes forming a blue ball of some sorts.

"_His Cutie Mark." _Twilight thought, "_I've never seen anything like that one. I wonder what it means. Who is he?"_

"Lurio," Twilight began, "Who is he and why was he in that crystal with that cat-like creature?"

"I don't know his name." Lurio answered, "But he was not supposed to be in there. However due to the circumstances, there was nothing I could do about it. He was sealed in the crystal with Polstow."

Suddenly, a blue force appeared around the Pegasus' body. This caused some of the ponies to grow frighten of the sudden appearance of the force. Even when it appeared, the Pegasus stayed where he was and kept his eyes closed.

"W-what's going on with him?!" Twilight wondered.

"Aura." Lurio said, "That's his aura we're seeing. He's using his aura to sense his surroundings."

"That's aura?"

With the Pegasus that was released, he still maintained his position and used his aura to feel his surroundings just as Lurio explained.

"_I'm…." _The Pegasus thought, "_I'm free…. I'm free from that crystal….."_

He then felt the aura around him and was puzzled about the amount of aura there was.

"_So much aura…" _The Pegasus thought as he looked around with his eyes still shut, "_Where am I?"_

Suddenly, he felt an aura that was strange. Sensing that aura caused him to flinch and grow curious.

"_What's that?" _The Pegasus thought, "_That aura?"_

He then suddenly jumped up from where he was standing and then landed in front of Fluttershy. His eyes still remained closed and his aura continued showing.

"Oh…." Fluttershy weeped as the Pegasus got closer, "C-c-can I help you?"

The Pegasus didn't respond. He didn't do anything but stand in front of Fluttershy and continued sensing aura.

"Excuse me!" Rarity yelled at the Pegasus as she got in front of him, "How dare you treat a lady like Fluttershy with such disrespect! Just charging at her so rashly! A gentleman never approaches a lady like that! You need to learn some manners! And please open your eyes when somepony is talking to you! Do you know how odd you're being by keeping your eyes shut like that!"

Suddenly, his aura disappeared. This caused Rarity, Fluttershy and the other ponies to wonder what was happening at that time. The Pegasus then slowly opened his eyes just as Rarity ordered. His eyesight was blurry as he opened them. But after a second, his eyes adjusted and his eyesight was clear.

"Huh?" The Pegasus said as he looked at Rarity with a confused look.

He then looked around the town hall and saw the different Ponies that were in the building. He looked uncomfortable and started to breathe a little heavy.

"W-who are you?" The Pegasus asked Rarity, "W-w-where am I?"

"Hi there." Pinkie Pie greeted happily as she approached the confused Pegasus, "It's really nice to meet you. My name is Pinkie Pie. And-"

"N-never mind." The Pegasus interrupted as he nodded no, "It doesn't matter. Tell me, did you see an other-worldly-like creature here?"

"Oh, you mean that cute-cuddly cat with a stick? He just left."

The Pegasus didn't say another word after getting his answer. After noticing the broken roof, he opened his wings and immediately took flight and flew through the broken roof. The ponies that he left behind were all confused at the events that just took place. Two mysterious creatures appear out of nowhere and out of a crystal no less. All seemed puzzled, except for Pinkie Pie.

"Bye somebody-I-don't-know!" Pinkie Pie said as she waved goodbye to the Pegasus, "It was great meeting you! Come again!"

"Whew." Applejack said, "My head's spinning faster than a twister in a barnyard. My mind's still trying to catch up."

"I hear ya." Spike replied, "Can somepony explain what just happened and if I should be worried?"

"I believe I can fill you all in." Lurio answered, "But we must go somewhere quiet. This location will not do."

"I know the perfect place." Twilight said with a grin.

"To the library!" She and Rainbow Dash shouted at the same time.

Twilight then gave a surprised looked at Rainbow Dash after they finished the shouting.

"Ha." Rainbow Dash chuckled, "Knew you were going to say that."

Meanwhile, with the mysterious Pegasus…

After flying through the broken roof and entering the outside, the Pegasus stopped and floated right above town hall. He then looked to the left and then the right to find the creature he was looking for. But seeing that he was at neither direction, he decided to take a different approach.

"I don't see him anywhere." The Pegasus said to himself, "So maybe…"

He then shut his eyes tightly and tabbed into his aura to feel other aura around him. As he felt the aura surrounding him, he flew around Ponyville to see if he can get a reading of his target. But nothing came to.

"No good." The Pegasus said as he opened his eyes, "He must've left already. Probably on his way to his castle now."

He looked over at the distance. Seeing the trees and fields outside of the village he was in. He knew the only way to find him was to go out and search for him. But there was something that seemed to bother him for some reason.

"My body," The Pegasus said as he looked at his hooves, "Is still not used to being outside of that crystal. I have been in there for nearly a year. I should rest first."

He then flew over to a tree that was near the Everfree Forest and laid on its branch to take a nap.

"I can't sleep for too long." The Pegasus continued, "I need to stop Polstow quickly."

Before shutting his eyes to sleep, the Pegasus thought about the events that happened a short while ago. He had suddenly been freed from his prison. And he was surrounded by other ponies. What caused him to roam free in Equestria again? That was the one question that boggled his mind.

"_How am I out of that crystal though?" _The Pegasus thought, "_Did somepony set me free? Well, one thing's for sure, if I'm here then Polstow is too. And that means he can continue what he was going to do when we first got here. But I will stop him before that happens."_

After getting the thought over with, he closed his eyes to nap.

At Twilight Sparkle's Library and home…

Twilight and her friends as well as the new pony Lurio all entered the home of the magical unicorn. Lurio was amazed at how many books where in the little house.

"Goodness me." Lurio marveled, "Books upon shelves upon walls of literature. You're one that loves to read. I'm surprised that you're Cutie Mark isn't a book."

"Yeah, me too." Rainbow Dash agreed quietly.

"Well," Twilight responded, "As the princess' student, I've got a lot of studying to do. And there are so many interesting things in Equestria that I just can't help but want to learn about them."

"We always having to clean up after the end of each day." Spike added, "Bet you can guess why."

"I see." Lurio said with a smile, "Very interesting."

"Ahem." Lurio cleared his throat as he got serious, "Now anyway, you all are wondering who that creature was and why he was in the crystal. Is that correct?"

"Darn tootin'" Applejack said, "Things seemed to have gone all cattywampus in the blink of an eye."

"Who was that Pegasus?" Rarity asked, "And why was he in the crystal with that monster?! Oh, I may not look at Opal the same way again."

"Where should I throw the party for the new pony in town?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"How's that gonna help?" Rainbow Dash asked her with a confused voice.

"To help him make some friends! Don't you know?! If he's new here then he doesn't have friends! And if he doesn't have friends then he must be sad! And if he's sad then he's not happy! And if he's not happy then he's sad! And I can't let anypony go a day without being sad! We need to throw a welcome to Ponyville party for him! Oh, I just can't wait to see the look on his face!"

"Now's not the time for partying Pinkie." Rainbow Dash said, "We've got more serious matters to deal with."

"You're right!" Pinkie Pie agreed as she suddenly got serious, "We haven't finished Lurio's party yet! We had to cut that one short. And it wouldn't be right to have an unfinished party on my list. We need to finish it later."

Rainbow Dash then sighed and put her hoof on her head.

"I believe the best way to answer your question is by starting at the beginning." Lurio explained while ignoring Pinkie Pie's excited outburst, "The very beginning. Twilight, you wanted to know about aura and what it is and where it came from. Well, here's the whole story."

Lurio then walked up to a window while facing away from the six ponies. He then breathed in and out, and prepared the story.

"Long ago," Lurio began, "Many generations before us, ponies from across Equestria learned the ways of Aura Manipulation to do extortionary things. You see, aura is a spiritual energy or essence that exists within every living thing. And using aura is almost exactly like how a Unicorn uses magic. Aura is something you can study and tab into and learn, just like magic. But the difference between the two is that magic can only be done by Unicorns while aura can be done with any pony. An Earth Pony like myself, a Unicorn, and a Pegasus like the one we saw before. The very first creature to use aura the way the future Aura Users would was a Zebra named Hugo. One day when he was meditating, he had found himself feeling a force he had never felt before. And with that force, he was able to jump to higher grounds and high branches in trees. He felt faster and stronger. And felt like he could do so many things. That force he had tabbed into was aura. He had tried to show his people about his new technique. But they had feared that he was cursed and banished him from his people. He soon disappeared sometime after his banishment. One day, however, something interesting happened. He mysteriously reappeared one day, but much differently than how he left. He became a brand-new zebra with a brand-new type of aura power. He came back all of a sudden with a bunch of ponies and zebras trained by him to become Aura Masters. And he was their leader. A leader known as the Aura Guardian of Eternal Light. They say that he had the most powerful aura of all. They said that his aura was as powerful as the light itself. And with this new group of Aura Masters he found mysteriously, he and his apprentices gathered ponies from across Equestria to learn the ways of Aura Manipulation. The teachings included learning how to tap into your aura, learning how to use it to make yourself stronger and fast. Learn to sense other aura around you. It takes time, but with hard work and training, you can learn to become an Aura Master and do all kinds of techniques with aura. The most famous technique in aura was the Aura Sphere. A move in which an Aura User can create a sphere of aura with his or her hooves. This technique was mostly famous for combat, but the peace between aura users grew so mighty that there was hardly any need for the Aura Sphere at all. The only times it was used was on non-combat circumstances. Which was also rare."

"Good golly." Applejack said, "Something like that exists in us?"

"We have aura too?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, my dear." Lurio answered, "Even though you can't feel it. It's in you at this moment."

"I've never heard of any of this." Twilight commented as she looked through her books, "I've read all these books over fifty times and I haven't seen anything about what you're telling us. Unless I missed a page. Or a book."

She then turned to Spike and asked, "Spike, did we read all the books we've got here?"

"Of course we did." Spike answered, "Well, at least I think we did. I kind of forget the things I've read as soon as we move on to the next one."

"Oh!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "I've got an idea!"

She then charged up at one of the book shelves and caused some of the books to land on her.

"Pinkie Pie!" Rarity yelled, "What in Equestria are you doing?! You're making a mess!"

"I just had those organized Pinkie." Twilight told Pinkie Pie.

"I'm seeing if the book that has the stuff about aura will land on me." Pinkie Pie answered as she picked up the book on her head to read it, "Hmmm… nope. Not it. Darn. I thought that would work."

"Oh my goodness." Fluttershy said with worry, "Are you alright Pinkie Pie?"

"Definitely!" Pinkie Pie answered as she got back up with a bounce, "I feel funny though."

"You always feel funny Pinkie." Spike pointed out.

"May I continue?" Lurio asked politely.

"Yes. You can." Twilight answered as she turned back to him, "So tell us. What does this have to do with that monster we saw or that Pegasus?"

"That's the next part of the story." Lurio explained, "You see, out of all the Aura Users in Equestria, the most skillful one besides Hugo was a Pegasus named Polstow. He could-"

He then stopped talking as he noticed that Twilight was looking through her books again. Probably searching for aura in her books. Lurio gave a hum to get her attention.

"Huh?" Twilight said as she heard the hum, "Keep going. I'm listening."

"She's always got her nose in the books." Rainbow Dash explained.

"Right. Anyway," Lurio said as he focused back on the story, "Polstow had an aura that was almost as powerful as Hugo's aura. He could sense aura miles away from where he was. He could see things before they happen. He could do an Aura Sphere without any trouble. He grew so passionate about it that he began learning how to use it."

"Polstow?" Applejack asked, "That same guy who just popped out of your crystal?"

"Precisely."

"But you said he was a Pegasus." Rainbow Dash said, "That guy looked nothing like a Pegasus. I should know."

"Are you expecting us to believe that he just changed himself or something?" Spike asked with some disbelief.

"Well," Lurio replied, "Actually, yes I do. Because that's exactly what happened."

"Huh?"

"You see," Lurio continued, "Polstow desperately wanted to become an Aura Master. But he couldn't stand the wait and wanted to find a quick and easy path to get there. That was when he discovered darkness. And he used that darkness to create the dark side of aura. With it, he was able to skip lessons and become a master-like aura user in a short manner of time. However, Hugo feared that the darkness would overtake him. And when he and the other Masters tried to convince him to let go of the darkness and start again with his training, he refused and was imprisoned for his belief about how darkness was the only way. It was then he believed that ponies were frail and decided to rule all of Equestria with his dark aura. To make a world where only the dark side of aura can be used. And to gain the power he needed; he used the darkness in his heart to transform himself from a Pegasus to the other-worldly creature you saw at the party."

"Woah." Spike yelped, "Hey. I got that on my first try. Not bad for a baby dragon, huh?"

"So Polstow was a pony before?" Twilight asked.

"Yes." Lurio answered, "Just like you and me. But he transformed himself so his darkness would reach terrifying heights. His power was so great that he nearly did rule all of Equestria with his dark aura and dark army. However, Hugo and another Aura Master stepped up to fight him. Another Aura Master who stood by Hugo like he was his right-hoof stallion. It was a long and hard battle, but Hugo and the other Aura Master defeated Polstow and imprisoned him in the Realm of Atmosfere. A prison made for Aura Users who would use aura the way that Polstow did. The Aura Master that helped Hugo that day was dubbed the Hero of Aura by Hugo and the other Aura Users. That hero that defeated Polstow was an ancestor of mine. And right before Polstow was imprisoned, he said something that changed my ancestor's life forever. He claimed he would return one day. While other Aura Users and Masters laughed at his claim, Hugo and the Hero of Aura didn't take it lightly. So my ancestor decided to travel Equestria alone to train himself for if there ever came a day when Polstow would indeed return. But he also knew that it may take some time for that to ever happen. So in case that Polstow ever returned by the time my ancestor was gone, he started a family and made a strict tradition that every children is to have children of their own one day and train them to become Aura Masters. So that when or if Polstow ever returned, our family would be ready to face him. And I'm part of the current generation of this long family tree that continues that tradition. I learned the ways of Aura Manipulation from my father and left home one day to see the world and in case the villain ever came back like he promised he would."

"I'm guessing he did return, didn't he?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"He did. About a year ago. He somehow found a way to escape. I sensed his aura and rushed over to him as quickly as I could. I knew that I wouldn't be able to defeat him in a fight. So, I sealed him in the crystal I had. And I hoped to keep it from ever breaking. But it seems I've failed to keep that hope. Now that he's free, he will try to finish what he started and cover Equestria with his darkness."

The five ponies and Spike then looked over at Rainbow Dash with some mad looks.

"What?" Rainbow Dash said as she looked at their faces, "It was a mistake, okay?! I didn't know he was there!"

"It is alright." Lurio said to Rainbow Dash, "Accidents happen."

"Wait a minute." Twilight said as she turned back to Lurio, "What happened to Hugo? The Aura Guardian of Eternal Light?"

Lurio responded with his calm gentlecolt tone, "He disappeared soon after Polstow's defeat. Him along with all the other Aura Users and Masters. Not even my family knows what happened because my ancestor never said what happened to them. Not in full detail at least."

"That don't make a lick of sense." Applejack commented, "Why the hay would an all-powerful zebra with a bunch of equally powerful ponies just up and vanish? That sounds as believable as a dog with no bark."

"I wish I had an answer." Lurio replied, "But unfortunately, I don't."

"Well," Twilight said as she turned back to Lurio, "What about that Pegasus that was in the crystal? How does he fit in all this?"

"And why was he so barbaric at the party?!" Rarity asked, "Staring at Fluttershy while so up close to her. How rude of him. And then he leaves without explaining who he is."

"I don't know much about him," Lurio answered, "But here's what I know. The reason why he was sealed in there with Polstow is because some of the darkness that Polstow has rests within that pony."

"Huh?!" The six ponies and Spike exclaimed.

"P-P-olstow's darkness," Fluttershy stuttered, "Is in him?"

"That crystal is made to imprison all users of a certain darkness. And since that young Pegasus has some of his darkness, he was imprisoned as well. There wasn't anything I could do about it."

"So, he was imprisoned because the crystal imprisons all the darkness of the user?" Twilight asked.

"Yes." Lurio answered as he lowered his head, "An easier way to explain is that if he were to give you some of his darkness and I where to imprison him in the crystal, the crystal would imprison any users of that darkness. That would include you. These magical crystals are made to imprison all users of a certain darkness."

Lurio then took a short pause before continued the story.

"I felt horrible about what I did. He had done nothing wrong and he still was forced to live in that prison. I kept dreaming night after night that things should've been different. But alas, there was nothing I could do."

"It's alright sugah." Applejack said as she went over to put her hoof on his shoulder, "You didn't know. And ah'm sure he'll forgive ya."

"I appreciate that."

"Can you tell us anything else about that Pegasus?" Twilight asked.

"Not a lot I can tell." Lurio explained, "But there was something that I sensed in his aura when I imprisoned him and Polstow. I felt…. Anger and sadness."

"Anger and sadness?" Twilight asked, "Do you think you know why?"

"I'm not sure. What I can theorize is that he felt anger toward me for imprisoning him. And I can't blame him for that. As for sadness, that's where I'm unsure."

"If he has the darkness that Polstow has," Rainbow Dash said, "That means that Pegasus is a bad guy. Right?"

"He didn't seem like a sour apple." Applejack commented.

"He looked a little confused." Twilight pointed out, "Like something wasn't right to him. But what?"

"I do not know if he is on our side or not." Lurio answered, "If he was, then why didn't he appear at the same time as Polstow?"

"Are we just going to keep sitting here talking while that freak of nature is out there to cover the world with his oh so scary darkness?!" Rainbow Dash asked impatiently, "Or are we going to do something about it?!"

"Rainbow's right." Applejack agreed, "We can't that furry magician get away with this. Time to get our saddle and give him trouble."

"I'm a little scared to go." Fluttershy said, "But I think I'll be fine. I have gotten over my fear of dragons, for the most part at least, so this won't be as scary."

"We need to show him that he doesn't just get to cover Equestria with dark." Pinkie Pie added, "The dark is no fun. The dark is where everypony goes to sleep. And fillies are scared of the dark. And you can't have a party in the dark. Then you can't see anything!"

"I for one," Rarity said, "Think that that feline does deserve a good lesson from us. We may not know much about him, but I know that he's messing with our beautiful world."

"Lurio," Twilight said, "Let us help you defeat Polstow. You may not know us all that much, but the princess would want us to help you. We represent the six Elements of Harmony. And therefore, it's up to us to make sure Equestria is safe."

"You six are the ones who represent the Elements of Harmony?" Lurio asked with a fascinated voice.

"Yes. Magic, Loyalty, Generosity, Honesty, Kindness, and Laughter. We worked together to defeat Nightmare Moon, so we can handle this one together too."

Lurio turned away from Twilight again and made a quiet mumble. Twilight heard the mumble and wondered what he was saying.

"Huh?" Twilight asked.

"I said," Lurio began as he turned his eyesight back to the six ponies, "You're right. The Princess would want you to do this. So, I will allow you to help me."

"Great. So, we're do we start?"

"The first thing we need is to create a new Prison Crystal for Polstow." Lurio said, "But in order to do that, we need two things."

"What are the two things we need?" Twilight asked.

"In order to create the crystal, we'll need the right materials to synthesize it. I've got three of the needed materials, a Mystery Goo, A Frost Gem, a Mythril Stone, and one other thing. An Orichalcum Gem."

"Synthesize?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Back in the time we now call 'the Age of Aura'," Lurio said, "Synthesizing was discovered as a way to craft things just by having the right materials for it. With these materials, the zebras that appeared with Hugo could craft a cottage, or a tent, and even a crown. Sadly though, that way of creation is only known in my family."

"Frost Gem and a Mythril Stone?" Rarity thought out loud, "I've never heard of such things. But they sound quite alluring."

"Rarity." Lurio said, "You can find jewels and gems with your horn. Correct?"

"That's correct." Rarity answered with a smile, "My horn can find the most glamorous of jewelry."

"Can you perhaps find us an Orichalcum Gem? It won't be easy to find because they're very rare."

"Darling." Rarity replied, "Rare gems are my specialty. We'll go to the outside part of Ponyville and I'll find one for you no problem."

"Very good." Lurio praised.

"So, what's the other thing we need?" Applejack asked.

"A zebra to help us. But I doubt we'll be able to find one around here. They don't live around this part of Equestria I bet."

"A Zebra?" Spike asked as he thought of somepony they know, "Hey. We know one."

"You do?"

"Zecora." Twilight beamed, "She's a Zebra. She can help."

"Excellent." Lurio praised, "Once we get the Orichalcum Gem, let us pay her a visit."

"Oh no." Fluttershy wept, "If we want to go to Zecora, we need to go through the…"

"The Everfree Forest." Applejack finished.

"It would seem that you aren't very pleasant with the idea." Lurio assumed.

"The Everfree Forest is a strange and dangerous place." Twilight explained.

"Yeah!" Spike exclaimed, "There, the animals thrive for themselves!"

"The plants grow on their own!" Pinkie Pie continued.

"The trees lose leaves on their own!" Applejack continued.

"And the clouds move by themselves!" Rainbow Dash finished.

"There are all sorts of dangerous creatures in there." Twilight added, "So we need to be careful."

"So, we shall." Lurio replied, "Shall we go?"

"Yeah. But first, I need to write a letter to the princess about what's happening and let her know we've got things under control."

"Wise decision." Lurio commented, "I'd expect no less from Celestia's student."

"Spike," Twilight called, "Take a letter."

So then Spike got a feather pen and some paper to write on and got ready to write.

"Dear Princess Celestia," Twilight began as Spike wrote down what she was saying, "It would seem a sudden threat to Equestria has appeared. An evil Aura Master by the name of Polstow. I don't know much about him, but our new friend Lurio seems to know how dangerous he is. I'd like you to know that there's nothing to worry about and we'll be helping Lurio deal with the problem. Please wish us luck. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

"Got it all down." Spike said as he finished writing.

Spike then rolled up the letter, tied it up in bow, and blew on it to magically send the letter to the princess.

"Watch this Lurio." Rainbow Dash said as she got closer to him, "We'll be getting a letter from the princess in three, two, one."

"Umph…" Spike said as he felt something funny in his stomach and then his mouth, "Blech!"

Suddenly, he belched some green fire from his mouth. And when he did, a letter appeared from the flames.

"Right on the tick." Rainbow Dash chatted as she bumped her shoulder against Lurio.

"It says," Spike said as he opened the letter, "Twilight, Lurio explained to me the situation when he came to Canterlot. I'm just as in the dark as you when it comes to aura, but I do know that the situation is dire. Please help Lurio stop Polstow. I trust that you and your friends will do your best to help in any way you can. Oh, and if you see a Pegasus with a powerful aura, have him assist you. You may need his help too. Yours truly, Princess Celestia."

"That Pegasus with the aura?" Spike asked, "The Princess wants him to help us?"

"Goodness me Lurio!" Rarity exclaimed, "You got to meet the Princess!?"

"I have." Lurio answered calmly, "I crossed paths with her when I traveled to Canterlot. She was awfully kind and becoming. She offered me a room to stay in her castle for a night."

"Why," Rarity responded, "I've always dreamed of getting such treatment from the Princess! Getting a room to stay in at her castle! Designing clothes for her and even her nephew! And perhaps even getting treated like a Princess! You must've felt honored."

"It was quite an honor." Lurio replied, "When I was there, she spotted the Prison Crystal and I explained to her about Polstow, aura, and the Pegasus inside. She was quite vague on the details, but she told me that if I were to run into a problem where Polstow were to return and the Pegasus with aura is released, I should have you six ponies help me and have the Pegasus join us on our journey."

"But that Pegasus was in the crystal with Polstow." Rainbow Dash pointed out, "How do we know that he isn't a bad guy?"

"I explained what emotions I sensed in the Pegasus' aura to the Princess." Lurio continued, "And when I mentioned sadness, that's when she mentioned you six. I have a feeling the Princess knows something that we don't. Ironically enough, she had very little knowledge to the ways of aura, and yet it seems I was in the dark in the end."

"Well," Twilight Sparkle said, "Even if he is a bad guy, the Princess says that we need him to work with us. So, I guess we'll just have to make him reform."

"We shall see." Lurio answered, "For now, let us get the Orichalcum Gem to synthesize the Prison Crystal."

So, then Twilight and her friends, as well as Lurio, headed outside of the library to journey through the outside of Ponyville for Rarity to find an Orichalcum Gem.

The outside of Ponyville*…

(*The same place that Rarity and Spike will go in the episode A Dog and Pony Show. Season 1: Episode 19.)

Rarity used her horn to detect different kinds of gems and jewels like a metal detector. Or in this case, a jewelry detector. Once she spotted some jewels, Spike would dig up the spot in which they were found. She had found gold and silver and crystals. Rubies, sapphires, and emeralds. Diamonds, pearls, and platinum. And soon, she began to find materials that she was not familiar with. Lurio however, knew exactly what her horn found. Rarity began to find Lightning Shards, and Spirit Gems. Frost Crystals and Shiny Crystals. While Rarity was fascinated about her discoveries and Spike wondered what those discoveries tasted like, Twilight and Lurio began to worry about how much longer it would take to find the needed gem. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy had the mysterious Aura Pony on their minds, and Pinkie Pie only had the idea of what kind of cupcakes Mr. and Mrs. Cake would make next.

"Looks at all these magnificent baguettes!" Rarity said to her friends, "The cuts and shines are absolutely divine! I feel silly not knowing about these a long time ago!"

"Me too." Spike said as he glared at the Spirit Gems, "But for a totally different reason."

"Spikey-wikey." Rarity said with a smile, "I promised you that I'd save you some for later. These are for my new ideas. Be patient."

"Y-yes Rarity." Spike answered as he looked at Rarity with googly eyes.

Twilight gave a small chuckle at how Spike responded. She knew about how Spike feels about Rarity and always thought he looked silly from how he looks at her.

"She's rather passionate about jewelry." Lurio said.

"You can say that again." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Rarity is jewelry's biggest fan." Applejack said, "Whenever there's shiny gem around here, she's most likely here too."

"But don't worry." Twilight assured, "She may love jewels, but she's really generous. She kindly made us dresses for the upcoming Grand Galloping Gala."

"Did she now?" Lurio asked.

"Well," Pinkie Pie answered, "After we stopped being picky wicky. In the end, we just decided to let her design her way and not ours."

"It was a really unpleasant time for her*." Fluttershy added.

(*Suited for Success, Season 1: Episode 14)

"We even finished her dress to make up for what happened." Twilight finished.

"It must be swell to have a generous friend like her." Lurio thought out loud.

"Oh!" Rarity groaned, "Where is the Orichalcum Gem?! Not only will we not be able to imprison Polstow without it, but I won't see its glamorous glow! Why must the most beautiful of gems be the rarest?!"

"Uh oh." Pinkie Pie said, "Rarity's starting to worry. Should I get my party cannon to calm her down?"

"Seriously?" Rainbow Dash said to Pinkie Pie.

"Hey. Big surprises can calm ponies at times. It makes them forget why they were worried. How do you think I get through party planning without stress?"

"… I always thought you just rolled with the punches." Rainbow Dash replied.

Meanwhile, while Rarity was stressing, Spike noticed a glow coming from the ground near him.

"Huh?" Spike huffed to himself as he noticed the shine, "What's that?"

He approached the shine and noticed that it was the tip of a white gem. He grew curious about what the gem was and dug it up to find out.

"Ah!" Spike moaned happily as he looked at the white gem, "So bright and delicious. I've never seen anything like it before. Maybe I can just take a nipple in case Rarity notices me."

Spike then picked up the white gem and prepared to take a taste with just a small nipple.

"Over the teeth and under the gums," Spike said as his eyes sparkled at the sight of the gem, "Look out tummy, here it comes!"

He then opened his mouth wide and prepared to take a bite. His thoughts danced with the joy of what taste he would get. All seemed like it would go well, but unfortunately…

"Ah! There it is!" Lurio shouted with grace, "Right there! The Orichalcum Gem! Spike's found it!"

"Huh?" Spike said as he turned his head over to Lurio.

"Oh, my goodness!" Rarity exclaimed as she used her magic to take the Orichalcum Gem from Spike.

"_H-hey!" _Spike thought as he noticed Rarity taking it off his paws.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Rarity beamed with her sparkling eyes, "Is it not beautiful?! The cuts and the glimmer! Doesn't it make you want to cry!? *sniff* *sniff* Because I could cry at its presentation right now!"

"Ohhh…" Spike moaned at the loss of his prize.

"Spikey-wikey. Thank you so much for finding it for me."

Rarity then gave Spike a small kiss on the cheek. Spike felt frozen from that kiss and his face grew as red as an apple. He nearly fell to pieces, so to speak.

"_D-d-did she just…. Kiss me?!" _Spike thought, "_If I'm dreaming, I never want to wake up!"_

Spike then looked at his cheek to see if her lipstick got on his cheek. Sadly though, he seemed like she didn't have enough on to leave a print.

"_I had a feeling this moment was too great." _Spike thought with a disappointed face.

"Here you are darling." Rarity said as she gave Spike a shining diamond, "For being such a dear."

Spike took the diamond and looked at it for a second.

"_A gift from Rarity." _Spike thought with sparkles in his eyes, "_This is almost too good to eat."_

After waking up from his fantasy, he then chowed down on the diamond in just three bites. Then licking whatever crumbs were on his face. Yes, there were diamond crumbs.

"But it's too good not to eat." Spike said to himself with a smile.

"Very well done." Lurio complimented, "Now that the Orichalcum Gem is found, shall we visit your friend?"

"Yep." Twilight answered, "But let's be careful. The Everfree Forest isn't the safest of places."

"Whatever." Rainbow Dash scoffed, "I ain't afraid of no forest."

"The same can't be said for dragons." Applejack teased.

"What're you talking about?"

Suddenly, a dragon roar screamed loudly near where they are.

"Eep!" Rainbow Dash screamed as she laid fully on her back on the ground in total fear.

"D-d-d-ragon!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Roar!" Pinkie Pie roared with a dragon imitation.

Seeing Pinkie Pie giggle of Rainbow Dash's position and seeing how she imitated the dragon roar, Rainbow Dash started to piece together what was happening.

"Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she got up from the ground, "Don't do that! You scar- uh, I mean…. Caught me off guard!"

Suddenly, the rest of the group laughed with Rainbow Dash.

"For a brave spirit," Lurio commented, "It seems even you have fears Rainbow Dash."

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Rainbow Dash argued.

"Well, whether you are or not," Twilight said as she stopped laughing, "We're not dealing with dragons this time. Enough standing and laughing. Let's go see Zecora."

"Alright!" Spike cheered, "I can't wait to see that cat freak get sealed in a crystal! And that aura Pegasus. I wonder if he'll teach me aura if I ask him."

"Sorry Spike," Twilight apologized with a smile, "You're not seeing anything, because you're staying at the library like always."

"Oh man. I was afraid you'd say that."

"Don't worry surgarcube." Applejack said as she patted him on the head, "We'll tell ya how it all went down when we get back."

"I guess so." Spike replied.

Back at Ponyville…

After dropping Spike off at the library and reminding him to leave notes to remind Twilight to get more notes to remind her of things she might forget and to reschedule organizing plans for Ponyville, studies, and the plans for organizing next months plans, Twilight and the others now with the Orichalcum Gem in possession headed off to the Everfree Forest to meet up with their sage-minded zebra friend, Zecora. However, fate had interrupted them once more with the appearance of Mayor Mare.

"Twilight." Mayor Mare said, "I surely do hope that whatever's going on, you know what you and your friends are doing. Because nearly everypony in town hall is asking questions. And I don't know what to tell them."

"My dear." Lurio responded, "Tell your citizens to have no fear. I assure you that Polstow will be dealt with in no time at all."

"He's right." Twilight added, "By the end of the day, Equestria will be Polstow-free. Lurio's explained to us what's going on. And the Princess has faith in us."

"If the Princess believes that," Mayor Mare replied, "Then it must be so. Be careful though. For if you're going into the Everfree Forest…"

"We shall proceed with the utmost caution." Lurio said.

After seeing the Mayor depart for town hall, Twilight and her friends continued traveling to the entrance to the dangerous Everfree Forest.

"Alright," Twilight said, "Let's go see Zecora. Remember to stay together."

"Right behind ya gal." Applejack replied.

"Hey." Pinkie Pie said as she looked ahead, "Look. It's Somepony-I-Don't-Know."

The others looked at the same direction and saw that the figure Pinkie Pie was talking about was the Pegasus that was in the crystal with Polstow.

"He's going into the forest in the west side of Ponyville on his own." Pinkie Pie continued, "And he doesn't look scared."

"Perfect timing." Lurio resounded, "We can now live up to the Princess' wish and have him join our journey."

"Let's go talk to him then and see if he'll help us." Twilight said.

"Just keep a close eye on him." Rainbow Dash warned, "Cause Lurio said he has Polstow's darkness."

"I sure do hope he's not as bad as Polstow." Fluttershy hoped.

The group then went to approach the Pegasus.

"Now that I'm well rested and my body has adjusted," The Pegasus said to himself, "It's time to find Polstow and put an end to his plan."

"Hello there." Twilight called out.

"Huh?" The Pegasus said as he stopped to turn toward the voice.

"Howdy there partner." Applejack greeted, "What's up?"

"You." The Pegasus said, "You all were at that get-together, weren't you?"

"Yep. We sure were." Pinkie Pie answered with a hop, "We were celebrating Lurio's welcome to Ponyville! I threw the party so he'll have lots of friends. And now I'll throw you one too so you'll have lots of friends!"

"On a more related note." Twilight said as she got closer to the Pegasus, "We were wanting to talk to you."

The Pegasus' surprised face grew serious again as he replied quite rudely, "Well, I'm not in a mood to talk! Now go away!"

He then turned around to continue walking to the west forest.

"That wasn't very nice." Fluttershy said softly.

"Extremely not nice." Rarity agreed.

Twilight then stopped him by walking in front of him.

"Hold on." Twilight said as he approached in front of the Pegasus, "Let's start again. Let me introduce myself first. I'm Twilight Sparkle, and-"

"I don't care." The Pegasus responded harshly as he walked past her.

Twilight then looked at him with a surprised face as he walked away.

"Did not expect that." Twilight said to herself.

She then followed him and tried to convince him again.

"Wait!" Twilight Sparkle called to him, "Don't go in there by yourself! You could get hurt out there!"

"I won't get hurt." The Pegasus argued, "I'm not afraid. It's what in there that should be afraid of me."

"Just hold on once second so we can ask you a few questions."

"I don't want to be asked anything!" The Pegasus scolded, "Now leave me alone!"

"Please wait!" Lurio said as he approached him, "We just want to know-"

"Do I need to spell it out for you?!" The Pegasus asked with an annoyed voice, "I don't need you to come with me in there! Now get lost!"

"Are you in league with the villain known as Polstow?!" Lurio asked without hesitation.

The Pegasus then grew silent of the sudden outburst. He then just looked over at Lurio with a strange face. Lurio wondered of the sudden reaction of the pony before them.

"You." The Pegasus said softly, "You're the Earth Pony from a year ago. The one who sealed me and Polstow in that crystal."

"...yes I am." Lurio responded with some guilt in his heart, "But that's the past and this is the present. Are you working for the villain we speak of or not?"

The Pegasus seemed distracted by something in his head for a moment and then quickly reverted back to his angry appearance from before.

"Why do you care!?" The Pegasus yelled.

"Hold your horses now." Applejack said, "There's no need to raise your voice like that."

"Got an attitude problem or something?" Rainbow Dash joked.

"Watch it Rainbow Head!" The Pegasus insulted.

"What'd you call me?!"

"Ponies!" Twilight yelled to them, "Calm down!"

She then turned back to the Pegasus and continued, "Look. We're going on a mission to defeat Polstow and we hoped that you can help us. That is if you're on our side."

"You want me to help you?" The Pegasus asked.

"Yep."

The Pegasus' face didn't change a bit. In fact, he looked even angrier than before.

"I don't need anypony's help!" The Pegasus denied, "Nor do I want it! Polstow is my problem and mine alone! So, stay out of this and leave it to me!"

"That's not an option young one." Lurio explained, "You don't have the requirement to beat him."

"That won't stop me from trying! Now do yourselves a favor and go home before you get hurt!"

The Pegasus then turned away to start walking again.

"Can we at least know your name?" Twilight asked.

The Pegasus stopped walking yet again as soon as he heard the question. He then gave a small peek over to the seven ponies behind him. His face seemed rather confused at that time.

"You want to know my name?" The Pegasus asked with a calmer voice.

"Of course we do." Rarity answered, "We've got to call you something now, don't we?"

He then closed his eyes and remained quiet for a second. The seven ponies were stunned at this sudden behavior. A second ago, he was yelling at them without hesitation and now is sudden quiet as a mouse.

"Aurachalcum." The Pegasus answered, "My name is Aurachalcum."

"Aura….calcum?" Fluttershy asked, "That's a pretty nice name."

"I agree." Rarity added, "Quite a fancy name."

"Catchy too." Pinkie Pie commented, "Aurachalcum. Aurachalcum. It's fun to say. You can say it so many ways."

The Pegasus turned his entire body to them again and seemed rather surprised at their reaction. But it seemed the ones more surprised than him, were the seven ponies.

"T-thank you." The Pegasus known as Aurachalcum thanked.

"You don't mind if I call you Aura for short. Do you?" Rainbow Dash asked, "That sounds like a way past cool nickname for a name like Aurachalcum."

Twilight and Lurio began to feel hope for Aurachalcum and thought that his sudden behavior meant that he would consider changing his mind.

"Call me whatever you want!" Aurachalcum yelled as his face returned to his normal angry behavior, "Just stay away from me and leave Polstow to me! You don't know what you're getting yourself into!"

He then turned away and continued walking yet again. This time, he was not interrupted again. As the seven ponies were shocked at the sudden outburst.

"Buzzkill if I ever saw one." Rainbow Dash commented with a blinking facial expression.

"Something tells me his knickers are in a knot." Applejack said.

"It would seem like the Princess' wish may not be so easy to attain." Lurio added.

"Still as rude as he was at the party." Rarity snarled, "I can't believe the Princess wants him to help us."

"Well," Twilight said, "The Princess said that we need him to help us. And we can't go against the Princess' order. She'd be disappointed if we did. That, and he doesn't seem to be serving Polstow."

"Twilight's right." Pinkie Pie agreed, "Maybe he's one of those characters who act mean but are actually good. I've seen those types before when I look over my lines for the episodes in our show."

The ponies were confused about Pinkie Pie's statement there, but decided to ignore it and just continue the conversation.

"Not only do we need him because of orders from royalty," Lurio replied, "But for another reason."

"What's that?"

Lurio then closed his eyes and remained completely still. He then entered a meditation form and stayed that way for a second or two.

"What're you doing?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm trying to tap into my aura." Lurio answered, "But it seems what I feared is true. I can't seem to feel my aura at all."

"What happened to it?" Twilight asked.

"My guess is that creature that bit me back at the party seemed to have had some kind of effect on my aura. It's like it turned it off completely."

"So now you can't sense aura?" Fluttershy asked.

"Not at the moment." Lurio answered, "And without my aura, I can't sense Polstow's aura. And I don't know where he is now. So therefore, that Pegasus, Aurachalcum, is the only one who can guide us to him since he can sense aura too."

"Twilight." Applejack said, "Can't you try and fix this with your magic?"

"I don't know." Twilight answered, "Let me see."

Twilight then used the magic in her horn to try and bring back Lurio's ability to sense aura. A single glow from the horn and a poof of magic.

"Try it now Lurio." Twilight said.

Lurio did as she said and tried to tap into his aura again. Sadly, the results were no different.

"Thank you for trying." Lurio thanked, "But no success. We'll need Aura's help after all."

"Looks that way." Twilight agreed, "Then let's go see Zecora first, then we'll deal with Aura."

"_Everypony's already using the nickname I came up with." _Rainbow Dash thought, "_Awesome!"_

After finishing the conversation, Twilight and the others headed for the Everfree forest to reach Zecora's hut. All seemed well, until…

"Woah!" Pinkie Pie yelped as she suddenly shook up and down like she was cold, "Unexpected!"

"Pinkie Pie!" Lurio said with concern, "Are you alright? Are you cold?"

"Uh oh. I've got that one Pinkie Sense."

"The one where a doozy is supposed to happen?" Applejack asked with worry.

"Yep." Pinkie Pie answered.

"Where anything totally unexpected can happen?" Rainbow Dash asked with worry.

"Yep, yep."

"And that the doozy can either be extremely dangerous or completely silly?" Twilight asked with worry.

"Yep, yep, yep. Yepidy, yepidy, yep."

"A doozy?" Lurio asked.

"Yeah." Pinkie Pie responded, "I get that feeling whenever a doozy's going to happen."

"Is this like the one where if your tail twitches, something will fall?"

"That's right." Pinkie Pie answered, "Wow. First day in Ponyville and Lurio has already learned so much. That's an A for effort there."

"Darling," Rarity said, "Do you know what the doozy is or what it relates to?"

"I don't know." Pinkie Pie answered, "But whatever the doozy is, it involves Aurachalcum. Heehee. Still fun to say. I should write a song about him. I'll call it: The Aura Pony!"

"Aurachalcum eh?" Rainbow Dash said some suspicion, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"I guess that means we'll have to be careful around him." Twilight deduced.

"Let us hurry to your zebra friend." Lurio suggested, "The longer we remain still, the better chance Polstow has of accomplishing his goal."

"Then let's ride!" Applejack said.

The seven ponies resumed their walk through the Everfree Forest and didn't stop another time after that. During the walk, Lurio kept thinking about Aurachalcum and the reason as to why he was angry. Those thoughts only made his guilt worse.

"_Aurachalcum." _Lurio thought, "_I believe I know why you're angry. I'm deeply sorry about what I did to you. I only wish you can understand why I did it."_

In the castle of Polstow…

Polstow arrived in his home which had been sitting in it's same position since he brought it to Equestria a year ago.

"Ahhh." Polstow sighed happily, "Home sweet home. Nothing better than to come to your comfortable bed after being imprisoned for nearly a year."

Polstow then journeyed to his bedroom to lie down for a minute or two to adjust himself to being free form the Prison Crystal.

"Nothing can ruin this peaceful moment." Polstow said to himself as he got comfortable in his bed.

As soon as he finished his statement, the thoughts of Aurachalcum popped in his head. He had been reminded as to what had happened. His sudden betrayal, showing weakness, and questioning him yet again.

"Except," Polstow growled as he sat up in his bed, "The betrayal of my now former faithful servant! I had a feeling that giving him free will was a foolish mistake! The worst design flaw I could ever make! Now all I have are just a bunch of dark minions who can't even speak Ponish! The worst part of it all is that I've lost the power I had before that allowed me to nearly conquer Equestria! Now I'll have to find another way! But how!?"

The anger and stress grew inside of him. Causing him to toss and turn as he laid back down in his bed.

"I've already promised those curs my rule over this world." Polstow said calmly, "To go against it is like false advertisement. And that only gets you no audience. And therefore, no slaves."

He laid on his back as he continued thinking about the events that had just happened and how he had hoped to rule Equestria with his darkness.

"I suppose one bright side to this is that foolish Earth Pony can't sense his aura." Polstow said with some relief, "At least if he finds another way to imprison me, he won't be able to find me. And that traitor is the only one who will be able to find me. And considering the situation he's currently in….. Heh, heh, heh."

Polstow then got up from his bed to go stand outside of his balcony and look at the dark area he was in. The gloomy scenery soothed his worries a little. Soon, he thought of the one idea he has for Aurachalcum.

"Whether he lets that sun hat weakling come with him or not doesn't matter to me." Polstow said to himself with an evil grin, "Because one way or another, I will have my faithful servant back. Make no mistake of that."

He then peeked over at his staff and got a brilliant awful idea as to how to have some fun while he waits.

"I can sense Lurio's aura from here." Polstow said, "So…."

He then tapped his staff on the ground twice and summoned five of his dark aura minions behind him.

"Find the Earth Pony that can sense aura and make his little journey a little more difficult for him." Polstow ordered, "I might as well get some enjoyment while I patiently wait."

The dark aura minions followed his command and set out to look for Lurio. Leaving their master behind with the same evil grin from before.

"Good luck Lurio." Polstow challenged, "You'll need it very much."

In the Everfree Forest…

Twilight Sparkle and her friends, along with Lurio, began their way to Zecora's hut in the Everfree Forest. While on the way there, four of the ponies felt uncomfortable about the setting, while two of them seemed unbothered. Lurio, having no fear of the forest. Rainbow Dash, not being afraid of anything, or she wants you to think that. And Pinkie Pie, bouncing with a carefree smile.

"Is it me," Applejack said, "Or does this place give me more goosebumps every time we come here?"

"This place is quite unsettling." Rarity replied, "It's frustrating having to get the dirt off my hooves every time we come here."

"It's not all that bad." Pinkie Pie said, "It's just trees, grass, sky, animals, environment, air, and pathways just like the woods in Ponyville. It's kind of nice once you look at it in a funny manner."

"My goodness Pinkie Pie." Lurio said, "You seem rather content of being in this forest."

"I sure am. It's because I've learned how to laugh at the scary stuff to make them not scary."

"Is that so?" Lurio asked.

"My Granny Pie said that hiding under my pillow from the what I saw isn't how to deal with my fears. She said to me 'Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall! Learn to face your fears! You'll see that they can't hurt you, just laugh to make them disappear.' And I haven't been afraid since."

"Laughing to make things disappear huh?" Rarity asked, "So why isn't it working for us like last time?"

"Maybe you're not laughing hard enough." Pinkie thought, "Or maybe not loud enough. Have you been practicing your laughs lately?"

"I had to practice?"

"I sure do hope that we get there soon." Fluttershy said as she shivered, "This place is too dark. And I don't like it when it's dark."

"We'll be there soon sugarcube." Applejack said to Fluttershy as she patted her on the back.

"Lurio." Twilight said as a thought came to her head, "Can you tell us more about aura? Earlier you kept mentioning darkness to us. What about the light?"

"A very good question my dear." Lurio praised with a smile, "You're one who looks for education."

"Well," Twilight said with a flattered face and voice, "I do like to learn."

"Well," Lurio began, "The answer to that is yes. There is light. Just as you were probably thinking."

"Can you tell us how light and darkness works?"

"Do we need another lesson?" Rainbow Dash asked harshly, "Why don't you ask him on your own time Twilight?"

"I'm curious now." Twilight answered.

"_What an egghead." _Rainbow Dash thought, "_She has to bring us into her boring interests too."_

"I will gladly explain light and darkness to you." Lurio answered, "You see, we didn't know that darkness existed until Polstow discovered it. Light and darkness are a force that exist inside of ponies similarly to aura. And just like aura, you can tap into your light or darkness to do extraordinary things. Unlike aura, however, that is much more difficult to do. Even I have not found a way to use the light inside of me."

"How does light and darkness relate to aura?" Twilight asked.

"Light and darkness would not be studied," Lurio explained, "Until Polstow's attempt of ruling Equestria with darkness. For a long time, the ways of aura were simply just called that. The ways of aura. But once Polstow discovered darkness and used that darkness for his aura, the proper way of aura was dubbed 'the Aura of Light'. While the way of aura Polstow discovered was dubbed 'the Aura of Darkness'. Some ponies grew fascinated with the discovery of darkness and wanted to learn more about it. I still do not know why Equestria forgot about aura. But I do believe that Polstow's actions had something to do with it. At some point, it was discovered that the world of Equestria is completely warmed with light."

"How's the Aura of Darkness any different from the Aura of Light?" Twilight asked.

"The Aura of Darkness allows you to progress becoming a master much quicker. You can do much more things with the dark aura. Things you can't do with the Aura of Light. You can even possibly see the answers to life's most mysterious questions. However, there comes a terrible price for when you use the darkness. For it can easily overtake you and change you if you are not careful with it."

"Huh?!" The six ponies yelped.

"Change you?!" Rarity asked, "In what way?!"

"You may be a kind-hearted pony that cares for his family and friends one day," Lurio answered, "But once you use the darkness, you can become a heartless pony who cares about nopony other than himself."

"That's terrible." Twilight replied, "Why would anypony want to use the darkness then?"

"Sadly, my dear, there are those who cannot resist the power it holds. Polstow is one of those who couldn't just let the darkness go."

"Whew." Applejack said, "Thanks for telling me that. Now when things get hard bucking trees, I'll know not to use the darkness to speed up the progress. Last thing I need is to turn into a grumpy old cowgirl surrounding herself with a goldmine of apples and not sharing them."

"Or for me to turn into a scary clown pony who likes to party too much to the point where it's freaky." Pinkie Pie added.

"I don't think you need the darkness to do that." Rainbow Dash whispered to herself.

"What's that Rainbow?" Pinkie Pie asked with her cheery smile.

"N-nothing."

"So, does light and darkness exist in us all like aura?" Twilight asked Lurio.

"Most ponies have darkness." Lurio answered, "But there are rare ones who are purely filled with light. Not a single touch of darkness in their hearts."

"Really?" Fluttershy asked, "There are some ponies who don't have darkness in their hearts?"

"Yes. But that is a rare breed. Once of the ways for one to be completely devoid of darkness is if their hearts are pure. Their hearts being filled only with righteousness, faith, love, and peace. For most ponies however, they have darkness in their hearts along with light. Due to them not being completely pure."

"A heart of pure light?" Twilight said to herself, "Princess Celestia has to be one with pure light. Right?"

"Oh absolutely." Lurio answered, "She has all the qualities and characteristics of a heart without darkness. I could feel it in her aura, but it doesn't take looking more into her background to realize that she is pure."

"That doesn't surprise me at all." Applejack replied, "That Princess is purer than a sun flower on a beautiful spring day. She raises the sun after all."

"I never had doubts about the Princess not having darkness." Rarity added, "She's the kindest pony in all of Equestria. Unlike that Aurachalcum character whose as barbaric as I thought he was."

"He did act quite unpleasant." Lurio concurred, "And I'm afraid I'm the reason for his angry behavior. Seeing him with that cross feeling in his heart only feeds my guilt for what I did to him."

"I'm sure that once you explain why you did it," Applejack thought out loud, "He'll understand. After all, he seems to really want to beat down this Polstow guy. Like he wants a piece of him."

"Applejack is right." Twilight added, "He seems really mad at Polstow."

"That can only add to how evil he is." Rarity said, "Polstow I mean."

"I still can't believe that Aura treated us like that when we nicely asked him to join us." Rainbow Dash said, "He acts like we did something to him. I can probably understand why he'd be mad at you Lurio. But why the rest of us?"

"Did anypony else notice how he was to me at the party?" Fluttershy asked.

"Hey. Look." Twilight said as she pointed forward, "There it is. Zecora's hut."

"Perfect." Lurio praised, "The time has come to synthesize a new Prison Crystal."

"How can we be sure that she even knows about how to do it?" Applejack asked.

"Not to worry," Lurio answered, "I have a book with me that shows how zebras synthesized materials. We'll go through the book and we'll help her synthesize our required crystal.

"Then let's get in there and make that Prison Crystal." Twilight said like a leader.

Fluttershy grew slightly unhappy with how her friends didn't hear her question. But due to circumstances, she decided to just let it go and wait for a proper time to ask the question again.

"Well," Fluttershy said quietly, "That's okay. We're pretty busy anyway."

Twilight and then others then approached the hut of their sage-minded friend, Zecora.

Inside Zecora's hut…

The zebra, Zecora, was balancing on a pole while on her head doing some meditation. All seemed to be going well for the striped one. Until she felt something funny coming up from her nose.

"A-a-a-achoo!" Zecora sneezed.

The force of the sneezing caused her to lose balance and fall to the ground. Her head spun a little and then stopped.

"Zecora." Twilight said as she and her friends entered the hut, "We need help with- Zecora. Are you okay?"

"I am fine. Do not worry." Zecora answered, "Though for a second, my eyesight was blurry. Seeing you all here makes me pleased. I had a strong feeling you'd come by from the way I sneezed."

"From the way you sneezed?" Rainbow Dash questioned, "What're you talking about?"

"Is that like a weird sense you came by?" Applejack asked.

"Is it like my Pinkie Senses?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Did you not know?" Lurio asked, "It's been said that when you sneeze, somepony is talking about you. She must've sneezed when we were approaching her hut."

"I had no idea." Twilight commented, "I may need to look more into that later."

Deciding to get back on subject, Lurio faced the zebra before him.

"Zecora, I assume?" Lurio asked.

"Twilight." Zecora said, "It seems you've made a new friend. A new pony for you to depend."

She then looked at Lurio and continued, "Zecora is my name. Can you now please tell me why it is you came?"

"My dear," Lurio began, "My name is Lurio. And I am an Aura Master."

"A pleasure to meet a friend that is new." Zecora greeted as she and Lurio shook hooves, "Now what exactly is it I can do for all of you?"

"My dear," Lurio began, "We have a most urgent request."

They then explained the situation to Zecora and Lurio showed her the book to create the Prison Crystal that they needed desperately. They had to keep the explanation brief however due to the fact that they may not have all that much time to stop the villain. Zecora didn't exactly understand the whole story, although the part of Hugo caught her interest, but she knew her friends needed help and she couldn't deny them. Especially since the fate of Equestria is currently hanging in the balance.

"My friends, I understand the villain threatens the light," Zecora stated with a serious expression, "So I shall help you to make this crystal just right."

Twilight smiled, turned to Lurio and said, "Alright then! Let's get this crystal ready!"

Lurio nodded and stated, "Yes! Let's get started!"

Twilight then used her magic to put the materials in the cauldron. The process of synthesizing began. Lurio helped the young zebra throughout the entire progress. There were slight bumps in the progression, but it wasn't too much trouble since what Lurio was teaching her to do was similar to what Zecora does on a daily basis. The rest of ponies sat back and watched it all happen. Twilight seemed the most interested in what was happening. The more she watched how synthesizing worked, the more she wanted to learn more about the Age of Aura. Pinkie Pie, on the other hoof, was eating popcorn as she watched the process move along. Where she got it is anypony's guess. At long last, the synthesizing was complete.

"The Prison Crystal is complete." Zecora said as she presented the crystal, "It would seem I was wrong about it being an easy feat."

"You did a fine job my lady." Lurio assured, "Your help has been most beneficial."

"Way to put on a good show." Pinkie Pie commented, "It almost looked like a cooking show."

"So that's what synthesizing is." Applejack said, "Well I'll be. It looks more complicated than I thought it would be."

"You can say that again." Twilight agreed, "But still. It looked so fascinating. This could solve so many problems in Equestria. Being able to create anything just by having the right materials."

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be." Rainbow Dash said with a smirk, "Maybe I could try making myself a cool tent to chill-lax in."

"Imagine what divine clothing could be done just by mixing together such gorgeous jewels." Rarity said, "But then where would all the hard work be? A dress isn't worth wearing if you don't put your back into making it now that I look at it."

"Maybe I should try it some time." Fluttershy thought out loud, "It looks rather useful."

"Now then." Lurio said as Zecora put the Prison Crystal in the bag on his saddle, "Let's press on. First, let us search for Aurachalcum."

"Good luck my friends." Zecora bid farewell, "And may your quest have a happy end."

"Thank you."

Lurio and the others then left the hut of Zecora to find the Aura Pony known as Aurachalcum.

Outside of the Hut….

"Well," Rainbow Dash began, "We've got what we need to beat the cat wizard guy. But how are we going to convince Aura to join us? He seems rather set on going it alone."

"I'm unsure." Lurio answered, "But I what know right now is that we need to have him by our side before we do anything else. So, we'll deal with Polstow later."

"Then we'd better head for the forest he went to." Applejack said, "Standing around ain't gonna make him appear."

"I sure do hope he's not hurt." Fluttershy hoped, "The forest is pretty dangerous."

"I suppose the only thing we can do is continue our quest until we find him." Lurio suggested.

"Then we'll do just that." Twilight declared, "Let's go find him."

The seven ponies then ventured back to Ponyville to head for the forest that Aurachalcum went into. During this time, Lurio's guilt kept rising and rising as he knew about what they were planning. To seal Polstow in the crystal again. In doing so, will seal Aura in there as well.

"_Am I doing the right thing?" _Lurio thought as they walked back to Ponyville, "_Aura has done nothing wrong and I plan to seal him in the crystal again. I am ashamed to call myself an aura master."_

Lurio had to swallow his guilt and focus on the mission though. He had no time to let those feelings get in the way.

In the forest where Aurachalcum went into…

Twilight and the rest of the gang walked through the beautiful forest that felt more refreshing and safe than the Everfree Forest. Their feelings here were rather more pleasant than how they were in the Everfree Forest. The sunshine shined on their faces, the birds sang, and the sky could be seen.

"Now this is a forest I can get along with." Applejack said, "It ain't anything like the Everfree Forest."

"The trees are gorgeous," Rarity commented, "The air is clean, the birds are singing."

Rarity seemed rather fine of being out in the forest for a minute. However…

"And I'm in nature." Rarity finished as her face turned to disappointment, "And who needs that? A place where you can get your hooves dirty and live so uncivilized."

"Ahhhh." Lurio sighed calmly, "The fresh air is lovely. Surely can make you forget that a great evil is out there."

"It is nice to see where I can fly again." Rainbow Dash commented.

"This place is great." Twilight said as they walked, "But it's still so big. And Aurachalcum can be anywhere here. Lurio, can you sense aura again?"

Lurio closed his eyes to see if his power has returned. But sadly, nothing came up.

"I'm sorry." Lurio apologized, "I still cannot sense anything. And at a worst time. Aurachalcum could be miles from where we are."

"I can look in the skies for you flightless ponies." Rainbow Dash said, "And the one Pegasus who's afraid of heights. _Seriously. What's up with that?"_

"That's great, but let's stay together. We can only do this as a team."

"I sometimes hate it when you're right." Rainbow Dash complained.

"Oh!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "Maybe this scenery will make Aurachalcum more happier. I feel happier just being here! Like how I was happier to be in Ponyville or Sugarcube Corner! Maybe this could be his happy place!"

"I'm not sure he has a happy place." Rainbow Dash disagreed.

"But everypony has a happy place. I've got lots of them! There's Ponyville, Sugarcube Corner, Sweet Apple Acres, Fluttershy's Cottage, and…"

As they continued walking, Lurio thought of something to give as a warning to the others.

"Be careful." Lurio warned, "Polstow has incredible aura and can sense us all the way from here. He may of something planned for us."

"We'll be ready!" Rainbow Dash replied, "Or at least I will be."

"_The way Aurachalcum looked at me." _Fluttershy thought, "_Why did he come to me at the party? He looked a little confused. I sure do hope he's not acting like this because of me."_

"Maybe when we find Aura," Pinkie Pie began as she got out a cake, "I can give him my 'Join Our Team' cake!"

"A join our team cake?" Applejack asked, "When did you make that?"

"You remember when I said I needed to make preparations for when we were heading for Aurachalcum after we fixed the Prison Crystal?"

"You mean that's what you had to prepare?" Twilight asked.

"Yep. A little frosting and chocolate ought to do the trick. Everypony will do anything for cake!"

"I am glad you prepared the cake." Rarity commented, "Because it gave me time to get some of my best clothing to wear out here. A lady always must be prepared after all."

Applejack then looked at the suitcases that Rarity had and grew a little bit annoyed with how many there were.

"Seriously?" Applejack said, "Can't you go one day in the forest without having to bring your whole room with you?"

"Always have everything you need. Better safe than sorry." Rarity replied, "Not that I'd expect somepony like you to understand."

They continued walking through the forest. Searching for Aurachalcum to convince him to join them. And as they approached a cave that was the only way to continue forward, Twilight began to wonder if he was too far ahead of them already.

"Alright!" Rainbow Dash cheered, "A cave! Finally, some excitement!"

"A c-c-c-c-cave?!" Fluttershy stammered as her hooves shivered.

"Doesn't look like there's any way around it." Applejack said, "Guess we just press on through."

"I was afraid you would say that." Rarity complained.

"Do not worry Rarity." Lurio said, "You'll be fine."

"I'm not worried about me." Rarity responded, "I'm worried about the new elegant hat I've made. I've worked so hard on it and I'd hate for something to happen to it in there."

"That's why you shouldn't bring clothes that you aren't willing to mess up with you." Applejack said with a smirk.

"I don't believe I asked you for what you think."

"Regardless," Twilight said, "Let's keep moving."

"Oh!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "Maybe we'll see some monsters in there! I don't know why, but I've always wanted to see monsters in a cave! It's like I want to get scared, but at the same time I don't want to get scared. I know I've said all those thing about what my granny told me about earlier, but I've never been scared in a cave before and it's always been something on my mind for years. It's just it sounds to fun to go in there and get all scared and frighten by something that just comes out of nowhere! Isn't that so weird?"

"M-monsters?" Fluttershy asked as she shivered, "Scary m-m-monsters?"

"Come on now Pinkie." Applejack yelled, "You're giving sugarcube here the heebie-jeebies."

"Oops." Pinkie Pie chuckled with a red face, "Sorry Fluttershy. Guess I said too much."

"Don't worry Fluttershy." Applejack said as she patted Fluttershy on the head, "We'll be just fine. Trust me."

"O-okay." Fluttershy said softy.

"Besides," Rainbow Dash said, "The only thing you should be scared of is the Headless Horse."

"Rainbow!" Applejack scolded.

"Just trying to help."

"Perhaps we'll find Aura in there." Lurio thought out loud, "If not, maybe on the other side."

"Let's go then." Twilight said.

So, then our heroes headed for the cave to continue their search.

Inside of the cave, it was nearly pitch-black. Almost nothing could be seen. This was not tolerable to our pony friends.

"It's so dark that I can't see my hoof." Pinkie Pie said.

"Ohhhh…" Rarity groaned as she had a yucky face, "I just hope I don't step in something dirty. I just did my hooves earlier."

"I can't see a thing." Fluttershy said with some tears forming under her eyes.

"If I had my aura working," Lurio said, "I might be able to light the way."

"Then it's a good thing Rarity and I have the next best thing." Twilight said, "Magic."

She and Rarity then used their horns to bring up some light.

"Marvelous." Lurio praised, "A fine use of your magic."

"Golly." Applejack said, "What a relief. I'm glad you're with us."

"Is my hoof dirty?!" Rarity asked as she looked at one hoof and then its twin. She then saw that they were as clean as she had left them, "Phew. Nothing's got on them."

"I do hope you don't mind if I stay by you." Fluttershy said to Rarity as she got closer to her, "Do you? Am I bothering you?"

"I don't mind at all Fluttershy. I could probably use somepony by my side as well."

"This looks like a dream I had once." Pinkie Pie beamed as she bounced, "It was the one where I saw a cupcake that kept saying 'eat me'. I got all curious about how it could talk and then I followed it into a big scary looking cave. I went inside to look for the cupcake and then suddenly a spider came up and said to me, 'Pinkie Pie. Do you like cupcakes?' Then I said, 'oh you bet I do'. The then he asked me if I like to party. And I said to him, 'buddy, I don't like to party. I like to PARTAY!' Then the spider said to keep going in the cave to find a Super Hyper Fun Absolutely Must Go and Can't Miss Once In A life Time Party at the end of the cave! So I went deeper inside the cave and the lights just kept dimming and dimming to the point where it felt like nighttime. Then I saw a big light up ahead. And then….."

"Then what?" Fluttershy asked.

"I woke up."

Suddenly, everypony grew quiet.

"Oh." Lurio said, "You must've awoken before you could see the party you were invited to."

"Yeah. I was pretty bumped." Pinkie Pie replied, "But I did the one thing to make myself feel better."

"Let me guess," Applejack said, "Ya threw a party?"

"No way. If I did that, you'd know that because I would've invited you."

"Hmmm." Applejack hummed, "Good point actually."

"No. I did a couple of funny, harmless pranks on Spike and some other ponies. And I had Rainbow Dash help me."

"Oh yeah." Rainbow Dash chuckled, "Those were hilarious. Remember the one where we replaced all of Twilight's books with the books at the Ponyville Schoolhouse?"

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie laughed, "She didn't expect to see old Little Red Riding Pony when she was studying a new magic trick."

"Ha, ha." Twilight said with a smile, "Very funny. And I promise that'll be the last time you girls get me."

"We'll see about that." Rainbow Dash whispered as she chuckled.

"Do ya'll think we're getting any closer?" Applejack asked as they continued walking, "Cuz it don't look like we're making any progress."

"We have to be getting closer." Rarity said.

"Why is that Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"Because I won't be able to see well enough if we stay in the dark any longer."

"I think we're almost there." Twilight said, "I can see some light up ahead."

"Just like in my dream." Pinkie Pie said, "Although, where's the spider I told you all about?"

Suddenly, something appeared right in front of our pony friends. A big spider created from the darkness of Polstow. The sudden appearance of the creature startled the group of ponies.

"Oh. There it is." Pinkie Pie said as she pointed at the spider, "A little late though."

"Eeek!" Rarity screamed, "Spider! Spiders are icky, icky, icky! Don't let it touch me!"

"Where'd this big fella come from?" Applejack asked.

"It has darkness around it." Lurio said, "Polstow! He must've sent this creature to stop us from reaching him!"

"This doesn't look good for us." Twilight said as she and the others stepped back, "Any pony got any ideas?"

"Let me see if I can reason with it." Fluttershy said as she approached the spider, "Perhaps it's not as bad as it looks."

Fluttershy then got close enough to the spider to try and do her trick.

"Hello there." Fluttershy greeted, "Aren't you just a big adorable thing."

"_You call that ugly thing adorable?!" _Rarity thought.

"With your many eyes and eight legs," Fluttershy continued, "You just look like a thing of beauty. Now could you be so kind as to let us pass? We're in quite a hurry."

The spider didn't do anything at first. It just remained where it was as it listened to Fluttershy's words. Suddenly…

"Rwar!" The spider roared at Fluttershy.

Fluttershy felt scared to death from the roar and quickly hid behind Applejack.

"I suppose not." Fluttershy whimpered.

"I'm afraid your persuasion won't do anything." Lurio said, "That's Polstow's creature. It won't listen to anypony except him."

"Then leave him to me!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew into the air, "I'll get his attention while you all get to the exit ahead!"

"But Rainbow Dash!" Twilight responded, "What about you?!"

"Just go! I'll catch up!"

Rainbow Dash then went up to the spider and said, "Hey Multi-Eyes!"

She then made some faces to mock the eight-legged insect. This caused the spider to grow angry and grow the nerve to attack.

"Rwar!" The spider roared as it threw a leg toward Rainbow Dash.

"Whoops." Rainbow Dash mocked as she dodged the leg, "Gotta try harder than that."

"Now's our chance!" Rarity called out.

"Let us move!" Lurio said to the other ponies, "Quickly!"

"Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy called out, "Be careful!"

As the other ponies headed for the exit, the spider kept trying to hit Rainbow Dash with its legs. But luckily for the speed demon, none of the hits were successful.

"You're too slow!" Rainbow Dash mocked again as she continued dodging and flying around the spider's head, "Where'd ya learn to punch?! A kindergarten's class?!"

"Rwar!" The spider roared in anger.

"Well, I gotta catch up with the others. But before I go…"

Rainbow Dash then quickly flew up to one of the spider's eyes and kicked the eye hard with her back hooves.

"Rwar!" The spider roared in pain as he covered its eye.

"See ya!" Rainbow Dash said as she headed for the exit.

As she left for the exit, the spider's pain stopped and it looked toward Rainbow Dash. It grew angrier as she flew away. Suddenly, an idea came to its head. And then its darkness began to form around its body as something began to happen.

Meanwhile on the other side of the cave, Twilight and the others managed to make it out. However, they worried about their rainbow-maned friend.

"Rainbow Dash is crazy to try and take it on alone!" Rarity exclaimed.

"She's more reckless than I thought she was." Lurio commented.

"And she's A-Okay!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she came out of the cave, "A for awesome that is."

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack cheered, "You're alright!"

"Don't tell me you all were worried."

"Of course we were." Fluttershy replied, "Why wouldn't we be?"

"I wasn't worried!" Pinkie Pie said, "Nothing can stop Rainbow Dash!"

"Still," Twilight said, "Let's handle things together in the future. Okay Rainbow Dash?"

"Fine." Rainbow Dash scoffed, "You're welcome by the way. That exit is too small for that big spider. So, we should be fine."

"I think you spoke too soon Rainbow Dash." Rarity said.

"Why's that?"

"Behind you!" Lurio shouted.

Rainbow Dash then looked behind her and saw dark minions created by Dark Aura.

"Woah!" Rainbow Dash yelped, "Where did they come from?"

"They don't look very friendly." Fluttershy pointed out quietly while shivering.

"They're minions of Polstow!" Lurio explained, "They must've formed that dark spider in there!"

"They can form together to create new creatures?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. And they're probably here to take us to Polstow themselves."

Suddenly, one of the dark minions jumped up high and landed on Applejack to try and force her to come with them.

"Woah nelly!" Applejack said as she looked at the minion with fighting eyes, "If you think you can take this bull by the horns, you'd better be ready for a ride!"

She then began to move around and try to kick the minion off like a bull. The minion tried its best to hold on, but felt like his hands were slipping.

"Kick 'em up, kick 'em out!" Applejack said as she continued trying to shake the minion off, "Buck 'em up, buck 'em down!"

At last, the minion lost its grip and then Applejack kicked the minion hard with her hind hooves while it was in the air. Doing so, caused the minion to suddenly disappear like magic.

"Yee yah!" Applejack exclaimed, "That'll teach that varmint to try and horse me around!"

"Here come more!" Lurio said as he prepared to fight, "Get ready!"

"Oh no." Fluttershy whimpered as she crawled over to a rock, "I'll just hide over here where I won't get in the way."

"I surely hope this doesn't ruin my manicure." Rarity hoped before turning into her fighting position, "But still, I will not let you take me or my friends!"

Then more of the Dark Aura minions came to try and capture the seven ponies. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Lurio got ready to fight while Pinkie Pie got her party cannon to surprise the minions and Fluttershy just hid behind the rock to avoid having to fight.

Twilight used her magic to blast the minions that came by her, Rainbow Dash used her speed and agility to land hits on some and cause the others to get dizzy, Rarity used her martial arts to knock out some, and Applejack used her hind hoof kick to deal with the ones after her. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie tried to entertain some of them with her cannon.

"Hey fellas!" Pinkie Pie said to the minions that came to her.

The minions halted in front of her to hear what she had to say.

"Want to see something funny?" Pinkie Pie asked.

The minions then looked at each other, shrugged and decided to see what she had.

"Party Cannon!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she brought out the party cannon she always brings with her.

The cannon blasted and shot out party confetti. The blast caused damage to the minions and caused them to vanish like the rest.

"Ohhh." Pinkie Pie moaned as she grew disappointed on how they vanished, "Didn't want a second showing? Tough crowd."

Lurio struggled in the battle since his aura was still out.

"Lurio!" Rarity shouted as she noticed that he had more minions after him, "Oh no, he looks like he's in trouble!"

"I've got him!" Rainbow Dash said as she went over to help.

She quickly took out the minions using her speed and saved Lurio before they could touch him.

"That was close." Rainbow Dash said, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Lurio answered as he got up, "But I'm not used to having to use combat without using my aura. Tapping into my aura made me stronger and faster. Also, my Aura Sphere would be useful at this moment."

"Lurio!" Twilight said, "Go to Fluttershy and wait there until we take them all out! At least you can keep her safe!"

"She's right." Rainbow Dash concurred, "You're in trouble if you deal with the ones we're dealing with."

"Very well then." Lurio replied.

He then quickly rushed over to Fluttershy to avoid having to battle without his aura and to protect Fluttershy.

"Lurio." Fluttershy said as he came over to her, "I'm starting to get worried. It doesn't look like they've defeated half of them."

"Do not worry." Lurio assured, "They can't keep coming forever."

Suddenly, Lurio felt something in his chest. It was faint and weak, but it was a feeling he had felt before.

"What's this?" Lurio asked himself as he felt the feeling in his chest "Could it be…. My aura?"

"Your aura?" Fluttershy asked, "Is it back?"

"No. Not yet. But it seems to be returning at a slow pace. I think I might be able to fight off the minions better now."

It was then he noticed some of the minions heading towards him and Fluttershy.

"Stay here." Lurio said to Fluttershy.

"Trust me." Fluttershy replied, "I'm not going anywhere."

Lurio then turned to the minions and said, "My aura may be weak, but I won't let you harm this fine lady! The Aura is With Me!"

He then tapped into his weak aura to try and fend off the minions that had approached them.

As the battle went on, some of the ponies began to grow tired and even exhausted. This was a bad time considering that not even half were defeated.

"Anypony starting to notice," Applejack asked as she panted, "That the number of these fellers ain't dropping?"

"It didn't look like there were this many at first." Twilight said as she continued using her magic as much as she could, "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

"And I'm running out of confetti in my cannon." Pinkie Pie said, "And the party here isn't even over."

"Oh no." Rarity said as she grew horrified about what she felt on her head, "I'm….. I'm sweating! No! I can't sweat now! It'll get on my beautiful coat! A lady should never sweat!"

"Come on guys!" Rainbow Dash encouraged, "Just keep it up a little while longer! We can beat these bozos!"

Lurio was the most tried out of them all since his aura was still weak and his body was not used to fighting without aura.

"It's no use…" Lurio panted, "We can't…. keep this up for long. If only my aura were stronger."

"Ohhhh…." Fluttershy moaned as tears began to form under her eyes, "Somepony help us!"

Up from the top of the cave came a figure that approached the edge to see the battle. That figure was Aurachalcum. After standing near the edge for a second with a serious look on his face, Aura leaped down and opened his wings to fly down to the battle.

"Heh, heh." Twilight panted as she began to lie down on the ground.

A minion stepped forth to the now exhausted Twilight Sparkle with an evil grin. It then reached out its hand to try and grab her.

"N-no." Twilight said softy as the minion's hand came closer.

Suddenly, Aurachalcum landed straight onto the minion before it could touch Twilight. The minion vanished as Aura landed on its head.

"A-Aura?" Twilight said as she looked up at him.

Without lifting his head up, Aurachalcum then tapped into his aura and crossed his front hooves together across his chest. He then spread his hooves out quickly to launch two aura disks at the other minions targeting Pinkie Pie and Rarity.

"Woah!" Pinkie Pie said in amazement.

"Was that aura?" Rarity asked, "An aura attack?"

"Oh! Maybe it was an Aura Frisbee!"

"Huh?" Lurio said as he looked over at Aurachalcum, "It's him! He's here!"

Aurachalcum then opened his wings and flew to the minions targeting Rainbow Dash.

"Come on!" Rainbow Dash said to the minions as she put her front hooves up, "I can do this all day!"

Suddenly, after bringing his aura to his front hooves, Aurachalcum quickly took out all the minions in front of Rainbow Dash before either they or she could do the first move.

"H-huh?! Hey!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "I had it under control! Though, that was pretty cool."

Without a word escaping his mouth, Aura then proceeded to the minions surrounding Lurio. And he defeated the minions there as fast as he got to them.

"Such powerful aura." Lurio commented as he watched Aura defeat the Dark Aura Minions, "Tremendous speed. He must be more skillful with aura than I had anticipated."

All the minions seemed defeated, but one remained and was sneaking up toward Fluttershy. Who was distracted by the performance of the Aura Pony before them.

"That was incredible." Fluttershy said quietly as she looked over the rock, "He seems pretty good with aura."

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she noticed the minion, "Behind you!"

"What?!"

She then looked behind her to find the minion that was sneaking up on her. The minion chuckled evilly as he got ready to grab her.

"Ahhhh!" Fluttershy screamed as she covered her face.

Suddenly, Aurachalcum flew right in front of the minion and put his front hooves to his right side and began to form a big sphere of aura.

"Aura Sphere!" Aurachalcum shouted as he launched the Aura Sphere at the minion. Defeating the enemy before him.

The other ponies watched as Aurachalcum returned to standing on four hooves. Fluttershy was the most surprised since she was the one who was saved. Aurachalcum slowly turned to look at Fluttershy. The look he had made her feel slightly afraid. He had the serious angry look from before as if his face had been frozen. He looked at Fluttershy with that face for merely a second and then turned away to start walking.

"Um." Fluttershy said quietly as Aurachalcum turned away, "Thank you for…."

She had stopped talking as soon as Aura started walking.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she flew over to him, "Dude! That was so awesome! I'm still not happy with you not leaving some for me, but still. The way you just came in really fast and took them out like it was nothing! You barely even broke a sweat! And that Aura Sphere you did! You are just something else! I wish I could do something like that!"

"That was amazing!" Lurio added, "I had no idea you were so talented with aura. You may just be one of the best Aura Users I've seen! Well, granted the only Aura Users I've ever seen are in my family," He continued before looking thrilled again, "But still! That was outstanding!"

"Oh my gosh!" Twilight geeked out, "You need to tell me! How much aura did you use in order to form the Aura Sphere!? Does it take as much focus as magic?! What sort of practicing did you need to go through in order to prefect it?! I can imagine that it was as difficult as the way I learn magic."

"Twilight." Rainbow Dash said as she looked over at her with an annoyed look, "Don't ruin the moment with your questions. You're making his power sound boring."

Aurachalcum didn't answer a question that escaped from Twilight's mouth. He just remained still as he heard all the statements from the ponies behind him.

"I gotta say." Applejack said, "You're a pretty talented pony you are. I didn't think aura was that strong until you went and whooped those dirt bags into last night."

"You've come to save us, didn't you?" Rarity asked, "That's quite noble of you. Perhaps there's more to you than I first thought."

"Hey!" Pinkie Pie said, "You think you can teach me how to do that? I wanna make an Aura Sphere Confetti!"

"Save you?" Aurachalcum finally said as he shut his eyes, "I didn't come to save any of you. I just came to defeat those dolts that Polstow sent. Any monster that he creates will be crushed by me."

He then opened his eyes again and proceeded to walk his way.

"He didn't come to save us?" Fluttershy asked.

"That looked like saving to me." Rainbow Dash commented.

"Wait!" Twilight said to Aurachalcum, "Hold on. Don't go."

Aura then stopped to look over at the other ponies and asked, "Why are any of you here? Didn't you hear me from before? Go home and leave Polstow to me."

"You're still on that?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Come on."

"Aura," Lurio began, "Please listen to us. You must join us. You can't do this on your own. The princess says that only when we're united can we defeat this evil."

Suddenly, Aurachalcum's face turned from angry to nervous. It seemed like what Lurio said triggered the sudden reaction.

"P-p-princess?" Aurachalcum stuttered, "W-w-w-what Princess?"

"_What's going on with him?" _Rainbow Dash thought, "_We've got a wizard with a great powerful darkness and his stuttering at the mentioning of a Princess?"_

"Princess Celestia." Twilight answered, "She requested that you join us. And before we defeat Polstow too."

Aura remained silent for a moment as his nervous feeling grew. Lurio and Twilight thought that he might reconsider at this point.

"Well too bad!" Aurachalcum blurted as he returned to his angry tone, "Tell your Princess that I don't want to join you! Now stay out of this! This doesn't concern you!"

"But this is an important request!" Twilight responded, "If we don't, then the Princess will be disappointed. We don't fulfill her wish, she gets mad, and possibly pushes me back a few lessons and if not completely stops my lessons entirely."

"You making it sound like it's all about you, you know." Applejack teased.

"But that's not the point." Twilight continued, "The point is, we want you to join us for more than the princess' orders. But we've got what you need to beat Polstow."

"And Equestria is our home." Rainbow Dash added, "And since Polstow plans to conquer it with his dark aura, this does concern us."

"I don't need your help!" Aurachalcum shouted, "Do I need to spell it out for you?!"

"This isn't a time for spelling." Pinkie Pie said, "_Though I do find it awfully fun. _This is a time for team work. So, come on Aura. Don't be such a grouch. Come join our team couch."

"Team couch?" Rainbow Dash repeated, "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Couches are so comfortable. And so is team work. So, they go together perfectly! Like smoothies and pickles."

"I don't want a team!" Aurachalcum denied, "Now go back to where you came from before those creatures come back to hurt you again! I'm going it alone and no request from any royalty is going to change my mind!"

Feeling defeated again, the seven ponies decided to let him walk away. The seven ponies were left behind, feeling slightly upset, but more confused.

"Guess not even the Princess' word is enough for him." Applejack thought out loud, "This might be harder than we thought."

"Did he really mean it when he said he wasn't actually saving us?" Fluttershy asked, "Because now I'm confused."

"I know! Me too!" Pinkie Pie agreed, "How can he say he wasn't saving us when he clearly did?! We were in trouble and he got us out of the trouble. That's saving us. It's like if you add sprinkles on a cupcake and you say you're not adding sprinkles. You're just making it taste better. That's still adding sprinkles! What difference is there! Hmmm…. Now I'm in the mood for cupcakes. Good thing I always keep some in my mane when I need some."

She then digged in her mane to get a cupcake to eat. After reaching and grabbing it with her left hoof, she took a bite and hummed happily at its sweet taste.

"Anypony want a bite?"

"No!" The six other ponies exclaimed after seeing a hair piece on the cupcake.

"Suit yourself." Pinkie Pie said as she took another bite.

"Well," Twilight began, "He seems pretty set on going it alone. But we can't give up. The Princess says we need him to join us. And as her faithful student, I refuse to let her down! He's going to join us if it kills him. I'm not going to be pushed back in my lessons just because he thinks he can handle this by himself!"

Twilight then looked over at her friends and felt slightly embarrassed after seeing the looks on their faces.

"B-but more importantly," Twilight said with red cheeks, "He needs to learn that team work is better than doing things alone."

"I agree." Lurio said, "And while my aura is returning, it's not coming back at a fast pace. We still need him to guide us to Polstow with his aura."

"Shall we then?" Rarity asked with a radiant voice.

"Let's keep going." Twilight said as she guided the ponies to follow Aurachalcum.

"Did anypony notice," Rainbow Dash asked, "How he reacted when we mentioned the Princess?"

"Oh yes." Fluttershy answered, "He looked-"

"His hooves were shaking more than a frighten kitten." Applejack responded.

"Maybe he was-"

"Could it be that the mentioning of a Princess causes him to feel uncomfortable?" Lurio asked, "Such a strange reaction."

"Do you think that-"

"How can anypony feel uncomfortable hearing about royalty?" Rarity asked, "Hearing just the name of royalty is a dream. One should feel honored."

"Whatever it is," Rainbow Dash said, "That weird reaction did knock some points off from how cool he looked when he did the Aura Sphere. He became such a scaredy cat ten seconds after he showed off his coolness."

"This cupcake tastes like cotton candy. And slight touch of hair." Pinkie Pie said as she kept eating her cupcake, "Just how I like it."

"Twilight." Lurio whispered, "I'm a little bit concerned with your pink friend."

"Don't worry." Twilight whispered back, "She's always that silly."

"I've been told that there is such a thing as being too silly."

"Not to Pinkie Pie." Twilight said with a chuckle.

Meanwhile, at Polstow's castle…

Polstow grew infuriated, heated, angry at what he felt in his aura. Feeling his minions defeated so easily caused him to feel like exploding.

"That miserable little, treacherous, horse!" Polstow yelled in anger, "How dare he interrupt my minions like that! I can't believe he took them all out so easily! I get the feeling I taught him too much when I was teaching him my way of aura."

He then proceeded to the balcony in his room to take in some fresh air.

"Well," He continued, "I suppose that was only the first try. That doesn't mean the other attempts I try won't succeed. After all, if at first you don't succeed, try and try again."

Something then came to his mind suddenly. A little idea of his own. Something that could possibly not fail. Possibly.

"Hmm." Polstow hummed as he used his aura to feel aura from miles away, "I can feel his aura. Aurachalcum. The darkness I gave him seems to be rising the more angry he gets. And if his anger keeps growing…. Yes, yes that's it!"

Polstow then began to feel more cheery about himself. Feeling like he accomplished something great and felt like dancing to celebrate.

"Those imbeciles who are following him seem to be causing him to feel angry. And they're still following him according to my aura." Polstow said to himself, "Darkness feeds on anger. And since he has my darkness, then those ponies will meet their doom once they've pestered him enough. Because once he grows angry enough…. Heh, heh, heh. How ironic it will be! How Lurio and his pathetic friends will lead themselves to the end of their journey!"

He then laughed manically outside of his balcony as he thought about how he hopes things will go.

Back with our heroes…

Twilight and her friends continued through the forest to find Aurachalcum. Lurio kept tapping into his aura to see if it would keep recovering. The pace of the recovering seemed like it was against him however.

"My aura." Lurio said as he felt ignorant about what happened to his aura, "Why did I just let something like that happen?"

"Nopony saw that creature coming." Twilight said with a smile to cheer Lurio up, "It's not your fault that you lost your aura."

"I wouldn't let that happen to me if I had powerful aura." Rainbow Dash said, "I would've been on my hooves the entire time. I mean, I would be able to sense other aura around me. But hey, what're you going to do?"

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity yelled, "Don't be so rude!"

"No." Lurio said, "She's right. I should've been more careful. I should always remember to have my aura ready when trouble is amiss."

"Can you do those things that Aura did Lurio?" Pinkie Pie asked, "With all those frisbees and the Aura Sphere?"

"And move so fast and more agile?" Applejack added.

"Yes." Lurio answered kindly, "As a matter of fact, I can. Tapping into your aura can help increase your speed and movement. By transferring your aura to your hooves, you can run faster. Or into your wings, you can create a bigger breeze with a single flap. Aura can also help increase your strength as well."

"So, I can fly faster if I use aura and transfer it to my wings?" Rainbow Dash asked with a more interested tone, "Do lots more tricks than I already can do?! Be more agile and cool!?

"Indeed."

"Oh! So cool!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "You've got to show me how to tap into my aura then! Where do I start?! How do I feel my aura?! How long would it take to transfer it to my wings and make me faster than I am now?!"

"Normally, being able to do that can takes months." Lurio answered, "Maybe even a year or two. Depending on how strong your aura is."

"Months?!" Rainbow Dash asked with disappointment, "Years?!"

"Maybe one year."

"On second thought," Rainbow Dash said, "I'm good with increasing my speed on my own. I kind of got my own gig anyway. Yours is aura."

"I just still can't believe we got to see the power of aura right in front of own eyes." Twilight cheered, "It was incredible. I had no idea such a power existed. I really need to learn more about it now."

"His aura power was splendid." Lurio agreed, "That much is true. However, his power is different from mine."

"Different? How?"

"His aura is the Aura of Darkness." Lurio explained, "While mine is the Aura of Light."

"You can tell the difference?" Applejack asked, "How's that?"

"His aura was a slightly darker shade of blue unlike my brighter shade." Lurio answered, "It is because he has the darkness of Polstow that his aura is the way he presented it."

"I get it." Twilight said, "Because he has Polstow's great darkness, he can only use the Dark Side of Aura. And since you choose the light, your aura is the Light Side of Aura."

"Exactly." Lurio responded, "But you must understand. Aurachalcum doesn't have a choice unlike me and you. The darkness of Polstow is so mighty that it overtakes any light that exists. Because he left the light when he found darkness. The light inside of Aura is weak and there is no way for that to change unless Polstow takes that darkness away."

"Being forced to be one with darkness without a choice." Twilight pondered, "That sounds terrible. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have a choice to let go of darkness."

"Now I just feel bad for the poor pony." Applejack said.

"He must really be hurting." Fluttershy thought.

"Gee." Rainbow Dash said, "I guess when you put it like that, I do kind of feel sorry for him."

"I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have a choice either." Pinkie Pie added, "If I had darkness and I wanted to forget about it and be part of the light I think I would just be so upset I would never be happy again! And if I'm never happy again, then Ponyville would never be happy again! And if Ponyville would never be happy again, then Equestria would never be happy again! And if Equestria would never be happy again, then life would just be unhappy! And if-"

Pinkie Pie then covered her mouth with her front hooves and looked at the other ponies. Each of them looking at her with an awkward look in their eyes.

"Too much?" Pinkie Pie asked as she removed her hooves from her mouth.

"Just a bit." Rarity answered.

"I wish I could cast a spell to help him." Twilight suggested.

"I know." Lurio replied, "I'm sure he'd feel happy to hear you say that. Even if he doesn't show it."

"We could always give him a cupcake." Pinkie Pie suggested as she got out another cupcake from her mane, "It's one of three things that cheers anypony up. Right after parties, and funny jokes."

Knowing where she keeps her cupcakes, Applejack quickly reacted.

"I think we should just try talking to him again instead sugar." Applejack said to Pinkie Pie.

"Why's that?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Oh. No reason."

"_That." _Applejack thought, "_And we've seen where you keep those cupcakes."_

"Okie-dokie." Pinkie Pie accepted.

Twilight and the others continued to follow Aurachalcum as much as they could. Catching up to him at times and continuing to try and convince him to join. However, his responses were the same. Leave me alone. Stay out of this. This doesn't concern you. It seemed like the seven ponies were getting nowhere with him. Despite how close they were getting to Polstow by following Aura. And it seemed like Polstow's wish was to come true. The darkness inside of Aurachalcum began to grow stronger and stronger as he got angrier. Little did Twilight and her friends know that if they keep up their repeated action, something terrible was about to unravel.

After tracking him down again, Twilight and the others walked slowly towards Aurachalcum. The slow pacing of their travel was because of some doubt the ponies had.

"Twilight." Applejack said, "I don't mean to be the defeatist one here. But I don't think we should bother him again. He looks hot enough to erupt like a volcano."

"Just like how you did when we went to help Fluttershy from that Hydra." Pinkie Pie added.

"First off," Twilight replied, "I didn't erupt. I got overly stressed and decided to accept your senses without explanation. Second off, I'm not giving up like this. He may have said no before…"

"You think?" Rainbow Dash asked as if the answer should be obvious.

"But if the princess says he needs to join us before we beat Polstow, then there's a good reason to follow that order."

"We've got Lurio to guide us there." Rainbow Dash argued, "Lurio. Is your aura back to a hundred percent yet?"

Lurio then closed his eyes to try and tap into his aura. His aura then appeared around him. However, its glow was still not completely bright.

"My aura feels much more powerful now." Lurio answered, "But it still has yet to completely recover. I can barely feel the aura of the creatures from five trees away from us."

"I for one think we should just let him do what he wants." Rarity suggested, "I can't bear to hear him yell at us again. I don't think I've ever felt this insulted in one day."

"He may have been mean." Fluttershy said, "But I don't think he's said anything insulting."

"He insulted us with his loud voice. A gentlepony should never raise his voice at a lady."

"Regardless," Lurio said, "We still have to try. He needs to learn that sometimes you need to rely on friends to help. Now let's go talk to him again."

"Fine." Rainbow Dash pouted, "But like it'll do us any good."

"I think maybe if hears the song I wrote about him," Pinkie Pie said, "He'll change his mind. You'll all love it and so will he."

Upon approaching the Aura Pony, Fluttershy grew nervous to meet up with him. They've tried numerous times to try and convince him. None of those attempts succeeded. Pinkie Pie even sang a song as if it were a montage. Fluttershy's nerves who calmed as she remembered that her friends are with her.

"Hey Aura!" Twilight called out.

Hearing her voice caused Aura to feel angry again. He began to grit his teeth in anger and kept his face away from them to avoid making eye contact.

"Please don't rush off again." Lurio pleaded, "Just hear us out."

"Come on now." Applejack said, "Don't go out in the big doggy dog world on your own. A pioneer never journeys alone."

"Don't you know why a fashion show has multiple contestants?" Rarity asked, "Because if there were only one, then the show wouldn't be as exciting. Plus, no competition which is unrelated to our point."

"Come on dude." Rainbow Dash said, "We're just asking you to let us help you. Quit being so stubborn. It's really getting on my nerves. And you know that we're just going to keep following you until you do."

"Oh Aura." Fluttershy said, "Please don't be rude again. Rarity wishes for you to talk with a more gentleman like tone."

"I bet you'll change your mind if I sing a song about you." Pinkie Pie added, "Do you want to hear it?! Come on! Say you want to hear it! I want to hear it!"

The next attempt of theirs made Aura so infuriated that he felt like screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Grrr….." Aurachalcum growled as a dark force appeared around him.

"Woah!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in an impressed tone, "Never seen that one before."

"W-w-what is that around him?" Fluttershy asked as she hid behind Lurio.

"D-darkness." Lurio answered, "That's darkness! I believe we may have irritated him too much!"

"That's his darkness?" Twilight asked, "The one Polstow gave him?!"

"I've got a feeling we're in big trouble now fellas." Applejack worried.

Aurachalcum then turned around to face the ponies that kept following him. The look on his face was enough to tell that he had enough.

"What is with you?!" Aurachalcum screamed, "Why can't you all just take no for an answer?! Why can't you understand that I don't want any of you to help me?!"

As Aura continued to unleash his rage by his voice, the darkness around him began to form a big dark creature behind him. The seven ponies noticed the creation of the creature while Aurachalcum was completing unaware of what was happening.

"A-Aura?" Twilight said, "There's a-"

"Shut up!" Aurachalcum interrupted, "You all must have dust for brains! Because you don't listen! I don't want your help nor do I need it! So why don't you make like a dog and get lost?!"

The ponies in front of him seemed distracted from what Aura could tell. He seemed confused and wondered what it was they were staring at.

"What?!" Aura screamed, "What is it?! What are you all looking at?!"

"What the hay is that?!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she pointed behind him.

"What is what?!"

"ROAR!" A monstrous voice roared from behind Aurachalcum

The sound of the roar caught him off guard and caused his angry emotion and face to change to surprised. The dark force that surrounded him disappeared as soon as he heard the roar. Aura then turned around slowly to see what had appeared behind him. And what waited for him was a dark bear with yellow glowing eyes. The bear was created from the darkness coming from Aura.

"Oh." Aurachalcum said with his surprised face, "That's what."

The dark bear then tried to hit Aura with its claws. However, Aura used his aura to increase his speed to evade the claws of the dark beast.

"Woah." Aurachalcum said as he dodged the attack, "Where did that thing come from?"

"Look out Aura!" Twilight warned, "It's coming after you!"

The dark bear then tried again, but Aurachalcum flew to the air to dodge the attack.

"What in Equestria is that kind of bear?!" Rarity asked, "I've never seen anything like it!"

"Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash said, "You're the animal expert. What do you think?"

"I don't know." Fluttershy answered, "It's a new kind of bear to me too."

"Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked as she looked over at Twilight, "You read books. Got any ideas?"

"I don't have a good answer either." Twilight answered.

"Whatever it is," Applejack said, "It ain't friendly. We've got to do something! We've got to help Aura!"

"I can feel some of my aura returning." Lurio said, "Stand back. I'll try to defeat this monster!"

Lurio then went up to battle the dark bear with Aurachalcum.

"Leave the young one alone!" Lurio shouted to the bear, "Or else you will face the great power of aura!"

"Hey!" Aurachalcum shouted at Lurio, "Get back! I don't need your help!"

"This creature has a great dark power in it!" Lurio argued, "You cannot face it alone!"

"You're going to get yourself hurt!"

"ROAR!" The bear roared as it charged at Lurio.

Before it could touch him, Lurio used his aura to increase his speed and evaded right. The bear then fell on its head.

"Now's my chance!" Lurio said as he got on his hind hooves and put his front hooves on his right side.

He then proceeded to create an Aura Sphere in his hooves. Twilight examined the Aura Sphere and noticed that the one Lurio was making was a lighter shade of blue unlike Aurachalcum's aura.

"This is so great!" Twilight said, "Seeing two kinds of aura in one day! I have so many questions to ask those two! Why have I not heard about aura a long time ago!?"

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash snapped, "Not the time!"

"Aura Sphere!" Lurio shouted as he launched the Aura Sphere at the dark bear.

"Oh." Fluttershy wined as she covered her face, "I can't watch! I can't watch a furry creature get hurt like that!"

"Go Lurio!" Rainbow Dash cheered, "Hit him hard!"

"Look at that bright blue fly!" Applejack shouted.

"Marvelous!" Rarity commented.

"Darn." Pinkie Pie said as she made a small stomp with her right hoof, "You all used the good cheers. Save some for me next time."

The Aura Sphere landed on the dark bear, but hardly did any damage.

"Augh." Lurio perplexed as he got back on four hooves, "My aura. It's still too weak. My Aura Sphere isn't powerful enough."

"ROAR!" The bear shouted as he charged at Lurio again.

"Fluttershy." Applejack said as she looked at the cowering Pegasus, "I think maybe it's time to do your thing."

"But I tried with the spider and it didn't work." Fluttershy countered.

"Well maybe if you give him the stare, it'll work."

"Come on Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie encouraged, "Give him the best stare you've got!"

Fluttershy then saw the bear charging at Lurio and saw what Applejack was talking about. Her attitude went from cowedly to more aggressive.

"You idiot!" Aurachalcum insulted Lurio, "I told you to leave this to me!"

He then proceeded to put his hooves together and place them on his right side. Soon, an Aura Sphere in the shade of dark blue grew.

"Aura…" Aurachalcum began shouting.

Suddenly, he noticed Fluttershy flying over to the bear.

"Erk!" Aurachalcum yelped as he quickly stopped his Aura Sphere, "What're you doing?! Get out of there!"

"Don't you dare try and hurt my friend here!" Fluttershy scolded at the dark bear, "I know you're big and scary! But that doesn't mean you get to be like that! You should be ashamed of yourself! I'm very disappointed!"

"Huh?" Aura perplexed as he watched the whole thing.

"Now you stop being mean to him and act like a normal bear!" Fluttershy continued to scold, "Because bears should never act as mean as you!"

The bear, at first, didn't change his attitude. However, one look at the stare Fluttershy gave and suddenly his angry face turned into a sad guilty one.

"Wah!" The dark bear cried as the tears fell from its eyes.

"My word." Lurio commented in amazement, "Fluttershy has tamed the beast without so much as a little bit of trouble. She seems gifted."

"That's our Fluttershy." Rarity said, "Her reputation as the stare master proceeds her."

"I can see that."

"Don't feel sad." Fluttershy said softly to the dark bear as she rubbed its head softly with a smile, "I didn't want to be like that. But you wouldn't learn unless I did. Now do you promise to be nice from now on?"

The dark bear looked at Fluttershy with tears falling from its eyes and nodded yes.

"Thank you. I knew you would."

Suddenly, the dark bear grabbed Fluttershy and gave her a big hug and a big lick to go with it.

"Heh, heh." Fluttershy laughed as the bear licked her, "You really are a big sweet heart after all."

The dark bear then took off to the forest to live like a normal bear. The six ponies in the group were impressed with Fluttershy's performance. However, Rainbow Dash also had another thought in her mind as she praised the Animal Pony.

"Won't the animals or the ponies that come by here find it weird how there's a bear made from darkness roaming around here?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Or maybe get a little scared of it?"

"There's an Ursa Minor and an Ursa Major out there." Twilight replied, "I don't think a dark bear will really be that out of place."

"True enough."

"Anypony got any idea where that critter came from?" Applejack asked.

"I noticed some dark force coming from Aurachalcum." Twilight said, "And once it started coming up, that dark bear shortly appeared."

"Hmm…" Lurio said as he thought about an answer, "I believe I know what happened."

"Is it that the darkness inside of Aurachalcum grew stronger and stronger as he got angrier and angrier and soon all that anger and darkness formed that dark bear and Aurachalcum has the ability to do so because he has Polstow's darkness?" Pinkie Pie asked really fast.

Lurio grew surprised and impressed with how Pinkie Pie put all the pieces together and form the conclusion he was heading for.

"Yes." Lurio answered, "How in Equestria did you know that?"

Pinkie Pie smiled and said, "Just a hunch."

"So, he created that bear to attack us?!" Rainbow Dash asked with some aggression.

"That's what I believe happened." Lurio answered, "However-"

"Grrr! I knew it! Where'd he go?!"

Rainbow Dash then flew up to the sky and find Aurachalcum from the air. After spotting him, she quickly flew over to him really fast.

"But wait Rainbow Dash!" Lurio cried as she flew off, "I'm not entirely sure that's the case!"

"It's too late." Applejack said, "She's gone. Blasted off as quick as lightning."

"Let's go after her!" Twilight said, "She knows where Aura wondered off!"

"Yes! Let's hurry!" Lurio agreed as the group followed Rainbow Dash.

With Rainbow Dash. She spotted Aurachalcum walking through the forest by himself and flew toward him as fast as she could. She planned to shove the Aura Pony as soon as she got close enough to him

"Augh!" Aurachalcum cried as Rainbow Dash shoved him to the ground without any hesitation.

After hitting the ground, Aura turned to Rainbow Dash with a face that showed he was not happy about what just happened.

"You shoved me!" Aura shouted angrily, "Why'd you shove me like that?!"

"What is your problem?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as the group caught up to the two, "Look. I get you want to do this alone. Really, I do. But you didn't need to go and summon that dark bear on us like that!"

"What?!" Aurachalcum said as he got up on his four hooves, "You think I summoned that thing?!"

"Oh yeah." Rainbow Dash replied, "A DARK bear just appeared out of nowhere and YOU just so happen to have the ability to create DARK creatures using that DARKNESS that you have!"

"I didn't make that bear!"

"That's just as believable as you saying you're not working for Polstow!" Rainbow Dash argued, "Why else would you want to go to him by yourself?!"

"Are you saying I'm lying?!"

"If the horseshoe fits!" Rainbow Dash answered.

Aurachalcum's face then turned from angry to surprise for one second. However, it quickly turned angry again as the words of Rainbow Dash made him furious.

"Say that again!" Aurachalcum demanded, "I dare you! Say that to my face and see what happens!"

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash got right into his face and said with some pauses, "If! The! Horse! Shoe! Fits!"

There was a silence then. Not a word from the ponies against each other nor the six ponies that watched it all. Though no insults were being traded at the moment, the six spectators were frightened about what was going to happen. As the faces of the two enemies did not show that they were having a swell time.

"AHHHH!" Aurachalcum screamed angrily as he pushed Rainbow Dash to the ground.

As soon as he pushed her, the two began fighting each other. One pushing the other, and vice versa. The Aura Pony hurting the Speed Pony. It was not a fun sight for the six ponies. Rarity quickly stepped forward to try and stop this.

"You two!" Rarity said as the two-continued fighting, "Stop this now! You're behaving like kindergarteners! And you're getting dirty!"

"Come on guys!" Twilight joined in, "Stop fighting! This isn't how-"

"Stay out of this!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she continued fighting Aurachalcum.

"Please stop!" Fluttershy begged, "This is now how friends work things out!"

"If you stop fighting," Pinkie Pie said, "I'll you each a cupcake!"

Their words didn't make the fighting stop however.

"Two cupcakes each?" Pinkie Pie asked as the dust in the fighting refused to clear, "Three? I've got a whole warehouse full of them in my mane."

"Enough!" Lurio shouted at the two ponies, "Stop this at once!"

"Hold on yall." Applejack said as she got out her rope, "I've got this."

She then spun her rope around a few times and then finally threw it into the fighting cloud and caught the two ponies by all four of their hooves. Without their hooves, the fighting stopped.

"Nice throw Applejack." Pinkie Pie praised.

"Very well done." Rarity added.

"Heh heh. A cowgirl's gotta be good with a rope if she's gonna enter the rodeo. Or if a herd of cows almost wrecks Ponyville." Applejack said with a smile.

Lurio then went over to the roped ponies to untie the rope. As soon as that was done, he separated the two opponents.

"Now listen!" Lurio yelled, "I don't know how that dark bear came to be created! But fighting about it isn't going to solve that mystery!"

"You aura using mutt with wings!" Rainbow Dash insulted Aurachalcum with a whisper.

"Quiet Rainbow Dash!" Lurio said, "Even if he did create that creature, that's no reason to resort to such actions!"

Aurachalcum couldn't believe what he was hearing. Does Lurio think that Aura created that bear too? Was it two against one? Was it possible that the entire group before him thought the same way? The thought of that made him angry.

"You think I did that too?!" Aurachalcum asked with a mad tone.

"Aura." Lurio replied as he turned over to him, "Listen. I didn't say that-"

"I can't believe it! You all think that I made that thing! Don't you?!"

"Aura! You don't understand!" Twilight said.

"I understand completely!" Aurachalcum interrupted, "You all think that I'm working for Polstow! You all think I summoned that thing to attack you all! You all…. Think I'm evil!"

"Now that's not fair!" Applejack shouted, "We never said any of that!"

"I'm saying that!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Augh!" Aurachalcum shouted as he started walking away again.

"Please Aurachalcum!" Twilight said, "Just listen to us!"

"We don't think you're evil!" Pinkie Pie said, "In fact, we think you're really good! Rainbow Dash is just pulling your hoof."

"No, I'm not." Rainbow Dash declined.

"Quiet!" Aurachalcum shouted as he turned to face the ponies again, "I told you once and I'm going to say it one more time! So, you'd better listen to me this time! None of this concerns you! You all are going to get yourselves hurt out here! Go home now! Leave Polstow to me! He's my problem and mine alone! So, stay out of this and stay out of my way!"

He turned around after finishing he's yelling and continued walking alone.

"You know!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "You're not going to make any friends like that!"

"Good!" Aurachalcum shouted back, "Because I don't want any!"

The entire group gasped about what he said. They were all surprised at him. They had never thought that such words would come out of him. They remained silent long enough for Aura to leave them behind.

"Aura." Lurio said quietly, "Surely you jest."

"Oh!" Pinkie Pie cried as she hugged Rarity, "Make that mean pony take it back! How can anypony not want friends?!"

"I never thought he'd say anything like that." Rarity said as she comforted Pinkie Pie.

"Me neither." Applejack replied, "He's even more steamer than I thought. Not wanting any friends."

"Well…" Rainbow Dash said as she floated down with a guilty face, "Well…. Fine then! Let him do what he wants! Who cares?! I don't!"

"Not wanting friends?" Twilight said, "That's a terrible thing to say. I'd feel horrible saying something like that."

"Twi." Applejack said as she placed her hoof on Twilight's back, "I think maybe we should listen to Aura this time. It's clear that he doesn't want us to help. Let's not ruffle his feathers any further than we already have."

Twilight closed her eyes as she lowered her head. And after some thinking it over, she made up her response.

"No." Twilight denied as she turned to the group, "We can't give up. The Princess says-"

"Will you forget about what the Princess says?!" Rainbow Dash yelled, "Can't you see what a jerk he's being?! He summoned a dark bear just because we wanted to help him!"

"Rainbow Dash!" Lurio shouted, "Let's not accuse him of such a thing! I'm not entirely sure that's the case! It was only a thought!"

"Either way." Rarity said, "Rainbow Dash is right Twilight. The last thing we need is for him to throw his Aura Spheres right into our beautiful faces."

"I can't believe he said such a thing!" Pinkie Pie shouted angrily, "He really is a dark-aura-using-meanie-pants! I came up with a song just so show how mean he is!"

Pinkie Pie's Song: The Aura Pony

He's the Aura Pony and he's very quite mysterious!

He was created by an aura master whose quite villainous!

He's not just mean he's also quite monstrous!

The Aura Pony! The Aura Pony! Don't mess with the Aura Pony!

He has a strange and a very unique power!

He can sense you all the way up from the highest tower!

If you mess with him then it's the danger hour!

The Aura Pony! The Aura Pony! Don't mess with the Aura Pony!

Pinkie Pie then finished her song and dance with a final pose on her hind hooves.

"Granted, it's quite a tune." Lurio commented, "But there's no reason to talk, or sing, about him in such a harsh manner."

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash asked, "It fits him perfectly."

"Exactly!" Pinkie Pie added, "I'd better send this song to the writer after this."

"Back on topic." Twilight said, "It's not just because of the princess' request. But also…. We can't let him think like this. I used to look down on friendship before I met all of you. And seeing him not wanting friends reminds me of those times. We need to show him that friendship is a wonderful thing to have. Let's show him the magic of friendship."

"Twilight is correct." Lurio concurred, "It saddens me to see that pony so lost and confused. I just know that deep inside, there's a flame flickering for the knowledge of what friendship is truly about. Perhaps it's time we lend a helping hoof."

"Who's with us?" Twilight asked the group.

"When you put it like that," Applejack said, "I know I'm in."

"Hmm…." Pinkie Pie hummed as she thought it over, "Absolutely!" She exclaimed with a big smile, "I'm glad I always keep my funny kits in every tree in the forest in case something like this were to happen!"

"I'm in as well." Rarity said, "He must see the error of his ways."

"I still think we should just forget about him." Rainbow Dash said as she looked unexcited with the idea, "We can beat Polstow without him."

"What about you Fluttershy?" Twilight asked, "What do you think we should do?"

Twilight kept quiet to hear her response. Much to her surprise, no words came from Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight said as she looked around the group, "Fluttershy?"

But it seemed the animal-loving pony was nowhere to be found. It was as though she disappeared like magic.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash said as she looked around, "Where'd she go?! Fluttershy?!"

"I had a feeling the little gal was quieter than usual." Applejack stated.

"Goodness me!" Rarity exclaimed, "Did she wonder off by herself?! In the forest?! She should know better than that!"

"Oh no!" Pinkie Pie shouted with a shiver, "She could get devoured out here! By an Ursa Minor! Or a Ursa Major! Polstow's minions! Or even worse! An Ursa Mega!"

"First off, you just made last the one up." Twilight said as she turned over to Lurio, "Second off, Lurio. Can't you use your aura to find her?"

Lurio then used his aura to sense other aura around him. While his aura was stronger than the moment before, it still was not a hundred precent.

"My power is still not fully restored." Lurio answered, "I still can't sense other aura very well."

"Darn." Twilight said as she quickly thought about Plan B, "Okay then. Let's go look for her! But let's stay together!"

"Yes." Lurio added, "Let's quickly find her before she gets hurt! And we'd better make haste! Because Polstow can sense aura from miles away!"

"Okie-dokie!" Pinkie Pie replied with a salute.

"Hang on Fluttershy!" Applejack said, "We're coming for you!"

The gang then went out to search for Fluttershy. They stuck to their usual plan of staying together instead of splitting up.

"_Fluttershy." _Twilight thought as they searched for her, "_Please be okay. With Polstow being able to sense us from here, it's dangerous out here! Where'd you go?"_

Meanwhile with Fluttershy…

Fluttershy walked through the forest by herself in search of Aurachalcum. She felt the need of talking to him alone, but felt guilty of leaving behind her friends.

"_I'm sorry everypony." _Fluttershy thought, "_But I promise I'll be back and fine. I just need to talk to Aurachalcum. I noticed some tears in his eyes before he left. I think maybe if I talk to him about what's troubling him, he'll feel better."_

Fluttershy then looked around her and remembered that she was alone in a forest. Not as scary as the Everfree Forest, but still enough to make her shiver.

"Eep." Fluttershy wept as she walked, "I do hope I find him soon. This place is really scary. Why did Polstow have to come through here? Why couldn't he just to rule Ponyville or Canterlot so we wouldn't have to pass on through a dangerous and frightening place?"

Suddenly, she heard a chirp from a bird. The bird sounded close by and didn't sound well.

"Oh my." Fluttershy said as she heard the chirp, "It's a birdie."

She followed the sound of the chirping and from over a bush, she saw a poor blue bird standing on the ground with a hurt wing. The way it chirped up to the nest with its family in it above it saddened Fluttershy.

"Oh no." Fluttershy said quietly as she felt sorrow for the bird, "That poor thing must've hurt its wing and now it can't get back up to its family. I should help the hurt birdie."

She then began walking towards the hurt bird. However, before she could get across the bush she was behind, a familiar blue-coated pony came up to the hurt bird.

"Huh?" Fluttershy said as she stopped to see the pony.

The pony that went up to the bird was Aurachalcum. The Aura Pony. After seeing how angry he was, Fluttershy was nervous about what he was going to do to the bird. She even worried that he caused its pain.

"Aurachalcum?" Fluttershy whispered as she looked at him from behind the bush, "Please don't hurt that poor thing. Please."

Her worries grew greater when she saw that he lifted his right front hoof and moved it toward the bird.

"No!" Fluttershy whispered loudly, "Don't!"

She then witnessed him land his hoof on the bird. But to her surprise, he was not hurting the winged feathered creature. But rather, petting it softly.

"Oh?" Fluttershy perplexed as she had a surprised look, "He's petting the bird?"

"There, there." Aurachalcum said softly as he petted the bird with a small smile, "It's okay. Don't be afraid."

He then kneeled down on all four hooves to get closer to the poor bird. The bird was nervous at first, but stopped its shivering and trembling when it saw how friendly Aura was being.

"Did you hurt your wing?" Aura asked with his soft voice, "It looks pretty bad. Let me see if I can help."

He then sat up and moved his right hoof toward the hurt wing. He then closed his eyes and tapped into his aura. Soon, his aura appeared on his hoof and he had hoped to use his inner power to at least heal the wing a little bit. However, it didn't seem to do the trick.

"No good, huh?" Aurachalcum asked as he opened his eyes again, "I didn't think so."

Aura then looked up to see the two other blue birds that were on the nest above the hurt bird. He then put two and two together and knew what to do.

"Is that your family?" Aura asked the bird.

The bird chirped two times giving the signal that the answer was yes.

"Here." Aurachalcum said as he moved his left hoof down to the bird with a smile, "Let me help you. I'll get you up there."

The bird seemed skeptical at first. But seeing as how nice Aura seemed to be, the bird accepted his offer and jumped on his right hoof.

"Alright then." Aura said as he put his other hoof next to the one with the bird so he wouldn't drop it.

He then opened his wings and floated toward the nest with the other two blue birds.

"There you go." Aurachalcum said as he placed the hurt bird in the nest with the others.

Fluttershy witnessed the entire thing from behind the bush and couldn't believe her eyes. She felt like she was dreaming. She just couldn't believe the way Aurachalcum was behaving. He actually smiled and helped a poor creature without a single sense of self-thinking. He seemed kind and nice. Not like how she had thought he was.

"You all look happy together." Aurachalcum said to the birds as they chirped in happiness.

He then looked at the hurt bird and saw how happy it was. It even looked like it was thanking Aura for helping it.

"You're lucky." Aurachalcum said to the bird as he started to sound sad and his smile slowly disappeared, "You're surrounded by others that care about you. Because….. you're not like me. You're not a creature with a dark power that nopony would ever love or accept. You're…. just like…. Your family."

He then floated back to the ground with a lowered head. His smile completely gone. And had a feeling of sadness in his face. He then turned around and walked away from the nest and walked up to a lake that was nearby. The birds watched him leave and their cheering stopped by the sight of his sad walk. Fluttershy watched him walk away too and wondered why he was feeling that way. It wasn't until Aura sat in front of the lake, looked at his reflection, and tears began falling from his eyes. Causing ripples in the water with his reflection. That sudden event caused Fluttershy to feel sad for him.

"Poor Aura." Fluttershy said at last to herself, "This doesn't seem like him at all. Why is he feeling like this? I should talk to him and show him some kindness."

And that's just what she did. She walked through the bush in front of her and slowly walked toward the sad Aurachalcum. She couldn't deny that she was nervous to do that. She remembered that it was the same pony with great darkness and the pony that said he didn't want friends. But she felt too sorry for him to not approach and talk to him. She didn't get close enough to sit by him, but close enough to where she felt like she could talk to him clearly.

"H-h-hello Aura." Fluttershy stuttered.

The sudden sound of her voice startled Aurachalcum and caused him to turn around fast to look at the pony that called his name. Fluttershy noticed the tears falling from his eyes. But also noticed how he suddenly looked mad at her.

"What are you looking at?!" Aurachalcum asked with his mad tone from before, "Go away!"

Aura then turned away and looked back at the water. Fluttershy felt like doing what he said considering she was a little shy and nervous. But after seeing how he helped the bird and how he had tears in his eyes, she couldn't leave him alone.

"I saw what you did with the bird." Fluttershy said, "That was a very kind thing you did. That bird looks like it'll do just fine."

"Great." Aura replied harshly, "Now please leave me alone!"

Fluttershy listened to his tone and knew she wasn't getting anywhere fast. It was then she decided to move on to his sad feeling.

"Why are you crying?" Fluttershy asked nicely, "I hope you don't mind me asking that."

"I-I'm not crying." Aurachalcum denied as he whipped his tears, "It's just the wind!"

Fluttershy knew that that was a lie since she didn't feel anything that felt like wind.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Fluttershy asked as she got closer to Aura, "I think talking about it would make you feel better. If that's okay with you."

"No I don't!" Aurachalcum declined, "Now please go away! I don't want to talk about anything with you or anypony!"

More tears began to fall from his eyes. He even began to sniffle and cry. Seeing this broke Fluttershy's heart and knew for a fact that something was wrong. Despite his constant demands, Fluttershy went up to sit next Aurachalcum and prepared for her next question.

"Why don't you want me and my friends to help you Aura?" Fluttershy asked softly.

Aura didn't answer. He just peeked over at he and then turned away without a word escaping his mouth.

"Is it because you don't like us?" Fluttershy asked, "You don't like me?"

Aura's silence continued. Fluttershy's opinion about Aura changed when she saw him help the bird. She began to think there was more to him than she thought. And she had thought that it was time to let him know that.

"Well," Fluttershy said as she smiled, "I like you a lot."

Hearing those words, Aurachalcum flinched and widened his eyes in surprise of that new information.

"Huh?" Aurachalcum wondered as he slowly turned to look at her, "You…. You….. like me?"

Fluttershy nodded up and down as she answered, "Yes. I do."

Aurachalcum grew confused about this. Remembering how he treated her before, how could she feel like this?

"But…. But why?" Aurachalcum asked, "After the way I was to you and the others, how can you say that you like me?"

"Because I've seen how caring you are." Fluttershy answered, "The way you helped that poor birdie showed me there's more to you than I thought. Also, I like animals too. So that's something we have in common."

Aurachalcum was at a loss for words. He was surprised to hear that somepony likes him. Especially after being horrible to that pony before. He couldn't believe that a single good act could make all the difference.

"Oh…." Aurachalcum said softly as he turned to the water again, "Uh…. Thanks…."

The two didn't say anything after that. There was a silence for a minute or two. Fluttershy just kept smiling at Aura, and Aura just kept his eyesight on the lake. Aura then remembered that she asked to talk about his problems a moment ago. He denied the request at first, but after hearing that she likes him, he decided to reconsider.

"You….. said I should talk about my problems?" Aura asked Fluttershy as he peeked over at her.

"If you want to." Fluttershy answered, "But I won't force you to. Just know that I'll respect your privacy."

Aura then closed his eyes, gave a soft sigh and said, "Okay. I'll tell you."

Fluttershy prepared herself for the story that was about to be told. Aurachalcum didn't seemed to be thrilled to tell the story however. As from the look on his face, it was not a happy story.

"I don't hate you or any of your friends at all." Aurachalcum began, "In fact. I really like all of you. And I really want all of you to be my friends. But…."

"Then why all those horrible behaviors to us?" Fluttershy asked calmly.

"I acted that way to protect all of you."

Fluttershy was stunned to hear the answer. To protect them? She had no idea on how to react to such a reason.

"Protect us?" Fluttershy said, "From what?"

"From me." Aurachalcum answered with his sad face, "You all shouldn't be near me."

"Why is that?"

"Because….. I have darkness." Aurachalcum answered as his voice began to sound sadder and sadder, "And… that means I'm just as evil as Polstow is. I can't believe I believed him when he said darkness was a wonderful power when he gave me that power. When we were imprisoned in the crystal, he told me the truth about the power I have. My darkness, my dark aura. They're all terrible cruses. They don't do any good. They only cause chaos and ruin. Like how my darkness created that dark bear. You saw what my power is capable of. I almost hurt all of you like I was afraid I would. My darkness will hurt anypony that comes near me. I shouldn't be with anypony. No pony would ever accept me with the cruse I have. They'll only be afraid of me. I want to have friends. But how can I have any when I'm not like any of the ponies here?"

Fluttershy felt sorry for Aura. She couldn't believe that he was talking about himself like that. She even noticed the tears that stood in the bottom of his eyes. He was hurting himself. He wants to have friends, but feels like he can't. And forces himself to be alone.

"So, you really did create that dark bear?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes." Aura answered with his face looking at the water, "I did make it. I didn't mean to, but I did. Because I was angry. But I only acted that way so you would all stay away from me. Or at least I thought you would. I knew I made the dark bear with my darkness, but I didn't want to accept that I did."

The two were silent for a moment. Fluttershy thinking of what to say next. In hopes of cheering Aura up. To blow away his troubles.

"So," Fluttershy said at last, "You're afraid to show yourself to the world?"

Aura kept silent for a moment and then answered, "Yes. I mean, can you really look at me with this dark evil power and say that everypony would accept me? Everypony?"

Fluttershy looked him in the eyes and answered with a smile, "I would. And I think everypony else would accept you."

"Why do you say that?" Aura asked, "I'm just a spawn of darkness."

"But you're also just like me and my friends." Fluttershy said, "And I'll show you why. Put your hoof on your chest and close your eyes."

"Why?" Aurachalcum asked.

"You'll see."

Aura then looked at the water again and gave a small sigh. He then closed his eyes and put his left hoof over his chest like Fluttershy said.

"Now," Fluttershy said, "What do you feel?"

Aura felt something with his hoof on his chest. He felt a beat in his chest. And another beat that came a second after the first. And another to follow up. He knew what the feeling was. It was his heartbeat. The feeling of it grew stronger with his eyes closed.

"My heart." Aura answered as he looked over at Fluttershy with his eyes opened again, "What about it?"

Fluttershy then grabbed his left hoof and placed it on her chest.

"Close your eyes again and tell me what you feel now." Fluttershy said to Aura.

Without any second thoughts or hesitation, Aura did as she said and closed his eyes again. He felt the heartbeat again. But this time, it was Fluttershy's heartbeat.

"Your heart." Aura answered as he opened his eyes.

"That's right." Fluttershy said with a smile.

"What's your point?!" Aurachalcum yelled in frustration as he stood up on all four hooves, "What is it about my heart and you heart that you want me to see?! I don't understand at all!"

He then sat back down, faced away from Fluttershy and continued with a softer voice, "And our hearts don't even feel any different!"

Fluttershy, without moving her position at all, smiled bigger as she said, "Exactly."

Aura grew confused from her reaction and peeked over at her as he said, "Huh?"

"Our hearts." Fluttershy said, "They beat the same way. You have a heart just like me and my friends do."

Aura then turned around completely and asked, "What are you trying to say?"

"You may be different from us on the outside, but as long as you have a heart like we do then you're just like us. And I think everypony would accept you if you just try and show them the real you. Don't be afraid. Your power is not a cruse."

"It's not?" Aura asked.

"No." Fluttershy responded, "It's your special talent. Like how my special talent is with animals. You've got a Cutie Mark to represent your talent just like I do. So, we're not that different at all really. At least, that's what I think."

Aura looked like he was at a loss for words. And that's exactly how he was at that moment. He then looked at his left hoof again and saw the dark blue aura that he can tap into and projected it on his left hoof. He then began to wonder if what Fluttershy says is right. Is he really just being afraid for no reason? Is it time to stop forcing himself to be alone?

"What do you think I should do?" Aura asked as he looked back at her.

"Let us help you?" Fluttershy answered as she suddenly looked shy, "I mean, if you want to."

"But what if I hurt you or your friends?"

"I really hope it doesn't come to that," Fluttershy replied, "But at least you'll know. Then you won't have to be afraid anymore. But I won't force you to do it if you don't want to. But don't you think it sounds better to take the risk and have friends rather than be alone?"

Aura then thought about the question. He didn't want to be alone. He did want friends. And his fear of showing himself to the world is what frightens him. With the dark power he has, he feared nopony would ever want to be friends with him.

"You really think I should?" Aura asked Fluttershy to be sure that she was serious.

"I do." Fluttershy answered, "So very much."

Suddenly, the two heard a chirp of a bird coming their way. And then a blue bird flew up to Aura and looked him in the eyes with a happy look on his face. Aurachalcum noticed, however, that it was the same little bird that was in the nest of the two bigger birds. It was their child. And it was already flying. Much to Aura's surprise.

Fluttershy chuckled and said, "See? Even this cute birdie wants what's best for you. Even he wants you to open your heart."

Aura's focus was on the bird for a second. He then turned over to Fluttershy. Seeing her happy face soothed him. And made his sadness drift away. It was then his mind was set.

So, he gave a small smile at her and said, "Alright. I'll give it a shot. I'll let you and your friends help me."

"Oh Aura." Fluttershy said happily, "Seeing you finally smile makes me so happy."

"Yeah. It's been a while since I've really smiled. It…. feels good."

As the two got up to go to the others, Aurachalcum grew nervous about what was going to happen when he shows himself to the others. Especially to Rainbow Dash.

"But," Aurachalcum began as his smile went away, "Do you think your friends will accept me after how I treated them?"

"Just ask them to help you and you'll see." Fluttershy answered, "My friends are really nice."

Suddenly, they heard rustles in the bushes and hooves running on the grass. And soon, the ones behind the bushes came through and they were Twilight and the rest of the gang that went to search for Fluttershy.

"There she is!" Twilight said as she spotted Fluttershy.

"Oh, thank goodness," Rarity said in relief, "Fluttershy. We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Don't you know better than to run off like that?" Applejack asked.

"Luck was on our side." Lurio said, "My aura is getting better. I was able to sense you from where we were."

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she looked over at Aurachalcum, "What's he doing here?! You better not have been saying anything to hurt Fluttershy!"

"Did he say anything mean to you Fluttershy?" Pinkie Pie asked, "Because if he did, I've got just the things to cheer you up."

"Oh no." Fluttershy answered, "He didn't say anything mean. In fact, Aura has something really important to ask you."

Fluttershy then cleared the way for Aura. Aura was nervous at first. Even shy. The look he made even reminded Twilight and the others of how Fluttershy looked when she was shy.

"Go on Aura." Fluttershy encouraged, "Don't be afraid. Just ask them what you want them to do."

Aura then gave a small gulp as he walked up slowly to the group.

"Um," Aura began as he grew even more nervous, "I…. I know I ended things badly the last time I saw you all. And… I feel really bad about it. But the thing is, you're right. I can't do this by myself. I need some help."

The six ponies before him were surprised to see this behavior from Aura. Fluttershy on the other hoof was feeling excited to see Aura treating them so nicely.

"What I'm trying to say is," Aura continued as he grew a little red on the cheeks, "Will….. will you all help me defeat Polstow?"

A silence bloomed. And Aura's nerves just grew worse as he waited for an answer. He began to think that it was too late to change now. He thought that maybe they had already established him as a pony they shouldn't be with.

"Well of course we'll help you!" Pinkie Pie finally answered with a cheer.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle." Applejack said with a smile, "It's about time you accepted our offer."

"How nice of you to finally let us help you." Rarity commented, "I suppose you're not as bad as I thought you were."

"Aura." Twilight said with a smile, "I'm so happy for you."

"I'm pleased to see that you can't do this alone." Lurio said, "You're growing really fast."

"Well," Rainbow Dash said with a smirk, "It's about time. I was getting tired of being yelled at by you all the time."

Aura smiled to see that all six of the ponies were on a positive side of things.

"You won't regret this Aura." Applejack said to Aura, "You'll see that you made the right choice."

"Thank you all." Aurachalcum thanked, "I'm so glad you all with help me."

"How'd you do it Fluttershy?!" Pinkie Pie asked with an excited mood, "Did you give him the stare?! Does it even work on ponies?"

"No." Fluttershy answered, "I just showed him kindness."

"That's our Fluttershy."

"Well then," Lurio said, "Now that Aura has finally decided to join us, we should make haste for Polstow. He's still weak from being in the crystal for a year, but I doubt that he'll be that way forever."

"Okay then." Twilight said, "Ponies, now with Aurachalcum, let's go."

And so, the pony group started journeying again. On their way to find Polstow. Now with Aurachalcum by their side, the journey was easier to do since he could sense aura. Aurachalcum, during the journey, was thinking about how the ponies were treating him so nicely. He only hoped that nothing tragic would happen since he still has darkness.

"_This feels just like I thought it would be." _Aura thought, "_I just hope I don't hurt them. Not when I'm finally making friends without being afraid. Well, mostly not afraid."_

He then grew a more determined face as he continued thinking, "_Polstow. I won't let you use your darkness or your dark aura to rule Equestria. With my new friends by my side, I will stop you."_

To Be Continued…

Aurachalcum has finally accepted their offer to join them. But will their team work be enough to defeat the villainous aura master? Will Aura be able to keep himself from hurting his new friends? Find out, next time.


	2. The Aura Pony - Part 2

Aurachalcum has finally decided to let Twilight and the rest of the gang help him defeat Polstow. But will their united team effort be enough to rein victorious? And how is Polstow reacting to Aurachalcum's trust in the ponies that chased him down? Let's find out now.

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic – The Team Light Chronicles

The Aura Pony – Part 2

In Polstow's castle…

"Unbelievable!" Polstow boomed at the balcony of his castle, "Not only has Aura betrayed me! But also joined up with those curs with the pony that trapped me! And for what?! To make friends?! He's like me. He shouldn't be having friends. Anypony with my kind of power should be feared!"

Polstow then turned away from the outside and tried to think of a way to turn things around for him.

"What am I supposed to do now?!" Polstow asked himself, "With Aura by their side, there's no way my minions will face up to him! He's too powerful! He has a great aura inside of him. I was so surprised to see how skillful he was with aura when I first taught him his first lesson. He was able to do an Aura Sphere without even the slightest bit of struggle. Even though I didn't design him to be that talented."

Suddenly, he got an idea. Once he started thinking about his power of aura, he then began to think of the other power he has and how Polstow could use it to his advantage.

"That's it!" Polstow cheered with an evil grin, "It's the perfect plan! I designed him to be able to handle any kind of aura without it corrupting him, including the dark side of aura. But I didn't do the same with darkness. Then all I need to do is make him resort to using the full extent of his darkness. Therefore, the darkness will control him and make him do…. Shall we say, harsh things."

Polstow then laughed evilly at his idea.

"Therefore," He continued as he went traveled downstairs to head outside, "The only way I can get him to the point of being controlled by his darkness is to create a creature that takes more than his aura to defeat."

Once outside he then lifted his staff high to prepare his creation.

"And I know exactly the being to do the job right." He said as he began using his darkness to create the creature.

The darkness he had begun to travel through him and went through to the staff. And soon, a creature was created from his darkness.

"Hahahahaha." Polstow laughed manically, "Hahahahaha! Hahahahaha!"

With the ponies…

They journey continued and the sun started to set. Not yet nighttime, but close to sunset. Twilight and her friends along with Lurio continued their way to Polstow to stop his plan from ruling Equestria and possibly the rest of the world. Now with Aurachalcum by their side, the journey was less stressful since Aura could sense other aura around him. Leading the way, Aurachalcum sensed Polstow's aura and headed in the direction he sensed it from.

"I must say," Rarity said, "It's nice to finally see Aura helping us. And I never would've thought he was only acting the way he was before just to protect us. I suppose there's a reason for any negative behavior."

"I never thought that being mean could be a good thing." Pinkie Pie commented, "I always thought it was something nopony should be."

"Way to talk to him Fluttershy." Applejack said, "You're really good at listening."

"Thank you, Applejack." Fluttershy thanked, "After all, it's always nice to show kindness."

"It's also good to have somepony who's just as good at aura as Lurio." Twilight said, "I don't think we'd ever find Polstow without him."

"Indeed." Lurio added, "With the pace my aura is recovering, we just couldn't afford to wait for it."

"I can't wait to get this Polstow guy." Rainbow Dash said with her usual rocking voice, "I'll give him a little bit of my awesome speed and show him he can't take Equestria on my watch."

"Leave some of him for me Rainbow." Applejack said with determination, "Anypony that threatens to take over Equestria has to answer to me."

"Maybe we can just talk to him." Fluttershy suggested, "After all, I talked to Aurachalcum and he's helping us now. I'm sure Polstow isn't as bad as we think."

"Darkness, sinister cape, wields a staff, Aura of Darkness." Rainbow Dash listed, "Yeah. I think he is as bad as we think."

"Hmm…" Lurio hummed as he watched Aurachalcum lead the way.

"Lurio?" Twilight said, "What's on your mind?"

"My aura is still recovering," Lurio answered, "However, I can still feel sadness inside of Aurachalcum's aura and in his heart too. He may have accepted us, but I don't think his emotions have changed completely."

"How can he feel sad?" Pinkie Pie asked, "He's got friends now! We're his friends! OH! I know what'll cheer him up! Maybe a special performance of Pinkie Pie Clown! Or maybe some cupcakes from my mane! Or best of all, the party cannon!"

"I think I have a better idea." Twilight said as an idea came to her head, "Let's have each of us take a turn spending time with Aura and see if we can snap him out of it."

"I would like to see what kind of fashion he'd like now that he's much nicer than he was before." Rarity said.

"And I bet he'd fly really fast using his aura." Rainbow Dash added with excitement, "I want to see that action!"

"And I want to show him the new song I came up with!" Pinkie Pie cheered, "It's about how nice of a pony he truly is."

"And I'm sure he'd like to make some animal friends with me." Fluttershy thought out loud.

"From the looks of it," Applejack said, "We're all in on the idea. Let's do it to it."

"What about you Lurio?" Twilight asked, "You want to try and talk to Aurachalcum with us?"

"I'd love to join you." Lurio responded, "However, my heart isn't all for the idea. I'm afraid my guilt has forbidden me to have any friendly interaction with the Aura Pony before us."

"Don't you go an' talk like that." Applejack countered, "After all, Fluttershy said that Aura said he wasn't really mad at any of us. That includes you."

"Besides," Rainbow Dash said, "You two are aura users. You'd make like an awesome team."

"Perhaps." Lurio replied with his face showing guilt, "Even so…"

"It's okay." Twilight said, "We'll take care of it."

"Thank you. I'm sure your ways of friendship will do better of showing him the way of happiness than my way."

"Okay then." Twilight said to the group, "When we stop for a rest, let's all take that time to talk to Aura. Applejack will go first, then Fluttershy will go next, Rarity will go then, then I'll go, Pinkie Pie after that, and finally Rainbow Dash."

"Why do I have to go last?" Rainbow Dash complained, "The awesomest pony should always take the first spot."

"Because," Twilight answered, "You and Aura had a pretty rough fight earlier. I think the pony that struggled with him the most should go last. I think maybe you'll get to him the most that way."

"Besides," Pinkie Pie added, "The most awesomest pony should always be saved for last. Don't ya think?"

"And ah think maybe it'd be a bit awkward for you to go first after how you and Aura really got it on before." Applejack added.

"When you put it that way," Rainbow Dash said as she thought it over, "Ah, what the heck. It'll be more rewarding for him anyway."

"Then it's settled." Twilight said, "Let's go on a little further and then rest to commence our plan."

After some traveling, Lurio thought that maybe it was time to rest.

"Let us rest for a moment." Lurio said to the ponies, "But not for too long. Polstow must be stopped soon." He then looked over at Aura and said, "Rest now young Aura User. You'll need it."

"Okay." Aurachalcum replied as his aura faded.

He then went over to a big rock to lie down on. The way he lied down proved that he was not yet out of his prison of sad emotion.

"Alright ponies." Twilight said to her friends, "Let's show him the magic of friendship. Applejack."

"Got it sugarcube." Applejack responded with a smile, "I'll give him the honest truth about friendship."

Applejack then headed over to Aura to do her part in their plan.

"Hey there partner." Applejack greeted Aura, "I saw some apple trees around here and I was gonna go buck some apples for us to eat. I thought maybe you'd like to help out a little. Your aura can make you stronger after all."

Aura then looked over at Applejack, but then laid his head back down as he answered, "Thanks. But no thanks."

"Come on now. Don't be like that. You'll have lots of fun."

"No thanks." Aura denied again.

"You absolutely sure?" Applejack asked with a smirk and a blink in her eye, "You're gonna miss out on something mighty great. Come on Aura. Don't be a sad sack. I betcha that bucking those apples will lift your spirits."

Aura then sighed and answered with his soft voice, "Well, okay."

"Great." Applejack said with a cheery voice, "Let's go."

Applejack then headed off to the apple trees nearby to buck some apples. Aurachalcum slowly got up from the rock and followed her with his head low and face remaining sad.

Nearby where they were, some apple trees were standing together surrounded by their non-apple comrades. Aura noticed how the other ponies weren't joining them as they stayed behind where they were before.

"Why aren't the others coming to help us?" Aura asked Applejack.

"They're gonna keep watch for any of Polstow's little workers coming by." Applejack answered, "I only had you come along because I heard how that aura you got there can make yaself stronger."

"Yeah. I guess." Aura asked with an unconfident look and tone.

"Well then show me what that special power of yours can do." Applejack said with a cheerier tone than her aura-using friend, "Show the tree that you got the right stuff."

Aura then looked at the apple tree next to him and wondered how he was to get them down. He had never done something like bucking apples before. So, Aura felt confused and lost in front of the cowgirl.

"What's wrong?" Applejack asked.

Aura said nothing in response. Though his face said it all.

"Something tells me by the way you look that it ain' the tree that's intimidating you." Applejack said, "Somethin' on yer mind?"

Aura's silence was to not be broken. He continued having his face do the talking. The way his head lowered, his eyes slightly quivering, and his mouth in the form of a frown. Applejack knew that what he was feeling was serious.

"Alright. Don't talk." Applejack told him, "But if ya ain' gonna have a conversation, then at least help me get some apples down. The gang's gotta be hungry. I know I am."

So, then Applejack proceeded to buck some apples from the tree in front of her. She gave the tree a good kick with both hind hooves. And from the impact of the hooves and the shake from the tree, each apple fell and hit the ground with a small thud.

"See?" Applejack asked Aura with a smirk, "Nothing to it."

Aura still remained silent and just looked at Applejack with his eyes still quivering. Applejack just looked him in the eyes and saw that he still was not lightening up.

"Those apples ain' going to buck themselves." Applejack told Aura with a smile, "Wanna get to it at some point? Just give the tree a real good kick. Kick 'em hard and kick 'em good."

Aura, still remaining sad, simply looked at the apple tree nest to him. Seeing that she was to continue asking him to do as she pleaded, he decided to give it a try and buck the tree just as Applejack did. So, he turned away from the tree and prepared his kick.

"Attaboy." Applejack praised, "And just watch. Once you see those apples fall, so will your sad sack eyes and face."

He peeked over at Applejack for a second and then looked at the ground. After catching his focus completely, Aurachalcum then closed his eyes to tap into his aura. He felt the strength in his hooves grow stronger. He felt like he could kick a mountain and make it move. Applejack watched as the Aura Pony unleashed his aura and was mesmerized at his glow. After lifting his hind hooves, Aurachalcum gave the tree a hard kick. The kick even caused some vibration on the ground. And as quickly as he finished his kick, the apples from the tree fell. Applejack just couldn't help but let her emotions go wild from how impressed she was about Aura's power.

"Yeeha!" Applejack exclaimed, "Now that's apple bucking! You're a natural!"

Aura then lifted his head fast. Surprised to hear that from Applejack. He then turned to her with a face that was not sad, but not happy either. It was the expression of surprised.

"Really?" Aurachalcum asked, "You think I'm a natural?"

"I don't think, I know." Applejack responded, "I hadn't seen anypony buck as many apples as you. Other than my brother Big Mac that is. Come to think of it, you reminded me of him for a second."

"How's that?"

"My big bro don't say much." Applejack answered, "He usually keeps his vocabulary exclusive to 'eeyup' and 'nope'. Though he does know what to say when he feels like saying something. You know, using that aura you got there, you're probably just as strong as he is."

"Oh." Aura said with a small smile, "Thanks. I mean, I'm not sure I really deserve that since I'm not using my real strength."

"You do in my book." Applejack said as she picked up an apple with her mouth.

She then threw it in the air and then let it slide on her tail to throw it to Aura. Noticing the flying apple coming towards him, Aurachalcum caught the apple with his left hoof.

"Have an apple partner." Applejack said to Aura, "You earned it."

"Huh?" Aurachalcum asked as he felt so touched about the offer, "An apple? You want me to have an apple?"

"Well heck yeah." Applejack replied, "Why else do ya think we bucked them down?"

"Gosh." Aura said as his eyes began to quiver again, "I…. I've always wanted to have an apple. But I…."

"Woah now." Applejack chuckled, "It's just an apple. It's not a million bits."

"I know." Aura responded with a small but bright smile, "It's just…. I've never been offered an apple like this."

"Well go ahead and chow down on it." Applejack encouraged, "That's why I gave it to you after all."

Aura was so touched about Applejack giving him an apple. However, his smile disappeared as he felt hesitation stopping him from eating the fruit he had longed to try.

"Don' tell me yer too touched to eat it." Applejack teased, "I'm not sure whether to feel honored or a little creeped out."

"I want to eat it," Aura said, "But…. I've been wondering for so long about how they taste. Like if they're as juicy as the books say. I've been wanting to taste that juiciness for a long time. I had hoped that Polstow would offer me one whenever I got him some. But what if it's not as I hoped it'd be?"

"Trust me." Applejack told him as she placed her left hoof on his back, "You're taste buds will dance better than my relatives on our family reunion when we have a hoedown."

Trusting her words of honesty, Aura shut his eyes, leaned toward the apple, slowly opened his mouth, and took a big bite of the apple. He then chewed it with three chews, and suddenly opened his eyes wide. Never had he tasted anything this juicy or uplifting in his life. After enjoying its sweet taste, Aura smiled big as he continued chewing it and then finally swallowed it down.

"Wow!" Aura said with a cheery tone at last, "This is….. this is amazing! It's exactly like I hoped it would be! All the bitter sweetness filling my mouth with such great taste!"

"What'd I tell ya?" Applejack asked with a smirk.

"The honest truth. That's what."

He then took another bite and swallowed it down fast. As soon as he did, tears suddenly began to fly from his eyes. And he began to weep and cry just like that. Applejack didn't know what to make of this sudden behavior or what to say about it.

"Aura?" Applejack said as Aura cried and the tears fell from his face, "What's wrong? I thought you like that sweet apple."

"I do." Aurachalcum replied as he looked at her in the eyes, wiped his tears, and smiled, "I'm just so happy that somepony would actually care to give me something that I've been wanting to taste. Thank you, Applejack. Thank you so much."

"Hehe." Applejack chuckled, "No problem. Never thought I'd see somepony cry of tears of joy over an apple. What do you mean that somepony would care to give you an apple?"

"Because of the fact that I have darkness like Polstow." Aurachalcum answered, "His darkness. A great and evil power. Why would anypony give an apple to a pony with such devastating power?"

"Well," Applejack replied as she turned away from him and then peeked over to look over at him, "Maybe because you ain' anything like Polstow."

"But I am." Aura argued.

"No, you ain'." Applejack countered, "And there ain' no arguing about what I'm sayin'. Because what I'm sayin' is the honest truth. Aurachalcum, yer nothing like Polstow because yer not using that dark power you have like he is. Yer trying to save Equestria. Aren' you?"

"Well… yes." Aura answered.

"There ya go." Applejack said as she turned around to face him face to face, "So, you shouldn't compare yerself to a wicked cat like him if yer ain' using yer power like he is. Just 'cause you have darkness, that don' automatically mean yer evil. It's how you use that power that defines what side yer on. Just look at me fer instance. I'm strong. Not as strong as Big Mac, but still strong enough to cause trouble. But that don' mean I'm evil. Because I use that strength to buck apples. It's just like how yer using yer power to stop the guy who's trying to use darkness to rule all of Equestria."

Aurachalcum listened to Applejack's argument and didn't interrupt. It wasn't until her statement was finished until his thoughts focused only on what she told him. Though he thought it was silly to compare how she uses her strength to his darkness, it actually began to feel better.

"Well," Aura began, "I suppose when you put it that way, I guess I'm not too much like Polstow. Right?"

"Yer almost getting it." Applejack said, "But yer still missing some pieces of the puzzle. Just watch. By the time this is over, you'll see what I mean. Honestly."

Aurachalcum then smiled big at the country pony and said not a word. The face he made said plenty enough. Though he still felt sadness in his heart, it was weakened by the words of the strong beauty.

"Let's get the others over here." Applejack said, "I'm ready to eat."

"Yeah." Aura agreed.

So, they went and got the rest of the group over to eat the apples they had bucked down. Some ate two apples while the rest had three. The only thing they said could make the feast better was if they had made the apples into the specials meals the Apple Family makes. Like apple pie, apple fritters, apple tarts, apple dumplings, apple crisps, apple crumblers, and even apple Brown Betty. Of course, the dessert and not Applejack's auntie. Aurachalcum's mouth watered at all those special apple meals and hoped to one day try them all. That was when Applejack suggested him to come by Sweet Apple Acres some time.

After eating some apples and packing the rest for later, Twilight whispered to Fluttershy that it was her turn next.

"Excuse me Aura." Fluttershy said to Aura as she walked up to him, "I was going to see what little animal critters I could find here and I thought you'd like to join me. I mean, if you want to."

"Animals?" Aura asked as he grew interested, "Like nature animals?"

"I don't know what other kind of animals there'd be out here." Fluttershy joked.

Without having to think it over, Aura quickly answered, "Sure. I'd like that."

"Oh good." Fluttershy cheered softly, "Come with me. Let's go see what animals are out right now. Maybe we'll see something new."

So, then Fluttershy and Aurachalcum went off alone together to see what animals they could see nearby the resting point. Once they were gone, the group wondered how Applejack did with Aura.

"So, how'd it go Applejack?" Twilight asked.

"Did you two talk much?" Rarity asked.

"Did he smile?!" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Did he show you his aura?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"He seems like he's improved a bit." Lurio said, "I assume all went well?"

"We had a heck of a time." Applejack answered, "And golly. You weren't kidding Lurio. When you said that aura can make you stronger. His strength could rival Big Mac's if they competed in an apple bucking contest."

"He was that strong?" Twilight asked, "That's impressive."

"He showed his aura and I missed it?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "Aw man! I hope I get to have my turn quickly! I don't think I can hold on much longer! I've just got to see how fast he can go when he uses his aura!"

"Patience Rainbow." Twilight said to ease Rainbow Dash, "I want to see it too. But we need to show him the ways of friendship one at a time. I think he'll get the message better if we do so."

Rainbow Dash responded with an annoyed groan and said, "I hate it when ponies say patience. It just means that it'll take forever before I get to go."

"And was he happier?!" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Sure was." Applejack answered, "Though he did cry of tears of joy all of a sudden. All because I gave him an apple."

"He cried when you gave him apple?" Rarity asked, "How peculiar."

"He said he never had one before. Guess it was a beautiful moment for him."

"I remember crying of tears of joy when I had a cupcake once." Pinkie Pie said, "It was a gift for me from me. It was the best give I could've ever given me!"

"You must've been welling up in tears for your own gift." Rarity teased.

"Nope." Pinkie Pie denied, "I was welling up two wells of tears for my gift! It was just that special!"

"Oh, of course you were."

"Hey Pinkie." Rainbow Dash said, "Did your Pinkie Sense stop yet? I mean, I wasn't expecting Aura to have such a mushy reason for being so bad to us."

"Hmm…" Pinkie Pie said as she checked to see if her sense stopped, "Yep. I think that was-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she suddenly shook really hard like she was in an earthquake.

"Oh, nope." Pinkie Pie corrected, "That wasn't it."

"So, Aura's reason for being harsh wasn't the doozy?" Twilight asked, "What else could it be?"

"I have a feeling we're about to find out soon." Applejack said.

With Aura and Fluttershy…

The two headed off to a nearby part of the resting point and saw some animals that were nearby. There were birds, squirrels, and even small insects. Chipmunks climbed the trees, the butterflies flew with a dance, and the sea animals swam their watery home. Aura witnessed all the animals as far as the eye can see, and was truly captivated by how many he saw. For you see, Aura loved nature and the animals that calls it home. Seeing how happy Aurachalcum looked gave Fluttershy hope that perhaps he will improve from his sadness from before.

"Why Aura." Fluttershy said with a surprised look, "You look so happy. I'm not used to seeing you smile this big."

"Ahhh." Aura sighed happily, "Isn't it beautiful? This scenery? The animals? The fresh air of an outdoor world?"

"It is lovely. Isn't it?" Fluttershy replied, "I love in a cottage in Ponyville that's near some beautiful scenery. Except for the Everfree Forest. That's a not-so-beautiful place. You must really like nature."

"I do." Aura confirmed, "I love nature so much. I love how it looks, how it makes you feel, and how the air smells. It makes you forget all your problems. I've always wanted to see nature like this ever since I learned about it from Polstow."

"Well, I'm happy that you enjoy something like this. I love nature too. It's filled with the most adorable animals in the world. From the birds, to the squirrels, and the cute little bunnies. I care for them all in my cottage."

"Animals must love you then." Aura said.

Suddenly, the moment she saw Aura help the little bird from before jumped into her head and decided to discuss his actions from that moment.

"You were very kind to help that bird from near the lake." Fluttershy said with a smile, "I think you really made it happy. And I'm happy you tried to heal its wound."

"Yeah." Aura said as he peeked over at her, "I thought maybe my aura could help it. But I guess there are things even aura can't do. Especially when you can only use the dark side of aura."

"You didn't seem afraid to be around these birdies unlike how you are with ponies. Why is it that you'll interact with animals easily but not ponies?"

Aura's smile disappeared as he prepared to answer her question.

"Because animals aren't like ponies." Aura answered as his head began to lean down in sadness, "Animals don't judge you for what you are. You can be around them and they won't say a thing unlike ponies. And animals live in nature. Nature makes me calm and happy. And when I'm calm and happy, my darkness won't make me do something horrible. It won't make my darkness go away or weaken, but it at least keeps me from using it. So therefore, I can be who I am around animals and not worry about being feared. With ponies, well…. You know that story."

Fluttershy listened to the explanation and had her reply ready for when he was finished talking.

She then smiled as she said, "Animals are different from ponies? I don't think so."

"Huh?" Aura said as he looked at her with his head held higher.

"I don't think you know animals as well as you think you do." Fluttershy said, "Let me show you."

She then took Aura down closer to the animals to show him what she meant. Aura didn't know what to expect. What was it that awaited him? He couldn't help but feel anxious to see the answer. Soon, they came across a squirrel that seemed unhappy and had a look on its face to show it.

"That little squirrel," Fluttershy said to Aura, "Looks a little down. Let's see what his problem is and see if we can help it."

"Okay." Aura agreed.

So, they approached the squirrel and Fluttershy got ready to use her useful skill of being able to understand animals.

"Hello there, little friend." Fluttershy greeted the squirrel, "How are you today?"

The squirrel looked at Fluttershy with its sad face and made some squeaks to respond to her.

"Oh." Fluttershy said as she felt sorry for the little critter, "That sounds sad. What happened between you two?"

The squirrel made some more squeaks to answer the question. Aurachalcum was amazed at what he saw. He couldn't believe that Fluttershy could understand animals. He was blown away by her hidden talent.

"I see." Fluttershy said to the squirrel, "You stay here and I'll go talk to your friend."

She then flew up to a tree and peaked into a hole on a branch. Aura witnessed her working her magic and just couldn't help but feel impressed. Though at the same time, he wondered just what point she was trying to make.

"_Fluttershy." _Aura thought with a bright smile, "_The way you can talk to animals is amazing. I wish I could talk to animals."_

He then closed his eyes to tap into his aura. Doing so, he sensed the aura that Fluttershy had. And for some reason, the aura he sensed caused him to feel glee.

"_Her aura." _Aurachalcum thought as his head began to dance from the feeling, "_I felt it before at the town. Out of all the aura I felt there, hers feels different. Why does it…. make me so happy? Fluttershy?"_

Aura just couldn't get his mind off the feeling he got when he felt her aura. He felt like he was under a spell that he couldn't break free from. He then sensed her aura moving. Moving toward him. Despite that, he was so lost in thought that he didn't even consider that Fluttershy was coming back. Fluttershy was flying back down from the tree with the other squirrel following her. As soon as all four of her hooves touched the ground, Fluttershy wondered why he was standing still with both eyes shut and a smile that made him look like the happiest pony in the world.

"I'm so glad to see you smile Aura." Fluttershy said suddenly.

Hearing her voice caused Aura to open his eyes wide and his smile to disappear. His cheeks then started to burn a little. Burn with a small red light on each cheek. He felt embarrassed from how he looked in front of her.

"F-Fluttershy." Aura stuttered as his red cheeks grew redder, "I, uh… didn't see you coming down."

"But you were using your aura." Fluttershy pointed out, "Didn't you feel my aura coming down as I was coming down?"

"Well…." Aura said as he tried to collect his thoughts, "Yes…. Uh…. But I…."

"That's okay." Fluttershy said, "You don't have to explain if you don't want to. It's probably not important."

"Uh… yeah." Aura said with a smile as his cheeks slowly started losing its red glow, "Not important. So, uh… what's up with the squirrels?"

"The two had a bad fight." Fluttershy answered, "And the poor little on next to you felt so bad about how things turned out that he wanted to apologize. But he didn't know how to face his friend after how their argument went. I went to talk to his friend and let him know how he feels. And he gladly decided to forgive his friend."

The two squirrels then came to together to shake paws, hug, and went back to the tree together with happy faces.

"I don't understand." Aura said, "What about this makes animals like ponies?"

"Didn't you see?" Fluttershy asked, "That little critter felt bad just like you did. You felt bad when you were treating us like you didn't like us, did you?"

"Yeah… I guess so."

"Well," Fluttershy replied, "He felt the same thing. He was just like you Aura. He felt guilty about how he was. Animals have feelings like we do."

Aura didn't know how to respond there. He felt like he may have thought wrong about animals before. And it took hearing it from an animal expert to learn that.

"Also," Fluttershy continued as she pointed her hoof over at a male and female bunny, "Look at the bunnies over there."

Aura then followed the hoof and saw the bunnies that were near a log. The bunnies seemed happy together. The male shared a carrot with the female, and the two just snuggled together in complete joy and happiness.

"They…." Aura began, "Look happy together. I can feel it in their aura."

"They're happy because they're in love." Fluttershy explained.

"In…. love?" Aura asked as his eyes brightened.

"And in order to love," Fluttershy continued, "You need to have a heart. Well, they both have a heart. And they've given each other their love with their hearts. So, animals are more like us than you think. They have a heart and feelings just like we do. And as you just said, they have aura like we do. So, if you can be yourself around animals, then you can be yourself around ponies. I believe everypony would enjoy being with you. I know I do."

Aurachalcum blushed a little as he gave a small smile said, "T-thanks. And I guess you're right. Animals are like us. I guess…. I didn't stop to think about that."

Aura then thought about how she came to talk to him back at the lake. He was stunned about how she was able to face him despite how terrible he was before. For that, he just needed to know how that even could take place.

"Fluttershy." Aura said.

"Yes?" Fluttershy answered.

"Thank you for…. Sitting and talking with me at the lake. But why did you do that? After how I was to you, how could you want to talk to me?"

"Because I had a feeling you were sad." Fluttershy answered, "And I wanted to try and make you feel better."

"Sad?" Aura perplexed, "What made you think that?"

"When you were yelling at my friends and I, I noticed a tear was hanging in your eye. You felt like crying, but you tried to hold it back."

"You noticed?" Aura asked, "That's impressive. And I guess…. I felt horrible about how things were happening. For one thing, I didn't like yelling at ponies that did nothing wrong. And the fact that I wanted to keep you all safe from me by trying to act like I don't like any of you. And since I wanted all of you to be my friends, I guess I was hurting myself."

A short silence came in. Seeing no reply come from her, Aura decided to take his turn early.

"How could you face me though?" Aura asked as he look slightly sad, "Didn't you feel scared to face me?"

"A little bit." Fluttershy answered, "Well, okay. I was very scared to talk to you. But I had to. I wanted to make you feel better by showing kindness. I wanted to be a better pony by wanting to help you."

"A better pony?" Aura teased

"Well," Fluttershy replied with a slight blush, "I meant that I thought you were just a mean pony and uh…."

"I know what you meant." Aura chuckled.

He then looked her in the eyes with a smile as he said, "Thank you for that. It felt nice that somepony wanted to talk to me despite my dark power and how I treated her."

"I was happy to help you." Fluttershy replied, "Shall we see more animals?"

"Sure. I'd like to see more."

And so Aurachalcum and Fluttershy spent more time seeing more animals and even played with them a little. They didn't do it for too long however, as Fluttershy had to let her friends take turns showing Aura the ways of friendship. At some point, they decided to head back to the group. They had a little talk as they walked.

"That was great." Aura said, "I never that I'd see so many animals in one day. The otters, and the deer, and that one bear."

"Hehe." Fluttershy giggled, "It was wonderful to see all my furry friends. And even the sea creatures too. I don't think I've ever met somepony that likes animals as much as I do."

Aura looked over at her as he answered, "Me neither. It's amazing how much we have in common. Thanks for showing me the animals Fluttershy. And for showing me that they aren't that different from us. I think you've change my entire outlook on the animal kingdom."

"I'm glad you joined me. It's better to enjoy the outside nature world with somepony else. Let's hurry back to the others before they start worrying."

"Right." Aura agreed with a nod.

As they walked, Aura tapped into his aura again to feel Fluttershy's aura. Once again, he felt hypnotized.

"_Ahhh." _Aura thought calmly as his head began to dance again, "_Her aura. I don't know what it is. But I can't help but feel happy to feel her aura. Is she…. Special?"_

He was so distracted by her aura that he didn't see where he was going. And so, WAM! He bummed into a tree branch and fell to the ground feeling dizzy. Fluttershy looked down to see Aura's goofy face as his head spun.

"Oh, my goodness!" Fluttershy yelped, "Are you alright?! Are you hurt?!"

Aura shook his head a few times to brush off his dizziness. He then looked up at Fluttershy, who looked worried for him. But as soon as he looked at her, he got a strange feeling in his chest. Seeing her shining eyes, her pink mane, and the birds that stood on branches behind her, he felt honored to be in her presence. Perhaps it was because he bumped into that branch, but he couldn't help but smile big by the sight of the yellow-coated pony before him.

"Aura?" Fluttershy said to try and wake him up from his trance, "Aura? Are you alright?"

"Huh?!" Aura blurted as he snapped out of his trance as quickly stood up straight, "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Fluttershy asked, "It looked like a pretty bad pump."

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm a tough pony. I've been hit by worse. _Though I've not been more embarrassed before."_

"If you say so." Fluttershy replied, "Let's head back now. And make sure to keep your eyes open all the way."

"Heh, heh." Aura chuckled, "I'll make sure of that."

So, then the two-continued walking back to the group. Though, not without Aura wondering what that strange feeling he keeps getting is.

Back at the resting area, Aurachalcum went to sit by himself, while the rest of the group sat together and talked. The group noticed that while Aura continues to keep his distance, he doesn't seem as sad as before. Leaving them to believe that the magic of friendship is starting to open his eyes. But before beginning the discussion, Twilight wanted to check in on Lurio and his aura power.

"How's your aura Lurio?" Twilight asked.

"Much better." Lurio answered as he checked his power, "But still in need of recovering."

"Great to hear. Cause I really need to see how aura works on different ponies. And you and Aura are the perfect candidates."

Lurio chuckled at Twilight's love for knowledge.

"So," Twilight said as she turned to Fluttershy, "How'd things go with you and Aura?"

"We had a very good time." Fluttershy answered softly, "He and I talked so much about animals."

"It sounds like he's quite an animal lover like you are." Applejack said.

"Oh, he is. He said he loved being with animals. They're the creatures he can be himself around."

"Be himself?" Rainbow Dash asked with confusion.

"His darkness." Twilight reminded her, "Remember?"

"He was so happy when I took him to see the animals." Fluttershy continued, "It made my heart sing. I saw him with his eyes closed and moving his head around like there wasn't a thing to worry about."

"I suppose nature really got to him, didn't it?" Rarity asked, "If that's the case, I believe I know how to design his fashions."

"Huh?" Lurio said as he noticed something, "Fluttershy. You said he had his eyes closed when you saw him happy?"

"I did." Fluttershy answered.

"Was he using his aura at that moment?"

"I think so." Fluttershy said in an unsure tone, "I saw something emanating around him. Why do you ask?"

Lurio paused as he thought about what Fluttershy said. He had a strange feeling about what he had learned.

"I have no reason." Lurio answered, "Curiosity just struck me I suppose."

"I get the feeling that he's really starting to lighten up." Pinkie Pie said, "After a little bit of generosity, a taste of magic, laughter just in between, and loyalty to go on top, he'll really get a nice recipe of the magic of friendship."

"Pinkie's got a point." Applejack concurred, "I think we're really getting to him."

"Rarity," Twilight said, "You're next. Whenever you're ready."

"I'm always ready darling." Rarity replied, "Just give me a second to brush my mane. I must be presentable for when I make friends with a new pony."

"Always ready, huh?" Applejack asked with an annoyed look.

"Perhaps you wouldn't know how to look perfect for a new meeting if you looked yourself in the mirror."

"Maybe you should stop looking into yours all the time!"

"Ladies." Lurio interrupted, "Please. We mustn't fight now. Rarity, do make sure your mane is how you want it to be. Just be sure you show Aura the element you represent."

"I will give him a dazzling performance." Rarity replied, "Kind ponies like him deserve to be presented with ponies like me at their very best."

So after preparing herself, Rarity decided to put her generosity to action and do her part with Aurachalcum.

"Excuse me Aura." Rarity called out as she approached him.

"Huh?" Aura said as he looked over at her.

"What in Equestria are you doing here by yourself when you can join us together?"

"Nothing." Aurachalcum answered, "I was just thinking."

"Thinking?" Rarity asked, "Well, perhaps you'd like to talk with me about what you're thinking about while I go through these ideas I have for new fashions."

"Fashions?" Aura asked, "What're you talking about?"

"I have some brilliant ideas for the ponies in Ponyville to wear this season. I've got something that'll really be the all the rage. And I'd like to get to know you better as I do."

"You don't need to do that." Aura explained, "I'm good."

"Don't you say that now." Rarity replied, "I don't want you to sit here all by yourself. After the rocky start we've had, I want to get to know you much better now. I'd like to hear a little bit about your rather enticing ability."

"I'm good. Really."

"Well, I'm sorry." Rarity said, "I'm afraid I can't take that now. I won't be able to get beauty sleep knowing that I did not get a chance to learn more about my new friend. What good is friendship if you don't get to know each other the day you first meet? Have you no heart?"

"Golly." Aura said as he began to feel guilty, "Well, okay I guess. No need to sound dramatic at the end."

"Very good." Rarity praised with a smile, "Come now. Let's go somewhere where we can converse in private."

"What's wrong with the group?" Aurachalcum asked.

"I wish to know you better. And I feel like I shall accomplish that if we're alone."

"Alright then." Aura said.

So, then the two went to a tree nearby that was away from the group. Rarity prepared her fashion designs art book to see what she can think of for Aura. As they walked together, Rainbow Dash started to grow more and more anxious to want to talk to Aura.

"Why did it have to be Rarity now?!" Rainbow Dash asked, "She's going to hog him all night! Different clothes, jewelry, the Grand Galloping Gala, and who knows what else goes on her head."

"I once dreamed about what goes on in her head." Pinkie Pie said, "And there were a lot of camera flashes. By yours truly. Rarity just wore the best funny clown clothes I've ever seen. I'm still laughing about it. I've had that dream the whole first season."

"Rarity in clown clothes?" Applejack asked with a giggle, "That'd be wild."

"So, Rarity represents generosity?" Lurio asked.

"She sure does." Twilight answered.

"She's the most generous pony we've ever met." Fluttershy added.

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash said, "And even though she's all fashion-loving and all that boring stuff about operas and romance with a prince, she's cool in my book. Not as cool as me, but still pretty cool."

"She'll show Aura generosity." Twilight said, "Then maybe he'll start joining us in a group conversation."

"That would be nice." Lurio commented.

With Aura and Rarity…

The two headed off together to a single tree nearby the group. The sun began to set and the sky started to darken with the approach of night. Rarity couldn't wait to see how she could prepare a design for the Aura Pony she's now with.

"Good." Rarity commented, "A peaceful place for us to talk. I hope you don't mind if I go through my design notebook as we talk, do you? I need to make sure everything is in order. I've got such brilliant fabulous ideas right now and I want to make sure that I'm ready to put them to action."

"I don't mind." Aura replied.

So, then Rarity went through her notebook and her eyes sparkled at all of her ideas for her boutique store. The clothes she would design and sell. Aurachalcum was surprised about this sudden behavior.

"You really like fashion, do you?" Aurachalcum said.

"I simply adore it darling." Rarity responded, "The way the clothing defines the pony that wears it. Or how they present themselves to public with such outstanding fabric. I've been wanting to run a boutique since I was just a little filly. There, I only give out the most stunning, the most dazzling fashions you'll ever see in Equestria. And someday, I hope to open one at Canterlot. And perhaps even in Manehattan. I've got a couple of hats that I'd like you to try on. I made them more for mares, but I'm sure you'll look just splendid in one of them."

Rarity then went through her big case of fashion choices to see what hat she'd like Aurachalcum to try on.

"Let's see now." Rarity said to herself as she looked in her case, "Your head is about Rainbow Dash's size, you seem to be a bit humble from what I've heard…"

"Oh." Aura said as he took a step back, "You don't need to-"

"And on it goes!" Rarity exclaimed as she used her magic to place a hat on Aura's head.

Aurachalcum flinched a little as soon as the hat touched his head. He didn't expect her to place it on so quickly. He looked up and saw that, from where he stood, he had an edge of a fedora. From Rarity's point of view, it was a purple fedora with a white strap, some violet jewels, and a pretty flower on the side.

"Is this a fedora?" Aurachalcum asked.

"Do you like it?" Rarity asked, "I made this a while ago when I was designing for the spring time. I simply just couldn't wait to show it to Ponyville when I first made it. I believe it truly shows the radiance and wonders of a mare as she wanders under the beautiful spring trees. Amazing, don't you think?"

"It feels nice, that's for sure." Aura commented.

"Hmmm…." Rarity hummed as she looked at Aurachalcum.

"What're you thinking about?" Aura asked.

"OH!" Rarity yelped suddenly as she grew a bright smile, "IDEA! After I met Lurio and saw the rather glorious hat he wears, I came up with such fabulous new ideas. And after seeing how you look with that hat, even though it's for mares, I think I know what will fit you perfecty!"

"You mean you're going to make a hat for me?"

"Not just any hat," Rarity answered, "THE hat. The hat that was made for you. And I know exactly how to make it. And since your head is as big as a mare, I will have no trouble at all."

"Rarity." Aura said as he took the hat off, "You don't need to do this."

"Of course I do." Rarity disagreed, "I must. It's the only way I can repay you for your kind thought earlier."

"Kind thought?"

"Even though you were really impolite to us," Rarity began, "You still did it because you were trying to keep us safe. You're were doing a bad deed for a caring cause. I do appreciate that, however, I'm also a little disappointed."

"I don't blame you for feeling like that." Aura said as he began to look sad, "I'm sure everypony would be disappointed in me. I was terrible to you and your friends, and I have a powerful darkness in me as you've seen before."

"That's not why." Rarity denied, "I'm disappointed because you didn't share yourself with us before."

"Huh?" Aura said as he started to brighten up, "What're you talking about?"

"Aura, let me tell you something. As much as I like to show off my new fashions with my friends, I like it better when I present myself the way I normally am. Showing the real me is a generous thought. Even if I sometimes don't like coming out without something decent to wear, as long as my friends enjoy having me around, then there's nothing to be upset about. You finally letting us help you is exactly that. You're finally presenting yourself the way you are. Even if you don't like the way you are, the ponies you present yourself to might. And showing the real you is the most generous thing you can give to others."

"You mean," Aura began, "I'll I need to do is just show the real me and anypony will like me?"

"Exactly." Rarity replied, "I really don't like saying this, but sometimes, it's better to go out without all these beautiful gowns or dresses. They hide who I really am sometimes. And you can't hide the real you Aurachalcum. If you do that, then how will anypony learn to like you.? That's why my friends and I like you Aura. Because you've finally come out of the shadow and let yourself shine. Like a celebrity on a walkway."

Aurachalcum listened to Rarity's words and began to think that she may be right. Perhaps he was being selfish by keeping the real him to himself. Maybe other ponies would like him the way he is if he just tried and face them. Even if he doesn't like the way he is, that doesn't mean everypony will.

"Thank you Rarity." Aurachalcum thanked with a smile, "I never thought of it like that. I guess I was too selfish before."

"I'm glad you agree with me." Rarity replied with a smile.

She then went back to her notebook and looked through it. As she did, Aura wondered something. He wondered if he'd get the same feeling he got before when he felt Fluttershy's aura. But with Rarity's.

"_Her aura." _Aurachalcum thought, "_It feels special. But it doesn't make me smile like with Fluttershy's. What's so different about hers?"_

"Are you sensing my aura?" Rarity asked.

Aura then stopped using his aura and opened his eyes to look at Rarity, who looked surprised.

"Sorry." Aurachalcum apologized.

"Oh, don't be." Rarity replied with a chuckle, "I feel honored to have my aura felt by such a caring, affectionate pony. How does my aura feel to you?"

"….stylish." Aura answered, "Like you."

"Oh, oh!" Rarity chuckled again, "Thank you."

So, Rarity continued showing ideas she had to Aurachalcum. And it seemed like Aura was having a fun time once Rarity got to the different colored gowns. It was then she got the idea that Aura liked girls who wear gowns. After spending a few minutes together, they decided to head back to the group.

The resting ground…

Aurachalcum was starting to feel happier with each little time he spent with each pony. Though he still sat by himself, he began to wonder if he should actually join the group and engage. Though weak, his fear of hurting them still roamed in his mind. He remembered that darkness still rests within him. And the dark side of aura, no less. Even so, he didn't seem as afraid as before.

"Those ponies." Aurachalcum said to himself as he looked over at them, "They look so happy together. Their auras feel like a festival of fun. I wonder what they're all talking about."

He thought it over and began to think it wasn't right of him to keep himself away from the group and not have as much fun as them.

"Maybe they'll let me join." He said to himself, "I'll go see."

He then began to walk toward the group of seven ponies to join in the conversation. Aura began to smile as he got closer to them. But then…

"What's this?!" Lurio said as he checked his aura.

"What's up Lurio?" Applejack asked.

"Something wrong?" Twilight added.

"I…. I feel something…." Lurio answered, "Something is coming…. And it has an awfully big aura."

"Does that mean it's an awfully big creature?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Precisely."

"Awesome!" Rainbow Dash cheered as she got bumped for the danger.

"How big are we talking?" Rarity asked.

"Bigger than the twelve-floor apartment cake I made once?!" Pinkie Pie asked, "Bigger than the trees around us?! Bigger than Canterlot?!"

"About as big as an Ursa Minor." Lurio answered.

"That big? Oh boy."

"As big as an Ursa Minor?" Twilight worried, "What if it is an Ursa Minor?"

"Huh?" Aura said as he checked his aura too, "I can feel something coming by."

He felt the aura he caught and checked where it was coming from. As soon as it was getting closer, he reacted.

"Look out!" Aura shouted as he quickly flew toward where he sensed it from, "It's coming from there!"

And suddenly, a big dark manticore appeared from behind the group. It planned to pounce on them. However, using his aura to increase his speed, Aurachalcum quickly intercepted the manticore before it could touch them. The manticore landed on all four paws and quickly shook it's a head a few times after getting pushed by Aura.

"It's a manticore!" Twilight yelled.

"And a big one at that!" Applejack yelled.

"It's a dark manticore!" Lurio explained, "Polstow sent it to capture us!"

"Oh dear!" Rarity cried, "Not that! Keep its nails away from me! They look like they haven't had a manicure in decades! Don't let it get on my coat!"

"Would you chill out?!" Rainbow Dash asked in an annoyed tone, "Me and Aura will take care of this."

"Wait!" Aura said, "Let's try something else first."

He then flew over to Fluttershy and asked, "Could you try and tame this creature like you did with the dark bear?"

"It looks a little frightening." Fluttershy responded, "But I'll see what I can do."

"Woohoo!" Pinkie Pie cheered as she danced like a cheerleader with pom-poms on her front hooves, "Go get him Fluttershy! Win this for home team!"

"Excuse me mister dark manticore." Fluttershy said softly, "I know you were made by Polstow, and that you're supposed to be mean and probably capture us to take us to your creator's lair so we can't stop him from taking over Equestria. But if you let us pass and let us stop him, I'll gladly share with you some scrumptious treats I have in my cottage and even let you join reading time with my other furry friends. So, will you excuse us?"

"ROAR!" The dark manticore roared loudly in front of Fluttershy.

"Not even for a tiny treat?" Fluttershy asked as she started to shiver at the darkness emanating from the manticore, "Or a short story?"

"Grrr…." The dark manticore growled.

"This isn't working!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "I'm going with my plan! I've been dreaming for some action!"

"Wait Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said quietly, "Violence is never the answer. Let me try reasoning with it more by-"

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash quickly flew toward the dark manticore to give it a good kick under its snout. Fluttershy felt sad for being ignored.

"I suppose violence works too." Fluttershy whispered as she floated back down with a sad face. Applejack then went over to comfort her.

"Come on now!" Rainbow Dash challenged, "You think you're so tough just because you've got darkness?! Well, I'm what darkness fears! Give me your best shot!"

"Roar!" The dark manticore roared as it charged at Rainbow Dash.

Aurachalcum watched her fight the monster and felt worried that she wouldn't match up to it. So, without any second thought, he quickly jumped into the fight to assist her.

"Took you long enough!" Rainbow Dash teased, "Let's take this pussy cat down!"

"Stay sharp Rainbow!" Aurachalcum told her with a serious tone.

The two worked together to take down the dark manticore. However, it seemed like it was more than they had thought it would be. Rainbow Dash used her speed to her advantage to try and land harder hits while Aurachalcum used his aura. However, neither seemed to help. In a short time, the two ponies were on the ground, panting hard, and felt too tired to fly.

"This is bad." Rainbow Dash said, "I thought this would be a cake walk."

"Cake?!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "Where?!"

"This dude is harder than I thought he'd be." Rainbow Dash continued, "How're you doing Aura?"

"Just barely holding on." Aura answered, "I don't think I can keep fighting this thing."

"Come on y'all!" Applejack cheered, "Don't let this creepy lion get the best of you! Give him what for!"

"And don't forget the cake!" Pinkie Pie reminded.

"Aura!" Twilight said, "Aren't there any other techniques you have with your aura?!"

Aurachalcum took a quick minute to think about any other abilities he may have to turn things around. And as quickly as he began, an idea popped in. However, he feared of the after-effect his idea may have. But with how things are, he didn't have time to think of another idea. So he decided to take action.

"I have one technique, but…." Aura began as he looked over at Rainbow Dash, "Rainbow. Get back. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Got it!" Rainbow Dash replied as she flew back to the others, "Oh boy! I can't wait to see what aura move he's going to use now!"

"I just hope he doesn't hurt the poor thing too hard." Fluttershy hoped.

"If you've got a plan Aura," Applejack said, "Might want to use it now before he decides to make us his dinner!"

"Hmm…" Lurio hummed as he tapped into his aura to feel Aurachalcum's power, "Oh! Aurachalcum! Be careful!"

The reaction startled the six ponies. But nopony was as worried as Lurio. But before any questions could be asked, a strange dark force appeared around Aurachalcum. And the force grew stronger and bigger. Twilight noticed that it wasn't his aura that he was using, but something else completely.

"_What's that?" _Twilight thought, "_That can't be his aura. It would be glowing blue. That strange power is kind of freaking me out though. I sure hope he knows what he's doing."_

Once the dark force grew powerful enough, Aura floated in the air and began to unleash the hidden power he had.

"Darkness!" Aurachalcum shouted as he launched his darkness at the dark manticore.

The attack was powerful enough to cause the dark manticore to vanish just like the dark minions from before. Aura then floated back to the ground with all four hooves.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "You took that thing down with your eyes closed! Even though it wasn't aura that you used, it was still so cool!"

"Yeehaa!" Applejack cheered, "Way to go partner!"

"That was so exciting I almost exploded in excitement!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "I almost felt like exploding twice!"

"That was impressive Aura." Twilight praised, "That was quite a technique."

"Aura!" Lurio shouted, "Are you alright?! That was very risky and dangerous!"

"Whatever is the matter dear?" Rarity asked Lurio.

Suddenly, Aurachalcum looked like he was having trouble standing up. He was bending on his four hooves and was shaking a little. The dark force he tapped into before continued to dance around him. After witnessing this, the cheering grew into worrying.

"W-what's wrong with him?" Fluttershy asked as she grew worried.

"He doesn't look good." Pinkie Pie added.

"He used the darkness that Polstow gave him to stop the dark manticore." Lurio explained, "Now it seems the darkness is becoming a bother to him because he tapped too much into it."

"Oh no!" Twilight yelped, "Is he going to be okay?!"

"I'm not sure Twilight. He can handle dark aura just fine. But darkness is a completely different essence. If you use its power like he did, it could corrupt you."

"Grrrrr….." Aurachalcum growled as he continued shaking from his darkness, "Grrr….. GRRR….."

He soon turned around to face the ponies with a grim and angry face.

"Woah now partner!" Applejack said, "Don't give us that look!"

"Aura!" Twilight called out, "Don't let the darkness do this to you! Fight it!"

"Dearie!" Rarity said, "Stop this right now! I won't take such behavior!"

The words of the ponies didn't make him stop however. He slowly walked toward them and growled louder with each step.

"Come on Aura!" Rainbow Dash said, "Cut it out! You're being weird!"

"Aurachalcum please!" Fluttershy wept as she hid her face, "Don't be like this! You're scaring me!"

Suddenly, from hearing her voice as she cried, Aurachalcum stopped walking toward them. He began to stop growling as well. And soon, the dark force around him disappeared. However, as soon as it did, Aura felt tired and panted from exhaustion.

"He did it!" Pinkie Pie cheered, "The darky warky stuff went away!"

"Very good." Lurio said in relief.

"Aura." Twilight said as she got closer to him to check on him, "Are you alright? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine." Aurachalcum panted, "W-what happened? I can't remember…"

"You and Rainbow Dash fought a dark manticore. You then used the power of darkness to defeat it."

"I did what?!" Aurachalcum exclaimed.

"But it's okay." Twilight said to try and calm him down, "Your darkness is gone now and-"

"Get away from me!" Aurachalcum yelled as he stepped back from her, "Get away before I hurt you!"

"Calm down Aura. You're not going to hurt us. The darkness in you stopped. You're alright."

"No, I'm not!" Aura argued, "This is exactly why I didn't want any of you join me! Because of this power! The power of darkness! Didn't you see what I almost did?!"

"But you woke up before it happened." Applejack said, "And we're all still standing."

"But what if I didn't wake up before that?! What then?!"

"If you were so scared about what'd happen after you use darkness," Rainbow Dash began, "Then why didn't you just use your aura? Why didn't you use an Aura Sphere or something?"

"Because that wouldn't have been enough!" Aura answered, "There wasn't anything I could do. Please. Just go and leave me. You all shouldn't be with me when I can hurt you like I almost did. A pony like me doesn't deserve to be around ponies like you."

"Aura, please." Rarity begged, "Don't be like this. You only used darkness to save us. You should be proud."

"What's there to be proud of when you have darkness?!" Aura asked as tears began to fall from his eyes, "Darkness is an evil power! I'm evil! And that's all I'll ever be! Even if I stop Polstow, I'll never be any different than he is!"

"But you're not like him at all!" Applejack argued, "I know that! And you do too!"

"Don't you remember Aurachalcum?" Fluttershy asked, "You have a heart, just like us."

"Having a heart on the inside doesn't change who I am on the outside Fluttershy!" Aura replied, "And you're wrong Applejack! I'm exactly like Polstow! An evil darkness using, friendless aura master of darkness!"

After finishing his argument, Aurachalcum turned away and started to cry. Seeing how he was sad and upset saddened the ponies that watched him. They could tell he hated the power he has and he's letting it decide who he is.

"Aurachalcum." Lurio said quietly, "Why must you be so hard on yourself. My heart…. Can't take that."

"Gosh." Pinkie Pie said as the six ponies huddled together, "I've never seen a pony that upset before. It looks like all the hard work we did on him has gone to waste and he's back at square one."

"No kidding." Rainbow Dash agreed, "I kind of feel bad for him. And now I feel guilty about fighting him."

"We can't just let him do this alone." Applejack said, "That Polstow guy looks like he'll be ready for anything when he gets there."

"Applejack's right." Rarity added, "But what can we do? His heart seems rather set on what he said before."

"We're not giving up." Twilight explained, "We need to continue with our plan and take our turns to show him the ways of friendship. It's time I take my turn. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow will finish it."

"I don't think he's really in for any more friendship lessons Twilight." Applejack said, "He looks like he's ready to give up trying friendship."

"I'm not going to let that happen! I once didn't think about friendship as anything special before I met all of you. And just letting him go like this without learning what friendship truly is just wouldn't feel right to me. I can feel his pain in a way. I too felt alone at the time. Although, it took me meeting all of you to make me realize that. Still, it's not right for him to keep himself making friends."

"Twilight…" Applejack replied as she gave a small smile, "alright then. We'll follow your lead captain."

"You have such a noble and kind heart and mind." Rarity commented, "You're an admirable pony Twilight."

"Go get him then Twilight!" Pinkie Pie encouraged, "Show him that friendship is magic!"

"Just don't take too long." Rainbow Dash added, "He definitely needs to see my speed. If there's one thing that can cheer anypony up, it's seeing how fast this pony can go."

"Please cheer him up Twilight." Fluttershy pleaded, "I hate seeing ponies as upset as him."

"I'll do my best." Twilight replied.

She then turned to go and walk to Aurachalcum.

"Just watch Lurio." Applejack said to Lurio, "Twilight's come quite a way to get where she is now. She'll know what to do."

"I hope you're right." Lurio replied, "It pains me to see a pony get this perturbed. Darkness is a truly fowl power. I've despised it ever since I've learned about it."

Fluttershy didn't listen to the conversation. Her mind was focused on Aura. She looked at how he cried and felt sympathy for him. She hoped that he'll cheer up soon.

"_You're just like us Aura." _Fluttershy thought as tears began to form under her eyes, "_Why don't you see that?"_

Twilight approached the sad Aura Pony to take her turn. Aurachalcum was crying softly because of the horrible even that happened. He just couldn't forgive himself for what he almost did.

"Hey, Aura?" Twilight said, "Are you okay?"

"No." Aurachalcum answered softly with tears fall from his eyes, "And I don't think I'll ever be."

"Don't say that. Come with me. I want to talk to you."

"Just leave me alone." Aura demanded softly, "You'll be safe from me that way."

"Okay." Twilight replied as she thought of what to say next to convince him, "Well, before I do, can't you at least show me how your aura works? I'm kind of a pony who likes discoveries. I think this would be something good to look more into."

"Why don't you go ask Lurio? He has the light side of aura. I have the dark side."

"It's because you have the dark side of aura," Twilight began, "That I'm interested. I want to see the differences between the light and dark sides. I'll deal with Lurio later. Come on. Teach me what you know."

Aurachalcum, seeing that she wasn't going to change her mind, had no choice but to go with her request. At least she said she'd leave him alone.

"Okay." Aura said with his still soft voice, "But you and the others will leave as soon as we're done, right?"

"We'll be gone in a heartbeat." Twilight answered with a nod, "Faster than a heartbeat even. I've actually been trying to see if that's possible through some experiments actually."

Once Aura stood up, the two walked together to have a private conversation together. Leaving the others hoping that Twilight will do her magic.

"Magic?! Really?! You think he'll feel better once Twilight shows her magic to Aura?!"

Not that kind of magic Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, you were talking figuratively."

With Aurachalcum and Twilight Sparkle…

The two sat down together in the middle of some trees nearby where the others are. Twilight prepared a list of things to say to try and convince Aura to continue helping them. Not just because of Celestia's request, but also for a bigger reason.

"So," Twilight began, "How does aura work? Tell me everything. I'm super curious."

"Alright." Aurachalcum replied as he got ready to demonstrate his power.

Once he sat down, he put his front hooves together and prepared to channel his aura. Soon, his aura appeared around his body and then, through that aura, he created a small sphere of aura with his hooves.

"Wow!" Twilight cheered, "That's amazing! I feel so silly not knowing something like this a long time ago! This is phenomenal! This should be taught to ponies in all of Equestria! So, what are the features of aura once you tap into it?"

"Well," Aura began as he opened his eyes, "Tapping into your aura can make you do things you couldn't normally do. You can transfer your aura to your hooves to make yourself faster, or have more mobility. You can jump higher, grow stronger, and if you're a Pegasus, you can fly faster. But in order to gain the ability to increase your stats and do so many techniques with aura, you need to learn to harness it."

"How do you harness it?" Twilight asked.

"Well…. I did my training the wrong way. You don't want to know how I learned aura. You'll want to ask Lurio that."

"The wrong way?" Twilight replied, "There's a right and wrong way to learn aura?"

"Yes." Aura answered as he started to look sad again, "The right way of aura is the long and hard way. It's where you learn to use the light side of aura. But the wrong way is the faster and short way. The dark side of aura. Since my creator and master is an Aura Master of Darkness, you can tell how my lessons went."

Twilight noticed something that Aurachalcum said. He described the Aura Master of Darkness, Polstow, as his creator. She grew puzzled at that statement, and had to gather more information.

"Wait." Twilight said in a surprised tone, "You said that Polstow is your creator?"

"He is." Aura responded, "You see, I wasn't born a pony like you were, I was made. When Polstow was still a prisoner of the Realm of Atmosfere, he created me one day to make me his faithful servant. As soon as I was made, he gave me his darkness and he taught me everything he knew about aura. I was little at the time and I didn't know that every little thing he said to me was a lie. He's been lying to me ever since he created me. I once had the light side of aura, but then he took that away from me once he gave me his darkness."

"That sounds terrible." Twilight said in an upset voice, "I can't believe he did that to you."

"I know. He lied to me about light and darkness, he lied to me about aura, he lied about how I was meant to serve him. He told me darkness was the only way to go. He told me that the light side of aura was a dangerous power. And I believed every word he said. I didn't know how special light truly was. It was only for that one moment I felt its warmth."

"Aura…." Twilight began, "I'm really sorry…. I wish that hadn't happened to you. Why would he take lie to you about light and darkness?"

"Probably because he didn't want his faithful servant to be on the good side while he was evil. Ever since he told me the truth about everything he lied about when we were imprisoned in that crystal, I felt nothing but rage. I was so angry about how he lied to me that I didn't want to see his face again. What's worse is that he made me exactly the way he is. That meant that nopony would ever want me to be their friend. Who would ever care for a pony that can only go the dark path and never be part of the light?"

Twilight noticed that he said that he was angry when he was in the crystal. She remembered hearing from Lurio that he felt anger in Aurachalcum's aura when he was in the crystal. She then began putting two and two together and came to a conclusion that Lurio had to hear. But she focused on the current conversation and kept her idea to herself.

"Don't say that." Twilight said with a small cheery smile, "I'm sure your light will return."

"No Twilight. My light won't return because I can't let go of the darkness Polstow gave me. Only he can make it go away. And since he probably doesn't plan to do that, I'll always be nothing but a spawn of darkness. My light….. it's really weak. His darkness has covered most of it. My light will never shine like yours."

"Hey…" Twilight said as he cheery smile slowly faded, "Why don't we continue with you telling me about aura. That should make you feel better."

"I don't want to talk about that anymore." Aura denied, "My aura is just a reminder of what I'll always be."

"Just a little more. Please?" Twilight asked as she widened her eyes to beg.

"Alright." Aura gave in, "What else to you want to know?"

"Lurio told me that the one who discovered Aura Manipulation, Hugo, and his teachings of aura just suddenly disappeared one day after Polstow's attack." Twilight explained, "But he said that he doesn't know why. His ancestor, who was the last remaining Aura Master at the time, never explained it. Do you have any idea what happened?"

"I have no idea." Aura answered, "I didn't even know that Hugo disappeared until you just told me."

"Well he did." Twilight explained, "And so did all the Aura Masters and Users he had with him. Only Lurio's ancestor remained and he started a family that lasted a thousand years just in case Polstow ever returned."

"Wow." Aura said still in his depressed tone, "A family lasting through a thousand years. Some ponies have all the luck." He said as his eyes quivered at the end.

Seeing that the subject was upsetting him, Twilight then quickly asked, "Do you know anything about the Age of Aura? That was when Hugo came back and started spreading his teachings to many ponies."

"The Age of Aura?" Aurachalcum asked, "All that I really know is that, even when Hugo started spreading his teachings, the art of Aura Manipulation still wasn't all that well known at that time. Not even Princess Celestia knew about it as far as I can tell."

"So, they kept it secret even from Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah." Aura replied, "He led a small organization and gathered up ponies with strong auras from across Equestria to teach them about Aura Manipulation. Don't ask me why, because I don't know. Polstow never told me why."

"Maybe you can teach me. I'd really like to know how to use aura like you do."

Suddenly, Aurachalcum's face looked even more sad. Twilight immediately covered her mouth with her hooves as she knew that she said the wrong thing. She remembered that he has the dark side of aura and can't choose to use the light side. Seeing his face made her feel really guilty of reminding him of his power.

"_This is serious." _Twilight thought, "_The darkness in him is really upsetting him. It's worse that only Polstow can remove it. I can't imagine what it must feel like. It almost feels like that one time where, back at school, I couldn't figure out the question to what is pi. I just felt so confused and stuck on that question that I couldn't help but feel upset and felt like I'd never figure it out and I'd never become Celestia's student because I couldn't figure out the simple question that anypony could- woah Twilight. Focus. You've got an Aura Pony to cheer up."_

"Aura." Twilight began, "You shouldn't let this one problem stop you from making friends."

"But how can I make friends when my power causes nothing but disaster and devastation?" Aura asked.

"Well…. Maybe you can try to control your darkness like you've learn to control your aura."

Aurachalcum didn't respond. He felt like there was nothing to say to that response.

"I mean," Twilight began, "The way you used your darkness back there look almost like how you used your aura. That must mean that darkness is just like aura. Once you learn about it, you can make it to where you can't hurt anypony and use it the way you want to. Haven't you tried that?"

"No…" Aura answered with a sad voice.

"I just don't want you to force yourself to be alone like this." Twilight said as she got more serious, "I think everypony would love to be friends with you if you just go and try to make friends with other ponies. Don't assume. Go for it! Don't let darkness slow you down. If you're afraid of what it can do, then either don't use it or learn to master it like you did with aura."

"Why do you care so much that I make friends?" Aura asked.

"Because there was a time where I didn't think about friendship at all. I once thought I didn't need friends. I thought I can handle things on my own. And all I needed was the books on the shelves. But it was when Nightmare Moon returned that I realized I was missing out on something great. Something magical. Once I learned what the magic of friendship can do, I wanted to make so much more friends and inspire everypony to make friends themselves. That's why Princess Celestia, my teacher, assigned me to write her letters about what I learned about friendship. If you just go and let darkness stop you from making friends, you'll just be like how I was at the time. You'll be missing an important part of your life. You're a good pony Aurachalcum. And I think you'd really be happy if you'd just try."

"Twilight…." Aurachalcum began as a weak smile formed on his face, "Thank you. You're wrong about me, but thank you."

Twilight didn't know what else to say at that point. She felt like she did everything she could for her turn. But then something else came up. Something a friend once taught her. And she thought it was time to show it to Aurachalcum.

"Hey Aura." Twilight called out, "Want to see something fun? I think it'll cheer you up."

"I doubt it." Aura replied, "But okay."

Twilight then got up and said, "You need to get up first."

Without saying a word, Aura obeyed Twilight and stood up on all four hooves and looked Twilight Sparkle in the eyes.

"Okay then." Twilight said, "First, we do little steps with all four of our hooves like this."

She then demonstrated it to Aura. Aura payed attention to what she was showing with a clear mind.

"Then we say," Twilight continued, "Sunshine, sunshine."

She then laid down on the ground and covered her face with her front hooves, which took Aurachalcum by surprise.

"Then we lie down and cover our heads like this." Twilight continued, "Then we move our hooves away and say, 'ladybugs awake'."

She then sat up on her rump and continued with, "Then we sit up like this, tap our hooves together and say, 'clap your hooves'."

She then stood up on all four hooves again and turned around to her side and said as she shook her rump, "Then we shake like this and finish with, 'do a little shake'."

"Huh?" Aurachalcum said, "What is this?"

"It's something that an old friend of mine taught me once." Twilight answered as she turned around to face Aura, "Now come on. Try it with me."

"Well, okay."

The two ponies then got ready to perform the whole thing together.

"Sunshine, sunshine." Aurachalcum and Twilight said at the same time as they did little steps with their hooves

"Ladybugs awake!" They continued as they lied down on the ground, covered their heads, and then removed their hooves as they finished the next part.

The two then sat up to clap their hooves together as they said, "Clap your hooves."

Then they finished the chant as they stood up on all four hooves, turned to side, and shook their rumps as they said, "And do a little shake!"

Aurachalcum felt something once the chant ended. It wasn't his aura or his darkness that he felt. It was a cheerful and wonderful feeling. From doing that small chant, he suddenly was able to smile stronger than he did before.

"Hey." Aurachalcum said with a smile, "That was….. that was kind of fun."

"Wasn't it?" Twilight chuckled, "Want to do it again?"

"Yeah."

"Sunshine, sunshine." Aura and Twilight said at the same time as they did the same movements from before, "Ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves, and do a little shake!"

The two then laughed together once they finished.

"It's even better a second time." Aurachalcum commented, "It just makes me feel so happy, I can't help but smile. Who's the friend that taught you that?"

"A special friend." Twilight answered, "My old foal-sitter. She was my best friend when I was a filly. We did everything together. She was there for me to make me feel better whenever I felt sad. We shared laughs and talked for hours. She also taught me the chant. We did that chant all the time whenever we were together."

"It sounds like you two were spiritual sisters."

"We were basically." Twilight replied as she started to look sad, "Although, I haven't seen her in so long. It almost feels like she's never there anymore. I wonder if she even remembers me."

"Oh." Aura said quietly as he felt sorry for her, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Twilight responded with a brighter smile, "I'm sure I'll see her again someday. And when I do, I'll want to introduce you to her."

"Even though I have darkness?"

"Yes." Twilight answered, "Because she'll want to see Aurachalcum, the Aura Pony and the Hero of Darkness. I bet she'd be thrilled to see your power."

"I doubt that," Aura disagreed, "But thanks."

"Aura." Twilight began as she got serious again, "I know I said we'd leave you alone if you spend time with me. But won't you reconsider staying with us? Lurio is still trying to recover his aura and you're the only one who can lead us to Polstow. We want to help too, because we can't let you do this alone. And we're the ponies that represent the Elements of Harmony. If we just stay back and not take care of the problem like a team, then we wouldn't be representing what friendship is truly about. Being a team and dealing with problems together. And because Princess Celestia told us to work with you to defeat Polstow. But it's not just because of that that we want to help you. We want to be your friends."

"Twilight," Aura began with a tone that gave away his answer, "I-"

"Come on. Don't do this on your own. At least think about it. Spend time with my other friends you haven't yet and then give us your answer."

"The other friends." Aura replied, "That's Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, right?"

Twilight nodded yes and then Aura thought about how to respond. Once he collected his thoughts, he looked at Twilight and prepared to speak.

"Let me see your other friends." Aurachalcum said, "Then I'll decide."

"Thank you." Twilight replied with a nod, "Please think hard. Trust me, if you do decide to continue with us, you won't regret it."

Aura continued telling Twilight more and more about the art of aura. Twilight couldn't believe how much she was learning. Because of her passion of knowledge, she wrote down everything that Aurachalcum said and hoped to learn more later. Once she felt like her turn was over, the two headed back to the group. Twilight hoped with all her heart that Aura would listen to her and stay with them. The reasoning for it was no longer because of the princess' request. Now, it was solely because she wants him to see the magic of friendship.

They returned to the gang and Pinkie Pie was excited to finally have her turn. Rainbow Dash, on the other hoof, was irritated to have to wait longer.

"Alright Pinkie." Twilight said, "It's your turn now."

"Come on Aurachalcum!" Pinkie Pie told Aura, "Let's go spend some fun time together!"

She then bounced off to a place nearby to where Aura and Twilight just talked at. She didn't slow down because she expected Aura to follow her. Without a single word, Aurachalcum followed Pinkie Pie slowly. However, Twilight had to say one more thing to Aura before she could rest.

"Aura." Twilight called out.

Aurachalcum heeded her call, and stopped to look at her to listen what she had to say.

"Let me give you some advice." Twilight continued, "Forget about your aura, forget about your darkness, and just look at yourself and then us. Tell me then if you really see a difference."

Aurachalcum kept his silence. He felt like he should say nothing and decided to give the advice some thought at least. Once the advice of Twilight's stuck to his mind, Aurachalcum then proceeded to follow Pinkie Pie.

"I trust things went well for you both." Lurio said.

"I think I got through to him at least forty-seven percent." Twilight answered, "But it's just a guess. He's really bothered by the darkness."

"He was really starting to lighten up before that wild cat Polstow sent out his manticore to ruin everything." Applejack pointed out.

"I feel really bad for Aura." Fluttershy commented, "He must really be hurting."

"He can't possibly feel that way forever." Rarity added, "Can he?"

"No way." Rainbow Dash replied, "Cause once he sees how cool I am and I show him how cool he is, he's going to be an all-new pony."

"That is if Pinkie Pie can get him to laugh." Applejack said, "Like he means it."

"What did you converse with Aurachalcum, Twilight?" Lurio asked.

"I asked him if he knew anything about the Age of Aura and why Hugo disappeared." Twilight answered, "I figured if I was going to make him feel better, I'd learn something about our worlds missing history while I do."

"Did he educate you?"

"There wasn't really much to go on." Twilight replied, "Apparently, the art of aura wasn't very known even in the Age of Aura. Only a few groups of ponies across Equestria knew about it and they've kept it from other ponies. Even Princess Celestia."

"Now why would they go and keep something as useful as aura a secret?" Applejack asked, "If they shared it with everypony else like they should have, my Granny Smith would feel seventy years younger. And I bet doing chores around the farm wouldn't be a chore with the speed and strength of aura."

"Indeed." Lurio agreed, "How very curious."

"In any case," Applejack said, "Let's just hope Aurachalcum ain't calling it quits with us. He's kind of are only guide to Polstow."

"That reminds me," Twilight said as she looked toward Lurio, "How's your aura Lurio? Is it better?"

Lurio closed his eyes to tap into his aura to check. Once he was done, he opened his eyes again.

"My aura has recovered marvelously." Lurio answered, "However, it has still yet to reach full capability."

"Don't worry." Twilight said, "It looks like it'll be back soon."

"I need no worry." Lurio replied with a smile, "After all, the Aura is With Me."

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's an old motto and solemn pledge. Every Aura User learns that before they become a master. It's even taught to those who begin their training. It's to remind them that when things look bad, your aura shall be here to guide you. Even if you can't feel it, it shall be there no matter what."

"It's quite a phrase." Twilight commented, "Maybe I should try it sometime."

"I hope Aura understands that phrase." Fluttershy commented, "I'd hate for him to go out on his own."

"No need to worry." Rainbow Dash replied, "Pinkie's got this. She'll bring the house down with him. And once that's done, I'll show him true awesomeness."

Fluttershy looked over at Rainbow Dash, gave a small smile, and a single nod. Showing that she has hope.

"Lurio." Twilight said.

"Yes?" Lurio answered.

"There's something else you need to know."

"And what is that?" Lurio asked.

"I don't think he was ever mad at you when you sealed him in the crystal." Twilight answered, "Aurachalcum, I mean."

"He wasn't?" Lurio puzzled, "He mentioned the anger felt when he was imprisoned? But how could he not be furious at me? I imprisoned him without him having a reason to be imprisoned."

"He told me he was angry at Polstow." Twilight explained, "Once Polstow told the truth to Aura, he grew angry at him for lying to him all those years. He even said that he doesn't blame you for imprisoning him. In fact, he even said that it would've been best if he stayed in that crystal."

"Aura…." Lurio said quietly.

"Hearing that," Applejack said, "Makes it clear that we need to snap Aura out of this. He needs to stop talking bad about himself. He treats himself like he's a bad apple."

"Darling." Rarity replied, "I'm sure Pinkie Pie will do the job well. Her talent to make ponies smile is second to none."

"Even if that weren't true," Rainbow Dash commented, "I'll get him to wake up. Not that I don't have hope for Pinkie Pie, I'm just saying, it's good to have a back-up plan."

With Aurachalcum and Pinkie Pie…

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Pinkie Pie cheered as she and Aura stopped under a tree nearby the group, "I finally get to have my turn with the Aura Pony! I've been so excited to talk with you ever since I met you! I get so excited to talk to every new pony I meet! Just because I love learned about ponies that I just meet! Cause then I can make a new friend! And once I make a friend, they're my best friend fiveever! That's longer than forever."

"You sure talk a lot." Aurachalcum commented.

"I know. Sometimes, I don't even realize I talk so much! It's weird, isn't it? It's like I don't even pay attention to my own words whenever I talk because I'm so focused on getting through what funny things I have to say! AH! I don't pay attention to myself! I'm my own best friend too! And I don't give myself enough attention! That means I'm being a bad friend to myself! Note to self: spend more time with myself to make up for the times I ignore myself."

"_What a funny pony." _Aurachalcum thought, "_She actually thinks she can be friends with herself. She's lucky she can even think of that. I don't think I could ever be friends with myself. Not after what Polstow did to me. I can't even look at myself."_

"Don't go looking like that." Pinkie Pie told Aura, "Your smile is on wrong."

"What?" Aura responded.

"It's all upside down. Did you remember to put it on right this morning? I think you forgot. A smile looks like this."

She then smiled really big in front of Aurachalcum. Showing the shines in her teeth.

"This is a smile!" Pinkie Pie said, "What you have isn't a smile. And if you're not smiling, that means you're not happy."

"Gee," Aurachalcum replied as he rolled his eyes, "Did you figure that out on your own?"

"Of course I did." Pinkie Pie answered, "I'm on happiness patrol right now. And I can see that you're in desperate need of help from the happiness patrol."

After pulling a magnifying glass from her mane, she examined Aurachalcum's muzzle and saw the frown he was making. Aura thought about Pinkie's current action as a strange action. Then again, who wouldn't think that. Pinkie Pie then proceeded to do more examining on Aurachalcum to see what result she'd get.

"This is more serious than I thought." Pinkie Pie said, "You're not just unhappy, you're completely sad! Like you've been through such hard times with that funny-looking aura using cat Polstow that you have nothing to be happy about now."

"Huh?" Aura yelped, "Hey. That's exactly what happened. How did you know that?"

"You're talking to the Princess of Happiness here. I know everything there is to making ponies happy. Even what's making them unhappy. Well, I'll say this about your problem: I won't stand for that! Or sit for that. Or stand on two hooves for that. Or stand on one hoof for that. Or have Gummy stand for that. Or-"

"Would you stop that please!" Aurachalcum yelled.

"Anyway," Pinkie Pie continued as she got back on track, "As expert on laughter and happiness, I know exactly what it is you need. A song and some laughter."

"A song and laughter?" Aura replied.

"A song! To get your mouth and body grooving! And laughter! To make all those sad feeling drift away and make room for all the good feelings! I made a song about you when I found out that you're not a grumpy-stick-in-the-mud-not-wanting-friends-pants. I wrote one song about you before, but that was before I knew what a nice pony you truly are."

"You wrote a song about me?" Aura asked as his cheeks turned a little red, "Gosh. When'd you have the time to do that?"

"The writer takes his time to finish a chapter." Pinkie Pie answered, "That gives me plenty of time to figure out the rhymes and the music."

"Wait, writer?"

"So, what you say?" Pinkie Pie asked, "Want to hear it? I think it'll make you forget whatever is making those sad looks in your eyes."

"I guess as long as I don't have to sing it."

"Let's see if you'll be saying that once I start the song." Pinkie Pie replied.

Pinkie Pie's Song: Aurachalcum

When I first saw him there I didn't know him much.

And once I met up with him, he sure made a big fuss.

We wanted to help him, but he said he didn't want friends.

Just when we thought he was bad and mean we learned he was just trying to defend…. Us.

Aurachalcum! Aurachalcum! He's the great Aura Pony! Can't you tell?!

Aurachalcum! Aurachalcum! He may have Darkness, but he's also got a conscience and you can tell he's using them well!

Aurachalcum! Aurachalcum! He's got a really funny name!

Aurachalcum! Aurachalcum! His aura looks great with his mane!

Aurachalcum! Aurachalcum! And that's Aurachalcum with a capital A!

Aurachalcum! Aurachalcum! And he's going to save the day!

Aurachalcum listened to the song without interrupting. During the song, he did feel some of his hooves tapping to the sound of the song. As if he was enjoying the song.

"So…." Pinkie Pie said with a big smile on her face, "What do you think? Catchy, isn't it?"

"It's….." Aurachalcum said as he thought about how to word the answer, "Creative. Great job."

"I knew you'd like it!" Pinkie Pie cheered, "Everypony likes a song! Especially when it's about them! That's why I write a song about everypony I know. And I sing it to that respective pony at least four times a day!"

"F-f-f-four times a day?"

"Did you know that ponies can forget the words to a song just five minutes after they heard it?" Pinkie Pie asked, "I didn't either until I looked at my fun fact of the day section on my special calendar. I just hated the thought of ponies forgetting their favorite songs right after they learned it. It's almost like they never heard it at all! So, I make sure they never forget a song by singing it more than once. Getting it synced into their minds before the memory of them listening to the song escapes."

"In that case," Aurachalcum replied, "I'd better memorize that song good."

"Don't worry. I'll be here in case you forget it."

"_That's what I'm afraid of." _Aurachalcum thought.

"Now that we got through the song," Pinkie Pie continued, "Let's move on to laughter. As your doctor, I must advise you to laugh as hard and loud as you can. The more louder and harder the laugh, the more quicker your sadness will disappear. But just so you know what laughter is, I'll guide you."

"No, no!" Aura denied as he waved his hooves, "That's okay! I know what-"

"To a spectator," Pinkie Pie began as she ignored Aura's words, "Laughing may appear to just be something that may appear to be a bit trifled or overdone. However, this is not case. Laughter is very necessary. For happiness requires a healthy sign of joy and delight. Not only does your face need to look happy, but your entire body. Through body languages, can you send the message that you're having a splendid day and nothing can go wrong. And only through the body language showing that you're happy will you start to forget your troubles. Because having your body show others that you're happy will it distract you from what's making you sad and focus on what's making you happy. This is why ponies roll on the ground when they laugh. It's one of the most common ways of showing body language showing happiness. It's a proven fact by the experts across Equestria that laughter is the best medicine. And the best part is you can never run out of it because laughter is something that never goes out. You're understanding. Right?"

Aurachalcum just had a confused look. He was completely surprised at how she explained laughter and happiness. He expected a more accurate and scientific explanation. But he forgot that he already spent his time with Twilight Sparkle.

"Shall we begin?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Begin what?" Aurachalcum asked back.

"Your treatment. The best medicine for feeling so down in the dumps. To get you out of the dark sad place and back on the good, bright happy place. To stop making you feel blue and make you feel…. Well blue. But in a different happy way. You can't help that you're blue. To make you stop feeling out of sorts, to give you high spirits again, to-"

Aurachalcum then gave Pinkie Pie a look that made her realize she was talking too much.

"So just give a big a laugh to push away those sad feelings." Pinkie Pie encouraged.

"I can't laugh." Aurachalcum said as he turned away.

"Sure, you can. It's just like talking. Except you move you voice all around and make loud noises. Like this."

Pinkie Pie then gave a big laugh to show Aura how easy it is.

"I can laugh." Aura explained, "I just don't feel like it."

Pinkie Pie could see that he was serious about not laughing and tried to think about what to do next. Soon, an idea popped into her head and she knew what to do.

"Hey mister sad face." Pinkie Pie said with a deep funny voice as she leaned closer to Aurachalcum, "When life gets you down and you don't know how to laugh, you know what you need to do?"

Aurachalcum looked over at Pinkie Pie and remained silent.

"Sing a song about laughter!" Pinkie Pie answered as she stood up and two hooves and threw confetti in the air.

"I don't want to sing, Pinkie Pie." Aura denied as he turned away again.

"Oh, come on!" Pinkie Pie happily exclaimed as she grabbed Aurachalcum's front hooves and started to dance with him, "You'll love it!"

"Wha! H-hey!" Aurachalcum exclaimed as Pinkie Pie made him dance with her, "Cut it out! Stop!"

"When I was a little filly and the sun was going down…" Pinkie Pie sang as she danced with Aurachalcum, "The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown…"

"Pinkie Pie!" Aurachalcum yelled, "Please stop!"

"I'd hide under my pillow from what I thought I saw! But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at all!"

"What're you talking about?!" Aurachalcum asked as he started to grow curious.

"She said," Pinkie Pie continued singing, "Pinkie, you gotta stand tall! Learn to face your fears! You'll see that they can't hurt you! Just laugh to make them disappear!"

She then stopped dancing with Aurachalcum, causing him to fall on the ground.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Pinkie Pie finished.

"Laugh at what scares you?" Aurachalcum asked as he got back up.

"That's right." Pinkie Pie answered, "If you learn to laugh, you'll forget you were ever scared or sad. So, come on. Give it a try. Give me a big loud laugh! A laugh so loud, the brain inside of my brain will hear!"

Aurachalcum began to think about what she was saying and wondered something.

"If darkness tries to take over me again," Aura began, "I just have to laugh and it won't hurt me?"

"It's worth a try. Don't you think?" Pinkie Pie asked, "If you're sad, just laugh. If you're mad, just laugh. If you have darkness that you can't let go of, just laugh."

"…..maybe," Aura replied, "Maybe I can….."

Aurachalcum then took a deep breath to prepare his laugh.

"Ha…." Aura laughed softly, "Ha….. ha?"

Pinkie Pie's excitement suddenly disappeared. She wasn't pleased about what kind of laugh Aurachalcum gave. Pinkie Pie took laughter and happiness real seriously. And this made her really disappointed.

"Did you learn nothing from my Laughter 101 Guide!" Pinkie Pie yelled, "You can do better than that! How am I supposed to keep teaching this program to other ponies when you can't learn anything from it!?"

"But I don't have anything to laugh at." Aura explained.

"Let's fix that then."

Pinkie Pie then quickly went over to a bush, and pulled out a white cannon that rolls on wheels. Aurachalcum grew nervous about what the cannon was for. He even started to sweat.

"See this?" Pinkie Pie asked, "This is my party cannon. It's the one thing I always keep with me whenever it's time to celebrate. Or when I feel like pulling a prank. Sometimes a little bit of both. But this time, it's the latter."

"What're you going to do with that?" Aura asked.

"You'll see. First. Close your eyes."

"Close my-"

"I didn't say repeat what I said!" Pinkie Pie yelled, "Just close them!"

"O-okay." Aura replied as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Now wait a minute." Pinkie Pie said.

Aurachalcum kept his eyes shut that entire minute like she asked. He grew even more nervous about what was to come. The cannon looked loaded to him with whatever it is Pinkie Pie has loaded in it. He pleaded that it was something soft.

"_A party cannon?!" _Aura thought as he sweated, "_What does she have a party cannon for?! I mean, I heard what she said, but still!"_

"Alrighty, whitely." Pinkie Pie said, "Open your eyes."

Aurachalcum opened his eyes like she said and noticed that Pinkie Pie was standing in front of him without the party cannon.

"Hey." Aura said, "Where'd it go?"

"Where did what go?" Pinkie Pie asked with a smirk.

"Your cannon."

"What cannon?" Pinkie Pie asked with the same smirk.

"The party cannon you had a minute ago." Aura answered, "You said that that cannon was yours. How can you not remember?"

"I know what you mean." Pinkie Pie replied, "And I always keep it with me in case I need to make somepony laugh. The only thing is you need to be careful about where you step now. Because I've hidden it."

"Hidden it?" Aura yelped.

"And I don't think that aura power of yours is going to help. Because Lurio told me that only living things have aura."

"I really wish the opposite were true right about now." Aurachalcum replied.

"Don't be so sweaty or a nervous wreck." Pinkie Pie said, "The cannon's only filled with confetti."

"Phew." Aura said as he started to calm down.

"Or is it." Pinkie Pie suddenly added, "Maybe I added something other than confetti. Maybe I added some pepper spray."

"Pepper spray?!" Aura yelled.

"Maybe I put in a bag of flower. With water to come after it." Pinkie Pie continued as she made an evil look in her face, "Maybe I put bee hive in the cannon. And you know that bees don't like to be irritated. Cause when you annoy them, they let you know they're mad with they're little stingers. Or maybe I added snakes!"

"S-s-s-s-snakes?!" Aurachalcum screamed.

"But who knows?" Pinkie Pie asked as she went back to sounding cheery again, "Oh wait. I do."

Aurachalcum started to sweat again as he worried about where the cannon may be. The thing that worried him the most was when she mentioned snakes being in the cannon. The other ponies don't know this, but Aurachalcum has a huge fear of snakes. He's always hated how they move and how they hiss. Of all creatures he'd meet in Equestria, he hoped snakes wouldn't be in the equation.

"Feel like laughing now?" Pinkie Pie asked with a grin.

"With the thought of snakes being that nightmare blaster of yours," Aura replied, "No way!"

"Well that's okay."

"Huh?" Aura asked, "It is? But what about what you said about not laughing being a serious problem? You said that if I laugh, that would help with my problem with darkness."

"Well," Pinkie Pie answered, "I think it's clear it's not going to happen right now. But don't worry. There's a first time for everything. I'm sure you'll figure out how to laugh later."

"Oh…." Aura replied as he started to feel sad again, "Okay."

"Right now," Pinkie Pie began as she grew serious, "I'd like to know something. Why'd you have to act so mean to us to protect us?"

"You should know the answer to that already. You saw what darkness can do. I was created to handle the dark side of aura, but not darkness itself. It almost overtook me."

"Created?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Long story short," Aura explained, "I was created by Polstow to serve him as his faithful servant. He's also my teacher in the art of aura."

"Wow. So, you're a pony that was created and not born? They were right when they say there's a first for everything. Is that why your aura is so powerful? Because Polstow made you that way?"

"No." Aura answered, "That wasn't his doing. He designed me to look like how I am now. But my power was a surprise to him. He created me from an Orichalcum Gem that was in the Realm of Atmosfere. That Orichalcum Gem seemed to carry a great power. A great power of aura. Greater than any pony could ever comprehend. When I was made, the power of the Orichalcum Gem became mine and that's why my aura is unimaginably powerful. Polstow even believes I've exceeded him. And if I'm going to beat him, that'd have to be true."

"An Orichalcum Gem?" Pinkie Pie asked, "So that's why your name is Aurachalcum. He named you after your power and the material you were made from. Creative."

"Well, actually," Aura said, "I named myself that."

"YOU named yourself that?!" Pinkie Pie yelped, "Oh wow! I stand corrected! It's YOU that's the creative one! You deserve a special reward for having such creativity!" She then pulled out a small trophy saying best creative mind and smiled at him.

Aurachalcum gave a weak smile to Pinkie, but then quickly returned to looking sad. Pinkie Pie then changed tactics and got more serious.

"Aura." Pinkie Pie said as she looked serious, "In all seriousness, you shouldn't have forced yourself to keep you from us. Did you feel sad about doing this on your own?"

"More than you know." Aurachalcum answered, "The thing is, I like all you and I really wanted to be your friend. But how can I face any of you when I have darkness? That's what I kept saying to myself. I didn't want to risk any of you getting hurt. Not by me. A spawn of the dark."

"You know," Pinkie Pie said with a smile, "Dark rhymes with heart."

"Yeah- wait, what?"

"You may have the dark," Pinkie Pie explained, "But you've also got a heart."

"But having a heart doesn't change what I am."

"Why would you want to be different?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Why do you think?!" Aurachalcum yelled, "I have darkness! The dark side of aura! I learned from a-"

"Not that kind of stuff." Pinkie Pie interrupted, "I mean, why would you want to be something other than a pony?"

"Huh?"

"Even if you've got darkness," Pinkie Pie answered, "You're still a pony like me. And ponies look out for each other like friends. You're thinking too much about how you're different from us with your special talent. If you start looking at more about why you're the same as us, instead of always looking at what's different, then you won't be afraid."

"My special talent?" Aura asked, "Darkness is my special talent?"

"Aura of Darkness." Pinkie Pie answered, "And how you use it for good instead of evil. Isn't that what Fluttershy told you?"

"Y-yeah…." Aura answered as he started pondering that moment, "She did…."

"Then stop feeling all sad about your special talent. Use it to make sure ponies can have days where they can smile. And smiles can make anypony happy. Especially when you're surrounded by smiles."

"Honestly," Aura replied, "That sounds kind of creepy and scary."

"Sounds like it." Pinkie Pie responded, "But have you actually tried it?"

"No," Aura answered, "No, I haven't."

"Then you should come to a party at Ponyville once this is over." Pinkie Pie answered, "You'll be smiling with everypony else there once you see them smiling."

"Maybe…" Aura replied softly.

"Oops." Pinkie Pie said as she checked the watch that mysteriously appeared on her hoof, "Time's up. Now it's Rainbow Dash's turn with you. Funny thing is you two were fighting like mortal enemies today. And we saved her for last. Ironic, isn't it?"

Aurachalcum didn't say a word, and instead just walked with Pinkie Pie to the group. However, before they can leave the pack of trees, a loud noise came up.

"Ah!" Aura screamed from the loud noise.

And once the loud noise passed by, Aura was covered in streamers and confetti from his muzzle, his nose, his face, and mane. Some got in his mouth and his spat them out quickly.

"Hahahahahaha!" Pinkie Pie laughed as she rolled on the ground, "Hahahahaha!"

"What's so funny?!" Aura asked aggressively.

"You!" Pinkie Pie answered as she pulled out her Party Cannon, "I hid my Party Cannon behind a bush here and had it fire when you got near it! So when you get back to the group, you'd get a little surprise along the way!"

"That's not funny!" Aurachalcum argued, "You made me think there'd be snakes in there."

"Don't be like that." Pinkie Pie replied as she got a mirror out from her mane, "I mean, look at yourself. You look like you just came out of a party hurricane or something."

Aurachalcum looked at himself in the mirror and saw how silly he looked from his mane and how he was covered in streamers and confetti. The sight of his reflection began to tickle him as a laugh began to form. He tried to hold it back as much as he could. However….

"Hahahahahaha!" Aurachalcum laughed at his reflection, "Hahahaha! I do look silly! Don't I?!"

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie laughed, "Hahahaha! You look hilarious!"

The two then laughed for a little bit about what happened and soon, Pinkie Pie stopped laughing and saw that her aura-using friend was laughing as hard as she was.

"Hey!" Pinkie Pie yelled, "You're laughing! Just like I hoped you would!"

Aurachalcum then stopped laughing as he noticed the same thing. He was amazed about how hard he laughed. He never thought such a thing could ever happen.

"Hey." Aura said, "I did laugh. That was the biggest laugh I've ever had. And you know what? I liked it. It felt great."

"Didn't it?!" Pinkie Pie asked, "Didn't it make you feel like you're on top of the world!"

"It did. It really did. I've never laughed so much before."

"See what happens when you just laugh?" Pinkie Pie asked as she calmed down, "It sounds like it doesn't do much, but it can turn your day completely around if you just give a little giggle. Aurachalcum. If darkness ever sneaks up on you like a creeper, just laugh at the spooky, and it'll became a funny."

"Thank you, Pinkie Pie." Aurachalcum thanked with a big smile, "I… I will."

"Now let's go." Pinkie Pie said, "Rainbow Dash just hates waiting. And I hate keeping her waiting."

When the two arrived at the group, the other ponies were surprised to see Aura smiling bigger than before.

"Looks like somepony had a great time." Applejack commented with a smile, "You look happier than a hysterical-laughing hyena."

"We had a BLAST!" Pinkie Pie yelled, "Emphasis on the blast."

"It's about time." Rainbow Dash replied, "I've been waiting all day for my turn. Come on Aura. Let's go chillax."

"Wait." Aura said as his smile disappeared, "You and me? Right now?"

"No time better than now." Rainbow Dash answered, "Come on. We do need to get moving and stop Polstow soon, so let's make this quick."

Rainbow Dash then flew off to a small hill nearby the group. Aura felt uncomfortable with the plan. After how they fought earlier today, he thought it would be awkward that they suddenly get along.

"I-I don't know about this." Aurachalcum stuttered.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked, "You said you'd give Rainbow Dash a try."

"She won't bite." Pinkie Pie added.

"Yeah." Aura responded, "But after what happened today, I'm kind of nervous."

"She's over that now." Applejack explained, "She's acting like it never happened."

"And besides," Rarity said, "She's been dying to have her turn with you for so long. I don't think it would be wise for you to keep her waiting any longer. A lady doesn't like to be put on hold."

"Yeah," Applejack said, "And neither does Rainbow Dash."

"Be brave young one." Lurio encouraged, "As she mentioned before, we don't have a lot of time to rest. We must make haste. So please do hurry and take your time with her."

Aurachalcum, while feeling anxious, saw that they were serious about the idea and decided to accept it without any argument.

"Alright." Aura finally said, "I'll go."

"Don't worry Aura." Twilight said, "You two are going to get along great. You'll see."

"I hope you're right."

Aurachalcum then opened his wings and flew over to the hill that Rainbow Dash landed on.

"Hey Pinkie." Applejack said once Aura left, "Is that little warning of yours gone now? The way that Aura used darkness like that was truly unexpected."

"Hmmm…." Pinkie Pie hummed as she checked her Pinkie Senses, "Yep. That must've been-"

Suddenly, she shook really hard again before she could finish her sentence.

"Nope." Pinkie Pie corrected herself, "That wasn't it."

"So Aurachalcum using darkness wasn't the doozy?" Fluttershy asked, "I thought maybe we wouldn't have to worry anymore."

"I do wish that it was the unexpected event." Lurio commented, "I don't know how much more suspense I can take. It just seems like the closer we get to Polstow, the more worried I am about what the doozy can be."

"We'd better figure it out before we encounter Polstow." Rarity commented, "Otherwise, we may be in for a heap of trouble. And I don't think I can take that."

"You know guys." Pinkie said as she got serious, "I've been thinking. Are we really doing the right thing with sealing Polstow in the crystal? I mean, Aura still has his darkness like before. And if we seal Polstow in there…"

"Oh boy." Applejack replied, "I completely forgot about that. Aurachalcum will be sealed in there too."

"Did that really slip my mind!" Rarity yelled, "Oh no! I feel awful that I could forget such a thing! And here I told him that I would make him the most fabulous hat for him. As though nothing was wrong at all. How horrible of me! How could I be so cruel!"

Rarity then pulled out her lounge chair from…. Somewhere and lied down on it on her back as she made a dramatic moan.

"Where did that lounge chair come from?" Lurio asked.

"I try not to think about it." Applejack answered.

"And I said he should see the smiles in Ponyville." Pinkie Pie said with an upset voice, "Even though I knew what will happen once we defeat Polstow. I even thought about introducing him to Gummy. Now I feel like crying."

"And I said I'd have him over to have tea parties with my animal friends." Fluttershy added, "Why did it have to be like this?"

"Well," Twilight began, "We can't just let that happen. There must be way. I think maybe I can find or make a spell that can somehow remove the darkness that Polstow gave him. Therefore, he won't have anything to worry."

"I wish that it could work like that." Lurio replied, "But I'm afraid the only one who could remove the darkness in Aurachalcum's heart is the monster himself."

"So that means that Aura's going back in the crystal no matter what?" Applejack asked, "That's just plain unfair. He's done nothing to deserve to be in that thing."

"While the sharpness and bright coloring are just absolutely to die for," Rarity commented, "I have to agree. Aura does not belong in that thing."

"If only there was something we can do." Fluttershy said with a sad face.

"Don't worry Fluttershy." Twilight said, "We'll figure it out. After all, Princess Celestia told us to join him for this journey. There has to be some reason for that. And maybe it could lead to how we can help him with the darkness."

"I surely hope you're right." Lurio replied.

With Aurachalcum and Rainbow Dash…

Aura and Rainbow Dash sat together on the small hill nearby the group and just look at the clouds in the night sky. Rainbow Dash was thrilled to finally have her turn with Aura. However, Aurachalcum was feeling guilty about how he and she fought each other earlier today. He could not help but feel terrible about hurting a lady.

"Pretty awesome night we're getting." Rainbow Dash commented, "Just be in the forest with some camping equipment, a camp fire, and a spooky story to make other ponies jumpy and we've got a night to remember."

Aura didn't say anything to Rainbow Dash's comment about the night. His mind was set only on the guilt he was feeling. His sadness has returned, but for a different reason. He then felt like the only thing he could do to relieve himself of his stuck emotion, he had to apologize.

"Rainbow Dash." Aurachalcum began as he turned to her with his sad and guilty face, "I'm…. I'm really sorry about earlier. It wasn't right of me to lose my temper and fight you like that. You're a lady and I feel awful about what I did. I was terrible. And all it proves is that I really am just a spawn of darkness. Never to be one with light."

"You're right." Rainbow Dash replied with no hesitation, "You are a spawn of darkness."

Aura couldn't believe what he heard. She used her words to make him feel worse rather than trying to cheer him up. Compared to the ponies before, Rainbow Dash seemed different to him after that moment. And his facial expression proved that he wasn't pleased at all.

"That is…" Rainbow Dash suddenly continued as she smirked over at Aura, "If you keep telling yourself that."

"Huh?" Aura replied.

"Look. The only way you're going to actually be a spawn of darkness is if you keep believing that. It don't matter what other ponies say. If you believe in that, then it's going to be true."

"If I believe that?" Aura asked.

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash answered, "That's why I know I'm going to be a Wonderbolt one day. Because I believe I can become one. I don't tell myself that I'll never become one. Cause that's not how it works. When you want something, you work hard to get it. Just take what you want and hold on to it with all four hooves."

"I don't know if I understand." Aura said.

"Let me show you something." Rainbow Dash said before she quickly flew to the air.

She then got a dark stormy cloud, placed it over Aurachalcum, and bounced on it a couple of times to make it rain on him. The rain made Aura frown as he got wet.

"This is what you're looking like right now." Rainbow Dash explained as she flew back next to Aura, "You're sitting under a dark cloud, forcing yourself to be what you don't want to be. This is why you're a spawn of darkness. Cause you're not doing anything about it. Now, do you really want to be a spawn of darkness?"

"I don't have a choice." Aurachalcum answered, "I-"

"Uh, uh!" Rainbow Dash interrupted, "That's not what you say. When I ask you: do you want to be a spawn of darkness, you say: No! I choose who I am! Now say it!"

"But Rainbow-"

"Say it!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Aura gave a little moan in annoyance as he said, "No. I choose who I am."

"You got it." Rainbow Dash commented, "But more feeling. Come on! Say it again!"

"Rainbow Dash. I can't-"

"Say it loud!" Rainbow Dash yelled, "Say it proud!"

"Fine!" Aura yelled back, "No. I choose who I am."

"You're sounding like a quitter!" Rainbow Dash yelled like a coach, "A quitter who doesn't want to be one with light! Come on! Dig deep! Do you want to be a spawn of darkness!?"

"No!" Aura yelled with more courage, "I choose who I am!"

"That's it!" Rainbow Dash encouraged, "Give me more!"

"No! I choose who I am!"

"I can't hear you!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"No!" Aurachalcum shouted as he stood up tall on all four hooves, "I choose who I am! I don't want to be a spawn of darkness! I want to be one with light!"

Satisfied with how he sounded, Rainbow Dash then proceeded to the next part of her plan. She then stood up and got next to Aurachalcum.

"Now then." Rainbow Dash said, "It's time you show the darkness what you're made of. I want you to fly really fast and go through that cloud and make it disappear in a puff of smoke."

"Fly through the cloud?" Aura asked.

"Pretend that dark cloud is the darkness. On the other side of it is what you're wanting so badly. The light. And the only way you're going to find the light is by getting up and do something about it. Don't just sit here and let darkness choose who you are. Because beyond the darkness is something that nopony wants to miss. It's time to be awesome and take action! And the best way to do it is by showing the darkness how awesome you truly are."

Rainbow Dash then lowered her head, put one front hoof in front of the other and then moved one hind hoof back a step. She looked prepared to take off.

"Don't just take off," Rainbow Dash continued, "Take off at your fastest pace. Fly up at the speed of sound. Fly like the wind. Just get into position, open your wings, and scream 'to infinity and beyond' as you take off!"

"Show the darkness… my speed." Aurachalcum said quietly, "Cut through the darkness… by showing how awesome I am. Don't sit, take action."

Aura then closed his eyes for a minute and pondered Rainbow Dash's advice. He was actually thrilled about the idea and wondered if it could be ridiculous enough to work. So, once he made up his mind, he opened his eyes again to show a fire of determination burning in his pupils. He then put one front hoof in front of the other, put one hind hoof back a step, and lowered his head to get ready to take off.

"Oh, and one more thing." Rainbow Dash said, "Don't just fly high. Fly to the highest of all the heavens."

Aura smiled and have a single nod to Rainbow Dash as a signal that he got the idea. Once he focused back on his take off, Aurachalcum tapped into his aura to help increase his speed in hopes that it may help. Once he felt prepared, he opened his wings.

"The Aura," Aurachalcum shouted as he got ready, "Is With Me!"

Aura then flew up really fast and blew through the dark cloud right in the middle. The velocity of the Aura Pony caused the cloud to break up into tinier clouds. Rainbow Dash was amazed at his speed and just stunned at how fast a pony can be once he or she taps into their aura.

"No way!" Rainbow Dash said to herself, "He was wicked fast!"

With Aurachalcum, his eyes were shut as he continued flying high in the sky. He felt the cool breeze on his mane and body as he flew. He loved its cool touch. At some point, Aura stopped flying and floated in the air to rest. Once he opened his eyes, he felt like his breath was taken away.

"Woah!" Aurachalcum exclaimed as he looked at the scenery before him.

His eyes were greeted by the large clouds that filled the night sky below. From where he was floating, the clouds were at the bottom and the sky was completely clear. Revealing the night's beautiful stars, and the moon that shines the night. Aura was mesmerized by the glow of the moon. He compared the light from the moon hidden in the clouds to how he seeks to have light in his heart, but is clouded by the darkness that he cannot escape from. He then thought that his action now was a representation of how he wishes things could be. The way he flew past the clouds to find the moon's bright light. But he was too amazed to moan over how he wishes things to be.

"This is…" Aurachalcum said as he smiled and breathed heavily in happiness, "This is incredible. This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Ha! Ha!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she caught up to Aura, "What'd I tell ya?! I told you that you'd find something awesome once you take action! Can't you feel the moonlight?! Doesn't it brighten you up?!"

"It does…" Aura answered, "It really does… I've never flown so high before."

"Hey Aura!" Rainbow Dash called, "Check this out!"

Aura turned to see Rainbow Dash performing some sky tricks. Some loops and dives. She even flew around a cloud or two and finished by creating a diamond in the sky with the clouds.

"I call it," Rainbow Dash explained, "The 'Diamond in the Sky'. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Eh." Aurachalcum answered with a shrug, "Not bad."

"Not bad?! I suppose you can do better?!"

"Oh, I know I can." Aurachalcum replied with a smirk, "After all, who has the power of aura here? Watch me work."

Aurachalcum then tapped into his aura and began flying around the area. He then began to spin around as he flew and created an Aura Sphere with his hooves as he spun. From Rainbow Dash's eyes, the Aura Sphere created a blue glow around Aurachalcum as he spun really fast with the Aura Sphere in his hooves. The tail that the sphere left behind spun as well. Aurachalcum then looked like a spinning arrow shot from a bow flying through the sky. Soon, he stopped spinning and floated in the air as he through his Aura Sphere to the sky and watched it blow up like a firework.

"How's that?" Aura asked with a face that showed he was impressed with himself.

"Dude." Rainbow Dash replied, "That. Was. So. Awesome! You looked like a rocket or an arrow or a shooting star! And the way you glowed as you flew, and how fast you were going! You looked invisible! I couldn't even see you anymore! You'd make a great Wonderbolt!"

"Thanks. I call that move, the Shooting Aura Star."

"Show me what else you got!" Rainbow Dash said.

The two then exchanged different moves and performances to each other. Rainbow Dash showing one move while Aurachalcum shows his and vice versa. The two ponies had a marvelous time together. They flew through the night sky and around the clouds and didn't want to stop.

"This is just so breath-taking." Aurachalcum commented as he floated in the air, "I've never seen anything like it. Isn't it great?"

Aura then looked to his right to look at Rainbow Dash, but saw that she was no longer there.

"Rainbow?" Aura said as he looked around for her, "Rainbow Dash! Where'd you go?!"

"Aha!" A voice cried from below.

"Huh?" Aura said as he turned to where the voice came from.

Before he could react, something came up to him really fast and grabbed him and pinned him down on a cloud. Catching him by surprise.

"W-what the heck?" Aura yelped as he looked at the surprise attacker.

The pony was none other than Rainbow Dash. Who snuck up on Aura without making a sound.

"Got ya." Rainbow Dash bragged.

"Rainbow Dash." Aura replied while still being pinned down, "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I thought you aura users were supposed to know where I'm going to pounce. If this is how good your aura is, you'd make a pretty lousy aura master."

"Oh yeah?" Aura asked with a game face as he tapped into his aura.

Suddenly, Aura grew strong enough to break free from Rainbow Dash's hooves and catch her off guard.

"W-woah!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as Aura broke free and jumped on her.

And as quickly as he broke free, Aurachalcum pinned Rainbow Dash down in the same way that she pinned him down.

"Now what do you think?" Aura asked with a smirk, "Am I still lousy?"

Rainbow Dash then got her game face on as she replied with, "Only when I beat you at a little game of cloud fighting."

"You're on."

The two felt a spark of rivalry blink as they looked each other in the eyes with their game faces. The two then blasted off the cloud they were on and immediately went to their own clouds to begin cloud fighting. Aura threw some clouds at Rainbow Dash, and Rainbow Dash returned some to Aura. The two had lots of fun playing the game and didn't want to stop. This was the most fun that Aurachalcum has ever had.

Eventually, the two decided to go back to the hill they started from. They then sat and talked to each other as they rested from all the flying. They ended up laughing together as they talked.

"The way that cloud ball recached on the other clouds and hit you behind your head was just golden!" Rainbow Dash laughed, "You looked like you had cotton candy for a head!"

"Hardy har har." Aurachalcum replied with a smile, "Like you were any better. Cause I got both of your wings. That's one more than what you got. So, if anypony should be laughing, it's me."

"You would be laughing if you looked in the mirror after what I landed on ya!"

The two then laughed together about how their fun game went. The laughing soon stopped and turned into peaceful quietness. The smiles on their faces, however, stayed.

"You know Aura," Rainbow Dash said, "I think you're a better Pegasus than you let on to be. Even without your aura power, you're still wicked fast. And those tricks you did can really stop a crowd. You should join the Wonderbolts, you know?"

"The Wonderbolts." Aura replied, "Who are they anyway?"

"You don't know who the Wonderbolts are?!"

"Well, I'm not from Equestria." Aurachalcum explained, "I've lived in the Realm of Atmosfere my whole life."

"Well, the Wonderbolts," Rainbow Dash explained, "Are only the coolest ponies in all of Equestria! The perform air shows where ever they go. They perform aerial acrobatics and demonstrations. Only the best of the best Pegasi can join them."

"And I'm guessing that you think you have what it takes to join them." Aurachalcum thought out loud, "You do want to join them, right?"

"Of course I do." Rainbow Dash answered, "It's been my dream to fly with the Wonderbolts. I've been working hard every single day for the day I become one of them. That's why I've been working on my Sonic Rainboom for the upcoming Young Flyers Competition in Cloudsdale. The Wonderbolts are going to be there. And once they see me do the Sonic Rainboom, they'll know that I'm meant to be with them."

"The Sonic Rainboom?" Aura asked, "That sounds pretty extreme."

"It is. It's the most breath-taking, heart-stopping, coolest, most awesomest thing anypony has ever seen or heard of! It's an aerobatic maneuver that I pulled when I was a filly. Everypony thought that the Sonic Rainboom was only a myth. But I was able to pull it off. And so far, no pony else has been able to do it besides me. Basically, once I gather enough speed when I'm flying, a vibrantly-colored ring appears and expands from the point of the Rainboom's occurrence."

"That's sounds awesome." Aurachalcum cheered, "Can I see it?"

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash yelped as she started to sweat, "S-s-see it?"

"Yeah. You must've practiced it so many times, you sound pretty confident that you've mastered it by now. Show me how it looks."

"Oh…. Well, I uh…" Rainbow Dash replied as she tried to think of an excuse, "I uh…. Can't."

"You can't?" Aura asked with a confused look, "Why not? It should be a breeze from what you've told me. Just gather enough speed to do it."

"I would but…. Our little flight has me worn out. I feel like I'd lose some feathers if I go out and do the Rainboom like this. I need to rest."

"_Hmm." _Aurachalcum thought as he tapped into his aura to feel Rainbow Dash's aura, "_Her aura is making a wave. She's lying. She doesn't want to do it for some reason. Wonder what's wrong. Well, I don't want to force her to do it. So, I'll just buy her story for now."_

"Okay." Aura finally said, "I understand. But you'd better show me once you're all energized again. I'm really curious about how it looks."

"You won't miss it." Rainbow Dash assured, "The Sonic Ranboom makes a big ring so big that everypony in Equestria can see it. When you see a rainbow flying through the sky, you'll know that I did it."

"_That was a close one." _Rainbow Dash thought, "_If he found out that I hadn't perfected the Sonic Rainboom, I'd be a total embarrassment. I just hope I can get it right before the competition starts. I don't want to hear the name Rainbow Crash anymore."_

"Thank you so much for that fun time Rainbow Dash." Aura thanked, "I've never had so much fun before. I knew the sky was endless, but I never got to see how endless it was until now."

"No problem." Rainbow Dash responded, "I had fun too. You see what happens when you just fly whenever you're feeling down? It may not solve the problems you're dealing with, but it can still make you feel like you can get through them. That's one of the reasons I like to fly so much. Whenever I'm down, I just fly up. Remember that phrase: When you're feeling down, fly up."

"When you're feeling down, fly up?" Aura said, "I like that phrase. Maybe I should try it."

The two went silent for a moment. And the Aurachalcum's guilt about the fight they had came up again. It just seemed like the more enjoyment they got from spending time together, the guiltier Aura felt about what happened between them before. So, he thought of a way to show his sincerest apology. He reached for her left hoof and grabbed it with his right hoof. The sudden action surprised Rainbow Dash

"W-woah." Rainbow Dash yelped, "Aura, what're you doing?"

"Rainbow Dash." Aura began as he held her hoof, "After the fun we've had now, I feel terrible about my horrible action today. I shouldn't have fought you like that. It wasn't right of me to hurt a lady."

Aura then gave a small kiss on her hoof. Rainbow Dash gave a small blush and quickly snatched her hoof back.

"A-Aura." Rainbow Dash said with slightly red cheeks, "What was that for?"

"It's just the polite thing to do." Aura answered, "I felt like that was the best way to show how sorry I am."

"Well, you didn't need to go and do that. We're cool now. So, stop sobbing over that fight already. We're friends now, so don't worry. Oh, and I'm not a lady. Rarity's the lady around here. I'm the awesome high-flyer."

"Friends?" Aurachalcum asked, "Really? We're friends?"

"Heck yeah." Rainbow Dash answered, "Anypony who can fly almost as fast as me is cool in my book."

"But the way we fought."

"Dude," Rainbow Dash replied, "Friends fight all the time. I get into fights with my friends a lot. Especially Applejack. We fight about who's better or stronger. And we even argue sometimes too. Even Applejack gets into fights with her brother and sister sometimes. But in the end of the day, none of that matters. Cause we're all still friends."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters that you fight with?"

"No." Rainbow Dash answered, "But Twilight and the others are like my sisters. Scootaloo is also pretty cool too. I do remember getting into fights with my mom and dad though. We've had pretty rough ones, but none of those mattered either in the end. Because-"

"Your mom and dad?" Aura asked as his voice sounded sad.

"Yeah. Those fights were the worst. You know how parents are."

Rainbow Dash then looked over at Aurachalcum and noticed a sad look on his face. She wondered about his sudden sad look, but quickly figured out what was wrong.

"Oh!" Rainbow Dash said as she got closer to Aura, "Hey uh, don't feel sad. I'm sure there are some ponies out there who don't have parents either. You shouldn't feel like you're the only one. Come on, cheer up."

Suddenly, Aurachalcum opened his wings and quickly took off to the sky.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she followed him, "Don't go! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you! Darn, you really blew it Rainbow!"

She then noticed that he stopped flying and floated in the air. She then went up to him when she had the chance.

"Aura." Rainbow Dash said as she caught up to him, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Please don't go. We need you to guide us."

"I wasn't leaving." Aura said with a smile.

"You weren't?"

"No," Aura replied, "I was just following your advice. When you're feeling down, fly up. And it works great."

"Oh." Rainbow Dash said as she rubbed the back of her head, "Of course you were. I knew that. I was just wanting to join you is all. You're a pretty fast learner."

The two then floated back to the ground and stood on four hooves.

"Rainbow." Aura began, "I still feel bad about what happened. I know I should get over it but-"

"Look." Rainbow Dash interrupted, "If it makes you feel better, let's start over. Act like this is our real first meeting. Therefore, we can forget that fight ever happened."

"Start over? Yeah. I'd like that very much."

Rainbow Dash then put out her hoof and said, "Hi. I'm Rainbow Dash. The Speed Pony. It's nice to meet you."

Aurachalcum then grabbed her hoof with his and said back, "It's nice to meet you too. I'm Aurachalcum. The Aura Pony."

The two then shook hooves and smiled at each other brightly. Feeling soothed and refreshed, Aurachalcum felt like he could forget about the fight they had now that they had a prober meeting.

"Rainbow Dash." Aura said, "I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too, Aurachalcum." Rainbow Dash replied, "Me too. It's getting pretty late. Let's get to the others and hurry to Polstow. That is if you're still coming with us."

The two then headed back to the group with their newly found friendship.

As soon as they got to the group, Twilight immediately came up to Aura to see what he was going to do.

"Well," Twilight began, "What are you going to do Aurachalcum? We could really use your help."

"I've decided," Aurachalcum began as the others grew anxious about his answer, "…to continue going with you guys. Strength in numbers after all."

"Awesome!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

"I knew you'd decide that." Applejack commented.

"Splendid!" Rarity added, "I don't think we'd ever find the fiend without your help."

"Oh Aura." Fluttershy said, "I'm so happy you're still coming with us."

"This is great!" Pinkie Pie cheered loudly, "This calls for some celebration cake! I'll check my mane to see if I still have any pieces left."

"I'm proud to hear your decision Aurachalcum." Lurio said, "Just please try to not be so discouraged from this moment forward."

"And I think a better way to put it is: Friendship is Magic." Twilight said to Aura, "That sounds better than strength in numbers. It gives a better message."

"Friendship is Magic?" Aurachalcum asked as he thought about the phrase.

"It's a wonderful phrase." Twilight replied, "And I've been using it ever since I've learned how important friendship is. Give it a try."

"Come on already!" Rainbow Dash said, "Let's go find Polstow and stop him already!"

"Right." Aura replied with a nod as he went in front of the group, "Follow me."

Aurachalcum then tapped into his aura and began leading the way.

"Polstow." Lurio said to himself, "Your reign shall never come. I, along with my new allies, shall make sure of that."

With Polstow in his castle…

"So," Polstow began as he looked outside the balcony of his castle, "It seems Aurachalcum continues to travel with the fools that believe can stop me. I suppose that makes him twice the fool they are. So, my previous plan didn't seem to prevail. Oh, how annoying."

He then walked over to his bed and sat on the side of it to collect his thoughts.

"I remember the good old days." He continued, "When I first created him. He was so loyal and was willing to do anything I tell him to. He was so content and calm. Never disobeyed. If I gave him an order, he'd follow it without question. He'd get any request done in a flash. What happened to those good old days?"

Polstow had feelings of nostalgia at that moment. He couldn't help but remember when Aurachalcum was his faithful servant and how he had always obeyed him. Seeing him on opposite sides from Aura didn't seem to help with that.

"With the power of that Orichalcum Gem I created him from," Polstow said as he started to worry, "I may not stand a chance. His power has exceeded my expectations. I remember when he did his first Aura Sphere. It normally takes years of practice and training to perform that. And yet he did it successfully as if he's done it for years. It was also a surprise that he had the light side of aura at the time too. Thank heavens I fixed that."

Suddenly, something came up to him. Polstow remembered that Aurachalcum still had his darkness resting in his heart. And remembering something that he shouldn't forget, a plan quickly came into motion in his head.

"Of course!" Polstow exclaimed, "The answer has been right in front of me the entire time! Why did I not see it?! He still has my darkness! And because he has it, he'll be sealing himself in a Prison Crystal once he seals me in there. And if I'm correct, which I always am, everypony he spoke to told him that they would do more things with him later as if they're unaware of what'll happen. Or perhaps, they don't _care_. Heh, heh. Perhaps I can use this to my advantage. And once I have a little chat with my treacherous servant…"

Polstow then grew a big evil grin on his face as he thought about his next plan.

"The tables shall turn in my favor." He finished with an evil tone, "Hahahahaha!"

The journey to Polstow progresses. Aurachalcum continues to guide the other ponies to the fiend that hopes to control Equestria with his darkness and aura. Though the night has grown darker and Lurio starts to think that the journey may not be completed tonight.

"It's getting rather late." Lurio commented, "We should stop shortly and save the rest for tomorrow."

"It is getting pretty dark." Applejack said, "Ah don't know how much farther ah can go."

Applejack then looked over at Rarity and saw she was wearing an evening gown made for the night.

"I made this fabulous gown just for this time of night." Rarity explained, "If I'm going out here in the forest at night, I might as well look dazzling as I travel."

"Oh brother." Applejack said to herself.

"I think it's a lovely dress." Aurachalcum commented from ahead of the group, "I think it's really well made."

"Why thank you Aura." Rarity thanked, "At least somepony enjoys how I prepare for such occasions."

"Wait!" Aura shouted as he suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Twilight asked as the others stopped as well, "What's wrong?"

"Another manticore?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"How about a nice soft bunny instead?" Fluttershy asked with hope.

"Is it a dark cake monster?!" Pinkie Pie asked.

"A dark cake monster?" Applejack repeated.

"I just can't stop thinking about cake when I haven't had any in an hour."

"I am sensing something." Lurio said as he checked his still recovering aura, "Do you sense it too Aurachalcum?"

"Yeah." Aura answered, "And there coming this way! Get back!"

Aurachalcum then got back to the others and prepared to fight what was coming. Suddenly, another set of Polstow's dark minions appeared in front of the group and looked ready to capture them.

"Again?!" Applejack exclaimed, "This Polstow fellow just doesn' know when to quit!"

"He must be desperate if he's sending the same losers from last time." Rainbow Dash commented with a cocky voice, "I can take 'em."

"I can't say I can." Fluttershy replied.

"Fluttershy." Twilight said, "Go hide somewhere safe. We'll take care of them."

"That's probably the best idea."

She then went over to hide in some pushes while the others got ready to take on the team of dark minions once again.

"Hope you all like some cake batter." Pinkie Pie said as she got our her party cannon, "Because I love them! And I'm going to make sure you love them too!"

"Please leave me out of this." Rarity said as she went over to the bush where Fluttershy hid, "Fighting those creatures will ruin my new gown. And that's the last thing I want to happen."

"My aura has still a way to go before being perfectly well." Lurio said, "But I shall not back down. I must protect these good ponies with all my strength. These demons shall not harm them. The Aura is With Me!"

"Stay sharp girls and Aura Users!" Twilight said.

The dark minions then came charging at the heroes and the ponies did the same. Fluttershy, meanwhile, hid in the bushes as much as she could.

"Ready for round two?!" Rainbow Dash shouted as the dark minions.

"Oh please!" Fluttershy said to the group, "Please be careful!"

"Hope ya all are ready for a show!" Applejack said to the minions, "Cause the rodeo's come to town!"

She then got out her rope, spun it around some, and roped four minions together without any of them escaping.

"Now feel the strength of an apple farmer!" Applejack shouted as she kicked the dark minions with her hind hooves. Causing them to vanish like the others.

"Them varmints are as about as dangerous as a ladybug on a sun flower." Applejack commented.

"Why would Polstow send in his weaker minions again?" Twilight asked as she blasted some minions with her magic, "He can create a dark manticore with his darkness. And yet, he's settling on dark creatures that don't even look smart enough to know that they're on the same team."

"This does look odd," Aurachalcum replied as he fought some minions with his aura, "Now that you mentioned it."

"Who cares?" Rainbow Dash asked as she fought her own group of dark minions, "This is the most fun I've ever had. He can keep them coming."

"Be careful what you wish for Rainbow Dash." Lurio replied, "He may give you more than what you bargain for."

As some minions approached Lurio, Lurio got on his hind hooves, put his front hooves together, moved them to his right side and prepared an Aura Sphere.

"Aura," Lurio shouted once the sphere was big enough and prepared to launch it, "Sphere!"

He then launched the Aura Sphere at the dark minions coming at him and caused them to vanish.

"One tasty cake batter," Pinkie Pie shouted as she shot pink cake batter out of her party cannon on some dark minions, "On the house!"

The dark minions vanish in the cake batter just as the rest have.

"With you Pinkie," Rainbow Dash commented, "Everything you give is on the house."

"Exactly!" Pinkie Pie responded, "What good is happiness if you have to pay for it?! That just sounds depreserable."

Suddenly, the ponies and the dark minions stopped the fighting as soon as Pinkie Pie said her odd made-up word. Pinkie Pie made a happy face at first, but quickly changed into an annoyed one once she saw everypony's reaction.

"Depressing and miserable combined!" Pinkie Pie explained, "Seriously?! Nopony got that?! I think I need to use smaller words from now on."

"Is she always like that?" Aurachalcum asked Twilight.

"You have no idea." Twilight answered.

"Alright. Fight back on!" Rainbow Dash said to the ponies and dark minions.

And so, the fight between the ponies and dark minions resumed. Fluttershy and Rarity watched from the bush and Fluttershy just hated to see them all fight.

"Can't they try and be reasonable ponies?" Fluttershy asked Rarity.

"Can the dark minions try and be reasonable when they're master is as cruel as the horrific clothing he wears?" Rarity asked in a manner to answer her question.

"I suppose not. Still, we can try being the bigger ponies here."

Suddenly, from behind Rarity, a dark minion was sneaking up on her preparing to pounce. Fluttershy quickly noticed the minion and gave a little shriek.

"What's the matter darling?" Rarity asked as she turned around.

As soon as Rarity turned around, the dark minion flinched before it could pounce. It then fell forward and accidently scratched Rarity's new gown. Leaving a rip near the tip. Rarity looked at the rip with her eyes widened. The dark minion felt nervous about how she looked and wasn't excited about how she was going to respond to it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rarity screamed at the top of her lungs.

She then looked over at the dark minion with her face showing great rage. Her eyes red like a red-hot fire, breathing in and out in rage, tension filling the air.

"How dare you!" Rarity yelled at the dark minion, "Do you have any idea how long this took to make!? Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to wear this?! Hours! Hours since I made it! And you go and ruin the fabric with your awfully untrimmed nails?!"

The dark minion grew scared and started to take some steps back.

"R-Rarity.." Fluttershy said softly, "Can't you try and forgive him? I think he's really sorry about it."

"He's sorry?!" Rarity yelled, "He's sorry?! Oh, he'll be sorry alright! Sorry that he ever ruined a most divine gown!"

She then jumped right on the dark minion and started to beat it up with her front hooves. Soon, a small cloud of dust appeared around them as she unleashed her rage on the minion. Fluttershy covered her eyes the whole time as she couldn't bear to watch what was happening. Soon, the cloud of dust disappeared and Rarity walked away with her head held high and eyes shut.

"Hmph." Rarity scoffed as she sat down in front of the bush, "That'll teach him."

The minion was on the ground with bruises and marks all over its body. It soon vanished like it's comrades.

"Oh…" Rarity moaned as she looked at her gown, "Why now? I worked so hard on this gown. I used the best fabric I had to really make it fitting for the night. I never even got to dance in the moonlight with it. Where's my ice cream?"

"I still think it looks nice." Fluttershy commented.

"But it's supposed to be perfect! If it's not perfect, then it's not divine! And all my dresses need to be divine! Why, they're the only kinds of dresses that get in the magazines! The ones that get you places like Canterlot or Manehatten!"

"I was afraid you would say that." Fluttershy replied quietly.

The fight continued and the number of minions didn't seem to drop. Because of the evening time, the ponies were starting to feel exhausted and tired. Not having much energy to go on.

"Anypony else getting the feeling that this isn't doing anything?" Rainbow Dash asked as she floated to the ground feeling tired.

"Yeah." Applejack replied, "It just feels like the more we defeat, the more come out. Ah don't think ah can keep this up."

"I too," Lurio responded, "I'm feeling tired. It would seem our luck has run out."

"We can't give up though." Rainbow Dash said, "Equestria's counting on us."

"Rainbow Dash is right." Twilight said as she tried to keep her stance, "Come on ponies. We can do this."

"Oh…" Fluttershy wept in worry, "They don't look like they can keep this up any longer. Maybe we should try to run."

"You may be on to something Fluttershy." Rarity responded, "They need rest and they need it now."

Before they could charge at the minions with what energy they had left, an idea popped into Aurachalcum's head.

"I know a way that we can defeat them all in a second." Aurachalcum said to the group, "But… That would mean…"

"Your darkness?" Twilight asked as she peeked over at Aura.

"Yes." Aura answered with a nod, "But… I can't risk hurting you all… not again."

Applejack looked over at Aurachalcum and knew that only she can knock some sense into him since she can't tell a lie.

"Use your darkness, Aurachalcum!" Applejack ordered as she grew a determined face.

"W-what?!" Aura yelped as he looked over at her.

"Aura. Trust me when I say this: you're going to be just fine. Just call on your darkness and really let them have it!"

"Applejack!" Lurio exclaimed, "What're you doing?!"

Aurachalcum felt reluctant at first. But he remembered what she told him from before. That he can't argue with what she says since she always tells the truth. So, he looked at her with a focused mind and determined face and gave a single nod. Signaling her that he believes her.

"Just watch, Lurio." Applejack said with a smile, "After what we all taught him, there ain' no way this will turn out like last time."

"Aura!" Pinkie Pie shouted, "Remember! Just laugh at the darkness and you won't be taken by it!"

Aurachalcum then stepped forward in front of the group and closed his eyes. Fluttershy overheard the conversation and grew worried about what was about to happen.

"Don't worry darling." Rarity said to Fluttershy, "If Applejack says that Aura will be fine, then it must be so."

"Aura…" Fluttershy said softly, "Be careful."

"Grrrr….." Aura growled as a dark force appeared around him.

He then opened his eyes as he floated in the air with his wings as he prepared for the attack for the dark minions.

"Darkness!" Aurachalcum shouted as he launched his darkness at every minion that could be seen in front of the group.

His darkness hit and defeated every single minion and left the area without a single one to be seen.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash cheered, "Way to go, Aura! That was so awesome!"

"It may be too early to celebrate Rainbow." Twilight said with concern, "Cause look at Aura again."

Aurachalcum then floated back to the group and started to shiver and tremble as the darkness started to get to him again.

"Grrr…" Aurachalcum growled as he started bending down as the darkness glowed around him.

"Aurachalcum!" Lurio yelled, "Resist it! Do not let the darkness corner your heart!"

"He'll be fine, Lurio." Applejack said, "I know he will."

"How can you be so sure?!"

"I represent the Element of Honesty." Applejack answered, "What I say is the truth."

"Aurachalcum!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she quickly ran to look at Aura face to face, "Remember how silly you looked when my party cannon fired at you? And how you were afraid that there may have been snakes in there? Doesn't that make you want to chuckle?"

"Grrrr…" Aura growled as he continued twitching, "l-laugh? I…."

He then tried his best to laugh really hard to see if it would help him with the darkness. However, the darkness was too much of a bother to give even a giggle.

"Pinkie Pie!" Twilight yelled, "Get back here! He may hurt you!"

"No he won't." Pinkie Pie argued, "Because I've got an idea. Rainbow Dash, come here."

Rainbow Dash then flew over to Pinkie Pie to hear the plan. Pinkie Pie whispered the plan in Rainbow Dash's ear, and Rainbow Dash was liking the sound of it.

"Oh, you bet I can do that." Rainbow Dash said as she peeked over at Twilight Sparkle.

"Rainbow…" Twilight said as she grew worried about how Rainbow Dash looked at her, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sorry Twi." Rainbow apologized, "But you'll thank me for this."

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash flew really fast around Twilight a couple of times. The wind she made caused Twilight's mane and tail to buffy and messy. By the time Rainbow Dash was done, Twilight's mane and tail looked exactly like how it did when Rainbow Dash and her first met*.

(*see the first episode of the show to get the picture.)

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight Sparkle yelled in annoyance.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity yelled as she looked at Twilight Sparkle, "How dare you mess with her lovely mane!"

"Let's see if you'll be yelling once I do this." Rainbow Dash said as she pushed Twilight over to Aurachalcum and said to him, "Hey Aura. Look at Twilight's makeover."

While still twitching and snarling, Aurachalcum lifted his head to look at Twilight. As soon as he did, the twitching and growling suddenly stopped. He looked surprised to see how Twilight's mane looked. Twilight felt embarrassed on the other hoof. Soon, a smile began to form on Aura's face as he was holding back a laugh. But when he couldn't hold it in anymore…

"Buahahahaha!" Aurachalcum laughed loudly, "Hahahahaha! Your mane looks hilarious!"

As Aura continued to laugh, the darkness around him suddenly disappeared. And Aurachalcum showed no more struggle anymore. Instead, he was seen rolling on the ground laughing at the sight of Twilight's mane. Fluttershy, and Lurio couldn't believe what they saw. Applejack, however, wasn't surprised at all and just smiled at how things went. Rainbow Dash started laughing with Aurachalcum, Rarity was too flustered at Twilight's mane to watch Aurachalcum laugh, and Pinkie Pie was cheerfully happy about how Aurachalcum was laughing hard. Twilight Sparkle felt happy for Aurachalcum, but felt like the situation could've been handle in so many different ways.

"Ha, ha, ha." Twilight said sarcastically, "Very funny. Can you two please stop now?"

"We would," Rainbow Dash chuckled, "But right now, you're the MANE attraction!"

Aurachalcum and Rainbow Dash then burst into laughter after that joke.

"This is no laughing matter." Rarity scolded as she walked over to Twilight, "You should be ashamed of yourself Rainbow Dash. Ruining such a wonderous mane. The mane is just as important as the fashion design that the pony wears."

"Quit your nagging Rarity." Pinkie Pie with a smile, "Look at Aura. He stopped his twitching. Now he looks as jolly as a Pinkie."

Aurachalcum then stopped laughing once he heard what Pinkie Pie said. He then looked around himself and noticed that the darkness had stopped once he started laughing. As though that positive emotion was enough to calm the darkness. And before he could nearly hurt one of his friends, no less.

"Hey." Aura said as he smiled, "You're right Pinkie. The darkness stopped trying to overtake me! It happened when I laughed!"

"It's like what my Granny Pie said. Just laugh and nothing can hurt you."

"What'd ah tell you now?" Applejack asked Lurio, "He'd be just fine. Cause he learned from the party planning laughing master."

"You were right all along." Lurio replied, "I'm sorry I doubted you."

Applejack then tipped her hat to Lurio as a sign that everything was good.

"Oh, Aurachalcum." Fluttershy said as she came out of the bushes, "I'm so happy for you. I thought you were going to give in."

"I almost did." Aurachalcum responded, "But it was thanks to these three I was able to keep the darkness from controlling me. I never knew how much of a difference laughing can make."

"I knew you'd pull through." Rainbow Dash said as she gave a friendly punch to Aurachalcum, "You just needed a little push is all."

"Well, I'm happy for you Aurachalcum." Rarity said, "But that's still no excuse for ruining Twilight's mane like that."

Rarity then put her hoof around Twilight and said as she walked with her, "Come now darling. I'll fix you up."

"_Incredible." _Lurio thought as he smiled at how happy Aurachalcum looked, "_That young pony was able to push aside darkness just by laughing. I don't know what it is he and Pinkie Pie talked about back there, but it seemed like she was able to show him the true importance of laughter. Because he didn't just laugh, he laughed like he meant it. Even if Aurachalcum didn't laugh, I sensed something in his aura and it gives me a feeling that he would've been able to cut through the darkness either way. Given time. I can still feel it now. The light inside of him is growing stronger. As though the lessons of friendship these ponies taught him seemed to strengthen his light. Could this be why the princess asked us to have him join us?"_

Rainbow Dash suddenly gave a big yawn and said, "Whew, I'm beat. I think I can nap right now."

"Same here." Pinkie Pie replied, "I'm all partied out. Those dark creatures really liked to party with us."

"I think it may be time to call it a night." Fluttershy said.

"Wait!" Rarity shouted as she ran to the group, "Are you saying that we're going to sleep outside!? In the wilderness?! On the ground?!"

"That was the general idea." Aurachalcum answered.

"But the outdoors is so dirty and messy!" Rarity complained, "I can't sleep out here! I wish to sleep somewhere more pony-made. Somewhere where I can sleep on something comfortable and clean. This won't do at all. I refuse to do it."

"What choice do you have?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Can't you suck it up?"

"Yeah." Applejack agreed, "It'll just be for one night."

"Ladies, ladies." Lurio said, "There's no need for argument. I have a solution. I have a tent for all of us to sleep in in my saddle bag."

Lurio then got the tent out of his bag and the group of ponies quickly set it up. The inside of the tent look cozy and nice. Rarity was relieved about the resting place.

"Now this shall certainly do." Rarity said, "And it's quite luxurious too."

"Wow!" Pinkie Pie cheered, "This is so amazing!"

"Where'd you get a tent like this, Lurio?" Twilight asked.

"I synthesized it." Lurio answered.

"You synthesized this whole thing?" Applejack asked in amazement.

"Of course. You sound surprised, but it's actually a common item that ponies synthesized back in the Age of Aura. It made things quite simple for those who like to travel such as myself."

"Well," Rainbow Dash said as she laid in of the beds, "I know what I'm doing. Catching some Zs."

"Me too." Applejack said as she got into one of the other beds, "Taking on those varmints is almost as hard work as bucking apples."

"I'll get into bed too." Twilight said, "As soon as I go over my schedule for once all this is over. I still need to make sure I add in things to talk about with Princess Celestia at the Grand Galloping Gala, arrange all the books in the library and do a quick check on the library to make sure everything is in their place or if I want to change a couple of things, and…"

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash moaned, "Can't you talk about all that quietly? Some of us would like to sleep."

"Yes, darling." Rarity said as she got covered in the covers, "I would like to catch every hour of beauty sleep if you don't mind."

"Sorry." Twilight said as her cheeks turned red.

As the other ponies tucked in for the night, Aurachalcum looked outside of the tent to see the night sky. Lurio noticed him before he got into one of the two remaining beds and wondered why he stood there.

"Are you going to retire as well?" Lurio asked.

"Yeah…" Aurachalcum answered, "But I think I'm going to be up for a little while. I'm just thinking about something."

"Don't stay up for too long. We must have all of our energy for when we face Polstow tomorrow. We'll rise early so we can hurry and stop him."

"Right." Aura agreed.

Lurio then planned on getting into bed after making the statement. However, he had one more thing to say before he decided to call it a night.

"I'm proud of you, Aura." Lurio said with a smile.

Aurachalcum looked over at Lurio to see his smile.

"The darkness could've corrupted you." Lurio continued, "It could've made you do things you wished not to happen. However, not only did you conquer it, but your light has grown stronger as well. You're changing in a short amount of time. It's not often I get to see a pony such as yourself go through improvement this quickly."

Aurachalcum gave no response and instead just smiled back at Lurio. Feeling happy to hear him say that.

"Remember to tuck in soon." Lurio finished as he tucked into bed.

"I will." Aura replied.

Once Lurio fell to sleep, Aurachalcum went outside the tent and flew up to a branch of a nearby tree to think for a minute.

"My light." Aurachalcum said to himself softly, "It's been so long since I felt it. It's weak, but I feel it."

He then tapped into his aura and transported it to his hoof to look at it. Sadly, the color of it was still in a dark shade of blue. Meaning that his darkness was still too powerful and his aura was still the dark side of aura.

"My aura hasn't changed though." Aurachalcum continued as he felt disappointed, "Figures."

But his disappointment quickly drifted away as he remembered what Fluttershy told him about.

"What's it matter anyway?" Aurachalcum asked himself, "My darkness doesn't make me evil. I still have a heart like them. And…. And… I have light. Even if it's faint, I can feel it in my heart. I've been hoping to one day feel it's warmth. Though, right now, it just feels like a bunch of ants crawling on me."

Aurachalcum then looked up at the sky and saw the stars that filled the dark night. He noticed that some of the stars were glowing brighter than others. He wondered why they were brighter, but didn't give that too much thought.

"The night." Aura said, "It represents my current condition. Mostly darkness, but some light shines brightly enough to be seen. The only difference is that the sky will be filled with nothing but light once the night passes. Me, on the other hoof, I'm like the eternal night. Always have my light outnumbered by darkness."

Aura put his right hoof over his chest as he tilted his head down and closed his eyes. He felt his heart beat. The beat that sounds one second at a time. He felt joy to finally be able to feel light in his heart. But there was still news that seemed to make his newly found happiness brush off.

"_I really am," _Aurachalcum thought, "_just like all the ponies here. Light and darkness. I can feel both in my heart. But my aura proves that I'm still mostly on the dark side. But those six ponies, they're a different story. I bet they don't even know."_

Aura then looked up at the sky again as he opened his eyes to see their shine.

"I sometimes wonder if," Aurachalcum said to himself, "If those stars are a reflection of all the light that exist in a pony's heart. If maybe the stars get their glow from the light. Some of the stars shine brightly, while others don't glow as well."

Aurachalcum then noticed a star that wasn't as bright as the others. He then began to think about his theory and how that star could be a reflection of him.

"That star," A voice suddenly said, "perfectly captures your current condition if you ask me."

"Huh?!" Aura yelped as he floated in the air, "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

"The way that star blinks so weak." The voice continued, "As if it's trying hard to be like the others. Much like yourself. You actually believe you can be like all the other ponies?! Why, you're more delusional than I thought."

"Your voice." Aura said as he looked around, "It's you, isn't it?!"

Aurachalcum then saw a figure on the ground and quickly flew toward the figure with a hard landing.

"Polstow!" Aura finished with a yell.

"Greetings." Polstow greeted snarly as he came out of the shadow, "Having a nice evening? It's been quite lonely for me, what with my faithful servant suddenly going rogue."

Polstow then started walking around as he continued, "I have no one else to talk to besides myself. My dark minions can't hold a conversation because all they ever expect is for me to tell them what to destroy next. Heh. Now you know why there were so many minions coming after you and those other fools."

"Game's over, Polstow!" Aurachalcum shouted, "Since you're here, we can just seal you in the Prison Crystal right now!"

"I'm afraid that won't do any good for you." Polstow replied, "Because I'm not actually here."

He then placed his hand on top of Aura's head and it suddenly went right through Aura's head. Needless to say, Aurachalcum flinched and stepped back quickly as soon as he saw it happen.

"I'm just communicating with you through a spell I learned during our time in the Realm of Atmosfere. Come now Aura. I am the most powerful Aura Master in history. Being able to project myself to talk to you like this is no challenge."

Aurachalcum then looked angry and got in a position that looked like he was ready to pounce.

"You think that'll scare me?!" Aura asked angrily, "Nice try! But that won't stop me from getting to you!"

"I know something that might." Polstow responded with a calm voice, "And that is I'm surprised that you're doing all this with a couple of ponies who hardly even care about the consequences of imprisoning me."

"Huh?" Aura puzzled as he stood up straight again, "What're you talking about?"

"You mean you haven't noticed?!" Polstow asked as he pretended to be surprised, "Why the answer was right in front of you! Staring right at you in the face! In fact, you've had six chances to notice it and it never occurred to you?! I'm quite disappointed in you."

"Get to the point!" Aura demanded, "What're you trying to say?!"

"Well," Polstow began as he gave an evil grin, "You and I know clearly that if one of us goes into that wretched jewel, we both go. We go even if we don't want to. And the thing is, those ponies know that too. Lurio explained it to them."

"Yeah." Aura replied, "So what? What does that have to do with anything?"

"You're making quite a sloppy Aura Master if you can't catch on that fast. I suppose not all masters can see all the answers though. Think back to when you spent time with each of those ponies. What do they all have in common?"

Aurachalcum then thought it over to see what the answer to the riddle was. As he thought about what was brought up and thought about the answer to the riddle, he couldn't believe what came to mind. Polstow saw the look on his face and knew that he figured out the answer.

"You've figured it out, didn't you?" Polstow asked as he started to circle Aurachalcum, "Every single one of them treated you like nothing is going to happen to you. They showed no signs of concern about what will happen to you and how you'd feel. They disguised what they know into something more cheerful to deceive you. They know clearly that once I'm imprisoned in that crystal again, you shall go as well. Why is that, you might ask?"

Aurachalcum couldn't believe what he was hearing. Though he didn't want to believe it, what Polstow said started to make sense.

"It's because they don't actually care about you." Polstow finished, "Because they're afraid of your power! They've seen what your power can do and they're afraid that you'd unleash that power on the world. To rule as you please."

"N-no.." Aura denied softly as he started to feel uncomfortable, "No…. that can't be… it can't…"

"I know it hurts." Polstow said as he tried to comfort Aura, "But the sad truth hurts. They see you no differently than how they see me. They side with light. And what does that mean for us members of the dark, moody and gaudy club? They want to be rid of us. They don't want us walking around the grounds of Equestria with a power than can damage the heart of another. They only want ponies that can smile, sing, and be merry. We just can't be that. The darkness is the only way for us to go. You know that as well as I do."

"But," Aura argued as he stuttered slightly, "But, they called me their friend. They care about me."

"Of course they did. Because you have a powerful aura. You can sense aura much farther than I can. What have you been doing this whole time? Guiding them. You're like a flash light or a compass to them. You good enough to guide them, but what else? No thanks, no praise. No care. You're no different. Sure you're good aura detector. But what else can you do for them after that? Once they catch me like they hope to, they'll just up and imprison you in that crystal like everything you all went through meant nothing to them. And without hesitation or second thought, no less."

Aurachalcum couldn't find any way to argue with that statement. Everything added up to what he was concluding. There was no way to counter it.

"And Lurio." Polstow continued explaining, "Now he's just the worst. Remember how he relentlessly put us in that one crystal one year ago? He set his sights on stopping the two of us without a bit of second thought. And look at him now. Despite knowing what he learned afterwards, he doesn't seem very hesitate with going through that again. In fact, he can't wait to come and stop me. Even if it means you going down with me. After all, Lurio is an Aura Master who hates darkness with a passion. He even hates those who follow the dark path that we dwell in. Yet, you're here with him now. A pony who only cares for the ones who are with light."

Aurachalcum didn't want to believe what Polstow was saying. But everything seemed to make sense.

"But…" Polstow continued with a smile, "If you come back and work for me like you did before, you won't have any worries to deal with. Come be my servant again, and you'll be as free as a bird. You've always said you wanted to fly the skies of Equestria. Feel the breeze, venture the new lands, see all the nature creatures. Why, all your dreams can come true. If you return to me and serve me again, you won't have to worry about being imprisoned anymore. Doesn't that just sound delightful?"

Aurachalcum was at a loss of words. He couldn't decide how to reply.

"But," Polstow said as he turned away, "If you really do hate me that much that you'd rather spend all of eternity in that tiny thing, you can be my guest. But what's the point when your so-called friends aren't grateful for you? Why fight for creatures that don't care about you at all, when you can come with me and live peacefully in Equestria forever?"

Aurachalcum remained quiet and sat down as he started to feel sad about what Polstow was saying to him.

"So," Polstow whispered as he got closer to Aura's right ear, "Here's the cheese. You can come back to me, help me rule all of Equestria, and be free to fly the skies for as long as you want. Or," He continued as he quickly moved to Aura's opposite ear, "You can keep opposing me, work for ponies who are more concerned for the safety of their home rather than what will happen to you, and you'll never fly freely again. It's your choice."

Aurachalcum pondered what Polstow said and began to wonder if what Polstow was saying was true. He didn't want to believe it, but the facts seemed to add up perfectly.

"Oh," Polstow added, "And if you do decide to serve me. Bring me the Prison Crystal. I want to have the opportunity to smash it. I've been saving my rage for that moment."

Aura then looked over at the tent and remembered the ponies that slept inside of it. He then grew an angry, serious face, got up on his four hooves and walked inside of the tent quietly. Polstow grew thrilled about him going inside. Once Aura returned, he had the saddle bag that Lurio wore and had the crystal inside of it.

"I'm coming." Aurachalcum said to Polstow.

Polstow then grinned big at Aurachalcum's answer.

Early next morning…

"Ladies!" Lurio yelled to the six ponies asleep in the beds in the tent, "Please arise! Something terrible has happened!"

"W-what?" Rainbow Dash said as she slowly got up from the bed.

"Wow, there sugarcube." Applejack said once she got up, "Where's the fire at?"

"More importantly," Pinkie Pie replied, "Where's Aurachalcum? I wanted to give him a special early morning wake up surprise, but he's not here."

"Neither is my saddle bag." Lurio explained.

"Your saddle bag's gone?!" Twilight asked, "It didn't have the Prison Crystal, did it?"

"I'm ashamed to admit, it did."

"Your saddle bag and the crystal are gone?" Rarity asked, "What could've happened to them? Could somepony have stolen them? AH! I need to check all my bags to make sure everything is order!"

Rarity then raced to her bags to make sure nothing was stolen in any of them.

"Why would anypony want to steal a crystal that they don't even know about?" Rainbow Dash asked, "That doesn't even make sense."

"Um," Fluttershy said quietly, "You don't think that-"

"I see what's happening." Pinkie Pie said as she got a detective hat on, "A crime's been committed. And when there's a crime, there's Detective Pinkie Pie. And if there's one thing I know when it comes to crimes, there's always a clue around the crime scene. Clue number one, the criminal obviously likes jewelry, and nicely made bags."

"Get serious Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash responded, "Now's not the time for that."

"Doesn't anypony think-" Fluttershy tried to say.

"This is bad." Twilight said, "Really, really bad. Without the Prison Crystal, we have no way of imprisoning Polstow before he figures out some way to rule Equestria with his Aura of Darkness. We can't fail now! Not when I haven't been appointed to friendship lesson letter writing for Princess Celestia for very long! I haven't even written a friendship problem on different opinions on different books."

"Aura is missing," Fluttershy said quietly, "Doesn't that-"

"You know," Applejack interrupted, "With Aura gone and Lurio's bag up and missing, you don't think that they're somehow connected. Do you?"

"Well…" Fluttershy whispered, "I was going to say that. But it's okay."

"I was beginning to deduce that as well." Lurio answered, "It can't be a coincidence."

"But why would Aurachalcum take the crystal and leave us behind?" Pinkie Pie asked, "Didn't he learn anything from us?"

"Erk!" Twilight yelped, "Didn't he learn anything?! What if our friendship lessons haven't really taken any effect on him?! I can't let Princess Celestia know I failed to show an antisocial pony the magic of friendship! I bet she'd never want to look at me again!"

"So, Aurachalcum learning about friendship is more important than the fate of Equestria?" Rainbow Dash asked in a manner which the answer should be clear.

"Right." Twilight replied, "Sorry."

"If Polsow did pony-nap Aura and took the crystal with him," Lurio began, "Why would he leave us behind? That doesn't add up."

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie shook a couple of times giving the sign that the doozy was still a possibility.

"Hey, guys." Pinkie Pie said, "Maybe we should get moving and find Aura and the crystal. Cause my doozy senses are acting up again and I don't like how it's doing it right now."

"Let us make haste then!" Lurio exclaimed, "My aura hasn't recovered completely yet, but it's recovered enough to where I can sense Polstow! Let's hurry!"

"You heard him girls!" Twilight said, "Let's get going!"

And then all the ponies, except for one, quickly exited the tent so they can all hurry to Polstow and find out what happened to Aurachalcum. Rarity took a little longer to exit since she was making sure none of her clothes were stolen.

"Rarity!" Twilight shouted from outside the tent, "Come on!"

"Oh…" Rarity moaned in worry as she got up and followed the group.

The group ran through the forest area as fast as they could. They couldn't waste another moment any longer. They set their sights and finding Aurachalcum and then stopping Polstow just as they thought before. Lurio lead the group and used his aura to sense the surroundings since Aurachalcum was not there to do it.

"Why did something like this have to happen now?!" Applejack asked as they ran, "We were doing just fine with Aura acting as our guide! Not that you're not good with aura, Lurio. But Aurachalcum is the Aura Pony. With him, we wouldn't have any trouble at all."

"I just hope that where ever Aurachalcum is," Fluttershy replied, "He's alright. I'd hate to hear that something bad happened to him."

"I'm not worried much about that," Rainbow Dash said, "Cause Aura's too awesome to have something bad happen to him. What I'm more worried about is how we're going to stop Polstow without the Prison Crystal. That was like the only thing we had that can stop him, right?"

"We probably should've been more prepared." Rarity thought out loud.

"You may be right, my dear." Lurio replied from up ahead, "I was careless. I did not take into account that a scenario like this would happen. It was a foolish move. One I take full responsibility for."

"It's not your fault Lurio." Twilight comforted, "None of us knew what to expect. This would've happened to any of us."

"I thank you, but-"

Suddenly, Lurio stopped running and stood still. The other ponies did the same noticed that Lurio was looking around while using his aura to sense the surroundings.

"You got something?" Applejack asked.

"Yes." Lurio answered as he looked to the west, "I sense Polstow. He must be close. Wait, I sense another aura as well."

"That must be Aurachalcum." Twilight assumed, "Right?"

"Yes. That's him! So, it seems my theory was correct. Aura has entered Polstow's domain."

"I get it." Rainbow Dash said, "Aura must've decided to go and take care of Polstow all on his own. It's one of those times where the hero decides he doesn't want to put his friends in danger, and goes off to finish the job alone."

"Wow." Pinkie Pie said, "How heroic."

"All by himself?!" Applejack exclaimed, "What's that boy think he's doing?!"

"But wait." Twilight puzzled, "If Aura did go to try and stop Polstow on his own, how come Lurio can sense both of their aura? Surely, Aurachalcum would've captured Polstow by now. Lurio shouldn't be sensing either of their aura."

"Oh no." Fluttershy wept, "I guess I was right. Something bad must've happened."

"He must be in trouble." Lurio concluded, "Come! We must save our comrade!"

"The Super Dark Aura Busting and Friend Saving Seven!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she mysteriously put on a strange costume, "Away!"

"Oh. Wonderful costume." Rarity commented as the group quickly followed Lurio, "Where'd you get that."

The group arrived at the castle in which Polstow resides in. The castle stood tall and covered by the dark shadows of the clouds above like a shadow from a horrible nightmare. The group knew from the looks of the castle that only an Aura Master like Polstow could live in an unsettling home such as that.

"I wouldn't find this place homely if I were to be honest." Rarity commented.

"Well, he sure does." Applejack replied, "I'm just glad I live in a farm. I don't know how ah'd be able to live in a place like this."

"This looks like that special marshmallow cake castle I made once." Pinkie Pie said, "It was when I was throwing a 'It's Not Your Birthday, But Here's A Cake Anyway' surprise party for Twilight. But then I learned from that day…"

"Never make a marshmallow cake in the sun?" Rainbow Dash guessed.

"No. Never make a marshmallow cake and then pass by Cheerille's school. Let's just say, it took a long time to get all the sticky marshmallows out of my mane, but it was a delicious makeover."

"I'm not sensing any of Polstow's goons." Lurio said as he checked the inside with his aura, "But I do sense the monster himself. He's waiting for us in there."

"What about Aurachalcum?" Fluttershy asked softly.

"He's not with him. But we know he's here because I sensed him before. I'm sure he's fine though. Have faith."

"Not that I need to remind everypony," Rainbow Dash said, "But we still don't have a Prison Crystal. How're we going to stop this guy? It's not like we can just seal him in a mirror or something. Can we?"

"Let's just save Aurachalcum then figure things out from there." Twilight replied.

"Prepare yourselves." Lurio warned, "He has been expecting us after all."

The group then entered the castle and came to the throne room. The castle was much bigger on the inside. The very sight of the walls and how the castle was decorated on the inside terrified Fluttershy. Applejack stood next to her to keep her company.

"Well I must say," Rarity commented, "This place looks much better on the inside than on the outside. The décor looks rather comforting and dazzling. The windows could use some curtains. But besides that, he's made quite a lovely looking home."

"I'm happy that you like it." Polstow replied from his throne, "Because I'm going to make sure you never leave!"

"Polstow!" Lurio shouted as the group came closer to him, "What have you done to Aurachalcum?! Release him this instant!"

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash followed up, "Do it now punk! Don't make me have to make you do it!"

"You wish to see him?" Polstow asked with a grin, "No problem. I'll summon him immediately."

"Summon him?" Twilight wondered.

"Oh, Aurachalcum! I need you!"

Suddenly, they heard wing flaps coming from above. When the ponies looked up to see what the flaps were about, they couldn't believe their eyes. Aurachalcum flew down to the throne room and landed in front of Polstow and faced the seven ponies. He had an angry or serious look on his face. Fluttershy just felt happy to see him.

"Aura." Fluttershy said softly with a smile, "Oh thank goodness you're okay."

"Aurachalcum!" Applejack cheered, "Good to see ya partner. Wasn't a bright idea to go off alone like that, but now's not really the time for that."

"Aura," Twilight began, "Where's the crystal? Why haven't you sealed Polstow in it yet?"

Aurachalcum glared at the seven ponies with his dark aura glowing around him. The ponies wondered about his expression now more than why the deed hasn't been done yet.

"You were expecting to seal myself in there?!" Aura yelled in anger, "Is that what you wanted?!"

"Huh?" Twilight replied.

"I can't believe you. I thought you all were my friends. But I guess I was just a tracker for you all after all."

"What the hay are you talking about?" Applejack asked.

"Stop talking crazy!" Pinkie Pie yelled, "That's my job!"

"You see Aura?" Polstow asked as he walked to Aura, "It's just as I told you. They don't care at all about what happens to you. All they care about is that their world is safe from creatures like us. Creatures of darkness. And what Twilight Sparkle said there is the proof of it all!"

"What madness are you telling him?!" Lurio demanded.

"Lurio. You should know clearly. Or do I need to remind you? Don't you remember what happened when you sealed me in the Prison Crystal before? And why it happened?"

Suddenly, Lurio flinched as he caught on to what he was saying. And as soon as he did, he now knew why Aura was acting like this. And soon, the other ponies figured out Polstow's point as well.

"So, you do know." Polstow mocked, "But you didn't even hesitate. None of you did! Instead, you all went into action. All coming to fix a little accident that the foolish rainbow-headed cur made. You all went for this despite knowing what would happen to Aurachalcum. You called him your friend and treated him like nothing would happen. What kind of friends are you? You all should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Oh my gosh." Fluttershy said as she took some steps back, "Did we hurt Aura's feelings?"

"I… we knew what would happen," Rarity said as she felt guilty, "But… we only said what we said because…"

"We just thought that…" Applejack continued as she covered her eyes with her hat.

"We never meant to hurt him." Twilight said quietly, "We just thought we might find a way to reverse that before the worst could happen.

"Aurachalcum!" Lurio said, "We understand why you're upset, but please! I'm begging you! Don't do this! If you side with him, he'll conquer Equestria with his darkness and aura like he hoped to do in the past! Is that really what you want?!"

"A plan of my master's," Aurachalcum responded, "Which I hope to fulfill."

"Your master?" Pinkie Pie said in worry.

"That's right!" Polstow cheered as he did a little dance from behind Aurachalcum, "He's my faithful servant again! It feels just like old times! And I plan to give him much more care and love just like you all said you would! Only this time, my love and care will be for real!"

Polstow then backed up to his throne as he ordered, "Now, my faithful servant! Go and get them!"

Aurachalcum then floated down from the steps to the throne and prepared to capture all seven ponies. The expression on his face let most of the ponies guilty for how they made him this way. Fluttershy felt afraid and upset, and Rainbow Dash felt angry.

"I will be free to fly Equestria!" Aurachalcum claimed proudly, "And you ponies won't take that away from me!"

"I flew with you…" Rainbow Dash growled, "I showed you loyalty… I show you how awesome you really are… I gave you a way to be happy when you're feeling down! And now you're going to stab us in the back like this?!"

Rainbow Dash then charged right at Aurachalcum with high speed. But before she could hit him, Aurachalcum moved to the left and dodged her tackle at an incredible pace. Rainbow Dash was left stunned about what happened. And the other ponies were just as surprised.

"W-what?" Rainbow Dash perplexed.

"Goodness me!" Rarity yelped, "Am I seeing this?!"

"No way…" Pinkie Pie followed up.

"Aura just…" Applejack said in shock, "Aura just moved faster than Rainbow Dash!"

"That's impossible!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "How'd you do that?!"

"Heh, heh." Polstow chuckled in amusement, "Surprised? I mean I'm just as surprised as you girl. After all, his power is beyond my capability. I knew he would surpass you seven somehow, but not at something like this."

"Well," Rainbow Dash challenged as she turned to Aura and got ready to tackle, "Let's see you do that again!"

She then flew right towards him again with her speed. But like last time, Aurachalcum moved out of the way in a flash.

"He just did it again!" Applejack yelped.

"Aurachalcum is faster than Rainbow Dash?!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "No way! Rainbow Dash is the fastest Pegasus in Equestria! How can anypony be faster than her?!"

"It's not that he's faster than her." Lurio explained, "He's predicting what she's going to do."

"His aura." Twilight said, "Are you saying he can predict movements of another pony?"

"How observant of you." Polstow commented, "Something tells me you pay attention in class."

"So," Rainbow Dash said to Aura, "You can predict the future, huh? That won't stop me!"

Rainbow Dash then flew towards Aura again. But instead of dodging her tackle like last time, this time, Aurachalcum quickly grabbed her hoof and spun her the other way just before Rainbow Dash could touch him.

"W-woah!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she spun around the other way.

"This is incredible!" Twilight said in amazement, "Well, I mean, it's bad because he's using it against us. But it's incredible how aura can even allow a pony to see movements and prepare to counter them before-hoof. I just wish I learned about this a long time ago!"

"Twilight!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she popped up from the ground and next to Twilight, "Rainbow Dash is getting schooled by Aura! Give some support, will ya?!"

"Support all you want." Polstow encouraged, "It's no use either way. He's the Aura Pony after all. He has an aura that's much greater than mine. Why, he can sense a horde of ponies coming from ten miles away and can be ready for them long before they come. You don't stand a chance against him. You can save a lot of headaches if you just surrender now."

"Me?!" Rainbow Dash yelled, "The future best Wonderbolt in all of Equestria and beyond?! The awesomest, coolest, and most fastest pony surrender?! Think again pal!"

Rainbow Dash then started flying all of the throne room, picking up speed to try and get Aura this time.

"W-what is she hoping to do this time?!" Lurio asked as Rainbow Dash created a wind that blew throughout the room.

"Whatever it is," Applejack replied as she held on to her hat, "She's really working hard for this one."

"I hope she does it soon." Rarity commented, "The wind is going to ruin my stylish mane."

"This is so cool!" Pinkie Pie cheered, "I hope she makes a tornado and we all end up in a wacky world!"

"Rainbow Dash! Wait!" Twilight Sparkle yelled.

But it was too late. Once she got enough speed, Rainbow Dash then began to aim for Aurachalcum once again. This time, from behind.

"Try and stop me this time! Aura boy!" Rainbow Dash challenged as she flew.

"Aurachalcum." Polstow said without any worry, "Would you like to show them the new trick I gave you?"

Before Rainbow Dash could touch Aura, Aura lifted his right hoof and moved it towards Rainbow Dash. And from his hoof, a glow appeared. And Rainbow Dash got caught in the glow. When the light disappeared, Rainbow Dash was gone. The other ponies couldn't believe their eyes.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight exclaimed.

"What happened to her?!" Applejack yelled, "What'd yall do to her?!"

"I'm right here, guys!" a voice said.

"Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy said as the group looked to where the voice was coming from.

They looked and saw a small crystal on the ground. The crystal was made to see right through it. And inside the crystal, Rainbow Dash, who had shrunken to the crystal's size, stood inside. Trapped in the crystal with no signs of escape.

"What the hay?!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity said, "What're you doing in that very beautifully crafted jewel?"

"Why not ask the pony who put me in here?!" Rainbow Dash asked as she tried to break out of the crystal, "I can't get out! This thing won't break!"

"Wait." Twilight said, "Isn't that a Prison Crystal?! But where did it come from?!"

"That light from Aurachalcum." Lurio thought out loud, "Did he create that crystal?"

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Polstow laughed, "Oh, well done faithful servant! Well done indeed! That is now in the top five of my most favorite aura abilities. Shame though that only you can do it. But I digress."

"What did Aurachalcum do?!" Twilight shouted at Polstow.

"And here I thought you had promising grades at grade school." Polstow mocked, "Don't you see? I gave Aurachalcum a little reward for coming back to serve me. He now has the ability to seal ponies in Prison Crystal just with a little touch of aura in his hooves. After being sealed in the crystal the first time, I thought of how I could use that creation to my advantage. And sense he's the Aura Pony, what better way than to let him punish ponies by putting them in the same prison that you all planned to put him in? Now you all shall feel our pain. Though, I did make a few adjustments to the crystal. Like, made it a see-through crystal this time around. I thought it would be enjoyable to watch our enemies try and hope to break free from their little shiny prisons."

"You, you jerk!" Rainbow Dash insulted as she tried to break out of the crystal, "Let me out!"

"Not a chance."

"Oh, come on Rainbow Dash." Pinkie Pie said as she walked over to the Prison Crystal, "It actually doesn't look that bad. I mean, look how small you are. You look like you could be a decoration for a wedding cake. Or maybe a doll house."

"Not helping Pinkie." Rainbow Dash said annoyed.

"I wish I was small like you. I wonder what the world would like from your eyes."

"Wish granted." Aurachalcum said as a glow appeared from his hoof again.

"Huh?" Pinkie Pie said as she looked toward the glow.

And as soon as she did, she too was imprisoned in a Prison Crystal. Just like Rainbow Dash.

"Oohhh!" Pinkie Pie said as she looked around, "The world's gotten bigger! Or maybe I got smaller! This is so exciting! Except for the fact that now I'm imprisoned too. So…"

"Hey now!" Applejack shouted as she got out her rope, "Quit imprisoning my friends like that! Time to dance partner!"

"Applejack, wait!" Twilight shouted, "Remember that Aura can-"

But before Twilight could finish, Applejack then spun her rope around and got ready to throw it at Aura. But once she launched it at him, he flew up and grabbed the rope with his mouth. Applejack grew sheepish about what happened now.

"Whoops." Applejack said as she sweated a little, "Forgot about the whole aura thing."

Suddenly, Aurachalcum yanked the rope and pulled Applejack over to him and prepared his Prison Crystal ability for her.

"Argh!" Applejack shouted as Aura yanked the rope.

The glow appeared again, and before Applejack hit the ground, she was imprisoned in a Prison Crystal just like Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie.

"Applejack!" Pinkie Pie welcomed, "You've decided to join us too. Oh! I know. We can be little dolls in a doll house and throw a super fun Shrunken Party! Doesn't that sound fun?!"

"Pinkie Pie." Applejack scolded.

"Too soon?"

"Aurachalcum!" Lurio shouted as he stepped forward, "Enough of this! Release the ladies now!"

"You!" Aura growled as he looked toward him, "I've been meaning to try this ability on you! I'll never forgive you! You imprisoned me when I did nothing wrong! And you didn't care at all! And you were hoping to do it again! Well, guess what. Now it's your turn to know what it's like!"

"Aurachalcum…" Fluttershy whimpered.

"Has the darkness taken you Aura!?" Lurio exclaimed.

The two then stood on opposite sides. Each filled with anger towards each other. However, Lurio has learned to keep himself within the light and not let his emotions call upon his darkness. The same cannot be said for Aurachalcum.

"Fighting is not right." Lurio responded to Aura, "I hate having to fight a fellow pony such as yourself. But if you choose this dark path as you are now, then I'm afraid I have no choice. All darkness must be vanquished!"

"Lurio! No!" Twilight shouted as she tried to stop him.

But Lurio paid no attention. He instead go on his hind hooves and prepared an Aura Sphere to launch at Aura.

"Aura Sphere!" Lurio shouted as he threw the Aura Sphere towards Aurachalcum.

Aura remained where he was and floated in the air with his wings and put his hooves out to catch the Aura Sphere. He stopped the Aura Sphere in its tracks and held it for a second. Soon, he absorbed the aura that made the Aura Sphere. Causing the sphere to shrink and disappear.

"What's this?!" Lurio exclaimed.

"He just absorbed all the aura you used to make the Aura Sphere!" Twilight pointed out.

"He can do that?!" Rarity asked.

"Oh, of course he can." Polstow answered, "I mean, hello! He's the Aura Pony! Why do you think he's called that?! Lurio, here, may be a pony with aura. But Aurachalcum is THE Aura Pony. He can take the aura that you throw at him and make it his own."

"Stand down Lurio!" Aura demanded, "Your aura is no match against mine! Accept your fate and join the others in their prison!"

"I won't!" Lurio declined as a dark force suddenly appeared around him, "I won't let evil go and have their fun!"

Lurio then used his aura to increase his speed and rushed towards Aurachalcum. He threw his hoof to land a hit, but Aura quickly blocked it. Lurio struggled, while Aura held his ground. Both had projected their aura into the hooves of which they're using at the moment.

"Good heavens!" Rarity yelped, "Did Lurio just try to hurt Aura with his hoof?!"

"Woah!" Rainbow Dash said from her Prison Crystal, "And what's that around him? That doesn't look like aura."

"What's gotten into you sugar?!" Applejack asked.

"Why?!" Lurio asked Aura as they struggled, "Why are you siding with him?! You said you despised him!"

"That was before I knew he actually saw me as family unlike you!" Aurachalcum shouted as he pushed Lurio back. Ending the struggle.

As soon as Lurio stepped back, he looked at his hoof and noticed the dark force on it. He was shocked at what he saw. The force he saw was his own darkness. He tried to keep his emotions at bay, but his anger towards darkness and the betrayal of Aurachalcum called upon his own darkness. Lurio breathed heavily about the situation and quickly calmed down to keep the darkness in him from getting worse.

Aurachalcum then put his hooves together and prepared an Aura Sphere.

"Aura Sphere!" Aurachalcum shouted as he threw the Aura Sphere at Lurio.

Lurio dodged using his aura, but the Aura Sphere was then headed directly at Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy!" The three ponies in their Prison Crystal shouted as Lurio turned around.

Fluttershy covered her head as the sphere came closer. But before it could touch her, Twilight used her magic to hold the Aura Sphere before it could hit her. However, the Aura Sphere was so strong that Twilight struggled to keep her grip. Lurio sighed in relief.

"Well done, Twilight." Lurio praised, "But hurry and get rid of it. You can't hold it for long."

Twilight then used her magic to throw the Aura Sphere over to one of the windows in the castle. Causing it to leave the castle and fly to the outside.

"Are you okay, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked as she comforted her.

"That was a close one darling." Rarity commented, "You could've been hurt."

"Aurachalcum…" Fluttershy said softly as she listened to Rarity's words, "Did you just try to…"

"Aurachalcum!" Lurio shouted as he turned to him again, "Do you see what you almost done?! I sense in your aura that you feel no remorse at all! How can you feel that way?!"

"I've had enough of your feeble banter." Aura said as he raised his hoof towards Lurio.

Lurio knew what was happening and quickly prepared for what was coming. Aura's hoof then glowed brightly, but Lurio evaded his Prison Crystal ability using his aura.

"Aura!" Lurio said, "I will tell you this one more time! Stop this madness now! I won't fight you anymore!"

Aura just scoffed and aimed for Lurio again. However, Lurio evaded once again. Leaving Aura irritated. Aura continued to chase down Lurio throughout the Throne Room, hoping to catch him and imprison him. But Lurio somehow evaded every single attempt.

"Yeah, that's it!" Rainbow Dash cheered, "Keep dodging and then get him when he's worn out!"

"You've got him on the run now!" Applejack said, "Just keep it up partner!"

Aura couldn't take it anymore and quickly thought of a way to capture Lurio. He peeked over at Rarity and aimed his hoof at her.

"Is he aiming for me?" Rarity asked in worry as she took a step back.

Lurio saw what he was doing. And as soon as Aura's hoof glowed again, Lurio took action. He used his aura to increase his speed once again.

"Rarity! Watch out!" Lurio shouted as he got in front of her before the glow could reach her.

"Lurio!" Rarity exclaimed as the glow caught Lurio.

When the glow disappeared, Lurio was trapped in a tiny Prison Crystal just like the other three.

"No!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "Not you too!"

"Lurio!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"This is bad." Applejack commented, "He was the only one who could match up to Aurachalcum. Ah think Twilight and the others are in for it now."

"Lurio." Rarity said as she looked at the Prison Crystal with him in it, "You saved me?"

"I couldn't let him take another lady." Lurio said as he looked up at her.

"That was…. That was very brave of you… You didn't seem scared at all."

As soon as Aurachalcum landed on the ground closer to the others, Rarity looked up at Aura with an angry face.

"Save the tears." Aura told Rarity, "You're joining him."

"I just can't believe you." Rarity said as she huffed, "After everything we taught you. After I showed you all my ideas for my boutique. I thought you were a kind and gentlecolt! But seeing the position that you're in, I now see I was wrong to think that of you! Now I may just seem like a marvelous mare with a fabulous mind of ideas to you, but I know how to defend myself!"

She then stood on her hind hooves and got prepared to use her martial arts against Aura.

"Lurio saved me from you putting me into a Prison Crystal!" Rarity continued, "Now, and I know it's un-lady like of me to say, I'll tear you to pieces!"

She then leaped at Aura to use her martial arts on him. However, as soon as she got close enough to him, Aura then used his ability to imprison her in a crystal. Once Rarity was in the Prison Crystal, she grew red about what happened.

"Oh." Rarity said as she held her martial arts pose with a red face, "I guess I got too caught up in the moment that I forgot that he can do that."

"Rarity!" Rainbow Dash groaned as she put her head on her right hoof.

"Gosh darn it Rarity!" Applejack shouted, "What did you think was going to happen?! Now you just made Lurio's sacrifice go to waste!"

"Heh, heh…" Rarity chuckled in embarrassment as she rubbed the back of her head, "My mistake. Even a lady can make mistakes you know. Nopony is perfect."

"You know," Polstow said, "Aura told me that you were stylish, but he didn't tell me that you were foolish too. Ha!"

"Guess that just leaves the studious one and the quiet one." Aura said as he walked toward Twilight and Fluttershy.

"Aura, no!" Lurio shouted from his crystal.

"Come on, Aura! Have a heart!" Applejack shouted, "You've already got most of us. Leave those two out of this! Especially little Fluttershy!"

"Listen Aura!" Twilight said as she got ready to fight, "What you're doing isn't right! What about what you said?! What about friendship?!"

"What about it?!" Aura responded with his angry look.

"Fluttershy! Hide!" Twilight said as she looked at Fluttershy for a brief second.

Fluttershy nodded and quickly took off to hide behind one of the flower pots.

"I don't want to do this Aura!" Twilight said as she turned back to him, "Please don't make me have to!"

"The feeling isn't mutual!" Aura yelled, "Now you'll feel what it's like to be in my portable prison!"

Aurachalcum then prepared to imprison Twilight into a crystal as well.

"Look out Twilight!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

But before the glow could reach her, Twilight used a teleportation spell to evade Aura's ability. The sudden action was one that Aurachalcum did not anticipate and grew puzzled.

"W-what?!" Aura yelped.

"Where did she go!?" Polstow shouted.

Aurachalcum looked around a few times, and suddenly he heard a noise coming from behind him. He turned around fast and saw Twilight standing there preparing some magic in her horn. She then fired a beam of magic at Aurachalcum. Aura quickly blocked it by projecting his aura to make a barrier.

"Yee haa!" Applejack cheered, "That-a-girl! Confuse him with yer magic!"

"Go Twilight!" Pinkie Pie cheered as she mysteriously put some cheerleader clothes on and had pom poms on her front hooves, "Go Twilight! Fight aura with magic! Fight aura with magic!"

"Twilight, watch out!" Lurio warned as he looked at what Aura was doing.

"Think you're a match for me?!" Aurachalcum exclaimed as he prepared an Aura Sphere, "Try to stop this then!"

"Aura Sphere!" Aurachalcum shouted as he threw his Aura Sphere at Twilight.

Twilight thought fast and quickly used her magic to try and push the Aura Sphere back.

"Grrr… Eh…" Twilight grunted as she tried to put more power to her magic, "Come on…"

She couldn't keep it stall it for too long however. As the Aura Sphere was too powerful for her magic to rival.

"Twilight!" Rarity said, "The Aura Sphere is getting closer to you!"

"Your magic is nothing compared to my aura!" Aurachalcum told Twilight as he added a small Aura Sphere to the bigger one, "My darkness makes my aura stronger than your magic! Why don't you quit and join your friends!"

"N-never!" Twilight shouted as she struggled, "I won't let you and Polstow rule Equestria!"

She then used her magic to teleport again. With nothing holding back the Aura Sphere, the sphere finally flew fast to the area in which Twilight had disappeared from.

"Not again!" Aurachalcum snarled, "Now where'd you go!"

Suddenly, a beam of magic flew right by him. It nearly touched his hoof, but missed by an inch. He turned around fast and saw Twilight standing there with smoke coming from her horn from struggling against the Aura Sphere.

"I won't give up!" Twilight shouted, "Equestria isn't Polstow's to rule over! You know that Aura!"

"No. You're wrong." Aura argued, "This world belongs to Polstow! The world is too bright! Only he, the master of darkness, can rule the world in the way in should and only he is to be respected by all the ponies! And I will stop anypony who tries to get in his way!"

Aurachalcum then threw another Aura Sphere at Twilight. However, Twilight teleported again and fired more magic beams at Aura. But Aura evaded every shot.

"That's it Twilight!" Rainbow Dash cheered, "You've got him on the run now! Just keep it up!"

"This is nonsense!" Polstow shouted, "Why hasn't she be captured yet?!"

"Keep your fur on!" Aurachalcum shouted back as he evaded more magic beams, "I'm trying!"

"I wish…" Fluttershy whispered from behind the pot, "That Aura wouldn't do this. He's good. I know he is. So why is he acting like this?"

Aurachalcum had enough with Twilight teleporting and then closed his eyes to tap into his aura. He then looked into Twilight's aura real deep and picked up where she was going to teleport next.

"You're doing marvelous darling!" Rarity praised, "make sure you give him twenty for me!"

Aura then raised his hoof up and started the glow again. Twilight teleported, hoping to evade like the last few times. However, as soon as she did, Aura then moved his hoof over to where she was going to be next. And once Twilight teleported to said location, she noticed the glow. And by then, it was too late.

"Oh no!" The ponies exclaimed from their crystal, "Twilight!"

When the glow disappeared, Twilight was imprisoned in a Prison Crystal just like her friends.

"Whew." Polstow said as he rubbed the sweat off his head, "That's a relief. For a second I thought you might actually beat him. But what was I thinking? Not having faith in my own servant."

"No!" Twilight said as she looked around her and saw the see-through crystal around her.

She tried to use her magic to try and escape. But it had no effect at all.

"It's no use." Polstow said as he got up from his throne, "I've designed Aurachalcum to make Prison Crystal specifically to be immune to any and all types of magic, tricks, aura, darkness, light, and etc. There's no escape for you. But then again, why would you want to leave? Don't you want to join your friends for the party?"

"Party?!" Pinkie Pie yelped, "There's a party?! Can we go?!"

"Of course you can. In fact, I've given you invites that you can't return. So, I hope you enjoy it."

"But first." Aurachalcum said as he tapped into his aura again, "There's one more missing member."

Aurachalcum then turned to the flower pot that Fluttershy was hiding behind and started walking slowly towards it.

"OH!" Polstow chuckled, "This is so exciting! The very last one. Once she's taken of then all those who would dare to try and oppose me will be out of the way and I'll be free to execute my master plan."

"Your master plan?" Lurio repeated.

"Aurachalcum!" Applejack shouted, "Stop right there you sour apple! Leave Fluttershy alone!"

"She's very sensitive!" Pinkie Pie shouted, "Mostly when it comes to pranks, but still! Don't do this Aura!"

"Stop Aura!" Rainbow Dash yelled, "Leave Fluttershy out of this!"

"Take us Aura instead!" Twilight pleaded, "Fluttershy doesn't deserve this!"

"Please don't do this Aura!" Rarity begged, "I can't watch poor Fluttershy get imprisoned like us!"

"Oh, blah, blah, blah!" Polstow mocked, "Would you all can it already?! I'm getting a headache from all your yelling!"

Aurachalcum reached the flower pot and moved it to the side to find Fluttershy shivering at the face of the Aura Pony. Aura then prepared his hoof once again for Fluttershy, making her even more scared than before.

"Aura." Fluttershy wept in fear, "It's me. Fluttershy. Remember? I'm your friend. We're your friends. Right?"

"Don't you remember?" Aura asked harshly as the glow from his hoof appeared, "I don't want any."

As soon as the glow covered her and placed her in a Prison Crystal, the other ponies couldn't bear to watch it happen. A tear fell from Rarity's face and the same with Twilight. From the sight of his action, the ponies made it official that Aurachalcum was truly on Polstow's side.

"Hahaha!" Polstow laughed as he did a little dance to mock the ponies, "Well done Aurachalcum! Well done indeed!"

Aura turned to Polstow, bowed and replied, "Thank you Master."

"Mah stars." Applejack said quietly, "Ah can't believe it."

"How could he do that to poor Fluttershy?" Pinkie Pie asked in sadness.

"Aura." Twilight said softly, "Why are you doing this?"

"Really now." Polstow said as he walked over to Aurachalcum and patted his head, "On a scale of one to ten, you are eleven."

"I live to please, aster." Aura responded.

"And so you shall. Bring them to their room where they shall stay while you and I celebrate our soon victory."

"As you wish, Master." Aura said.

So after getting a cart, placing each of the Prison Crystals in it, and hooking Aurachalcum up to pull the cart, Lurio had to know exactly what he's planning.

"You fiend!" Lurio shouted at Polstow from his Prison Crystal, "What is it that you're planning?!"

"Now that is just rude of you." Polstow replied, "A simple 'hey Polstow. What's on your schedule' would have been a polite way to go. But like I care. I might as well tell you since none of you are coming out."

"Just get on with it." Rainbow Dash demanded, "I'm getting sick of looking at your furry mug!"

"Well, you see." Polstow began, "Once Aurachalcum decided to serve me again, he told me everything that you told him. Including the one you call, Princess Celestia. Ruler of Equestria, if I'm not mistaken."

"Celestia?" Twilight asked in fear.

"Don't you go near her you big-furry-meanie-aura using-darkness wielding-cat!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"Oh," Polstow replied with an evil grin, "but how else shall I take her throne and rule all of Equestria in my own way? I'm afraid it just can't be done if I don't come in close proximity to her."

"Steal her light?" Applejack asked with an angry look, "Now how do you plan on doing that?!"

"After seeing what I made Aura do to you," Polstow said as he glared at Applejack, "I think you're smart enough to figure out what's going to happen cowgirl."

He then started to circle the cart as he continued, "But I might as well tell you since not all of you seem to have well-worked brains if you catch my drift. Aurachalcum shall capture your precious Princess in a Prison Crystal once we find her. And once we have her, I shall then place the crystal with said Princess onto my staff. Once that's done, I can then tap into the light within her heart and turn it into darkness and make it my power. Then, I shall become Polstow: The Dark Aura Master Ruler of Equestria! And with you seven out of the way, there won't be a single pony that can stop me."

"Oh no." Fluttershy wept in worry, "Capture Princess Celestia?!"

"And use her light to feed your darkness?!" Rarity added.

"There's no way that Celestia will let herself get captured that easily!" Twilight argued to Polstow, "She's too powerful than you and a lot smarter too!"

"Let's see if you'll be saying that once I show that I have hostages and that if she doesn't surrender herself to me, I can't guarantee their safety." Polstow snarled with a sneer, "I think it shall be a different story then."

"You!" Rainbow Dash yelled, "You- You!"

"You mad creature!" Lurio yelled, "Leave the princess alone! You already have a powerful darkness as it is!"

"Yes. I do." Polstow agreed, "But not powerful enough unfortunately. But I shall deal with that once I've celebrated. I have nothing more to say to you now."

Polstow turned to Aurachalcum, who was strapped to the cart, and ordered, "Take them away!"

"Yes Master." Aura responded as he started pulling the cart and walking to the room to place each crystal.

As Aurachalcum walked the hall to the room, Twilight decided to take advantage of the time they have to get some answers from Aurachalcum.

"Aura!" Twilight said.

"Silence!" Aura demanded, "You are not to talk! I don't want to hear any of your remorse!"

"Hey, now!" Applejack exclaimed, "No need to talk to her like that! You may be in a better position than us, but at least let us talk to you."

"Yeah." Pinkie Pie agreed, "Let's at least chat before all the big bad stuff happens."

"You do owe us an explanation darling." Rarity added.

"A lot of explanations!" Rainbow Dash continued.

"Just listen to us for a minute!" Twilight begged, "I just want to know. Where's the crystal we were going to use to stop Polstow? Did you take it."

Aurachalcum answered with, "You mean the one you were planning on sealing me in too? Yes. I took it when I was coming here."

"Where is it now?" Lurio asked.

Aura stopped walking, turned his head to them and answered with a mad face, "I destroyed it."

The seven ponies gasped in shock over what they heard. The one thing they had to seal Polstow in was no longer in one piece.

"Destroyed it?!" Twilight exclaimed.

"But that Prison Crystal," Lurio said, "Was the only way to stop Polstow!"

"You really don't care!" Aurachalcum said in anger as he continued walking, "You had your heart set on sealing me in there and you didn't think at all about how I feel about it!"

"But we did, Aura!" Applejack argued, "It was just dumb luck that you didn't hear us!"

"We care a lot about you!" Pinkie Pie said, "Like a lot! More than how far I can stretch my hooves!"

"I don't want to hear any more of your lies!" Aura boomed, "Besides, we're here."

Aura then entered a room that had shelves waiting on the other side from where the door was. Fluttershy whimpered and cowered from its dark appearance and didn't seem particularly excited about their stay.

Aurachalcum then approached the shelves, unstrapped himself, and one by one put each Prison Crystal on the shelf. When he carried Fluttershy's crystal, she tried to convince him to stop his current action.

"Please don't do this Aura." Fluttershy begged as Aura carried her crystal, "We're really sorry about hurting you. Please forgive us."

"Forgive you?!" Aura barked, "After what you were planning to do to me?! Keeping me from feeling the air, the breeze, fly the endless sky?! After hearing that you wanted me to stay in the prison filled with nothingness?!"

Aura then placed Fluttershy on the shelf and continued, "Not a chance."

Aurachalcum then proceeded to leave the room with the crystals in their proper place. However…

"Wait!" Twilight shouted, "Aura! Don't go!"

"What more do you have to say before you're satisfied?!" Aura asked as he stopped and turned to the ponies in their prisons.

"We messed up. We get that now." Twilight explained, "We just kept going toward Polstow and made you think that we wanted you gone too. You're angry and you have every right to be. But let us explain, please."

"Aura." Lurio said, "They did treat you like there was no consequence of what would happen in the aftermath. But they only did it because they just wanted you to feel like everything would be alright."

"That's right." Applejack added, "We didn't mean to hurt you. We just wanted you to feel happy. We didn't want you to worry."

"We were hoping to find a way to seal Polstow in the crystal without you going in there as well." Rarity continued, "We just didn't tell you because we weren't sure that there was a way. And if we told you that, then you would feel hesitate."

"So, we wanted to distract you." Pinkie Pie said, "Until we could find a solution."

"Don't you remember the awesome flying we had?!" Rainbow Dash asked, "You and I were best friends! Sure, I did it just so you'd stay happy while we were figuring things out, but didn't that mean anything to you!"

"And you're wrong about one thing Aura." Lurio said, "We were hesitating. Very hesitate! We hoped that we wouldn't get here before finding a solution to your problem with darkness!"

"We mean it when we say," Fluttershy said with a small smile, "That we're deeply sorry and we shouldn't have done that to you. If you just give us another chance, I'm sure we can find a way. So that you can still be here while Polstow gets sealed in a crystal. Then you can be free. Doesn't a world ruled by a wonderful and kind ruler sound more pleasant than an evil dark ruler?"

Aurachalcum's face didn't change at all. He only listened to their words and waited for when they were all done.

"Another chance is all we ask for Aurachalcum." Twilight said as she smiled, "What do you say? Do you forgive us?"

Aura remained still as a rock after Twilight finished her question. The ponies felt their hearts beating a bit faster. Hoping that Aura would accept the offer and free them from the crystals.

"No." Aura denied as he shook her head left and right, "Never again."

Aura then continued walking to the door. Leaving the ponies shocked about his answer. Rainbow Dash wouldn't take it however.

"So that's it?!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "Everything we taught you, everything you and I did mean nothing to you?! Didn't you hear anything we said?! We felt sorry for you and we wanted to help you in some way?! And you're still going to side with Polstow?! Where's your heart?!"

"You don't understand!" Aurachalcum shouted as he once again stopped and looked at the ponies, "I tried to side with the light despite that a great darkness lurks in my heart. I hoped that I would be accepted just like you said I would. I thought that maybe… maybe I could be good. But I was wrong. Polstow opened my eyes. No matter how much I want it, even if I have a heart like you do, I'll never be anything more than a monster of darkness! Nothing will ever change that!"

The ponies looked at his eyes and saw how sharp they were. His anger seemed like it knew no boundaries.

"You ponies," He continued, "Are just a reminder of who I hoped I could be. Loved ones filled with light. Pure light. No matter how I look at you, all I see is an unreachable dream. One that shall remain so. Because of that, I want nothing to do with you ponies! You thought I actually enjoyed my time with any of you?! That the times I spent with each of you meant something?! You have no idea how wrong you are!"

Fluttershy's eyes began to water from hearing what he was saying. It was too much for her to bear.

"You ponies," He growled, "Mean nothing to me. Nopony does. And nopony ever will."

Once he finished his speech, he left the room without another word. Not one from him, and not one from the prisoned ponies either.

"Mah stars." Applejack said, "I guess that settles it. Aurachalcum has accepted the darkness."

"Yeah, well let him." Rainbow Dash pouted as she turned away and crossed her hooves, "I knew we couldn't trust him. I can't believe I actually thought he was cool."

"I really did think we could help him." Rarity commented, "If only he could give us another chance. I had so many clothing ideas for him."

"This is the exact opposite of what I thought would happen." Pinkie Pie commented as tears fell from her eyes, "I was hoping that Aura would be freed from the darkness that that meanie gave him, then we'd seal him in the Prison Crystal, and then we all celebrate our victory and our new friend. Who I guess was never really our friend after all."

"I suppose I was wrong." Lurio said as he covered his eyes with his hat.

"Wrong about what?" Twilight asked.

"About Aurachalcum. As you should know, I have despised darkness with all of my heart. Even the ponies who would dare to use its evil power. Aura, however, was a different story."

Twilight didn't interrupt as she wanted to hear the whole story.

"Although darkness was great in his heart and aura," Lurio continued, "I still felt his light. I even felt it growing stronger as each of you interacted with him. I then speculated that perhaps not all ponies who side with darkness is as evil or iniquitous as I thought they were. That they could change. I thought that maybe Aurachalcum would prove to me that it was so. But I was wrong."

Twilight couldn't believe the way Lurio was talking. She had never seen this side of him before.

"Once one becomes one with darkness such as Polstow and Aurachalcum," Lurio continued, "There is no way of them reforming. They are pure evil and nothing more or less."

"Don't talk like that about Aurachalcum!" Twilight argued, "He can change! I know he can!"

"I'm sorry, Twilight." Lurio replied, "But the truth was right in front of us. There is no denying it. No other way to look at it. Darkness and its users cause ruin to others. Like me, for instance."

Lurio looked as his right hoof and he continued, "My anger. My rage. My hatred towards darkness. It called upon my own. I noticed once I fought Aura. It's because he squandered our newly made bond and completely embraced the darkness that my anger caused my darkness to flow. I felt betrayed. I felt lied to. And once I saw what was happening, I knew for sure I was right to hate the darkness. Aurachalcum was right about himself. He is evil just as he thought himself to be."

"But Aura…" Twilight said, "He said he wanted friendship. I wanted him to know what the magic of friendship truly meant. I didn't want him to end up like me."

"I wish I could believe that he wanted friendship." Lurio responded, "But it seems we were wrong."

"Hey." Applejack said to the group, "He said that were all pure lights. What do you think he meant by that?"

"What does it matter?!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "We've lost! Polstow will capture Celestia and take Canterlot and rule Equestria! There isn't anything we can do!"

"So, you're just going to give up?!" Twilight replied, "But I thought you never give up Rainbow Dash!"

"Look at our position Twilight! We're stuck inside these stupid rocks with no way out! And once Polstow uses us as a way to persuade Celestia to giving herself up, it's game over! Polstow has won and we've lost! It's over!"

"I thought Aurachalcum was our friend." Fluttershy said with a sad voice.

"Well, so did I!" Rainbow Dash yelled, "Guess we were both wrong!"

Tears began to fly from Fluttershy's face as she thought about the horrible way that Aura looked at them. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash felt tears falling from her eyes too. But she hid herself as she didn't want the others to see her cry.

"Why?" Fluttershy asked herself as the tears fell, "Why won't he be the pony I know he is. The pony I see inside? Aurachalcum…"

Meanwhile, somewhere else entirely…

Aurachalcum was lying on the ground with his eyes closed. Lying in a deep dark place where it seemed like an empty dark limbo.

"Achoo!" Aura sneezed as he woke up from his trance.

Once he opened his eyes, Aura stood up on his four hooves, shook his head a few times, and looked around the area.

"W-what?" Aurachalcum said to himself, "Where am I?"

He then looked around him and found himself in an empty town. Uninhabited by ponies, animals, or any living thing of any kind. The air felt cold, and the sky was clouded in darkness. Aurachalcum felt a little frightened of the appearance of the town at first. But swallowed his fear as quickly as he felt it to focus on the task at hoof.

"What town is this?" Aura asked himself as he looked around, "Are there ponies here?"

He then looked around town as he called, "Hello? Is anypony here?"

He had hoped to seek answers from fellow ponies that possibly lived here, but as he searched every house, every store, every cottage, he found that none were in sight.

"There's nopony here." Aura said, "It almost feels like a ghost town."

He felt the wind blow on his chest and mane. He shivered from its cold gustily blow.

"The air." Aura continued as he shivered, "It's ice cold. And the town looks dark and sad."

As he pointed out how the scenery felt, he began to hear something familiar in what he said. He's mentioned those descriptions before. But in a different manner. Not for a place, but for a living thing.

"Just like…. Me." Aura finished as he began to feel sadness arise, "This town feels almost exactly like how I feel most of the time. Cold, dark, empty, sad, lonely."

He looked around the town to see it without a single soul to be seen. He felt isolated from how empty the town was.

"Not a single pony around. An empty town like a prison." Aura said, "It's exactly like how I should be. Alone." He felt the wind again as he continued, "The cold air. Cold. The opposite of warm. Which is exactly what the light must feel like." He then looked at the dark clouds that floated above as he said, "Those dark clouds. They must be darkness. Something I can only wish to not be."

As he thought it all through, he began to make a theory about where he was. A theory that had too much evidence to be proven wrong. There couldn't be any denying it. He knew exactly where he was.

"This is…." Aura said as he closed his eyes, "This is my heart."

He then opened his eyes again to look up at the sky once again.

"My heart is filled with darkness." Aura said to himself, "Just as it always has. There's not a single shred of light anywhere. Even if there was, it wouldn't be strong enough to cut through all this. Might not even last a second with all this darkness around."

Aura then remembered what happened that caused him to come here. And one villain responsible for it. Polstow.

"It's all because of him that I'm here." Aura growled, "I was stupid to go out on my own like that."

He remembered everything that happened the other night without leaving out a single bit of detail.

Last night…

Once Aura returned, he had the saddle bag that Lurio wore and had the crystal inside of it.

"I'm coming." Aurachalcum said to Polstow.

Polstow then grinned big at Aurachalcum's answer.

"But not to serve you." Aura continued all of a sudden.

"W-what?" Polstow yelped.

"I'm coming to stop you myself!" Aurachalcum yelled.

"You!" Polstow exclaimed, "You still oppose me?! Even after how these ponies were to you?! Can't you see that they don't give a Pegasus' feather about what happens to you?!"

Aura then looked over at the sleeping group inside the tent again and looked at them with an unpleasant face.

"You're right about one thing." Aura replied, "They don't seem to care at all about what happens to me." He then turned back to Polstow with a serious face as he continued, "But I don't care! Even if I don't mean anything to them, they're my friends and they mean everything to me! Even if they don't say I'm their friends, that won't change a thing about how I see them! Even if it means that I have to spend the rest of my life in the Prison Crystal just so the world will be safe from you, that's fine with me! I won't let my friends be threaten by you anymore!"

"Even when your freedom to be taken away again," Polstow said, "You still wish to stop me?! How noble and foolish of you! Fine then. You wish to challenge me alone? Go ahead. I'll be waiting for you to give you your rightful punishment for ever betraying me!"

The vision of Polstow vanished after giving the invitation to Aura. As soon as it disappeared, Aurachalcum looked back and saw the sleeping ponies again. He hated to have to do this. But he just couldn't ask them to come with him any longer.

"Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Lurio," Aurachalcum said quietly with a weak smile as he began to float in the air, "Thank you all. Thank you for accepting me for who I am. I'm sorry to do this. But I can't let you all watch what will happen to me. It would be too sad. Goodbye my friends. I'll never forget you."

Aurachalcum then flew off to the sky with the saddle back on his back. He then used his aura to sense Polstow's and hoped to finish the job for good.

"_I only wish," _Aura thought as he flew and a tear fell from his eye, "_That things could be different."_

He then quickly headed for Polstow's castle using his aura to increase his speed.

He eventually found Polstow's castle and quickly barged through the front door with complete confidence and no signs of holding back. He felt completely prepared for what was to come.

"Polstow!" Aurachalcum shouted as he came through the door.

He found Polstow waiting on his throne for Aura to arrive. From hearing his voice, Polstow knew his wait was over.

"Aurachalcum." Polstow greeted with an evil toothy grin, "I've been expecting you. I would've prepared a cake, but I'm afraid traitors don't deserve a warm welcome."

"It's over Polstow!" Aurachalcum shouted, "You're going back into the crystal and you're staying in there!"

"My, my, aren't we in a rush." Polstow commented as his minions appeared from the ground, "Why not have some fun before you seal me in there? I've already invited so many of my friends. I'd hate for them to feel like they came here for no entertainment. Don't make me look like a horrible host."

"I don't have time for this." Aura said as he tapped into his aura to prepare to fight.

The dark minions then came up to Aurachalcum hoping to capture him without trouble. However, they stood no match as Aurachalcum was too strong and too fast for all of them. Without struggling, Aurachalcum defeated every minion that could be seen. Each of them vanishing as soon as Aura dealt with them. Polstow didn't seem worried however, which was a surprise to Aurachalcum.

"That all of them?" Aura asked as he floated to the ground and faced Polstow.

"Depressingly so." Polstow said as he got up from his throne, "I suppose that just leaves me. Oh goodie."

"Enough stalling!" Aura snarled as he floated in the air again and got out the Prison Crystal from the saddle bag, "It's time to end this!"

He then quickly flew to Polstow and got ready to use the Prison Crystal.

"By the power of this crystal and my aura," Aurachalcum chanted as the crystal started to glow, "Fall into this prison you accursed Aura Master of Darkness! You will never use your power to hurt Equestria again!"

Soon, a bright light appeared and started to cover both him and Polstow. As the light grew brighter, a tear fell from Aurachalcum's eye as he thought about the one pony that showed him how he was no different from the friends he's made.

"Fluttershy." Aura said softly, "I'll never forget what you taught me. That I have a heart, just like you."

The light then filled the whole room. And once it dimmed, Polstow was nowhere to be seen. However, Aurachalcum remained outside of the crystal. Much to his surprise.

"What the?!" Aurachalcum exclaimed as he around his surroundings, "I'm…. I'm still here?! But how?"

He looked at the Prison Crystal and saw that it glowed in a bright light. Proving that the chant worked and Polstow was sealed in the crystal.

"How can I be outside while he's inside?" Aura asked himself, "I can still feel his darkness. This doesn't make sense."

"Perhaps maybe…" A voice suddenly said.

Suddenly the crystal began to shake and soon it broke in to pieces. A bright light appeared then, and Polstow was free once again.

"Your little feeble attempt didn't work." Polstow said as the glow disappeared.

"W-what?!" Aurachalcum exclaimed as he floated back a few inches, "Impossible! You shouldn't be able to do that!"

"Did you really think that I could be kept inside the exact same kind of prison that I've already been inside once?!" Polstoe asked, "Really now Aura. You can't expect me to just go and let myself get captured so easily like that. I'm an Aura Master. And everyone knows that you can't fool a master."

Aurachalcum felt frightened. With the Prison Crystal destroyed and with him knowing a way to escape from it, it seemed like he lost all hope to saving Equestria.

"What's that I feel in your aura?" Polstow said, "Ah yes. It's fear. Look how weak you've grown. Just like all ponies. If you'd just stay loyal to me like you always have then we wouldn't be here, now would we?"

Suddenly, from behind Aurachalcum, a dark bear appeared and made a loud growl.

"Huh?" Aura said as he turned around to see the dark bear.

But by the time he got a look at it, it was too late. The dark bear quickly grabbed him and held him tight so that he couldn't escape its grip.

"N-no!" Aura grumbled as he struggled to break free, "Let me go!"

"Now that I have you right where I want you," Polstow said as he got walked up to the captured Aurachalcum, "It's time to fix the mistake I made when I created you." He then raised his staff in the air and then pointed it at Aura as he continued, "To take away the one thing holding you back from being the faithful servant you were meant to be! Your free will!"

Suddenly, a glow purple glow started to appear around Aurachalcum and the glow started to flow over to Polstow's staff. Aurachalcum felt strain on his body as the glow flowed over to the staff and he started to feel different as it did.

"No!" Aura said as he started to feel his free will fading away, "Please don't!"

"Now whether you like it or not," Polstow shouted, "You will accept the darkness in your heart and become the servant you were meant to be! Loyal only to me! Enemy to all except me! You will never feel the light again!"

"NOOOOOO!" Aurachalcum screamed from the top of his lungs as the glow around him soon disappeared.

As soon as the glow went away, Aurachalcum suddenly stopped moving and struggling. His head leaned down with his eyes shut.

"Release him." Polstow ordered the dark bear.

The dark bear did as he said and released his grip on Aura. Aurachalcum then fell to the ground and didn't make a single move. Polstow hoped that his magic worked and that Aurachalcum would serve him again.

"My faithful servant," Polstow said at the motionless pony, "Rise up."

Slowly, Aurachalcum did as he said and got up on each hoof with some struggle. Soon, he stood up tall and faced Polstow with a focused face.

"How may I serve you my Master?" Aurachalcum asked as he bowed to Polstow.

"Hahahaha!" Polstow laughed as he did a little dance to celebrate, "It worked! It really worked! His free will is no more! Nothing to have him show weakness! Nothing that can make him betray me again! Oh, and his aura. I can feel it. The light that somehow grew stronger is now weakening back to the level where it belongs. His darkness is now even stronger than ever."

Polstow then came up to Aura and asked, "Tell me now my faithful servant. Who are you and what is your purpose?"

"I am Aurachalcum." Aurachalcum answered, "The Aura Pony. One with darkness. With the sole purpose of serving the greatest Aura Master and the one most powerful with darkness. You, Polstow. Anypony who dares to defy you will answer to me. Anypony who sides with light is my enemy."

"All good answers." Polstow replied with a smile as he patted Aurachalcum on the head, "Good job my pet."

Polstow then remembered Lurio and the other six ponies that Aura traveled with.

"No doubt about it that those fools you traveled with will be coming here." Polstow said, "Not that I'm worried. Because the one thing they needed to defeat me is now gone. And plus, I've got a secret weapon at my disposal again. With him by my side one again, they stand no chance against me. I doubt I'll even need those idiotic dark minions anymore."

"About those ponies." Aurachalcum said, "They told me some things that you may want to hear. Something that could benefit us."

"So, they did." Polstow replied, "Well I'd love to hear it. And while you tell me everything they told you, I have a special gift to bestow upon you. Come with me."

Aurachalcum followed Polstow to the upper floor as he said, "Yes, my Master."

Present…

"That snake." Aurachalcum said as he thought about what happened, "He must've been ready for when I would deny him. He set that up just so he can have me serve him again. Now because of how foolish I was to go on my own, I'm stuck down here in my heart. With nopony to talk to."

Aurachalcum began to feel upset about what happened and how things could've been different if he hadn't let Polstow get to him the way he did. To avoid the unfortunate denouement.

"I wonder what he's making me do on the outside." Aura thought out loud as he looked up in the sky once again, "If only I could see."

He looked to his right and found a thin mirror leaning on a well in the town. He flew over to the mirror to look into his reflection.

If one were to be with him at that moment, they would see an exact copy of the pony standing in front of the mirror. However, Aurachalcum saw something different. He saw a pony with a dream that seemed impossible. He saw the pony who treated others horribly just to protect them. The pony created by an evil Aura Master with the purpose of serving that master. And a pony whose heart is completely clouded in darkness. From which he hoped to be free from.

"I hoped to look in this mirror," Aurachalcum said, "And see a pony that can fit in with the rest of the world. A pony that anypony could want to be friends with." He closed his eyes tight as he continued, "But I guess no matter what I do or what I see, all I see in this mirror is a pony who can only wish to be anything than what he is now. A pony who can only hope for things to be different. A pony who had friends, but left them all behind all because he was afraid."

Suddenly, the mirror started to glow and gave Aura a little startle.

"W-what's going on?" Aura asked as he watched the mirror glow.

Once the glow vanished, Aurachalcum's reflection was no longer in sight. Instead, something else came up. Events that seemed to be seen from a pony's eyes. Aurachalcum noticed the scenery and knew where that even was taking place. Polstow's castle.

"Is this what's happening outside of my heart?" Aurachalcum asked as he looked closer at the mirror, "What's happening right now?"

Aura then noticed that his new friends were present and that they all seemed surprised at something.

"Twilight?" Aura said as he looked at the seven ponies, "Lurio? Fluttershy? What are they all doing here?"

He continued to watch the events happening and saw that Rainbow Dash tried to tackle him once, and tried again. But failed both times.

"Rainbow Dash?" Aura perplexed as he grew worried about what he saw, "Why are we fighting? We're supposed to be friends!"

Suddenly, a glow appeared from the mirror and caused Aura to cover his eyes as it glowed brighter.

"Geh." Aura mumbled as he covered his eyes from the bright glow, "W-what happened? What did I do?"

He then looked at the mirror again once the glow disappeared, and much to his surprise, Rainbow Dash was trapped in a see-through Prison Crystal.

"What?!" Aurachalcum exclaimed as he looked at Rainbow Dash's position, "Did I do that?! How did I do that?! Why did I do that?! Rainbow Dash! No!"

He continued to watch the events, and he watched as he saw Pinkie Pie get captured next.

"Pinkie Pie!" Aurachalcum yelled.

Applejack came next, and then Lurio was next to step up. Both were captured just the same as the ones before.

"No." Aura said softly as he felt terrified about what was happening before him, "No. No. No. Please stop! Don't do this to them! They're my friends! Why am I doing this?!"

Soon, Rarity was to be captured next and the Twilight Sparkle. But Aurachalcum's felt his heart break completely when he saw poor Fluttershy be saved for last. It was then Aurachalcum was completely at a loss for words and just didn't want to believe what he saw.

"Fluttershy." Aura choked as he felt his eyes beginning to water, "Not you too."

Aurachalcum then grew angry at Polstow for turning him into the monster that he was outside. Seeing himself capture Fluttershy without showing any signs of sorrow or hesitation was more than Aura can bear.

"Polstow." Aura growled softly, "What have you turned me into?! You monster!"

He continued to watch the events outside and eventually got to the point where he witnessed the ponies in their crystals being placed on the shelves. He could tell a conversation was being held and from the looks on his friends' faces, the Aurachalcum on the outside was hurting all of them badly.

"What am I saying to them?!" Aurachalcum exclaimed as his tears finally fell, "What?! What am I saying?! Why can't I hear them!?"

Suddenly, a voice came up from the mirror. And Aura recognized the voice as it was his own voice talking.

"You ponies," The voice from the mirror said in anger, "Mean nothing to me. Nopony does and no pony ever will."

"No." Aurachalcum denied as his tears fell faster, "No! Applejack! Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy! Don't listen to me! It's not true! What I'm saying isn't true! You all mean more to me than you can ever imagine! I would never say any of those things for real! You all are my friends! My best friends!" Aurachalcum then calmed down as his tears continued to fall and finished with, "My only friends…"

Aurachalcum knew then that shouting in the mirror was pointless and none of the ponies from the outside could hear him. He began to sob and choke as he leaned down from the mirror and sat down on the ground.

"I didn't want this to happen." Aura cried as he looked at both of his hooves, "I only wanted to be good. I only wanted to make friends. Why couldn't I have been created differently?"

Aura then covered his face with his two hooves and cried really hard about what happened and what he's become outside of his heart. The inside of his heart was no better and just made his sadness worse. The tears that fell from his eyes mostly landed on his hooves. However, a drop or two hit the ground instead.

"Fluttershy." Aurachalcum cried as he sniffed in sadness, "I'm sorry. I tried. I really did try."

Aurachalcum then remained where he was and continued to cry in what he may now seem to be in an endless sadness. As he now saw no reason to ever smile again.

"I'll never be part of light." Aura said as he continued to cry, "Never."

Outside of Aurachalcum's heart…

Polstow was in his throne room and threw a party to celebrate his soon-to-be-victory. He felt like he was on top of the world and that nothing could knock him down.

"Oh, what a joyous day!" Polstow cheered, "Eh, Aurachalcum?"

Aurachalcum stood still and straight and kept a focused look in his eyes. Polstow seemed rather disappointed about his position and hoped that he would party just as he was.

"Very soon, once I'm all partied out, you and I shall rule all of Equestria with a great and powerful darkness and nopony will be able to do anything about it. It will be paradise for both of us."

"Of course, master." Aura replied, "It's all you ever wanted."

"You know." Polstow said, "It's okay to be a little different. You may not have free will anymore, but you can at least act more excited for our upcoming victory. It'll look super awkward for me if I'm the only one to celebrate. Why do you think everyone dances on the dancefloor at a dance party? Because if they didn't, then it would just be plain weird. So, do your master a favor and just lighten up a little?"

"Yes, Master." Aura replied with his same serious voice, "Sorry, Master."

Polstow then grew disappointed face from Aurachalcum's tone as it was not the reaction he hoped for.

"Eh, oh well." Polstow settled as he shrugged his shoulders, "Be as you may. Besides, you know what they say: if it's not broke, don't fix it. Of course, you were broken before, but not anymore since I fixed that about you. No more meddling and acting all treacherous like before. Am I right?"

"I would not dream of it Master." Aurachalcum replied.

The hours ticked away and Polstow continued to dance the daylight away for his victory. And as soon as the sun started to set, he knew it was time to execute his plan.

"I believe that'll do for the victory party." Polstow commented as he looked outside to see the shining moon, "Now is the best time for us to awaken our moment of triumph. Why don't you go fetch the prisoners so we can go capture the princess?"

"Yes, Master." Aurachalcum replied as he walked to the room where he left Twilight and the others.

"Just hearing you say that puts butterflies in my stomach." Polstow replied, "You're far cry from how you originally were. You deserve a special kind of hay tonight."

The room with Twilight and the others…

"Woo wee." Applejack said as she rubbed her stomach, "Anypony else starting feel a little hungry? We've been in these darn crystals for so long and we haven't had a bite to eat."

"I'm more worried about my mane." Rarity replied, "I didn't bother to bring a brush and now I don't have anything to keep my mane from looking horrible."

"I admit." Lurio said, "I too am bother about being imprisoned as we are for too long."

"This is definitely not like how I thought it would be when I imagined myself shrinking." Pinkie Pie said, "I thought that I'd get accidently shrunken by one of Twilight's spells and I'd go on this crazy adventure with tall grass, meet giant bugs who look more menacing up close and then when I thought I was about to be eaten by a pony whose eating cereal, I finally get noticed and everything gets set right."

"I don't know where you got that kind of idea," Applejack responded, "But being small twice isn't my cup of tea."

Suddenly, the door opened and Aurachalcum came through it. The ponies grew nervous about what was about to come from him.

"It's time." Aurachalcum said to the imprisoned ponies, "I hope you've prepared yourself for when the Princess loses her throne."

"Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked in worry, "Is it time already?"

"There's no way she'll surrender to you or your ugly cat pet!" Applejack yelled, "She's not afraid of anypony!"

"How brazen can you be?" Aura asked as he shut his eyes, "Once we show her that we have all of you captured, she'll have no choice. So why don't you just accept that?"

Aurachalcum proceeded to obtain all the Prison Crystals and placed them on the cart once again. He then strapped himself to the cart and walked out the door with the cart.

"I hate to censure you." Lurio said as Aura pulled the cart, "But you are a most foul pony! I didn't want to believe that you've embraced the darkness! But I can see now it is plain and simple! There is no sign of you turning your back on the darkness now, is there?!"

"See?" Aura asked the six other ponies, "He seems to get it. Why don't all of you?"

The ponies didn't respond as they were all hurt from Aurachalcum's harsh words. They wished to not be hurt by his words any longer.

"Aura." Applejack said, "All ah can say at this point is: ah hope you're happy with yer choice."

"Yeah." Pinkie Pie agreed, "I sure hope you are. After all, all I want is for everypony to be happy. And it seems like you are."

The silence grew again. The ponies didn't feel like talking anymore. All seemed quiet, until…

"Woah!" Pinkie Pie yelped as she shook up and down all of a sudden.

The other ponies noticed her shaking and quickly knew what was happening.

"Huh?" Twilight said as she looked over at Pinkie, "Pinkie? Wasn't that your doozy sense?"

"It sure was." Pinkie Pie answered, "But if I'm still getting that, then that means the doozy hasn't happened yet."

"The doozy hasn't happened yet?" Fluttershy asked.

"Who cares about the doozy?!" Rainbow Dash yelled, "Nothing can help us now!"

"But Rainbow Dash." Applejack said, "Aurachalcum betrayed us and is siding with Polstow. And yet Pinkie Pie's doozy sense isn't gone yet. Ain' that weird that something as doozy as this isn't the doozy that Pinkie Pie is picking up?"

"Perhaps maybe," Rarity thought aloud, "Maybe this doozy is one that'll help us. Maybe we still have a chance to save Equestria."

"Don't bet on it." Aurachalcum argued, "There's no hope left for any of you."

"Pinkie Pie." Lurio said, "I'm afraid he's right. What good will this doozy do for any of us?"

"I do know one thing Lurio." Pinkie Pie replied, "My doozy sense doesn't stop sensing until the doozy happens."

"Let's just hope that whatever the doozy is," Twilight hoped, "That it's one that'll turn things around for us."

Aurachalcum arrived to his master, Polstow, who seemed in a happy mood. This happy mood, however, was not one that Pinkie Pie liked.

"What a happy day indeed!" Polstow cheered as he looked over at the Prison Crystals, "Oh I just can't wait to see your faces once all the light in your land and possibly the world disappears!"

"You look happy." Pinkie Pie said with an angry look, "But it's not the kind of happy I want to make!"

"Well that's just too bad. Because we don't always get what we want! But I do!"

He then turned to Aurachalcum and asked, "Shall we take off?"

"Indeed, Master." Aura replied, "Shall I use my aura to guide us?"

"No need." Polstow denied, "I shall take the lead. For I want to be the one who feels the aura of my soon-to-be servants."

"As you wish, Master."

Polstow then tapped into his aura and began walking outside the castle. Aurachalcum followed soon afterward. Carrying the cart with him.

"Very soon, my little ponies," Polstow said as they started making distance from the castle, "You will find not a single touch of light in your world anymore. For in every inch, every quarter, every hole for a rat to hide in, you will only find darkness. I sure do hope you've had a pleasant time for the last for moments you felt the light. Because if not, too bad."

The ponies didn't say anything as they didn't feel like talking at the moment. Polstow didn't approve of that and decided to encourage them to start a conversation.

"Now don't be like that." Polstow said, "Why keep things so quiet? This won't make for an interesting story for when my servants ask me how I came to be the ruler I shall soon be. It was a long and quiet journey, where none of the travelers said anything at all. Almost as if they couldn't talk. No, no. This just won't do."

"Maybe we don't want to talk to you." Rainbow Dash growled, "Haven't you thought of that?"

"Now that's just rude." Polstow replied in a fake offended voice, "A simple, no thank you I'd rather not talk, would've sufficed. No need to treat me so rashly."

"Ah think we've got all the reason to talk to you like that." Applejack argued, "Considering you're as about as sweet as a bull going on a rampage in the middle of a wedding!"

"I, too, have nothing more to say to you." Lurio added.

"Well at least say something to my faithful servant here." Polstow said, "He's a pony like you are. Surely there's something else you'd like to know from him."

"There is one thing actually." Twilight said as something came up in her head.

"What is it?!" Aura asked in an annoyed tone.

"You called us pure lights back at the castle. What did you mean by that?"

"Exactly what it sounds like." Aura answered, "You and your five friends are pure of light just like Princess Celestia. Not a single touch of darkness in your hearts. I felt it in your aura."

"We're all pure light?" Rarity asked, "Hmph. If I didn't know any better, I'd say your trying to dazzle me. Well, I'm flattered since that's the first nice thing you've said since you've stabbed us in the back."

"Lurio?" Twilight said as she turned towards Lurio, "Did you feel that in our aura?"

"I did." Lurio answered with a nod, "What he's saying is correct. You and your friends are six pure lights. Completely void of darkness. Supposedly it's because you six are to represent the six elements of friendship."

"While you six are indeed pure," Polstow explained, "I'm afraid your light isn't what I'm looking for. Princess Celestia, on the other hoof, has exactly what I'm looking for. Since she has a great magic. Her light is incomparable."

"Ah wish ah could be happy that we don't have darkness in our hearts." Applejack said, "But since we can't celebrate while we're in these see-through crystal-clear rocks, there ain' anything to be happy about right now."

"I'll say." Pinkie Pie agreed, "I don't do well in small places like this. There's not enough room for decorations for a swell party!"

"Lurio." Polstow said, "Don't feel too disappointed. There was never any chance for you to be pure like your friends anyway. You're more of a moderate light in a sense. Though, I did sense darkness growing strong inside you for a brief moment. Care to embrace that? You can join us if you accept."

"Not on your life!" Lurio denied harshly.

"Hmm…" Polstow hummed, "I was afraid you'd say that. Aurachalcum has embraced the true darkness. I just thought maybe your darkness could be something greater. But of course, you choose to be weak like all ponies."

"I wish to not discuss with you anymore." Lurio replied as he turned away.

"Suit yourself." Polstow responded, "But that just means your retreating."

So, the group stayed quiet for some part of the journey to Ponyville. By the time they got about halfway there, the night rolled by. And Polstow grew excited about when they'll arrive in the town.

"Halfway there my little ponies." Polstow told the captured group, "Enjoying the light this world has? Good. Because soon, that'll be against the law."

Nearby, a blue bird in a nest with its parents saw the group pass by. The blue bird saw Aurachalcum and recognized him immediately. The bird felt happy to see him again, and thought to fly towards him. However, as soon as it got close enough to get a better view, it noticed Polstow traveling with him and that the other ponies were captured in crystals.

The blue bird didn't know what to make of the situation, but thought that it had to try and do something. Leaving its parents behind, the bird quickly flew over to the group. The parents seemed worried, but they stayed strong as they believed in their child.

"I wonder if I should redesign the castle that Celestia lives in when I rule Equestria." Polstow said out loud as they walked, "Perhaps give it a feeling like oblivion is on the horizon. That once you enter, you won't come out the same? What do you think Aura?"

Aurachalcum replied with, "Whatever you wish for is-"

Suddenly, before he could finish, the blue bird that he met before came flying down and started flying around Aurachalcum.

"Huh? Hey! What?!" Aurachalcum exclaimed as the bird flew around him, "What's going on?!"

Aura then tried to lock on to the bird, but the bird was too fast and he couldn't keep it in view. As Aura tried to get a good look at it, he was shaking the cart. Causing the prisoners to feel the rumbling.

"Woah!" Rainbow Dash shouted as her crystal bounced, "Feels like an earthquake!"

"Weeee!" Pinkie Pie cheered as her crystal bounced, "This feels like a bouncy house!"

"Goodness me!" Rarity said as her crystal bounced, "What in Celestia's name is he doing?!"

"This is unexpecting behavior!" Lurio responded as his crystal bounced.

Fluttershy looked up and saw what Aurachalcum was doing. As soon as she took a good look, she noticed the blue bird flying around.

"It's the blue bird." Fluttershy said, "The one Aurachalcum and I met at the lake."

"Huh?" Applejack replied, "What's it doing here?"

Polstow noticed Aurachalcum moving his head around trying to look at the bird and felt embarrassed by his sudden action.

"What are you doing?!" Polstow demanded, "You're acting like a fool!"

"S-sorry, Master." Aura apologized as the bird finally stopped and floated in front of his face, "This bird is just giving me a hard…."

Aurachalcum looked at the bird with an aggravated look at first. But as soon as he got a better look at the feathered creature, his expression then changed. He felt something suddenly. He then found himself and the bird looking eye to eye for a moment.

"What're they doing now?" Applejack asked as she watched the current event.

"Are they having a staring contest?" Pinkie Pie asked, "Oh! I wanna play!"

"The bird." Fluttershy said, "I think it's trying to remind Aurachalcum about who it is and what a nice pony Aura truly is."

"Aura looks hypnotized." Twilight said, "Is that the same bird you told us about?"

"Yes. That's the bird whose mother was hurt really bad."

"This looks so corny." Rainbow Dash commented, "How's that bird going to help us?"

"Though this does seem a bit childish," Lurio replied, "You must remember that help can come from unexpected places and creatures."

Aurachalcum continued looking into the bird's eyes and remained perfectly still as he did.

Inside Aurachalcum's heart…

Aura continued to cry about what has happened and how he may never be one with light. He just felt like nothing could break him from his sadness. Suddenly, something came up in the mirror and Aura took a peek.

The blue bird from the lake was in front of the Aurachalcum from the outside. And for some strange reason, the Aura from the outside world didn't move at all once the bird came in view. Aurachalcum, with tear trails on his face, smiled weakly at the face of the bird.

"That bird." Aura said with a sad tone, "It wanted me to try and be like them. If only that were possible."

Aura's smile disappeared as he looked down again and continued, "That bird's probably not so happy to see me now anymore. I don't blame it. Nopony would ever be happy to see me now."

Aura then started to cry again. Though not as hard as before since he has calmed down a bit.

Aurachalcum felt completely alone. No creature in sight and the mirror being the only window to the outside. Though not a good one since Polstow is forcing his outside self to do his bidding. The bird made Aura feel happy, but only for a second.

"Hey." A voice from the distance suddenly said.

Aura heard the voice and quickly raised his head and turned it to the direction the voice came from.

"What?" Aura said as he got up on his four hooves and looked around, "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

The voice didn't respond. Aura felt sadden by its silence. He felt like somepony was here after all.

"Please answer!" Aura begged, "Please! It's lonely here. I want to talk to somepony."

"Here I am." The voice said finally.

Aurachalcum looked up in the sky and saw a strange orb of light floating down. The orb of light then came to him up close.

"There you are." The orb of light said, "I've been looking all over for you. Pretty dark. Don't you think?"

Aurachalcum was marveled at the sight of this strange orb that appeared from the sky. The voice sounded like it belong to a mare. He wondered what it was and why it was here.

"Who… who are you?" Aura asked.

"I'm," The voice replied, "The answer to your prayers. Got it memorized?"

Aura didn't know exactly what it meant by that. But all he could think about was that he finally had somepony to talk to.

"It's good to see that I can talk to somepony finally." Aura said, "This town is just completely empty. It looks like nopony has lived here in years."

"Yeah." The voice said, "Talk about a fixer-upper. This town sure has seen better days." The voice then went to ask, "So, is this your heart or something?"

"Yes." Aura answered as he looked at the town, "This is my heart. It's dark, lonely, and cold just like me." He then looked back at the voice and asked, "How did you get here?"

"Well," The voice began, "I felt that you were hurting, and my friend suggested that I should come see you and find out what's up."

"You felt me hurting?" Aura asked.

"Apparently." The voice answered, "It kind of made it look like I was crying when I wasn't feeling sad. It just kept happening constantly and then I finally asked my friend why this was happening. She suggested that somepony needed a friend, and now here I am."

"This friend you have…" Aura said, "She must be really smart."

"Yeah. Though a bit nit-picky at times. When she told me about what I should do, I thought that she was crazy. But I guess if six ponies can use six great elemental items of friendship, then this is perfectly normal."

"Heh, heh." Aura chuckled.

"But enough about that." The voice said, "What's bothering you?"

Aurachalcum took a deep breath and prepared to tell the mysterious voice about the story.

"I thought I could be good." Aura explained, "I thought I could be part of the light. But both dreams turned out to be impossible in the end."

"Impossible?" The voice asked.

"No matter how hard I tried," Aura continued, "I always felt the darkness in my heart. And now I'm stuck all the way down here in my heart while the me outside does whatever his master says."

"The you outside?" The voice said.

"This villain named Polstow took my free will away and now I'm down here."

"Oh." The voice replied, "So basically, you're the free will the you outside had before, but now since he doesn't have any free will anymore your trapped down here while the you outside takes orders against his will?"

"Exactly." Aurachalcum responded, "And it's all because I can't let go of darkness. And now there's no way for me to stop whatever I'm going to do outside."

"Well," The voice said, "It would seem like you're in quite a pickle."

"Tell me about it." Aurachalcum said as he looked away, "I can't imagine anypony less lucky than me."

"Yeah. There's no way anypony can be unluckier than you." The voice agreed without haste.

Aurachalcum felt surprised at the response of the voice. He felt like the voice was no longer here to help and instead was here to insult.

"But that doesn't mean," The voice continued, "That other ponies don't feel your pain."

Aura then pondered those words and wondered what the voice meant by that.

"I'm sure there are times where we all feel like we're lost in darkness." The voice explained, "But maybe it's those kinds of ponies that are really special. The greater our darkness, the more ponies will notice and want to help us all escape from that darkness. There were times where I felt like I couldn't be happy after a bad day. But my friend is always there for me. And somehow, she always manages to get me back to feeling bright as day. Got it memorized?"

Aurachalcum didn't respond. He just listened to the voice's words and didn't bother to interrupt. The words had spoken to him in a special manner. However, he knew that the way the voice described the darkness in her explanation is in figurative speech and not the literal darkness.

"Maybe that's why I felt your hurting and why I'm here now." The voice thought out loud, "I guess I'm here to make sure you have somepony to talk to. Like how my friend is always there to talk to me. I don't know exactly what I'm supposed to be doing, but at least it's nice I'm not here alone."

"There isn't anything you can do." Aurachalcum replied as he closed his eyes, "There isn't anything anypony can do."

He then turned away and leaned his head down.

"Well then isn't there something you can do?" The voice asked.

"I did try to something about this!" Aura shouted, "But look where that got me!" He continued as he looked back at the voice for a second and then looked away again, "I just can't take it anymore! I'm done pretending to be the pony I want to be!"

"Then don't pretend." The voice said as she flew over to look at Aura's face, "Be the pony you want to be. You want to be one with light? Then go ahead and be one with light."

"How!?" Aura asked in frustration, "There's no inch of light in my heart. Only darkness."

"You sure?" The voice asked, "Because that's now what I saw on my way here."

"Huh?" Aura said as he looked up at the voice with a confused look.

"Last I checked," The voice continued, "I did spot some pretty bright places outside of this town."

"Y-you did?!" Aura asked as he stood up on all four hooves, "You saw some light?!"

"You don't get out much, do ya?" The voice asked, "Well, you're not going to find the light by staying here in this empty town feeling sorry for yourself. Come on."

The orb of light then flew over to the southern direction and said, "This way."

Aurachalcum followed the voice and the two headed outside of the dark town. Surrounding the town was a dark grassland and a dark forest. Aurachalcum felt uncomfortable to be roaming around in these dark lands. But the motivation of seeing the light that the orb saw before gave Aura the courage to brave through these dark lands and see what lies beyond them.

Soon, the orb of light stopped and Aurachalcum soon halted as well. Aura looked at the orb and panted a little over all the running to get where they are.

"Here we are." The voice said, "There it is."

Aura looked ahead, and couldn't believe his eyes. In the center of all the darkness, there was a beautiful waterfall with gorgeous bright and clear water flowing in it. The grass was greener than a green apple, the flowers bloomed as if it were spring time, and the trees look healthy.

The sight of this beautiful scenery made Aura feel like jumping for joy. For the voice was telling the truth after all. He took some small steps forward and kept his eyes on the waterfall and the beauty that surrounded it.

"It can't be." Aura said quietly, "Light. This is actually light. Light in my heart."

"What'd I tell ya?" The voice asked as it followed Aura, "I guess it's true what some ponies say. If you don't get out and see what's out there, you'll miss the true beauties of the world."

"But how is this possible?" Aura asked, "How can I have light? I thought Polstow took away all the light in my heart when he took my free will."

"Beats me." The voice responded.

The voice stopped for a moment as she saw something that made her feel like Aura should know about.

"Look." The voice said, "There's somepony over there."

"Really?" Aura asked as he stopped and looked over at the orb, "Where?"

"In front of the lake where the waterfall is."

Aura quickly turned to the stop where the voice described. And it was just as she said. There was a pony standing there. Facing the water fall while not moving an inch of her hoof. Aurachalcum then noticed something familiar about the pony standing there. The pony was a Pegasus, with a yellow coat, and a pink mane. He knew the pony that stood before the gorgeous area. He could never forget her.

"Fluttershy!" Aura cheered as he started to run to her.

"H-hey!" The voice exclaimed as she quickly followed him, "Wait for me! I know I'm the one that should be cheering you up, but I don't want to be left alone here!"

Aurachalcum approached the beautiful scene of the light and came up to Fluttershy. He felt so relieved to finally see a pony to talk to in physical form and happier to see that it was somepony he knew and cared about so much despite not knowing her for too long.

"Fluttershy." Aura said as he came to her, "It's you! It's really you. I'm so glad to see you. You wouldn't believe what a nightmare this has been. I've felt so lonely and I didn't think I'd find any light in this dark place. But I found that thanks to my new friend and I also found you. And I just…"

Aura then stopped talking as he noticed that Fluttershy didn't respond nor make a move from her position. He grew worried and began to feel like that it was too good to be true.

"Fluttershy?" Aura said as he hoped for a response, "Fluttershy? Are you alright? Can you please say something?"

"What a beautiful grassland here." Fluttershy finally said, "The cute critters just love places like this. It's perfect for all of them to get together, share an acorn, have a family reunion, or to make new friends. I adore places like this. If only I wasn't so scared to go off on my own."

"This is a really nice place." Aura replied, "And I never thought I'd find a place like this in my heart. Since I can't let go of darkness. But why does this place exist? Polstow got rid of my light."

Fluttershy then turned around to face Aura eye to eye, smiled and replied, "No Aurachalcum. You're wrong. And so is Polstow."

"What do you mean?" Aura asked.

"Polstow can't get rid of your light. Your light is too strong. No matter how deep the darkness, you'll always find a bit of light to warm you with. It's the same with all pones. Though they're light may be weak, they'll never be gone. They'll just be somewhere waiting for us to find them. Just like how you found yours. Polstow is too blinded by the darkness that he's grown to believe that no amount of light can ever shine in the deepest darkness. It's just sad to think that he's so intent on having darkness at his side. He probably doesn't miss the light like you do."

"There will always be light? Even in the strongest darkness?"

"The light is just like the stars at night." Fluttershy explained, "They'll always be shining. No matter how dark the night is. We may not reach the stars, but we know they're there. Because we can see them. It's the same with light. Sometimes we may not feel it, but it's there. We just need to find them."

"How are you here?" Aurachalcum asked, "How did you get into my heart?"

"Aura." Fluttershy asked, "Can you see me?"

"Of course I can. You're right in front of me."

"If you can see me," Fluttershy replied, "Then I'm not actually Fluttershy. I'm not the real one."

"What?" Aura asked as he worried about her answer.

"I'm not the Fluttershy that represents the Element of Kindness." Fluttershy explained, "Rather, I'm her light. The light in her heart."

"Her light?"

"Aurachalcum." Fluttershy said, "You don't know how special you truly are. I've seen the light in your heart and you share very special connections with so many ponies. Even ones you haven't even met yet. Like the new friend you've made here."

"I share a connection with so many ponies?" Aura asked, "Really?"

"Just like how I share a strong connection with Twilight and the others. I didn't actually feel it before I met them, but I knew it was there once I met them all. Aura, these ponies probably don't feel the connection they share with you like you don't. But once they meet you and find out what a good friend you are, I'm sure they'll realize you've been with them all along."

"Wait." The orb of light said as she came closer to the two ponies, "You mean he and I share some special connection? Is that why I'm here?"

"I believe that's exactly why you're here." Fluttershy answered, "And if you're here now, then you must share a strong connection with Aura. Out of all the ponies that Aura is connected too, you're the one that was chosen to be here."

"But you're here too." Aura said, "That means you share a strong connection with me too."

"I'm sorry, Aura." Fluttershy apologized.

"What for?"

"I can't be here for long." Fluttershy explained as she closed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Aura asked.

He then looked down at her hooves and noticed that she was slowly fading away for some strange reason.

"Hey!" Aura blurted, "What's happening to you?!"

"I'm leaving this place." Fluttershy answered, "I can't stay here for long."

"Don't go." Aura begged, "Please don't. I don't want you to leave."

"Don't worry." Fluttershy said as she smiled, "I will leave. But your light won't. There's nothing that can defeat the light you have. No darkness can blacken it. No power can overcome it."

"Why Fluttershy?!" Aura lamented, "Why can't you stay?!"

"Because you've forgotten what you've learned before you were sent down here." Fluttershy answered as more of her started to fade away, "And if you can't remember it, then I can't be here for long. Neither can the rest of my friends."

"Forgotten what I've learned?" Aura asked, "What're you talking about?"

"The fact you can't remember what it is proves you've forgotten it." Fluttershy replied, "But it's nothing to worry about. Just feel the light this waterfall and the grassland can give you. Let it glimmer around you. Perhaps then you'll remember."

All that could be seen of Fluttershy by then is her face. But it didn't stay for long as it soon started to fade away too fast.

"Fluttershy!" Aurachalcum exclaimed as he tried to reach for her with his hoof.

But he was too late. Fluttershy had vanished. No longer could be seen. Aura felt his eye water as soon as she disappeared.

"Just like that." The orb of light said, "She's gone like the wind." The orb then came up to Aura's face and asked, "What do you think she meant by remembering what you learned?"

"What difference does it make if he remembers or not?!" A voice from the waterfall suddenly shouted.

Aura was startled by the voice and the orb jumped from its sound. Aurachalcum soon recognized the voice and knew who was behind the wall of water.

"Polstow!" Aura called out, "Show yourself! I know you're there!"

And as quickly as he called to him, Polstow walked through the waterfall and stood on the water with a big grin on his face.

"So, you're Polstow?" The orb of light asked, "You're not at all what I imagined you to be. But I can't say I'm not impressed."

"What do you possibly hope to gain from remembering something that can't help you now?!" Polstow boomed, "Can't you see that this is a lost cause?! This bit of light in your heart! This is all you'll ever get! And you know why?! Because I don't want you to feel the light!"

He then took some steps forward as he continued, "You call me Polstow. But I'm not actually him. No. I'm actually his darkness that has taken his form. Similarly, to you. You are the bit of light in Aurachalcum's heart that has taken his form. And now here you are actually believing that whatever it is you've forgotten will change everything."

"Everything could change if he tries!" The voice argued.

"A meaningless effort." Polstow countered, "There's nothing he can do to let go of darkness because this darkness he feels is my own. I control it. And if I say that it should be superior to his light, then it shall be. Nothing can stop it. There's no point in trying anymore. Give in to the darkness. You've already lost free will. There's no reason to keep fighting."

Aurachalcum's angry face then turned sad again. He didn't want to admit it. But what Polstow words said actually made him think that maybe remembering what he forgotten was not worth it. As soon as he sat down and closed his eyes, the orb noticed Aura's actions and wondered why he was performing them.

"What're you doing?" The orb asked.

"He's right." Aura responded, "There's no point anymore. Maybe I should just give in to darkness here."

"What?!" The voice yelped, "You can't do that!"

"What other choice do I have?" Aura asked, "Everything he says is true. I'll never let go of darkness. So why bother trying anymore? A spawn of darkness is what I am and all I'll ever be."

The orb of light didn't say a word. She felt too broken by Aura's words.

"But at least," Aura continued, "That I got to feel my light grow stronger finally. Even if it did turn out to be pointless in the end."

"So, you finally surrender?" Polstow asked.

Aurachalcum nodded yes and remained in his position.

"Well," Polstow said, "I'm glad to see that you've finally accepted your fate. In that case…"

Polstow then raised his staff and a dark force appeared on its top.

"Time for you to sink into the abyss!" Polstow shouted as he threw the darkness from his staff at Aurachalcum.

Aura flinched at what was to happen to him. He believed that this was the last moment he'd ever have with light. But suddenly, right before the darkness could touch him…

"I don't think so!" The orb of light shouted as she got in front of Aurachalcum.

She then blocked the darkness before it could get to Aura. Creating a buff of smoke form impact. But once it cleared, the orb of light still glowed brightly. Unaffected by the darkness that Polstow launched.

"Aurachalcum ain't going nowhere!" The orb of light shouted at Polstow.

"W-what?!" Polstow exclaimed, "How dare you!"

"Huh?" Aura said as he opened his eyes, "What… what're you doing?"

"Protecting you, of course!" The orb of light answered, "Got it memorized?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?" The orb asked, "Because we're friends."

Aurachalcum grew silent from what she said. He was amazed of how she said it without having to think twice. He felt so touched of how she said that despite only just meeting him.

"We're friends?" Aura asked as his eyes quivered slightly, "Really?"

"Really." The voice replied.

"But why? We only just met."

"Well," The voice began, "You want to be one with light and forget about the darkness. Right?"

"Y-yeah." Aura answered.

"That's good enough for me." The voice said cheerfully, "Anypony who wants to side with light is cool in my book. And I'm not going to let some kitten like that plunge you to darkness without a fight. Got it memorized?"

Aura then smiled as his eyes continued to quiver. As soon as he smiled, he felt something. And not just that, he remembered something as well. Something that he had forgotten when he came to this dark place.

"It's useless!" Polstow shouted, "One way or another, you will lose your light forever!"

Suddenly, dark minions appeared and surrounded Aura and the orb of light. Aura was shocked from their sudden appearance and grew worried.

"Seize them!" Polstow ordered.

With the ordered given, each minion jumped and aimed for the two targets sitting where they were.

"This may be too much for me to handle!" The voice said.

Aura cowered from the minions and believed that this was where it all ends. However, before the minions could touch them, a light appeared and blocked each minion.

"But not too much for us to handle!" A voice exclaimed.

Aura heard the voice and knew who it belonged to. He looked up and couldn't believe what he saw.

"Hey!" The voice bleated, "It's you!"

The light emanated from six ponies. Each floating around both Aura and the orb of light. Protecting them from being plunged to Polstow's darkness. Aura noticed that they were not just six ponies, but ones that he remembered. The six ponies that taught him about friendship and the ones who helped him on his journey. Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. Each glowing with a bright light.

"You six again?!" Polstow yelled, "Must you meddle again at this time?!"

"We're doing more than just meddling!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie added, "We're not letting you lay a hoof on Aurachalcum you big dark using-flea bitten-aura wielding-light stealing-meanie pants!"

"Aurachalcum doesn't belong to you!" Rarity shouted.

Applejack then went up to Aura and said, "Come on now Aura! Quit sitting here like a duck keeping her eggs warm! You've got to fight him! Don't let him win!"

"How?!" Aura asked, "How are you all here?!"

"Because you remembered the true meaning of friendship." Twilight explained, "When you came to this place, you had forgotten some things. Including everything we taught you. It's because of that we couldn't be here before."

"But thanks to your new friend here," Rarity continued as she pointed to the orb of light, "And the way she saved you, you remembered what it truly means to have a friend. And now here we are."

"I forgot what friendship was about?" Aurachalcum asked.

"Good thing you remembered." The voice said, "Otherwise we'd be done for."

"Aura!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "What do you think you're doing just sitting here and letting him try and consume you like that?! You're more awesome than this! I saw you! You're the Aura Pony! Don't you remember what I told you?! When you're feeling down, fly up!"

"But what can I do?" Aura asked as he looked down, "I can't beat him on my own."

"Then don't." Applejack replied as she reached her hoof to him, "Let us help you."

"A party's no fun if you're the only one there." Pinkie Pie said, "And the same for when you're wanting to defeat an Aura Master of Darkness. We'll help you beat him. Know why?"

"Because we're your friends Aurachalcum." Fluttershy finished as she got closer to him, "And we always will be."

Aura smiled big when he saw Fluttershy again. He hoped to see her again and here she was. Like she never left.

"Aura," Fluttershy continued, "Please don't give up. We believe in you. Just like you believe in us. And we're in trouble outside of your heart. We need your help. So, let's strengthen your light together and get you free."

Aura closed his eyes again and leaned his head down. He was thinking about his answer.

"Fools!" Polstow shouted as the six ponies looked towards him, "Why can't you just see what's right around you?! This bit of light you see is all he'll ever get! There's nothing you can do about that! He'll never be anything more than what he is now! A spawn of the darkness! My servant! The Aura Pony of Darkness! No number of friends will ever make him different! You're just delusional!"

Aura couldn't bear to hear those words anymore. He finally decided that it was time to stop treating himself like a spawn of darkness. And it was time he became what he wants to be.

"No… You're wrong!" Aura argued as he stood up tall and stared at Polstow with determination, "I. Am. Not. Part. Of. Darkness! You are! This darkness in my heart is not mine! It's yours! And even if it was my own, I won't let darkness take over me anymore! Darkness doesn't decide who I am! I do!"

"What's this?!" Polstow asked, "Where did this little proud bold motivation come from?! You've never believed that before!"

"That was before," Aura replied, "I had friends to be my side."

Aura then started to float in the air with his wings, and the orb of light along with the six ponies followed him.

"You see Polstow?" Twilight asked, "Aurachalcum has learned the true meaning of friendship. He now knows that he should never have to face the darkness alone. That he should always of friends by his side to help him through it."

"Not that you'd understand!" Applejack added, "Cause yer always spending time in the dark with nopony other than those lifeless minions you've always got!"

"When he faces the darkness alone," Rarity followed up, "He didn't stand a chance. But when we join together as one, there's nothing that we can't do!"

"It's better to do things together!" Pinkie Pie said, "Than spending time alone like you have no friends!"

"Aurachalcum is stronger than you think he is." Fluttershy said with more courage, "And you know it, don't you Polstow?"

"Looks like you've lost a servant kitty cat!" Rainbow Dash mocked.

The six ponies then moved closer to Aura and they each began to glow brighter than before.

"What're you doing?!" Polstow demanded, "Stop this now!"

"You've made a great mistake Polstow!" Twilight scolded, "The darkness that you gave him was only made to overcome one light. But let's see if you've accounted for a light joined together by the light of his friends! It's time for you to see the true magic and light of friendship!"

"Get ready to feel the sunshine!" Rainbow Dash told Polstow in a cocky manner, "Because it's about to brighten the day!"

Soon, the six ponies started to turn into sparkles and light and joined in with Aurachalcum. Aura then began to glow brightly and his crossed all four hooves together. He felt a warm power growing inside him. Polstow grew worried about what was happening and tried to think of how to stop it.

"Aha!" The orb of light exclaimed, "Now I know why I'm here!" The light then came up to Aura and continued, "I'm supposed to do what they did and share my light with you. Well, Aura, here you go!"

The orb of light then traveled through Aura's chest, and as soon as she did, something incredible happened. Something that would change Aurachalcum forever.

He then spread his hooves out and his wings too as a big bright light sprouted from him. Causing it to travel far and wide. Faster than the naked eye, the dark lands from outside of the beautiful waterfall grew beautiful and bright. The dark skies from above cleared and showed the blue sky with white clouds. And the sun shining bright. Meanwhile, from afar, the town that was covered in darkness and ruin soon became a brighter town bathed in light. The houses and stores looked brand new, the rooves no longer had cracks, and the skies were clear as day. It was at this moment that the darkness that Polstow gave Aura had disappeared and was replaced with light. And not just a light, a pure light. Soon, not a single bit of darkness could be seen.

"No!" Polstow screamed as all the darkness disappeared, "The darkness…. Is gone?! But how?! I don't understand! I didn't take it all back! He can't let go of darkness! Why?!"

He looked up and saw Aurachalcum float back down to the ground with his eyes closed. Suddenly, his dark blue aura appeared around him. But it didn't stay that color for long. Because, right before Polstow's eyes, the dark shade of blue turned into a lighter shade of blue. Polstow couldn't believe what he just saw.

Aurachalcum opened his eyes and looked at his right hoof. As soon as he did, he gasped at what he saw. His aura was no longer dark blue. It was light blue instead.

"My… my aura!" Aurachalcum marveled as his eyes began to quiver again, "It's not the dark side of aura anymore."

He then looked around him and saw that the beauty of light was no longer kept to this area anymore. Everywhere he looked, the lands were bright and beautiful just as the waterfall area was. It was no longer a dark and sad place. It was bright and happy. Just like what he was feeling right now.

"Light." Aura said with a smile and a tear dropping from his eye, "My heart is filled with light." He then closed his eyes, placed his hoof on his chest and said, "Fluttershy, everypony. Thank you so much."

"How did you do that?!" Polstow shouted.

"Don't you get it by now?" Aura asked with his smile still intact, "It was the magic of friendship that made the darkness disappear. And now I'll never be a part of the darkness like you again! It's over Polstow! I'm one with light now!"

Polstow then looked down at his feet and noticed that he was beginning to disappear. He remembered that since his darkness was no longer in Aura's heart, he could not remain in his heart.

"Ridiculous!" Polstow said as he continued to fade away, "My darkness can't be defeated by something as insignificant as friendship!"

"Believe what you want!" Aura replied as he floated in the air, "While you leave my heart for good, I've got friends to save!"

He then used his aura to increase his speed and quickly flew over to the town.

"No…" Polstow said quietly as his rage increased, "No! I won't lose like this! I can't lose! I can still stop him! I can still make him part of darkness!"

With Aurachalcum, he flew as fast as he could back to the town. He was still so happy to see his aura was in the light shade of blue. But not wanting to get to distracted, he focused on the mission and saw the town ahead. The town looked more cheerful and brand new. The mirror even looked like it was just made. And from the mirror, a glow appeared. But no reflection. Aura speculated that it could be a way for him to make it to the real world and have him regain free will again.

"Fluttershy, everypony." Aura said with confidence, "I'm coming!"

He then quickly ran over to the mirror getting ready for what was to come. Suddenly…

A dark bear jumped from behind the mirror and shouted, "Roar!"

Aurachalcum quickly tried to stop running as soon as he saw the dark bear. The bear then moved its paw in the air and launched it at Aurachalcum. Causing him to flinch and making everything go white.

Outside of Aurachalcum's heart…

Aura stood there staring at the bird with a distracted look. Almost as if he was hypnotized. Polstow couldn't bear to watch this anymore and had to snap him out of it.

"What are you doing?!" Polstow demanded, "Snap out of it and let's go!"

Aura snapped out of his trance and looked at Polstow with a confused look and said, "Huh?"

He then turned around to the trapped ponies with the exact same look. Some of the ponies smiled with signs of radiance and hope. Hope that perhaps that bird helped Aura realize that what he was doing was wrong. But their hoping was not to last as Aura's face quickly turned serious.

"Yes Master." Aura said as he faced forward again, "Sorry Master."

The ponies hope went away and they grew sad about how Aura had not changed.

"What was that about?!" Polstow asked, "Did I ask you to just play around with a bird?!"

"No you didn't." Aura answered, "My mistake."

"As long as my plan goes well, nothing matters." Polstow replied, "Now let's go."

The two began to walk again, leaving the bird behind. And the trapped ponies couldn't help but think about how things could've been different if Aura had woken up and realized the error of his ways.

"Ah thought for sure that Aura would've decided to help us." Applejack said.

"I guess," Fluttershy said, "That bird just wasn't enough."

"Did you really think that bird was actually going to help us?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "Get real!"

"Why does Aurachalcum have to be as big as a meanie as Polstow?" Pinkie Pie asked, "It just doesn't make-"

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie shook again. Signaling the doozy sense again.

"My Pinkie Senses are telling me that the doozy is coming real soon." Pinkie Pie said, "I know we're in a tight stop, but I can't wait to find out what the doozy is! Even if it's a bad one, nothing ventured, nothing gained. Right?!"

"It would seem that we're approaching Ponyville." Lurio said as Ponyville started to come to view, "Pinkie Pie, I hope with all my heart that whatever this doozy that you're sensing is, it will be something to turn this around."

"Heh, heh." Polstow chuckled evilly as Ponyville grew closer.

In the Library where Twilight lives…

Spike was inside tiding up the library for when Twilight were to return. His thoughts were more on the pony that she and her friends were tracking down more than cleaning the dust in some shelves.

"I sure hope Twilight and others are okay." Spike said to himself, "I don't exactly trust that pony with the aura or whatever it's called. He came out of the same Prison Crystal as that other aura-using guy."

After finishing one shelf, Spike slid down the ladder and headed over to the next one that seemed dusty.

"They've been gone a while." Spike continued as he started dusting another shelf, "That didn't take this long with Nightmare Moon. What if that the Aura Pony and that cat thing got them?! What if they're doing something so horrible to them that they'd be in no state to save Equestria anymore!?"

As these thoughts went through his head, he began to sweat and worried that the thoughts could be true.

"What if Rarity got caught and I'm the only one who can save her?!" Spike continued.

Suddenly, he felt his worry disappear as soon as he thought of Rarity getting captured. He's always had feelings for the stylish pony. And the thought that he could be the only one to save her actually made him think about the situation differently.

"You know." Spike thought out loud with glee, "That actually doesn't sound too bad. I've always dreamt that I'd get at least one moment to save my precious Rarity. And if they're taking this long to catch those two, then maybe they have been captured. In that case…"

Spike then started running to the door and got excited over he was about to do. As if he believed he was in the right.

"I've got to go save them! And my Rarity!" Spike exclaimed as he grabbed the knob for the door.

But before he exited, an obstacle came to his head.

"Oh, but wait." Spike said as he let go of the knob, "I don't know where they are or even where to start. It's not like I can just sense where they are anywhere like that pony with the aura can. There's got to be something I can do."

He thought it over and reached an idea.

"I know." Spike said as he smiled brightly, "I'll just write a letter to the princess and see if she can help me find them. After all, it is for the good of Equestria."

So then Spike got some paper and a feather pen and sat on the desk where Twilight writes her letters. Before he could start writing, he felt nervous.

"Oh…" Spike moaned as he sweated, "But writing to a princess is almost like writing to a pony with lots of buttons that shouldn't be pressed. What do I say to sound professional? What would Twilight say?"

"Ahhh!" A voice from outside screamed.

"No, not that." Spike replied unware of what he heard, "She'd say something to make it sound urgent. She'd use really complicated words like-"

Spike quickly stopped talking as soon as he thought about what he heard and where it came from.

"Wait." Spike said as he looked out the window, "What was that?"

When he looked out the window, he saw ponies gather together somewhere near some trees in a forest. He scratched his head as he wondered about this sudden gathering.

"What's going on over there?" Spike asked, "Can't be a party cause Pinkie Pie's out."

It didn't take long before he decided to investigate the situation. He quickly left the library and went to see the commotion. When he arrived, the ponies looked terrified about what was happening in the area. Spike went up to a pony with grayish amber coat to find out what's going on.

"Hey Doc." Spike said, "What's going on? What's everypony all scared about?"

"It's horrible!" The Doctor answered, "The monster from Town Hall is back! And the pony that came afterward is with him!"

"What?!" Spike exclaimed.

He rushed through the crowed and headed for the front to the see with his own eyes. And once he got there, Polstow and Aurachalcum had arrived in Ponyville with the seven ponies captured in seven Prison Crystals in the cart that Aura carried. But Spike was too short to notice them in the cart. Aura stood tall with a focused look in his eyes.

"Citizens of Ponyville!" Polstow shouted, "Lend me your ears! I am Polstow! The Aura Master of Darkness! Accompanied by my faithful servant, Aurachalcum! The Aura Pony!"

"So," Spike said as he clinched his hands, "He is a bad guy after all! I knew something was wrong with that aura-using jerk! But where are Twilight and the others?!"

"If you're wondering where your little saviors are, don't." Polstow ordered, "We have them in perfect condition." He then turned to Aura and said, "If you don't mind. Show them the ponies who tried to defy us."

"Yes Master." Aura replied as Polstow unstripped him from the cart.

One by one, Aurachalcum got out each pony imprisoned in the Prison Crystals. Starting with Lurio, and finishing with Applejack. Twilight saw Spike and felt some joy to see him.

"Spike!" Twilight called out from the crystal.

"Twilight!" Spike called back as he tried to run over to them.

"Stand back!" Aurachalcum demanded as he got in Spike's way, "No pony or dragon touches them except me!"

"You…" Spike replied with an angry tone, "You let them go now! Don't make me make you feel sorry!"

"The only one who shall feel sorry is you my little scaly friend." Polstow said as he looked over at Spike, "Stand back now or join your little pony friends."

Aura then raised his hoof and a glow started to appear. Causing Spike to flinch from its brightness.

"Stay back Spike!" Twilight said, "Or you'll end up like us!"

"But-" Spike tried to say.

"Go!" Lurio ordered, "Do as they say! Don't be foolish to rile him or Aurachalcum!"

"Spikey-wikey please." Rarity begged, "Just stay back."

"Rarity…" Spike said softly as he closed his eyes. He opened them back up, looked at Aurachalcum and said, "You won't get away with whatever you're wanting to do."

He then stepped back to the group behind him as he felt embarrassed to have to follow orders from them without trying to save his friends.

"Good dragon." Polstow praised sarcastically, "Now if you want to make sure your friends stay safe, you will do something for me."

"And why would I do anything for you?!" Spike hissed.

Polstow sighed and answered, "I just told you why you spike spine! For your friends' sake!"

"Oh, I know." Spike said as he rubbed the back of his head, "I've just always wanted to say that at least once. Heh, heh. Now felt like a good time."

"Weak Spike." Rainbow Dash commented from her crystal, "Weak."

"Anyway," Spike said as he got serious again, "What do you want me to do?!"

"You can send letters to the one called Princess Celestia. Can you not?" Polstow asked, "My servant here said you're capable of such a thing."

"Yeah." Spike answered, "What of it?"

"Write to her to come here now." Polstow explained, "Tell her that I have her subjects captured and that if she doesn't come here to surrender herself to me, then I shall have my servant here turn them into beautiful sculptures for my decorations. Just another dose of his little crystallizing ability and they'll be fit for royalty."

The ponies gasped at his threat and wondered if he was able to actually pull that off.

"Woah." The cross-eyed pony commented, "Turning them into sculptures?"

"Can he do that?" The Mayor asked.

"You're bluffing!" Spike accused as he pointed right at Polstow, "That pony can't do that! You're just trying to scare me!"

"Am I?" Polstow challenged as he signaled Aura with his eyes.

Aura then looked over at the crystals, lifted his hoof, and made the glow appear again.

"Perhaps I am." Polstow continued, "But do you really want to take that risk? Do your friends not matter? How ironic that the pony who cares about friendship so much has kept a dragon who only cares about his well-being as a pet."

"Spike!" Lurio shouted, "Do not call the Princess! Whatever you do!"

"He'll do terrible things to her!" Pinkie Pie added.

"Don't you go and write that letter now, ye hear?!" Applejack asked.

"Don't worry about us Spike!" Twilight said, "We'll be fine."

"Twilight." Spike said quietly as he thought it over.

"What shall it be dragon?" Polstow asked, "The letter to the Princess? Or new decorations?"

Spike clinched his hands together again as he hated what he was about to do. But he had no other options.

"Alright!" Spike agreed, "I'll call her down here."

"No!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Spike, don't!" Fluttershy begged.

Aura then stopped his glowing hoof and turned back to the face the crowd of ponies.

"Just don't hurt them." Spike pleaded.

"Only if you get started on the letter right now!" Polstow responded harshly, "Now go!"

Spike then ran to the library without stopping. Leaving the others behind and making the imprisoned ponies believe that hope was completely lost.

"And for the rest of you!" Polstow said as he summoned his dark minions, "None of you get any ideas!"

The minions then started to approach the citizens of Ponyville. Causing them to get frighten by the dark minions. Each citizen stayed where they were as they got surrounded by dark minions.

"I hope you all enjoyed the light!" Polstow said as he stepped forward leaving Aura with the Prison Crystals, "Because tonight, the light shall expire and only darkness shall rule! For I shall have sovereignty over Equestria now! And with your only hope now in my possession, there's no hope for any of you! Soon, you will all call me your master and will spend the rest of your lives worshiping me as the dark ruler of Equestria! Hahahahahaha!"

Suddenly, as he laughed evilly, a purple magic beam flew right past Polstow and destroyed one of the dark minions that were summoned.

"W-what?!" Polstow yelped as he noticed the beam that hit his minion.

Then afterwards, a light blue Aura Sphere came flying by and defeated another minion. As soon that that even passed, the ponies surrounded by minions began to smile and feel cheerful again. Polstow was confused about all this and wondered why they suddenly felt unafraid now.

"What're are you all doing?!" Polstow shouted, "Why are you all not fearing me?!"

"Maybe cause," Applejack said from behind him, "their only hope ain' in yer possession anymore!"

"What did you say!?" Polstow said as he looked behind him.

Polstow's jaw nearly dropped from what he saw. The seven ponies that were captured were suddenly free from the Prison Crystals. Each of them staring at Polstow with a serious look. Polstow then figured out that the purple beam was Twilight's magic and the Aura Sphere came from Lurio.

"Good to finally be out of there!" Rainbow Dash commented.

"This has gone long enough Polstow!" Lurio exclaimed, "Equestria will never be yours!"

"You're… you're out of your crystals?!" Polstow questioned as he stepped back from being surprised, "How?! How did you get out?!"

"I let them out!" Aurachalcum answered as he walked up to stand with Twilight and the others.

"You freed them?!" Polstow shouted, "How dare you do that! I never ordered you to do that! Now put them back!"

"No!" Aura denied as he stepped forward once.

"N-no?!" Polstow sputtered, "How can you say that?! You shouldn't be able to deny me!"

He then thought about what happened and realized what has come over Aura.

"Free will?!" Polstow deduced, "How can you have free fill again?! I took that away from you!" He then raised his staff up and aimed it at Aura as he finished with, "Well then, I suppose I'll just have to take it again!"

A purple glow then appeared around Aura as the glow flowed over to Polstow's staff.

"Ahhhh!" Aura screamed as the glow around him got absorbed to Polstow's staff.

"Aura!" Rarity exclaimed.

"No!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

Aura then laid on the ground motionless as the glow around him disappeared. The seven ponies around him worried that Aura would be under Polstow's control again.

"There." Polstow said with a smile, "That should take care of it. Now get up and put those ponies back in their crystals!"

Aura struggled to stand up. He put on hoof up and the next one. His head leaned down as he continued regaining balance. The ponies grew anxious about what was going to happen next. Lurio prepared himself for the worst.

"No." Aura denied as he raised his head up.

"Huh?" Polstow yelped in confusion.

The ponies behind Aurachalcum felt relieved that he was not under Polstow's control again. Especially Fluttershy.

"It didn't work." Fluttershy said in relief, "He's still not under his control."

"What's going on?!" Polstow puzzled, "Why didn't it work?! It's not possible!"

"Give it up Polstow!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "He's not your puppet anymore! Right Aura?"

"Grrr!" Polstow growled as he raised his staff again, "You insolent cur!"

He then pointed his staff at Aurachalcum. The purple glow around Aurachalcum appeared again and started to flow over to Polstow's staff.

"Argh!" Aura screamed as he kneeled down as the purple glow around him flew.

"Not again!" Twilight worried.

"Aura!" Lurio shouted.

"I'll tell you once more!" Polstow exclaimed as the purple glow continued to fly over to the staff, "Put them back!"

Aura struggled as he stood on two hooves and put his front hooves together to prepare an Aura Sphere. As he fought the magic of Polstow's staff, an Aura Sphere began to forge in his front hooves.

"I. Said. NO!" Aurachalcum exclaimed proudly as he threw the Aura Sphere at Polstow.

"Agh!" Polstow scoffed as he used his staff to deflect the Aura Sphere to the sky.

As soon as he used his staff to protect himself from the impact of the Aura Sphere, the purple glow around Aura disappeared and Aura stood tall.

"How dare you try to-" Polstow said before he looked over at Aura once again, "W-what?!"

When he looked at Aura, he couldn't believe what he saw. The other ponies looked at Aura too and also couldn't believe their eyes. Twilight and her friends as well as Lurio seemed the most surprised of what has happened to Aura. At that moment, Spike came running back with all his speed.

"Okay." Spike said as he returned to the scene, "I sent the letter to the Princess. Now whatever you do, just don't…"

Spike stopped talking as soon as he saw Aurachalcum. His eyes widened as he was amazed at what he saw.

"No way!" Spike said as he smiled big.

"Look at that fellas!" Applejack said as she pointed towards Aura, "His aura looks different."

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash replied, "I don't remember it being that color."

"It looks so pretty." Pinkie Pie commented.

Right before their eyes, Aurachalcum's aura was glowing in a bright light shade of blue. No longer was it in the darker shade representing the darkness in his heart. But now represents the renewed light that shines within him. Aura stood tall as he stared at Polstow with a serious expression.

"Why… his aura is a lovely shade of blue!" Rarity said as her eyes sparkled, "Just like Lurio's!"

"His aura is a light blue color?" Twilight marveled as she remembered what Lurio explained to them, "Lurio. Does that mean Aura is part of the light now?"

Lurio tapped into his aura to sense Aurachalcum's aura and gasped in amazement at what he felt.

"Incredible!" Lurio exclaimed, "Not only is Aurachalcum part of the light now, he's a pure light!"

"A pure light?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes." Lurio answered as he smiled big and bright, "I can't sense a single bit of darkness in his aura. Therefore, there's no inch of darkness in his heart. Only light dwells within him."

"Yee haw!" Applejack cheered, "Now that's more like it! Way to go Aurachalcum!"

"That's so awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "His aura looks so cool!"

"Twilight!" Spike said as he ran over to her.

"Spike." Twilight said back as the two hugged each other.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Spike said with a smile.

Spike then looked over at Aurachalcum and said, "I don't get it. Is he on our side now?"

"Looks like it." Twilight answered, "And now look at his aura."

"It looks different." Spike replied, "Wasn't it dark blue when we first saw him use it?"

"It's like that now Spike," Twilight explained, "Because Aura no longer has Polstow's darkness. He's part of the light now."

"L-light?!" Polstow stuttered as he stepped back, "The light in your heart as grown stronger?! But why?! My darkness was made to be superior to the light in your heart! You can't let go of my darkness!"

"I didn't have to." Aura replied as his light blue aura continued to flow around him, "I didn't need to let go of the darkness you gave me. It turns out the answer to my problem was in front of me and I was avoiding it the whole time I was trying to stop you."

Aura then looked back at Twilight and her friends with a smile as he continued, "All I needed to do was surround myself with light. Pure light. The light of friendship."

He then looked back towards Polstow as he continued, "It's true that your darkness was able to weaken my light. But that was only because my light was fighting alone then. I finally know why the Princess wanted them to help me. It's because she wanted me to make some friends. Friends that care. Friends that can share their light with me. Now I've joined my light and heart with the new friends I've made. My heart and my light has found a new home inside of each and every one of them. I've become a part of their heart just as they've become a part of mine. And as long as we stick together, then our light will always be strong in our hearts. There's no power, no darkness that'll ever cut through the light we all share."

The aura around him then glowed brighter as he continued his speech. Twilight and her friends were touched about what Aura was saying. They now see that Aura has learned the true meaning of friendship and has accepted them all as his friends for good. And seeing his new aura made them all proud of him.

"My friends are my power!" Aurachalcum shouted to Polstow proudly as his aura grew brighter, "And I'm theirs!"

"It's over Polstow!" Lurio shouted as he stepped forward to stand next to Aura, "He's no longer your puppet!"

"He's learned the true magic of friendship!" Twilight shouted as she joined in, "And now it's time to show you how powerful friendship can be!"

The other ponies then stepped forward proud and strong. Prepared to finally defeat the villain they stand before. Polstow grew tense. He didn't want to believe that Aura no longer had his darkness inside him. But the truth was standing right in front of him. And now there's no way for him to fix that.

"Grrr…." Polstow growled angrily, "You ingrate! I created you! And this is how you repay me?!"

"You may have created me." Aura replied, "But you've also lied to me! You lied to me about light and darkness! You lied to me about the Art of Aura! And you lied about me! And now, I won't let you get away with this! Equestria's light will stay!"

"Fine then!" Polstow boomed, "But what do you plan to do?! You no longer have a Prison Crystal to imprison me in! And don't think I'm just going to let you go and synthesize another one!"

"Did you already forget?" Aura asked with a smirk as he raised his hoof, "This ability that YOU gave me?"

"He can create Prison Crystals with his aura now." Lurio explained.

"Don't you remember?" Pinkie Pie asked, "Mr. Forgetful-Dark Aura Using-Dark Monster Making-Meanie Pants?"

Polstow froze for a second as soon as he remembered that ability Aurachalcum had. All he could feel was sheepish.

"Oh." Polstow said softly as he grew red under his fur, "He does have that. Umm…. It would seem I've made a miscalculation."

But Polstow didn't wish to be imprisoned alone. He knew from there that he had to protect himself really hard since Aura wasn't going to go with him this time.

"But just because you can create Prison Crystals," Polstow shouted, "Doesn't mean I'll let you put me in one! I'll destroy you all and steal Princess Celestia's light myself! Equestria will still be mine!"

"Twilight!" Lurio said as he looked over to her, "Aurachalcum and I will deal with the mad novice! You and your friends protect the citizens from his monsters!"

"Right!" Twilight replied with a nod, "Be careful!"

"Same to you!" Aura said back.

"Oh yeah!" Rainbow Dash said with a cocky smile as she bumped her front hooves together, "Time to have some more fun!"

"Ah've had enough of these fellers!" Applejack said, "Time to knock them all out till they see stars!"

"I hope they like cake patter!" Pinkie Pie said as she got out her Party Cannon, "Because I've got a whole Wearhouse full of them! Or at least a cannon full of them."

"Come on girls!" Twilight ordered as she started running toward the dark minions, "Let's protect Ponyville!"

Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie followed. But Fluttershy stayed behind as she didn't like the thought of fighting.

"I'm sure there's a nicer way to handle this." Fluttershy said as she walked slowly toward the horde of dark minions, "Perhaps just talking to them will show them that they're good."

"As for you two!" Polstow exclaimed as he looked towards Lurio and Aurachalcum, "I've got some friends that would like to meet you! Why don't you get acquainted?"

He then summoned some dark bears and dark manticores using his darkness. And they all aimed for the two aura using ponies.

"Get them!" Polstow ordered.

The horde of dark bears and manticores then charged right at the two ponies. Aura got ready to fight. But before he began, Lurio spoke up.

"Aura." Lurio said suddenly as Aura turned to him, "Whatever happens, I am proud to be fighting alongside another Aura User such as yourself. You have a remarkable aura emanating in you."

Aura smiled and gave a single nod to Lurio. Lurio then smiled back and even gave a wink to Aurachalcum.

"Now then." Lurio said as he looked to the horde and got serious again, "Let's finally put an end to Polstow's plan!"

"Right!" Aura replied.

The two ponies then tapped into their aura and charged toward the larger group of dark minions.

"With my aura finally restored!" Lurio said as he approached a dark bear, "I shall no longer have trouble!"

He then used his aura to jump high in the air, put his front hooves together to form an Aura Sphere.

"Aura Sphere!" Lurio shouted as he launched the sphere at the dark bear.

The dark bear then vanished into thin air as the Aura Sphere hit it. Lurio then landed on the ground and prepared for me.

"I won't," Aura said as he approached a dark manticore, "Let Polstow rule Equestria with his darkness!"

He then began to float in the air with his wings and projected his aura to his front hooves punched the dark manticore hard enough to cause it to disappear.

More dark bears came up to Lurio. Who was feeling unimpressed with the amount of the charging at him and Aura.

"I pity you Polstow." Lurio mocked with a smile, "Couldn't come up with something original? I'm afraid these just are of no use to you any longer!"

He then used his aura to increase his speed and beat every dark bear that came up. Each of them disappeared as he moved on to the next one.

"Aura Sphere!" Aurachalcum shouted as he launched his sphere at a dark manticore and caused it to disappear.

Meanwhile, five of the ponies that represented the Elements of Harmony fought off the smaller dark minions that surrounded the citizens of Ponyville. The sixth one, however, tried talking to some of them about their problems and why they were acting mean. Truth be told, some of the dark minions actually felt unproud of what they were doing and cried over it.

"Seriously?" Rainbow Dash commented as she fought off the dark minions, "That's how Fluttershy's going to do it?"

"You know how Fluttershy is." Applejack replied as she kicked some dark minions with her hind hooves, "Always listens to one's problems."

The eight ponies fought the dark minions with everything they had. Six of them protected the citizens, while the remaining two fought to get to Polstow.

"Polstow!" Aura shouted as he and Lurio finally approached him close enough, "It ends here!"

"Not quite I'm afraid." Polstow denied as some more dark minions appeared around him, "I've got a few more friends who are dying to get to know you."

"Enough procrastinating!" Lurio exclaimed, "It's time for you to give up!"

"I'll give up." Polstow responded with an evil toothy grin, "Once Equestria kneels before me."

Suddenly a bigger dark minion appeared and charged at Lurio. Lurio was forced to move away from the scene and get closer to the other six ponies. Leaving Aurachalcum alone to face his creator.

"You really enjoy standing on the sidelines, do you?!" Aura mocked.

"I enjoy watching my foes and my former faithful servant continue hopelessly delay the inevitable." Polstow corrected, "You attempt of stopping me will be for not."

The smaller dark minions then charged at Aurachalcum all at once. However, each one was beaten down by the Aura Pony with his incredible aura.

"I'm getting tired of fighting these same monsters over and over again!" Aura shouted to Polstow, "When are you going to stop relying on your little toys and get what's coming to you?!"

"Get what's coming to me?" Polstow questioned, "That's not right."

Suddenly from behind Aura, some dark minions that are the size of him appeared from behind him.

"Huh?" Aura gasped as he looked behind him.

But before he could react, the new dark minions piled on him and pinned him down to the ground so he couldn't break free.

"Erk!" Aura growled as he tried to break free from their grip, "Let me go!"

Polstow then walked up to Aurachalcum and said, "It's your choice Aurachalcum! You can continue to oppose me like you are now, or you can be my faithful servant again like I created you to be! Because I'm warning you! If I created you, I can erase you just as easily! So, what's it going to be?!"

"I will never serve you again!" Aura denied as he looked up at Polstow in the best way he could.

"Last chance!" Polstow warned through his teeth, "Get those ponies back in their crystals now!"

"Never!" Aura denied again.

Polstow could no longer take him denying him any longer. He knew what he had to do since Aura has made his decision.

"Fine!" Polstow shouted as he raised his staff up.

The top of the staff started to glow and Aura knew what he was planning to do.

"Ah." Aura whimpered as he lowered his head and shut his eyes tightly.

As Lurio fought the dark minion that targeted him, he looked over at Polstow and Aurachalcum, and saw Polstow's staff glowing. He didn't know what was about to happen. But he did know that it couldn't be good.

"Oh no! Aurachalcum!" Lurio shouted as he tried to get over there to help, but was interrupted by the minion he was currently fighting.

The other six ponies then noticed as well as they struggled with the dark minions. They wanted to help, but sadly were too crowded with dark minions to make it in time.

"No! Aura!" The six ponies shouted.

"Aura!" Spike shouted as some dark minions began to surround him.

Polstow then began to throw the glow of his staff right at Aura. But before he could…

"Argh!" Polstow hissed as something hit him on the back of his head and caused him to lose focus of his magic.

"Hey!" A voice shouted from behind him.

"Huh?" Polstow said as he looked behind him and looked around to find who said that, "Who said that?! Show yourself!"

"Over here!" The voice shouted.

The voice belonged to the little filly Pegasus, Scootaloo. She and her friends, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom had a slingshot patted to the ground and some water balloons to shoot with.

"You leave that pony alone! You big bully!" Apple Bloom demanded.

"Another water balloon!" Scootaloo ordered to Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle saluted and gave Scootaloo another water balloon and got ready to fire.

"Cutie Mark Crusader Water Balloon Launching!" The three fillies exclaimed as Scootaloo launched the next water balloon right at Polstow.

The water balloon quickly flew over to Polstow and hit him right in the face. Causing some water to get in his eyes.

"Dah!" Polstow screamed in pain as the water got in his eyes, "My eyes! My eyes! Argh!"

"Bullseye!" Scootaloo cheered.

"If we don't get our Cutie Marks for water balloon launching," Sweetie Belle said, "Then we're sure to get them for saving that one pony's life."

"Ah think we have more important things to worry about besides that." Apple Bloom said as she pointed to Polstow, "Like the fact that that cat thing is coming toward us now!"

"Why you little!" Polstow grumbled as he slowly marched over to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, "How dare you assault the Aura Master of Darkness! You shall pay for such insolence!"

"Hey!" Applejack said as she tried to get past the dark minions, "Don't you touch my sister now! Trust me, it ain' gonna be pretty if ya do!"

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity shouted as she struggled as well, "Polstow! Get away from her or I'll tear you to pieces!"

"No." Aura said softly as he watched Polstow approach them.

As he continued getting closer to her and saw how the other ponies couldn't get close enough to him or the Crusaders due to them being surrounded by the countless dark minions, Aura knew he couldn't just let him get to them. He couldn't give up.

"Get." Aura said as he started to tap into his aura and began increasing his strength to a new level, "Away. From. THEM!"

Aurachalcum then opened his wings and pushed away the dark minions that pinned him down. He then flew up from the ground and his aura grew bigger and brighter.

Polstow heard Aura's cry and looked over to him to notice the new power he has gained in his aura. He was shocked how he was able to break free from those dark minions that had been able to pin him down. The other ponies, not just the Crusaders or the seven ponies that fought the dark minions, also were amazed at this sudden power up that Aurachalcum had gotten. As though his aura had reached new heights. By witnessing the Crusaders in danger was enough to push him to the new level.

"Polstow!" Aura screamed as he flew over to him really fast.

As soon as he got close enough to Polstow, he projected his aura to his hoof, increasing his strength, and threw his hoof at Polstow. Polstow, however, guarded the attack with his staff. But the force of Aura's attack did cause Polstow to be pushed back.

"Eh." Polstow stammered as he got pushed back by Aura.

"I'm getting tired of this now!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as some dark minions came up to her, "Aura needs our help! Let's go!"

"Ah'm with ya there partner!" Applejack agreed, "After all, Polstow just tried to get Apple Bloom and her friends. Ah ain' gonna take that sitting down!"

"Hang on girls!" Twilight encouraged, "I've got an idea!"

She then used her horn to tap into her magic. She created a big field and purple magic that grew bigger and began to spread across Ponyville. As the magic field spread, the dark minions each began to vanish one by one. And soon, Ponyville was completely void of the monsters that Polstow created.

"Outstanding!" Lurio commented, "How did you do that?"

"I thought about what would happen if I tap into my light and my magic." Twilight explained, "And sure enough, it did the trick."

"Come on!" Rainbow Dash said, "Let's go!"

"Polstow!" Rarity screamed in anger as she charged towards him.

She then used her martial arts skill and gave him a hard punch with her hoof. Causing him to groan in pain.

"Not done yet!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew over to Polstow with incredible speed.

Before Polstow could hit the ground, Rainbow Dash then gave another strong punch to bounce Polstow back. He once again, groaned in pain.

"The light isn't yours to take!" Twilight shouted as she fired some magic beams from her horn.

"Argh!" Polstow groaned as the beams landed on him.

"Your evil is not welcome here!" Lurio shouted as he gave Polstow another punch with his aura increasing his strength.

"Time to show you how ah buck those apples!" Applejack shouted as she kicked Polstow with her hind hooves.

"Surprise!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she fired confetti from her Party Cannon at Polstow.

"Auugh." Polstow moaned in pain as he felt dizzy, "Why? Why is this happening to me?"

"Why?" Aura asked as he prepared an Aura Sphere, "'Cause I've got a team by my side! Not that you'd understand! Aura Sphere!"

Polstow blocked the Aura Sphere with his staff. However, it was so strong that the force caused him to lose balance and fall back.

"Woah! Woah!" Polstow yelped as he stumbled backwards.

From behind him, Fluttershy saw Polstow stumbling backwards and grew frightened. She cowered from his approached. And as soon as she did, Polstow tripped over her and began falling.

"Woah!" Polstow exclaimed as he fell on the ground hard.

Polstow then grew dizzier once he landed on the ground. The other ponies cheered for the teamwork the eight ponies showed.

"Yeah!" Spike cheered, "Way to go everypony!"

"Twilight!" Lurio said as he quickly rushed over to Polstow.

"Right!" Twilight said back as she followed.

Lurio ran over to the right side of the fainted Polstow while Twilight approached the opposite side. Lurio then raised his right hoof and projected his aura to create a barrier. Twilight then tapped into her magic to help Lurio expand the barrier with her magic barrier. Soon, the combination of the aura and magic barrier surrounded Polstow. Trapping him.

"Ohhh…" Polstow moaned as he sat up and rubbed his head, "W-what…"

"Aurachalcum! Now!" Lurio shouted as he held his aura hard.

"Hurry!" Twilight begged as she struggled to keep the barrier up, "We can't hold this barrier for long!"

Aura quickly flew over to the barrier carrying Polstow and lifted his hoof up and aimed it right at the tyrant.

"Huh?" Polstow perplexed as he woke up from dizziness.

He saw as Aura's hoof began to glow brightly. He knew what the glow meant and tried to escape using his aura and darkness. But Twilight used all her light within her magic to keep him from using darkness to escape, and Lurio's aura was far too great for him to overcome.

"By the way Polstow." Aura said with a smirk, "Thanks for this ability. It really came in handy."

The glow then grew brighter and covered Polstow with its glow.

"NOOOO!" Polstow exclaimed as he covered his eyes from the glow.

The other ponies covered their eyes from the glow as well. And as soon as the glow disappeared, they looked over at the scene to find out what happened. When Lurio and Twilight opened their eyes, Polstow was nowhere to be seen inside the barrier. Only a crystal made out of see-through material.

"It's done." Aura said to the two barrier-holders as he landed on the ground.

Twilight and Lurio then rested their magic and aura respectively and saw the Prison Crystal fall to the ground softly. It was then that they could get a good look at who was inside the portable prison.

"What the?!" Polstow sputtered as he looked at his surrounding, "What just happened?!"

"I think you just lost." Rainbow Dash mocked as she came closer to the Prison Crystal.

"By you getting yerself trapped in the Prison Crystal which you gave Aura the ability to create." Applejack continued.

"Ironic. Isn't it?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"How does it feel in there Polly?" Spike mocked.

"Ha. Ha." Polstow mocked back from inside the Prison Crystal, "Good try. But it'll take more than this pitiful jewel to stop me from ruling all of Equestria!"

He then used his staff to blast some magic at the crystal in hopes of escaping. However, the blast bounced off the side of the crystal and then bounced off another and another.

"Woah! Woah!" Polstow yelped as he kept dodging the blast from his staff.

Soon the blast disappeared and Polstow sighed in relief.

"If I recall correctly." Lurio said with a smile, "You were the one who said that you made it so that nothing can penetrate that little prison which you now are forced to live in. Including aura, magic, light, and darkness."

"But it seems you made a little mistake of not making an exception for yourself." Twilight continued, "Looks like you were too overconfident that you would succeed in ruling Equestria as the Aura Master of Darkness. And that ultimately was your biggest mistake."

"It's over Polstow." Aurachalcum said with a proud expression, "You've lost. And this time, you're spending some quality time in there by yourself. And for the whole world to see too."

"Aurachalcum!" Polstow shouted in rage, "Don't think that this is over! I will escape somehow! And when I do, I'll make you rue the day you ever gone against me! I created you and you repay me like this! You're no longer my faithful servant! You rotten little-"

"I'll take care of him." A voice said as the Prison Crystal suddenly floated in the air by a unicorn's magic.

The other ponies and Spike looked at who said that and who was taking the Prison Crystal. They all had gasped at the sight of not a unicorn, but an Alicorn. The Princess of the Sun herself, Princess Celestia.

"I'll be sure to find a nice place to put him in Canterlot." Princess Celestia said as she placed the Prison Crystal in her saddle bag.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight exclaimed.

"You're here!" Lurio added.

"P-P-Princess?" Aurachalcum stuttered as he started to sweat.

The ponies in Ponyville began to bow at the sight of their princess. Each showing respect of her presence.

"I came here as soon as I got the letter from Spike." Princess Celestia explained, "I was expecting all of you to be in danger just as he said. But it looks like everything turned out alright in the end."

"It sure did Princess." Twilight replied, "It's all thanks to our new friend, Aurachalcum. Oh, and Lurio too."

"I'm glad to hear it." Princess Celestia said with a chuckle.

She then came up to Lurio and greeted, "Hello, Lurio. It's been about a year since we've met. Hasn't it?"

"It has." Lurio answered as he bowed to her, "It's a pleasure to be in your presence again."

"I'm happy to see you again too." Princess Celestia replied.

"Forgive me for ever doubting you dear Princess. But it seems like I was wrong to ever take your plan with a grain of salt as I did. And now I can fully see why you told me to do so."

"No need for apology." Princess Celestia said with a bright smile, "Everything is fine now and that's all that matters."

Lurio nodded once as the princess walked over to Aurachalcum. Aura felt nervous to be talking to the princess. He's always been afraid that he would say the wrong thing to a royal pony.

"Aurachalcum, was it?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Y-yes!" Aura replied as he stood up straight and looked her in the eyes, "That is my name! Aurachalcum!"

"Somepony is sweating more than Bulk Biceps after taking laps around Cloudsdale." Applejack commented.

"I've heard some things about you. Young pony." Princess Celestia said, "About how you were imprisoned in the Prison Crystal with Polstow for a year. How you've felt anger and sadness as the moons went by."

"Lurio told you about that?" Aura asked.

"He did." Celestia answered, "And it looks to me like you're no longer feeling sad."

"That's because I'm not sad anymore." Aura responded as he looked down and closed his eyes, "I'm…. happy. Really happy." He continued as he raised his head up and smiled big, "I've never felt this happy in years."

"That's good to hear." Princess Celestia commented with a smile, "And I hope you've learned a very important lesson on your journey to stop Polstow."

"I have Princess." Aura replied, "Actually. I've learned two lessons."

"Two? Well, that's a surprise. I only had planned for you to learn one lesson. But two is even better. Tell me what you have learned."

"Oh boy!" Twilight said as she leaped for joy, "Two friendship lessons learned! I can't wait to hear what he has to say!"

"Well pipe down then sugarcube." Applejack replied, "You'll miss it if ya don't."

"I've learned," Aurachalcum began, "That I don't need to let go of darkness all by myself. I've always thought that I could do that on my own. But I was only fooling myself to think that. Really, all I needed to do was surround myself with light. The light of friends. I've learned that one light isn't enough to defeat the darkness. If we all pull together and share our light to create a brighter stronger light, then no darkness can overcome it. The darkness Polstow gave me was great, but the light I now share with my friends is mightier. It's thanks to these six ponies that my heart is filled with light. Just like I've always wanted it to be."

Aura then walked over to the six ponies and finished with, "And I can't ask for better friends than that."

"And we couldn't ask for a more awesome Aura Pony than you." Rainbow Dash said as she came closer to Aura.

"We're so happy for you Aurachalcum." Fluttershy said.

"Group hug!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

Then Twilight and her friends gave Aurachalcum a tight, warm, group hug. In which Aura enjoyed and joined in the group hug.

Twilight then looked over at Lurio, who was smiling at the sight of the group hug, and said, "Come on in Lurio."

"Me?" Lurio puzzled.

"You were a part of this too. You should join us."

"Well," Lurio replied as he smiled, "If I must."

Lurio then went over and joined in the group hug. He had quite a lot of fun joining in. He felt his heart leap for joy by the warm, fuzzy, feeling he got from the big hug.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie started to shake again. Causing the group hug to break. But this time, she shook harder than all the other times. And soon, she started to bounce around, make some strange expressions, and even blow up like a balloon for a brief second. And then in the end, she stood still with nothing else to happen to her.

"Was that the doozy sense?" Lurio asked in confusion.

"Aha!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "That's it! That's the doozy!"

"What was it?" Applejack asked.

"When Lurio told us about Aurachalcum and how he had darkness that he couldn't let go," Pinkie Pie explained, "I never would've guessed that we would be the ones to help him overcome the darkness. Here, we were all hoping that there would be some way for us to get rid of Polstow's darkness with some magic or something like that, but all we had to do was just be his friends! It's the perfect surprise!"

"You know." Rainbow Dash said with a surprised look, "I never would've guessed that either. That is the perfect surprise."

"Thank goodness that doozy is finally out." Twilight said with a sigh of relief, "Whenever that doozy sense comes up, I'm always having to keep on my hooves."

"I too grew anxious to find what the doozy would be." Lurio added, "I'm glad to see that the doozy sensing is over."

"Me too." Pinkie Pie replied, "But now, it's back to the group hug!"

The group of eight ponies then got back into the group hug and hugged each other even tighter than before. Aurachalcum felt happy to be feeling the warmth of a hug like this. It was exactly like he hoped it to be.

Once the group hug ended, Aurachalcum looked up at Celestia again and asked, "This is why you asked them to help me defeat Polstow, isn't it? You knew that their light would make mine stronger if they became my friends."

"That's right." Celestia answered, "As soon as Lurio told me that you were feeling sadness, I looked into the light in your heart and immediately knew what to do to help you end your sadness. I've felt something similar to the light you had. I felt the light in Twilight's heart and, while she is a pure light like you are, it still felt incomplete. As though something was missing. And once I had her make some friends to stop my sister from bringing an eternal night, I felt her light again. And it no longer felt incomplete. Her light found the missing piece it was looking for. Friendship. That's how I knew how to help you. You needed something to help your light outshine the darkness that was never yours. You needed to feel the magic of friendship. And who better to send to help you see the magic of friendship than the ponies who represent the six Elements of Harmony?"

"Your cleverness has been a big help for this young Aura User." Lurio said, "As soon as Twilight offered to help, I put all my hope into what you planned for me and Aura. And I'm proud to have done so."

"So, what you mumbled at the Library." Twilight said.

Flashback...

"Lurio," Twilight said, "Let us help you defeat Polstow. You may not know us all that much, but the princess would want us to help you. We represent the six Elements of Harmony. And therefore, it's up to us to make sure Equestria is safe."

"You six are the ones who represent the Elements of Harmony?" Lurio asked with a fascinated voice.

"Yes. Magic, Loyalty, Generosity, Honesty, Kindness, and Laughter. We worked together to defeat Nightmare Moon, so we can handle this one together too."

Lurio turned away from Twilight again and entered his thought for a moment.

"I trust you know what you're doing Princess." Lurio said quietly.

"Huh?" Twilight asked.

"I said," Lurio began as he turned his eyesight back to the six ponies, "You're right. The Princess would want you to do this. So, I will allow you to help me."

Present…

"Yeah." Aura added, "Thank you Princess for having them help me. I really am grateful."

"No thanks are necessary." Celestia denied, "As long as you're happy and you see the true meaning of friendship, that's reward enough for me."

"Aura." Twilight said as Aura turned toward her, "You said that you learned something else other than that you needed friends to surround you with light. What else did you learn?"

"I also learned," Aura began, "That I can't blame Polstow for the walls that were put around my heart."

"What?" The six ponies yelped.

"Walls around your heart?" Spike asked, "What's that mean?"

"I've always thought," Aura explained, "That it was Polstow's darkness and Polstow himself that was holding me back from making friends. All I ever really wanted more than being an Aura Master was friends. And I always just isolated myself from others because I let my darkness scare me like nopony would ever accept me. But really, the one who put those walls and chains around my heart was me. It was because I was afraid of how other ponies would think of me that I was holding back. It wasn't Polstow. It was me all along."

He then paused for a minute before smiling at the group.

"But now," Aura continued, "Even if I did have a strong darkness like before, I wouldn't let that stop me anymore. Because now I know that darkness itself doesn't make you evil. It's how you use it that defines you. And if I did have my own darkness that strong, I'd never use it the way Polstow did. I'd use it to protect the friends I've made and the light that shines down on them. I've also learned that a true friend doesn't judge you from what face you wear or how strong your darkness is. A true friend sees you for who you are. No matter how strong the darkness. I now know that I should never let myself be alone like that. Because I still have a heart just like you all do. And it beats the same way. As long as I have that, then there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Super cheesy." Rainbow Dash commented, "But heartwarming."

"That's a wonderful lesson Aurachalcum." Twilight commented, "You've changed in a short time."

"We're glad to see this new you." Applejack added, "Glad to see that you ain' letting anything stop you from making friends anymore."

"Seeing you like this just makes me so happy." Fluttershy said with a smile, "I just want to cheer."

"Not if I cheer first!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in happiness, "Hurray for Aurachalcum!"

"We're so happy for you darling." Rarity added, "It's good to see that you've learned so much."

"From what I've seen now," Lurio said, "You will make a spectacular Aura Master."

"Princess." Twilight said as she looked over at Princess Celestia, "Do you want me to write those two lessons that Aura has learned to you."

"That's okay." Celestia responded, "I think I'll remember them well. They're especially great lessons to learn. Lessons that nopony should ever forget."

"What Aura has learned is great and all." Applejack said as something came to mind, "But there's something ah'm wondering."

"What's that Applejack?" Rarity asked.

"That thing where Polstow was trying to steal something from inside you Aura." Applejack said, "What was the deal with that now?"

"He was trying to take away my free will." Aurachalcum answered.

"Your free will?" Twilight asked.

"Please explain." Lurio asked politely.

"It happened last night." Aura explained, "Polstow sent a shadow of himself to come and convince me that none of you cared about what would happen to me once we sealed Polstow. I admit, I was surprised of what he told me. But I didn't listen to him when he told me to come work for him again. Because… I don't care what other ponies think of me. Even if one pony says that he or she hates me, I'll always see them as my friend no matter what. Because I'll always care for that friend and always be there for that friend too."

"Aurachalcum." Twilight praised, "That's such a touching thing to say. I'm so happy to hear you say that."

"So, if you didn't go back to serve Polstow," Lurio said, "Why did you leave us?"

"Because," Aura answered, "I didn't want any of you to see what would happen to me. It's because you've all grown to be such good friends to me, I thought it would be too sad for you all to say goodbye to me. That's why I went off to finish things alone. So, none of you would have to watch. But when I got there, it turns out the whole Prison Crystal we made wasn't such help in the end. And before I could get out of there, he took my free will away."

"So that's why you were siding with him." Applejack said with a smile, "He took the one thing that could make you turn against him."

"So, you were just brain washed?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Aura nodded yes and explained, "The me on the outside was doing Polstow's bidding. Meanwhile, I was trapped in my heart. It was cold and lonely in there. It was a horrible time for me. I thought the light in my heart was gone. Until… until a light came out of nowhere and showed me the light somewhere far deep in my heart. It was just a small piece of it, but we found it. And you too Fluttershy."

"Me?" Fluttershy asked in a confused tone.

"Soon," Aura continued, "The rest of you came. And, along with the orb of light that came, you all helped me make my light stronger. You helped me defeat the darkness and restore to what my heart is supposed to be. It's all thanks to you that I'm free from the darkness. And now I have a free will that not even Polstow can take away."

"So that's what that purple force was." Twilight said, "He was trying to take away you free will like last time."

"Yeah. But he couldn't, because this free will I have now is one he didn't give me. This free will I now have is one created by the light in my heart. You all have done so much for me. Thank you all."

"No problem!" Pinkie Pie replied, "Saving ponies from the darkness is what we do best!"

"Since when?" Rainbow Dash asked with a chuckle.

"Since now!" Pinkie Pie answered, "When else?!"

The ponies then started to laugh at Pinkie Pie's answer. It was Pinkie Pie being at her silliest.

"Oh." Aura said as something came to his head, "And something else happened too."

"What's that?" Spike asked.

"Before he disappeared, Polstow's darkness tried one more time to make me a spawn of darkness like before. But then…"

A short while ago, inside Aurachalcum's heart…

With Aurachalcum, he flew as fast as he could back to the town. He was still so happy to see his aura was in the light shade of blue. But not wanting to get to distracted, he focused on the mission and saw the town ahead. The town looked more cheerful and brand new. The mirror even looked like it was just made. And from the mirror, a glow appeared. But no reflection. Aura speculated that it could be a way for him to make it to the real world and have him regain free will again.

"Fluttershy, everypony." Aura said with confidence, "I'm coming!"

He then quickly ran over to the mirror getting ready for what was to come. Suddenly…

A dark bear jumped from behind the mirror and shouted, "Roar!"

Aurachalcum quickly tried to stop running as soon as he saw the dark bear. The bear then moved its paw in the air and launched it at Aurachalcum. Causing him to flinch and making everything go white.

Once the light dimmed, Aura moved his hooves away and looked around him. He was afraid that his newly found light was to drift away. But to his surprise, nothing has changed. The town was still rebuilt, the skies were still bright, and the flowers around the well bloomed.

With Polstow's darkness from far away, he was surprised to see that his attempt of filling Aura's heart with darkness again had failed and light still remained without a single touch of its opposite.

"No!" Polstow exclaimed in anger, "What happened?! Why is there still light?! My dark bear should've caught him by now!"

Suddenly, from a distance, Polstow saw a strange beam of light fly up to the sky. That beam is in the direction where Aurachalcum was headed to.

"What in the good name of me is that?!" Polstow asked.

Back in the town, the beam of light stood in between Aurachalcum and the dark bear that tried to ambush him. The dark bear couldn't stand the brightness of the beam, and Aurachalcum wondered where this strange light came from.

"What? What is that?" Aura asked as he gazed at the beam.

Soon, the beam disappeared. And was replaced with silhouettes of two ponies. Aura saw those two ponies and was amazed by how they came to save him. What he noticed, however, was that these two mysterious ponies were not of ones that he knew at all. They were ponies that he has yet to meet.

"Who are they?" Aura asked himself as he got a closer look at the silhouettes, "They don't look like any ponies I've met so far."

Suddenly, the two silhouettes raised their hooves up and caused a bright light to shine on the dark bear.

"Roar!" The dark bear roared before it disappeared from the bright light.

With Polstow again, he noticed that he was starting to fade fast. He knew that once he was gone, there was nothing he could do to bring Aura back to darkness again.

"No!" Polstow denied as he witnessed his legs and then his arms fading away, "No! This can't be! How can this happen?! Aurachalcum! You need me!"

And as soon as he made that declare, he faded away from Aurachalcum's heart. Never to ever be a part of it again. With that bit of Polstow's darkness disappeared from Aura's heart, Aurachalcum now officially had a heart of pure light. With no darkness of any kind to exist.

Back with Aura, he was frozen from the sight of the two mysterious strange ponies that was right in front of them. He was grateful for saving them, but at the same time, wondered why they saved him.

"Thank you both." Aura thanked the two silhouettes, "But why did you do that? Who are you two?"

The silhouettes then turned to face Aurachalcum. They didn't speak a word, but still smiled. Even with them facing him eye to eye, Aura could still not make out who they were as he couldn't see their faces from the dark shading of them. Soon, the two silhouettes gave a single nod to Aura at the same time and then faded away into the light. Leaving Aura behind in front of the mirror and surrounded by his new heart of pure light.

"That was bizarre." Aura commented as he looked up at the sky, "I didn't recognize them. Why did they just help me?"

As soon as Aurachalcum said the word 'help', he remembered why he came to the mirror. It was the escape back to the real world and regain his free will.

"Help!" Aurachalcum yelped as he looked at the mirror, "That's right! My friends need help!"

Aura then ran towards the mirror and went through the light that emanated from it. He was prepared for what was ahead and knew that he wasn't going to do it alone. For he had friends to be there for him. And those friends are the ones who gave him the gift of light.

"Everypony!" Aura said as he flew through the light in the mirror, "I'm coming!"

Present…

"Two ponies came to help you?!" The entire group, including Spike, but excluding Celestia, exclaimed.

"And you say that you don't know them?!" Twilight asked.

"Yep." Aura answered, "Didn't know either of them. They just came out of nowhere and saved me before Polstow could take me again."

"Well whoever they were," Rarity commented, "Thank goodness they came to save you. Otherwise, I don't think we'd ever beat Polstow the way we did."

"I could've saved you all." Spike mumbled as he softly kicked the ground.

"So," Rainbow Dash said, "You've had free will from when we saw that bird?"

"Yeah." Aura answered.

"So then why didn't you free us then?!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she floated in the air and threw her hooves around in anger, "You could've saved us the risk of all these other ponies getting hurt you know!"

"Because," Aura explained, "I wanted everypony to see this new me. I wanted them all to know that I'm now what they all thought I was. I felt it in their aura when I got released. They were afraid that I was working for Polstow. They thought I was evil. But I wanted them to see that I'm nothing like that. That Aurachalcum is one with light now. And what better way than to surprise Polsotw in the process?"

"So, it wasn't because you wanted to show off?" Applejack asked with a sassy look.

"Heh, heh." Aura chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "Maybe just a little."

"Hey Aura. It wasn't all that fun to go off on your own, was it?" Pinkie Pie asked with a suspicious look in her eyes.

"It wasn't." Aura answered as his smile went away, "It didn't feel the same. Doing things alone wasn't fun. But I still did it. Just to avoid sadness."

"You're such a caring pony Aura." Fluttershy said with a smile, "I'm so proud to call you our friend."

"Same here." Rainbow Dash added, "Anypony who's that caring to their friends and that pure is cool in my book."

"Speaking of friends." Lurio said as he approached Aura, "Aurachalcum. I owe you a deep apology."

"What for?" Aura asked.

"I let terrible thoughts of you roam in my mind." Lurio explained as he closed his eyes and looked ashamed, "After the way Polstow convinced us that you've sided with him and the darkness, I let my emotions get the better of me. I've opened up a side of me that laid dormant in my heart. I called you evil. A spawn of darkness. I talked about you the way you talked about yourself before. And now I regret ever saying any of those awful things about you. And it was because of those negative emotions I felt against you that my own darkness arose."

"You don't have to apologize." Aura said with a smile.

"But I do." Lurio argued, "It wasn't right of me to say all that."

"It also wasn't right of me to just leave all of you like I did. So, neither of us made the right choice. So, don't worry about it. We're still friends."

Lurio was surprised to hear what Aura had said. Despite the harsh words that he said during Aura's time of being forced to work for Polstow and how he imprisoned him in a Prison Crystal, Aurachalcum referred to him as a friend. Something of which Lurio was amazed by.

"Friend?" Lurio asked as he titled his head, "You and I are friends?"

"Don't you want to be?" Aura asked as he lifted a hoof and reached it towards Lurio and hoped for a hoofshake

Lurio then smiled, grabbed Aura's hoof with his opposite hoof and said as the two shook hooves, "Yes Aura. I'd like for us to be friends. After all, you've taught me something important today."

"I did?" Aura asked as the hoofshake stopped.

Lurio then looked at his right hoof and explained, "Because I felt angry and betrayed, my darkness caught on to those feelings and was able to present itself unexpectedly. I was convinced that darkness was something that should never exist. Something that should be destroyed."

"He was pretty riled up back there." Applejack commented, "Ah hate to admit it, but ah was mighty frightened when ah saw Lurio like that."

"He did almost seem like a completely different pony." Rarity added, "I hated to see that gentlecolt turn into an angry, uncivilized, pony."

Lurio soon raised his head up and continued with a smile, "But it's thanks to you that I now know that the hate I carried with me was wrong. Because it was my hatred towards darkness that fed the dark flame inside me. Not only that, but you're also a reason why my hatred for the darkness is no more."

"What did I do?" Aura asked.

"Before I met you," Lurio explained, "I always thought that ponies who follow the darkness are pure evil and that all their intentions are for their own self-gain. Like Polstow, for example. I always thought that ponies like that were all alike. But then I saw how you were using darkness and changed my mind."

He took a moment to pause. The other ponies, including Celestia, were interested in why he's made this change in his life. Aurachalcum especially.

"Even though the darkness you had wasn't truly yours," Lurio continued, "You still were using that darkness to save all of Equestria from the villainy of Polstow. You opened my eyes and showed me that just because a pony sides with the dark, doesn't mean that they have evil intentions. Rather, it's how they use that darkness that determines what their true alignment is. I don't think I would've ever realized that without you. Thank you Aurachalcum. It's because of you that now I feel like I don't truly deserve to be an Aura Master."

"Huh?" Aura blurted as he grew shocked at what he said, "What're you talking about?! Of course, you deserve to be a master! You more than deserve it!"

"Aura is right." Celestia concurred, "You're a wise pony with a strong heart."

"But I've still yet to learn everything about the light and darkness." Lurio replied, "It's because of that that I believe I hold a faulty title."

"Don't say that!" Aura exclaimed.

The ponies were surprised about the way Aura was behaving. They haven't seen this side of him before.

"You've got the hat and cape of an Aura Master!" Aura said in encouragement, "If you really weren't fit to be a master, then you wouldn't be wearing those right now! So, you didn't know something about light and darkness. So, what? That doesn't mean anything. You're perfectly fit to be an Aura Master. After all, who was it that knew to ask for help from other ponies first while the other one just pretended to be mean just because he didn't know how true friends see each other?"

"Woah." Rainbow Dash said, "Who's this Aurachalcum?"

"Huh?" Aura said as he turned to her.

"Where'd this guy come from?" Applejack joked, "Are we sure this is the right Aurachalcum?"

"He sure looks like Aura." Pinkie Pie replied as she examined Aurachalcum close up, "But he's sure not the same Aurachalcum from before."

"Ha, ha." Aura faked laughed with a smile, "Very funny. Go on and laugh it up."

"We're just surprised to see you like this Aura." Twilight chuckled, "I guess since you don't have to serve Polstow anymore, the real you is starting to come back."

"Yeah. I guess so." Aura replied, "Better get used to the new me."

"Aura." Lurio said as Aura turned to him again, "Thank you. You are a fine pony. I suppose you're right. Just because I'm a master, doesn't mean I've learned everything there is to learn. In fact, perhaps I haven't even scratched the surface."

"Are we done with all this talking and standing around now?" Rainbow Dash asked impatiently, "We've won after all! And I think Aurachalcum should show off his famous Aura Sphere to celebrate!"

"Ah'm with ya there sugar!" Applejack agreed, "Ah'm just diggin' to see how high he can throw that ball!"

"I'd love to see those glorious glimmering sparkles as it pops." Rarity added, "They're just stylish."

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie cheered, "Aura Sphere of victory! Come on Aura! Give us the most mane raising-star piercing-super-duper-funtatstic-Aura Sphere yet!"

"I'd like to see it too now that you are part of light again." Fluttershy said softly.

"You heard them Aura." Twilight said, "Let's see that Aura Sphere one more time! I want a really good look at it."

"He's gonna do an Aura Sphere?!" Spike asked excitedly, "Oh boy! I can't wait to see it! Come on! Come on! Do it!"

"Come on Aura." Celestia encouraged, "Give us you're strongest Aura Sphere. I'm sure the other citizens here would like you to show it off to them."

Aura nearly grew red from all the requests he was getting. But he understood the commotion. He was the Aura Pony after all. Seeing that everypony was watching, he just couldn't back down.

"Alright then." Aura said finally.

He then flew up to the air with his wings. And once he got high enough, he put his hooves together and prepared an Aura Sphere. Once he placed it to his right side ready to launch it, he got a good look at the Aura Sphere and was overjoyed to see his aura now glowing light blue. Showing that he now had the Aura of Light. He smiled big at the sight of the sphere.

However, his smile was to fade too quickly. As something else came to mind when he looked at the Aura Sphere. He remembered who taught him that ability. And that teacher of his also taught him the way of using aura for when one sides with the darkness. Polstow. Aura knew for a fact that he was part of the light now and was even a pure light. However, he couldn't help but feel that he still learned the Art of Aura the improper way. It was from those thoughts that the energy he had drifted away. He turned away from the Aura Sphere and used his hooves to shrink it and cause it to vanish in his hooves. He then slowly floated back down to the ground with his head leaning down and his eyes closed. The ponies noticed his strange expression and wondered why he stopped.

"Hey." Applejack said as she noticed Aura's face, "What's wrong sugah?"

"Don't leave us hanging dude!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "Show us that Aura Sphere!"

"Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"I can't." Aura said softly with his head still leaning and his eyes still shut, "I can't do an Aura Sphere."

"What do you mean?" Spike asked, "We just saw you make one. How come you didn't throw it in the sky."

"I can't use my aura the way I learned it." Aura explained, "Polstow was my teacher. And he taught me how to use aura the way he did. The dark side of aura."

"But you're part of the light now Aura." Twilight said, "You can use aura the way Lurio does now."

"Even so, I can't use my aura like this."

"Huh?!" The ponies and Spike exclaimed.

"Wait." Lurio said, "Are you saying that you're giving up on the Art of Aura?! But from how your aura is, you're close to becoming an Aura Master! You can't give up now!"

"No way!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "You can't just quit like that! So, what if you learned the Art of Aura differently?! Don't let that stop you from doing what you love!"

"So, if he's quitting the Art of Aura," Pinkie Pie said as she scratched her head, "Does that mean we're just going to call him Chalcum? He can't be AURAchalcum if he doesn't do aura. Oh! Maybe I can come up with a new name for him. If he likes to make cupcakes, he can be Cupcakechalcum! Or maybe Mailchalcum! If he's into delivering mail."

Aura then raised his up again, gave a smile and said, "No way."

"Okay then. How about Cloudchalcum? I bet you're really good with the clouds like Rainbow Dash."

"No, not that." Aura replied, "I mean I'm not giving up the Art of Aura. I'd never do anything like that. I mean come on." He then showed his aura on his right hoof and continued, "This. This is me. This is who I am. I'm the Aura Pony. Aura is what I do." He placed his hoof down and finished with, "And I still want to be an Aura Master one day like I've always dreamed to be."

"So then," Twilight asked, "What's with this sudden behavior?"

"Because," Aura began, "If I am going to be an Aura Master, I want to feel like I really deserve it. I don't care if my aura is the Aura of Light now. I still remember learning the Art of Aura from a master blinded by his own wants and desires. A master who believed that darkness was the only way to go. And I spent most of my years feeling the darkness whenever I tapped into my aura. That's why, if I'm going to become an Aura Master, I want to learn the Art of Aura from a REAL master."

Aura then turned to Lurio, who was anxious to hear what Aura was trying to say. As soon as Aura turned to him, Lurio started to figure out what he was talking about. Soon, Twilight caught on and didn't expect something like this to happen.

"Lurio," Aura said as he stepped closer to Lurio, "Please. Make me your student!"

"My-my-my student?!" Lurio spluttered as he grew astonished by Aura's sudden request, "You wish for me to teach you the Art of Aura?! You ask me to be your master?!"

"I do." Aura answered with a nod, "You learned the Art of Aura the way it should be learned. Please show me the right path. Show me how to control the power of aura the right and proper way. I want to start my training again with a clean slate."

"Wow!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she jumped, "Didn't see that coming."

"Me neither." Spike replied.

"Well," Lurio said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Aura. I'm flattered to hear that you want to learn the Art of Aura from me. But your aura is already skilled and experienced from those years from when you first learned how to control the energy within. There's not much I can teach you."

"Y-you mean," Aura asked with a worried voice, "I can't start over? I'll have to be a master from learning aura from Polstow?"

"You mean you'd actually start all over again just so you can feel like you're really ready to be a master?" Twilight asked Aura, "You sound really dedicated. I wish there was a way to do that."

"Well," Lurio said as he remembered something, "Actually. There is one way that we can make it all possible for me to teach you. But-"

"There is?!" Aura asked as he grew excited, "What is it?! Tell me what it is and I'll do it!"

Convinced with Aura's decision, Lurio proceeded to explain the method of starting again.

"There was a spell that Unicorn Aura Users made back in the Age of Aura." Lurio explained, "It was a spell made for wiping out the pony's memory of everything they have learned about aura. And their aura reverts back to how it was before they started training."

"A spell that makes them forget everything they learned?" Twilight asked in amusement.

"Everything. However, they still remember that it's called aura and what it can do." Lurio replied, "It was a spell they invented for many purposes. It was mainly used for those who either shame the Art of Aura and no longer are fit to be Aura Users at all. The spell is also used for scenarios such as this. If one believes they are not ready of being a master and feel like they did a fresh start."

"Looks like Aura can be yer student after all if that's the case." Applejack commented, "Just give a little flick and twist and ya'll can get started."

"Yeah!" Aura cheered, "Let's do it!"

"Sadly, there is a problem." Lurio pointed out, "The spell was in a book I had and that book was in my saddle bag."

Aura then froze as soon as Lurio said that. He then remembered where the saddle bag was and who sent it there.

"Oh…" Aura said as some sweat fell down from the back as his head, "That's right… I took it to Polstow's castle and now it's still there…"

"That's a long way from here." Rainbow Dash said.

"Looks like we've got a little doozy." Applejack said.

"No, we don't." Pinkie Pie replied with a smile, "If we did, I would've sensed it. And besides…"

Pinkie Pie then put her hoof in the fluffs of her tail and tried to reach something deep within it.

"Where is it?" Pinkie Pie whispered as she dug through the pit in her tail, "I know it's here somewhere…"

"What is she doing?" Aura asked as he felt uncomfortable.

"What Pinkie Pies do best." Applejack answered, "Be a Pinkie Pie."

"Goodness darling." Rarity said to Pinkie, "What is it you're looking for?"

"Aha!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she found something deep in her tail, "Found it!"

She then pulled her hoof out and much to the surprise of the other ponies, she was holding Lurio's saddle bag. Lurio nearly couldn't breath after what he saw. That his big saddle bag fitted deep inside Pinkie Pie's tail as if her tail was a bottomless pit.

"My saddle bag!" Lurio exclaimed, "Pinkie Pie! Where in Equestria did you find it?!"

"My Pinkie Senses that told me about other ponies belongings being nearby kicked in." Pinkie Pie answered, "Aren't you all lucky to have me around?"

"Very lucky." Fluttershy replied, "Nopony has better Pinkie Senses than you."

"Especially since you're the only one with Pinkie Senses." Rarity added.

"Thank you very much Pinkie Pie." Lurio thanked, "I'm very grateful."

"No worries." Pinkie Pie replied, "That's what friends do after all."

After getting out the book inside of the saddle bag, Twilight took a look at the pages that were in it. She got stuck on some pages that held some parts of the Age of Aura that Lurio's ancestor passed down to the family, but she regained focus and found the spell that Lurio mentioned.

"Here it is." Twilight said as she found the page, "And it's just as Lurio says. It can make a pony forget everything they've learned about the Art of Aura other than that it's aura."

Aurachalcum smiled big with excitement. So big that all of his teeth could be seen. He felt like he was at the top of the world after hearing what Twilight said.

"You think you can cast that spell Twilight?" Aura asked.

"You kidding?" Spike asked in a cocky manner, "You're talking to Twilight Sparkle. The Magic Pony. She can cast any spell just by looking at them. This is no chore for her."

"Just let me take a good look first and then I'll see." Twilight told Aura before looking back at the spell.

Aura's excitement just kept growing. Soon, he began to feel jumpy and felt a burst of cheer coming up. He tried to hold it in as much as he could, but struggled to keep the burst from coming. He was ready to have the spell be chanted and casted so he can start his journey to be an Aura Master for real.

"Come on!" Aura exclaimed as he started to grow impatient, "Let's just do it!"

"Alright." Twilight said as she finished studying the spell, "I think I can do it now."

"Wait." Lurio intruded, "I must let you know something now Aura."

"Make it fast, please." Aura asked as he grew more impatient.

"This is an irreversible spell." Lurio explained, "Once the spell is casted upon you, there won't be any way to return to the way you are now. You'll have to start from the beginning again. I know that you're eager about the idea of starting your training again, but I want you to give this some more thought. Is this really what you want to do? I advise you to call this off if you're not so sure anymore. Because learning the Art of Aura the proper way will take a long time. After all, learning how to control aura must be done at a steady and slow pace."

"It doesn't matter to me if I can't go back." Aura replied, "I want to do this because I to correct my mistake. I can't change the past, but I can still learn from that. By learning the Art of Aura the way it should be learned. Even if it takes years to do, it'll be worth it. So long as I feel ready."

"Aura." Fluttershy commented, "You're so brave to do this."

"This alone shows the passion you have about aura." Celestia commented.

"You heard him." Applejack said, "He's made up his mind."

"So be it." Lurio said as he closed his eyes, "We all have our own paths. And we must follow them. Twilight, if you please."

Twilight then aimed her horn for Aurachalcum and began to tap into her magic and got ready to cast the spell. But before she did, she had to make sure that Aura's mind was made up.

"Last warning Aura." Twilight said as the aura of her magic glowed in her horn, "As Lurio just said: once I cast this spell on you, there's no going back. You'll have to start over. Are you sure you're not gonna back down on this?"

Aurachalcum smiled at Twilight, stood tall, and replied proudly, "Twilight Sparkle! Cast away!"

Accepting his choice, Twilight then casted the spell on Aurachalcum. Causing a small light to flash. Once the light vanished, Aurachalcum's aura glowed around him for a second, and then quickly faded away. He had forgotten everything he learned about the Art of Aura. Even forgot all the abilities he gained from aura. Including the new Prison Crystal making ability Polstow gave him. Aura's path was officially set.

"So," Applejack said as she looked at Aura, "Did it work?"

Lurio then checked Aura's aura by tapping into his own.

"Yes." Lurio answered, "Aurachalcum's aura is back to how it was before he started training. And therefore."

Lurio then walked up to Aura and said to him as he looked him in the eyes, "Aurachalcum. You shall now be my student."

Aura gave a much bigger smile that time. So big, that his mouth had widened. His eyes sparkled as much as the stars in the sky. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"And I," Lurio continued with a smile, "Shall teach you everything I know about the Art of Aura. It will be a long journey. But with hard work, training, passion, and plenty of determination, you might just become one of the finest Aura Masters Equestria will ever see!

"YEAH!" Aurachalcum cheered loudly as a sudden glow appeared around him, "I'm going to become an Aura Master! And this time, I'm going to learn how from a TRUE master!"

Rainbow Dash knew what the glow was and was confused at the sight of the glow.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash said as she pointed at Aura, "Your aura. How come you can still tap into it even though you can't remember anything that you learned?"

"The Orichalcum Gem he was made from. Remember?" Twilight whispered to Rainbow Dash, "It has a strong aura."

"Oh…." Rainbow Dash replied, "Right…"

"In that case." Celestia said with a cheery tone, "I hope you enjoy becoming an Aura Master here in Ponyville."

Aura stopped dancing and cheering as soon as he heard what Celestia said and wondered what she meant.

"Huh?" Aura said as he turned to her with a surprised look, "What did you say?"

"Wait." Spike said, "Aura's going to live in Ponyville?"

"Oh my gosh!" Pinkie Pie cheered, "You're going to live here?! With us?!"

"Why that sounds like a splendid idea." Rarity commented, "Ponyville is such a wonderful place to live in. Why I can't think of a better home for you than here. Other than Canterlot of course. But let's not go into too much detail."

"A new partner here in Ponyville?" Applejack said as she liked the idea, "That'd be just super. You can meet my family at the Sweet Apple Acres."

"You can join in some of my tea parties with my little furry friends." Fluttershy commented.

"And you and I can race each other." Rainbow Dash said, "And that also means a new pony to prank from time to time."

"Aura!" Twilight said with a smile, "You should totally live here. You'd make so many friends here."

"Now, now. Girls." Celestia said as she got serious for a second, "I was only making a suggestion for Aurachalcum. It's up to him if he wants to live here or not." She then turned to Aura and continued, "But I do think this would be the best place for you Aura. Because as Twilight just said, you'd make many friends here. And have such a wonderful time too."

Aura was at a loss for words at that point. He looked around and saw the faces of the ponies that was excited and enthusiastic about the idea. He didn't know how to respond.

"You all," Aura began, "Really want me to live here?"

"We sure do." Applejack answered, "Yer our new friend after all."

"But whatever you like to do is fine with us." Rarity added, "After all, you're free now. You can now be anypony you want to be now that Polstow is defeated."

"We're good with any decision you make," Rainbow Dash said, "But we'd prefer one of those answers."

"Rainbow!" Twilight scolded.

Noticing her message, Rainbow Dash made a save by saying, "But it's totally up to you buddy."

Aura thought about the question and wondered if he really should live in Ponyville. He couldn't think of any cons to the idea. And the atmosphere around him made him think that Ponyville is undeniable the best place for a pony like him to live in.

"I too," Lurio said while Aura thought it over, "That this would be a lovely place for you to live in. Of course, if you do decide to live here, I'll have to put my little journey on hold for a while. But I'm perfectly keen with that."

Aura thought it over once more and at last he reached a decision. He saw no reason why he shouldn't live there.

He then looked at the ponies around him with a bright smile and answered, "Sure. Why not?"

"You're going to live here?!" Pinkie Pie asked as she got excited again.

"Yep. This place looks like a nice place to live in."

"In that case," Lurio replied, "I shall live here too. At least until you become an Aura Master."

"Hurray!" Pinkie Pie cheered, "We've got a new citizen of Ponyville!"

"Two new citizens." Applejack corrected, "Lurio's staying too."

"This is great!" Twilight exclaimed, "Two ponies who can use aura in a special way living here in Ponyville! I've got so many questions to ask!"

"As I mentioned just now," Lurio corrected, "I shall stay here until Aura becomes an Aura Master. So I'm more of a visitor rather than a full-fledged citizen."

"Either way," Pinkie Pie said, "You know what this calls for."

"Oh boy." Aura said with a sigh, "I know where this is going."

"I saw this coming a mile away." Rainbow Dash said as she rolled her eyes with a smile.

Pinkie Pie then got out her Party Cannon, aimed it at Ponyville, pulled the string at the bottom and shouted in excitement, "A PARTY!"

Right from the Party Cannon she fired, the entire town of Ponyville was immediately decorated for a Welcome to Ponyville Party for both Aurachalcum and Lurio. The ponies that lived there then started to dance and welcoming both Aura and Lurio to Ponyville. Aura couldn't express how he was feeling right now. All these ponies wanting to get to know him and smiling at him like he was a part of them. Aside from being an Aura Master, this is what he wanted the most.

"This is great." Aura said as he looked around the jumping town of his new home, "Everypony here is happy."

"You should be too." Lurio replied, "After all, this is your new home. And something tells me you will be invited to gatherings such as this many times."

"I got that same feeling too, Master." Aura said back with a smile.

Celestia smiled at the sight of Ponyville's party that welcomed the two new ponies. She was happy to see that the pony who was once a slave to an evil Aura Master is now surrounded by so many ponies who wanted to be his friend. He's now free to be who he wants to be. She then remembered that she had to go back to Canterlot as it was time for her to tuck in for the night. But before she decided to leave, she had one more thing to deal with involving Aurachalcum.

"Aura." Celestia called out as she walked to him.

The ponies of Ponyville made room for her to approach him and bowed to her as she walked by. Aura turned to her as she came up. He felt a little nervous, but not as much as before.

"Since you're going to live here now," Celestia said, "I've got a surprise for you."

"Oh," Aura said as he jumped a bit from what she said, "T-that's okay Princess. You don't have to give me anything. I ask for no gift."

"What're you doing?!" Rainbow Dash whispered as she came up to him fast, "Why would you reject a gift from the Princess?! Don't be so modest and blow this one!"

"I insist." Celestia replied to Aura, "Because…"

Suddenly, using the magic with her horn, she made a golden piece of paper appear in front of her and showed it to Aurachalcum.

"You'd like to join your friends in this fun little event coming up." Celestia finished as she showed him the golden paper.

Aura noticed some words on the paper and read them as Celestia continued holding it with her magic. After reading it once, he couldn't believe what she was giving him.

"An invitation?!" Aura asked loudly, "To the Grand Galloping Gala?!"

"That's right~." Celestia replied with a cheery tone, "Aurachalcum. You are hereby invited to partake in this year's Grand Galloping Gala. Since you're a new citizen of Ponyville, this is will be a wonderful place for you to make tons of new friends. As ponies from all over are going to be there. And the best part is that this invitation is good enough for both you..."

Celestia then flipped the ticket to show that there were two more tickets along with the one she showed before.

"And two friends." Celestia finished.

"Me and two friends." Aura repeated as Celestia placed the three tickets on Aura raised hoof, "To the Grand Galloping Gala."

Aura then looked at his new friends and hoped to ask them to accept one of his invitations.

"Before you ask," Spike said before Aura could speak, "I've already got one."

"So, do I." Twilight added.

"Me too." Rainbow Dash said, "And so do Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie."

A bit disappointed, Aura then turned to his new master, Lurio. In hopes that the outcome would be different.

"I apologize my new student." Lurio apologized, "But I too have already received one. The Princess presented me with one when I came to Canterlot."

Aura's smile disappeared for a second as he felt saddened that all of his new friends already had tickets.

"Oh well." Aura said as he grew cheerful again, "I guess that means I'll have to find some new friends to take."

"That's the spirit Aura." Applejack praised, "And besides, we'll all still meet up there."

"Absolutely." Rarity added, "And I look forward to seeing you there."

"Well then." Celestia said as she got ready to hop into her carriage, "Aurachalcum. I'll be expecting big things from you since you're wanting to be an Aura Master one day."

"Well Princess." Aura replied, "You won't be disappointed. At least I hope you won't."

"Heh, heh." Celestia chuckled as she sat in her carriage, "I know I will be." She then looked at the ponies of Ponyville and said to them, "Farewell for now my little ponies. Have a nice party and sweet dreams afterwards."

The ponies then bowed to her as the two Pegasi that carried her carriage began to fly.

"Oh. And one more thing Aurachalcum and Lurio." Celestia said as she turned to them with a smile that could make anypony happy, "Welcome to Ponyville."

"Thank you Princess." Lurio thanked as he bowed to her, "Good night to you."

"Bye Princess Celestia!" Aura said as he waved to her.

She waved back as the Pegasi flew away for Canterlot. Carrying the princess in the carriage.

Aura then looked at the tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala and wondered what the two friends he would make. The two friends that would come with him to the special event.

"Two friends." Aura said to himself as he looked at the tickets.

"I'm just so excited!" Pinkie exclaimed as she startled Aurachalcum, "I can't believe you and Lurio are living here now! I can tell this is the start of something just spectacular!"

"Yeah!" Spike added, "I can't wait to see you become an Aura Master one day."

"And we all hope you enjoy the journey here in Ponyville Aura." Twilight said with a smile.

Aura smiled back as he said, "Trust me. I know I will Twilight. I know I will."

Aura then got together with Twilight and the rest of her friends and talked about how excited they all were that Aura has decided to live in Ponyville. They laughed and chuckled and Rainbow Dash showed off some of her new moves she came up with to impress the Wonderbolts. Meanwhile, Lurio watched from a distance and thought about his new student and what a strong aura he has.

"_So, I now have a student to pass my teachings to." _Lurio thought as he smiled, "_Aurachalcum holds much potential. He wishes to be an Aura Master one day. Well, I dedicate myself to helping him achieve that dream. With proper training and good focus, I believe he'll become an Aura Master that surpasses even me. After all, he is the Aura Pony. A pony strong with aura and pure of light."_

And so, Ponyville partied the night away with the arrival of two new citizens. Aurachalcum and Lurio. Aura may have decided to start his training all over again, but perhaps it's better that way. Because doing so now opens the door to a new path and a new journey. Though many questions do remain unanswered. What will become of the bird that Aurachalcum has befriended? Why does Aura feel happy whenever he feels Fluttershy's aura? Who were those two mysterious ponies that helped Aura? Who was that strange orb of light? And the most important question of all: What lies ahead of Aurachalcum's journey to become an Aura Master? All these questions shall be answered in the future episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic – The Team Light Chronicles.

After the party. Somewhere in a house in Ponyville…

The mare known as Octavia Melody was playing her cello before tucking in for the night. While she played, she noticed something odd about her roommate that she lived with and wondered what was on her mind.

"You've been acting strange lately." Octavia said in her accent*, "I can't help but feel like you've got something on your mind. Care to share your thoughts with me."

(*upper-class British accent.)

"That one pony." Her roommate replied, "The one who just became a new citizen here."

"Ah yes." Octavia replied, "The one pony that Pinkie Pie threw a party for. It feels nice to have somepony new to talk to and maybe even share my music talent with. What was his name again?"

"I don't know." The roommate replied as she smirked, "But I plan to get his name memorized tomorrow. And I'll be sure he memorizes mine too."

The roommate of Octavia is the one that they call DJ Pon-3. A mare who loved music with a passion. And loved being a DJ even more. And Octavia could tell from the sound of her voice that she was dedicated to getting to know the new citizen of Ponyville.

"Got it memorized?" DJ Pon-3 asked with a cool tone in her voice.

Next time: The First Day


	3. The First Day

My name is Aurachalcum. I'm the Aura Pony. And I live in Ponyville with all my new friends. I'm sure you all have seen what happened that got me here. But for those who don't know, I'll give a brief explanation. When I finally got released from the Prison Crystal with Polstow, I went on a journey to stop my creator Polstow from ruling all of Equestria with his aura and darkness. I once had his darkness, but thanks to my new friends, I was able to conquer it and now my heart is full of light and completely void of darkness. Now Polstow is back in the Prison Crystal where he belongs. And this time, I'm not in there with him since I don't have his darkness anymore. Now I'm free to be whatever pony I want to be. And I've decided to live in Ponyville as my new home. And today is my first day living in my new home. It's also the day I begin my journey to one day achieve my dream. What's that dream you ask? To become an Aura Master! I also have three tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala. So, after I finish my first lesson in the Art of Aura, I'll start making some new friends and see if they'd like to come with me. Alright then, enough talk. It's time to begin the day. I have a feeling that today is my lucky day!

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic – The Team Light Chronicles

The First Day

In the morning in Ponyville, Aurachalcum got up, had some breakfast, and then headed outside of his house and ran to the house of his master Lurio. To begin his training in the Art of Aura.

"I can't wait!" Aura said to himself, "My first lesson is today! I wonder what I'm going to learn today!"

As he ran by, the other ponies waved good morning to him. And he kindly waved back to them.

"_Ponyville sure is a friendly place." _Aura thought as he ran through the town, "_I'm so glad I've decided to live here. I don't think it'll even be that hard to make some new friends that I can take to the gala. Once I finish my first lesson, that'll be the first thing I do."_

Up ahead from where he was running, Pinkie Pie was hopping around Ponyville saying hello to all the citizens and putting a smile on all of them. Once she saw Aura running her way, she grew excited to see him.

"Hey Aura!" Pinkie Pie greeted as Aura ran up to her.

"Hey Pinkie Pie." Aura greeted back as he stopped to talk to her, "Beautiful morning, huh?"

"Sure is. The only thing that can make it better is if some balloons were to be blown."

Aura looked around some of the houses and buildings and then replied with, "But Pinkie. You already put up some balloons. Remember?"

Pinkie Pie then looked at the buildings and houses and saw that Aura was telling the truth and that there were balloons already set up and tied on to some of the corners of the rooves.

"I know!" Pinkie Pie cheered, "That means the morning is already better! You didn't think I'd just let an opportunity like that pass, did ya?!"

Aura chuckled at Pinkie's outburst and had covered his muzzle as he did.

"So, where are you headed?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"To Master Lurio's house." Aura answered with excitement, "Today is my first lesson in the Art of Aura."

"Oooo!" Pinkie Pie said, "This sounds exciting. You'd better tell me how things go. Okay? I want to hear everything."

"Sure thing." Aura replied, "Well, I gotta get going. Master is waiting for me."

Aurachalcum then continued running towards Lurio's house and left Pinkie Pie behind.

"There goes the future Aura Master." Pinkie Pie said to herself, "I'd better start working on the party for when he does become one. I wonder what he likes inside his chocolate cake. Maybe a side of… fake snakes? Heh, heh…"

Pinkie Pie then laughed at what she has planned for the eventually party for Aurachalcum and continued hopping through town.

Soon…

Aurachalcum arrived at the home of his new master, Lurio. But before he knocked on the door and waited to be told to come in, Aura took the moment to soak in the atmosphere. For once he lifted his hoof and knocked on the door, his journey will officially begin.

"This is it." Aura said to himself with motivation, "Once I go through that door, there's no turning back. Because I don't plan on turning back on this dream. It's going to be long, it may be painful. But I'll take whatever he throws at me. Nothing's gonna stop me from becoming an Aura Master! Today is my lucky day!"

Aura then lifted his hoof and knocked on the door twice. He then placed his hoof down and waited for an answer.

A second later, the door opened. And behind the door was the wise Aura Master and Aurachalcum's new teacher, Lurio. A former travelling Earth Pony now living in Ponyville to teach Aurachalcum the Art of Aura.

"Good morning my faithful student." Lurio greeted with a gentle smile, "You look well rested and ready to train."

"Good morning Master Lurio." Aura greeted back with a bow, "I went to sleep super early last night. I assure you, I'm all good and ready to learn!"

"I can sense the dedication in your aura." Lurio replied, "And no doubt that you're eager to get started. But before we do, I must ask you something. Please come inside."

Aura obeyed Lurio and entered his house. The inside of the house was well decorated to Lurio's liking. It felt old fashioned, but still a bit modern.

"Nice home you have here." Aura complimented.

"Thank you." Lurio thanked, "The mayor was so kind as to give me a home that suits my tastes." He then cleared his throat and continued, "Now then, let me explain a few things before we begin."

Aura then paid attention to what Lurio was about to say and gave a serious gaze to signal that Lurio has his full attention.

"As you should know," Lurio told Aura, "The Art of Aura is a special kind of training for ponies to partake in. Especially for Earth Ponies such as myself and Pegasi like you. Ponies and zebras in the past used this energy to benefit their lives for the better. To make greater strength for themselves and make the hard work less stressful. To help the elderly feel much younger. And just to learn all the capabilities that this power has to offer such as you wish to do. You had once learned the Art of Aura from Polstow. And learned it the way that only tyrants like him would ever believe as the right path. While I still find it a bit much, I am proud to see that you're willing to start over again and learn the Art of Aura the way it should be learned."

"Of course I'm gonna start over." Aura replied, "I can't take the title of master unless I actually deserve it."

"No doubt that you have a strong aura as you are now." Lurio continued. "But, even so, it takes years of training to become a master. Only a true master can teach you. You have so much to learn. Much work to do. Which is why, Aurachalcum, I must ask you this question. Are you prepared for the long journey to become a master of aura like me? Will you accept the slow and steady pacing and let the process run its course?"

"I'm ready!" Aura answered with confidence and determination, "Whatever comes ahead, I'll be ready for it! Let's get this thing started!"

"Very well then." Lurio responded, "Your training now begins!"

Aura's excitement was almost too much for him to hold in. He just couldn't wait to see what he was about to learn first.

"By sunset!" Lurio finished suddenly.

Aurachalcum's excitement quickly disappeared as soon as Lurio finished his sentence. His mouth had opened wide at what he had heard.

"W-w-what?" Aura questioned.

"Your training begins at sunset today." Lurio explained with a cheerful smile.

"Sunset?!" Aura exclaimed, "We're training at sunset?! But at the party, you said that training begins in the morning!"

"I know what I said." Lurio replied, "But I'm afraid that something has come up and I am forced to postpone your first lesson. I'm sorry to bring this upon you, but it is what it is."

Lurio then went outside of his house while Aura followed him. Lurio then grabbed a nearby stick with his mouth and drew a small x in front of his house.

Lurio then put the stich down and explained, "By the time the shadow of my house reaches this x, it'll be time for your first lesson."

Aura looked at how far the x was and compared it to how far the shadow of the house was and got downhearted by the length. He was ready to get started right away. But sadly, his first lesson had to be delayed.

"Now, now." Lurio cheered up as he saw the expression on Aura's face, "Don't let this small set back get you down. On the bright side, you can still make some new friends to take to the gala if they haven't been invited yet."

"Yeah." Aura replied in a disappointed tone, "I guess so."

"Also," Lurio said, "Think of this as a pre-first lesson, lesson. This will teach you how to be patient. After all, learning the Art of Aura or anything really requires complete patient. Try to remain patient long enough for your first lesson to begin."

"Alright Master." Aura responded.

"I'll see you by sunset." Lurio bided as he headed back to the door of his house, "Don't be late."

He then went back inside and left Aurachalcum outside.

Aurachalcum was disappointed and a bit saddened by this sudden delay of his first lesson. But what could possibly have happened to postpone the teaching today? Aura did not have the ability to think of an answer.

"I guess today isn't my lucky day." Aura said to himself as he looked at the x, "Sunset? That's a long time from now. It almost feels like ages."

Aura then looked up and saw some of the citizens of Ponyville walking around and some doing their jobs. He then remembered what he was going to do after his first lesson. But do to circumstances, he's decided to do it now.

"I guess until my first step in the Art of Aura actually begins," Aura said, "I should try making some new friends since I'm living here now."

Aurachalcum then hurried over to the other buildings where ponies were and began his search to see who he would take to the Grand Galloping Gala.

Aura's search first began with an Earth Pony stallion named Dr. Whooves. Some ponies called him Time Turner. Ponyville's timekeeper. He seemed to have had lots of scientific ideas and theories to share with Aura. Some of which Aura only understood a small bit of. The Doctor seemed really fascinated with Aurachalcum's aura and asked so many questions about the energy power he has. Aurachalcum kindly explained the power of aura. And the Doctor had made sure he didn't miss a single word that came out of Aura's mouth. Aura got to the point where he asked the Doctor if he was free to come to the Gala. But sadly, to Aura's dismay, the Doctor had already been invited. Not wanting to be rude, Aura simply thanked him and headed off to see other ponies.

The search continued and Aurachalcum made lots of new friends in his new home. He then met a pony who was known by many names. Derpy Hooves, Muffins, Ditzy Doo. The delivery pony mare that was Muffins kindly gave Aura some muffins as a token of welcoming him to Ponyville. The next pony Aura met was a large muscular Pegasus stallion, Bulk Biceps. He looked like he had quite a work-out going on. But Aura sensed within his aura that he can often be a bit frightened. Aura then met the two Spa Ponies, Lotus Blossom and Aloe. The two beauticians. They had offered Aura a nice treatment, which he kindly denied without being rude. Then, Aura came across two friends, Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon. The two felt like two peas in a pot. They seemed quite inseparable. Aura felt their aura and saw that they were truly the closest of friends. However, he felt like something was off when he felt Bon Bon's aura. As though there was something she wasn't telling Lyra.

He met other ponies as well. However, every single friend he made had one thing in common. None of them were without an invitation. As he walked through Ponyville after meeting a mare known of Cheerille, the school-teacher of the Ponyville Schoolhouse, Aura looked up at the sun and saw that it was yet to be halfway to setting.

"Ah." Aura sighed, "This is harder than I thought. I've got to wait until sunset for my first lesson and it seems like everypony I talk to has already been invited to the Gala. Gee, Rainbow Dash sure picked a perfect time to accidently release me and Polstow."

As these thoughts drove around his head, he remembered a pony that helped him get where he is now. The pony that made him realize why he was like all other ponies despite what he was before. Fluttershy.

"Hey. Maybe Fluttershy knows somepony who hasn't been invited yet." Aura suggested to himself, "I'll go see her and ask."

Without a moment to lose, Aura hurried over to Fluttershy's cottage. But not without asking for some directions form some ponies.

At Fluttershy's cottage…

Aura had arrived at his friend's home and headed for the front door.

"What a nice place to live in." Aura complimented, "I wonder if she's home."

Aura then knocked on the door and waited for an answer. As quickly as he put his hoof down, Fluttershy had answered the door.

"Oh." Fluttershy said as she looked at Aura with a smile, "Hello Aurachalcum."

"Hey Fluttershy." Aura greeted, "I came by here cause I wanted to talk to you."

"Well then," Fluttershy replied as she opened her door completely, "Please come in."

Aura then entered Fluttershy's home and was amazed at how many animals she cared for. There were rabbits, weasels, birds, and a big bear all inside.

"Wow." Aura said in amazement, "You sure have a lot of furry friends."

"Yes." Fluttershy replied with a smile, "I take care of so many of these cute creatures. I feed them, I help them fall to sleep at night, and I even provide medical attention."

"All by yourself?" Aura asked as he turned to her.

"Well, I am the Ponyville Animal Caretaker. It's hard, but so rewarding."

Angel Bunny then came up to Fluttershy and looked over at Aurachalcum.

"Hey there little fella." Aura greeted to Angel Bunny as he squatted down to looked at him, "What's your name?"

Angel looked away and crossed his arms. Making Aura feel confused and wondered about this rude behavior.

"What's wrong?" Aura asked in confusion, "Did I do something?"

"Oh," Fluttershy replied with a giggle, "That's just Angel Bunny. My best friend. Don't mind him. He just doesn't do well with strangers."

"But I'm not a stranger." Aura told Angel Bunny as he got closer to him, "I'm a friend."

Aura then got up, walked over to stand next to Fluttershy and said, "See? Me and Fluttershy are friends."

"He's a good pony." Fluttershy added, "Don't be so mean to him."

Angel Bunny didn't budge and still rejected Aurachalcum. Disappointed, Aura sighed at Angel's rather unsettling behavior.

"Don't worry, Aura." Fluttershy said, "Angel will learn to like you in time."

"I sure hope so." Aura replied with a chuckle, "I'd hate to tell somepony that I'm being told off by a bunny."

Fluttershy chuckled at his joke and then asked, "Would you like some tea?"

"I'd love some." Aura answered with a bright smile.

"If you'd like to," Fluttershy explained, "Please take a seat and I'll prepare some."

Fluttershy then went to prepare some tea for both her and Aura to drink. Meanwhile, Aura sat down on a chair around the table and waited for the tea to get here.

Aura then looked over at Angel Bunny and gave a little wave in hopes that Angel had already decided to take a liking towards Aura. But nothing had changed between the two.

"One of these days," Aura said with a playful tone to Angel, "You and I will be best buddies. You'll see."

Angel then rolled his eyes in disbelief.

Fluttershy soon flew across the room with some tea prepared on a tray that she held with her front hooves. She placed the tray on the table and sat down across from where Aura sat.

"Here's the tea." Fluttershy said as she poured some tea into the cup near Aura, "I hope you like it."

Aura picked up his cup, took a small sip, and tasted its sweetness.

"It's great." Aura complimented with a smile, "I love it."

"You do?" Fluttershy asked in a cheery tone.

"Yeah. You couldn't have picked a better kind of tea to serve."

"I'm so glad you enjoy it." Fluttershy commented, "It's my favorite kind of tea to drink."

The two had a sip of their tea before continuing their conversation.

"So Aurachalcum." Fluttershy began, "How are you liking Ponyville?"

"It's wonderful." Aura answered, "I'm so happy that I decided to live here. It's great to see lots of ponies here smiling like every day is perfect. It makes me happy."

"I'm glad to hear that." Fluttershy replied with a smile, "Ponyville is a really nice place. Filled with nice ponies to be friends with. Speaking of which, have you made any friends to take to the Gala?"

"I've made friends." Aura answered with a smile that soon turned into a small frown, "But they all already had invitations. Lyra, Bon Bon, The Doctor, Muffins."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Fluttershy said with an affectionate tone, "But don't worry. There are so many ponies to make friends with. And the Gala isn't for a long time from now. You've got plenty of time to find those friends to take with you."

"I know." Aura replied as his smile returned, "I'll find them. I know I will."

Aura then looked around the cottage and grew amazed once again about how many animals Fluttershy watched over.

"I can't believe you take care of all these animals." Aura said, "Doesn't it get frustrating or tiresome?"

Fluttershy sipped her tea and answered, "Oh, I can never get frustrated at all my furry little friends. They deserve all the love I can give them. It can be tiring sometimes, but just seeing them all happy and sharing kindness to them makes it all worth it. And they help me sometimes whenever I need it. Like if I ever just need a friend to talk and Twilight and the others can't talk to me at the moment."

"You sure are lucky." Aura commented, "I don't think I can have the patience with animals that you have."

"But I think you're just as good with animals as I am." Fluttershy responded, "Like that little birdy you helped in the forest? It seemed to have felt safe around you. You were so kind to it."

"If you really think so," Aura replied, "Then I guess I've got talents that even I don't know about."

Fluttershy giggled at Aura's statement and looked at him with bright eyes. The way her eyes shined made Aura feel like he was the luckiest pony in the world.

"Oh my gosh." Fluttershy suddenly yelped as she remembered something, "I nearly forgot. You're first lesson. How did it go?"

"My first lesson?" Aura repeated with a confused expression.

"The Art of Aura?"

"Oh." Aura said as he quickly remembered what she meant, "My first lesson. Right." Aura then looked disappointed as he explained, "It's been delayed."

"Delayed?" Fluttershy asked, "Oh no. Why?"

"Master Lurio said that something came up and now my first lesson isn't until sunset. I know it's not a long time, but when you're as dedicated to becoming an Aura Master as I am, it feels like forever."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Fluttershy apologized, "And you were really looking forward to it. Weren't you?"

"I really was." Aura answered, "It was the one thing I was most prepared for. But I guess wanting to learn the first lesson first thing in the morning was too much to ask for."

"Well, just watch." Fluttershy explained, "Sunset will be here before you know it. And you'll be on your way to becoming an Aura Master in no time."

"I sure hope so." Aura said with some doubt, "'Cause I'd hate to go back there only to find out that something else comes up and we have to push it back further. I just don't think I can stand that."

"That's kind of deranged thinking." Fluttershy chuckled.

"Heh, heh." Aura chuckled back as he rubbed the back of his head.

Suddenly, they heard a loud bump coming from the outside and the two ponies reacted to its sudden boom.

"Oh!" Fluttershy wept as she covered her head from the sound of the loud bump.

"What was that?" Aura asked as he hurried over to the window.

Fluttershy followed and once she looked out the window, she and Aura saw Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle together sitting in a wooden box and each wearing a clown costume.

"Oh, thank goodness." Fluttershy said in relief, "It's just the Cutie Mark Crusaders. I thought it was an earthquake."

"Hey." Aura said as he looked at the three fillies, "I remember them. They're the ones who saved me from Polstow when he had me pinned down. Who are they?"

"They're the Cutie Mark Crusaders." Fluttershy explained, "They're a group of three fillies working together to find their Cutie Marks. The Earth Pony is Apple Bloom, Applejack's sister. The Unicorn is Sweetie Belle, Rarity's sister. And the Pegasus is Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash's biggest fan."

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Aura said with a mesmerized tone, "They sure look cute together. That should be their Cutie Marks."

The two ponies chuckled at the joke and then Aura looked back outside to see the Crusaders.

"They must be at it again." Fluttershy said, "Working to find what their destinies are. As they always say: If at first you don't succeed, try and try again."

"I never did thank them for what they did for me." Aura said, "I think I'll go see them. Maybe make some new friends."

"Thank you so much for stopping by." Fluttershy thanked as she leaded Aura to the front door, "Please come back soon. We can have a tea party together. If you want to that is."

"I'll be sure to visit again." Aura replied as Fluttershy opened the door for him, "See ya."

Aura then left the cottage and left Fluttershy behind. Fluttershy then looked over at Angel Bunny with a smile.

"See?" Fluttershy asked Angel, "He wasn't bad at all. Can't you give him a chance? For me?"

Angel just crossed his arms and nodded no.

"Oh…" Fluttershy sighed, "This may take time."

With the Cutie Mark Crusaders…

"Where exactly did you get this idea Scootaloo?" Apple Bloom asked as she got out of the wooden box.

"Think about it." Scootaloo replied, "Nopony has ever done clowns flying in a box before! So maybe that's what we were meant to do. Something that nothing has been achieved!"

"While that is creative thinking," Sweetie Belle said, "Maybe we'd better stick to something that doesn't risk breaking our hooves. Or my horn."

"Do you think we got our Cutie Marks?" Scootaloo asked.

"Let's rip these duds off and found out." Apple Bloom answered.

They each took their clown costumes off and checked their flanks. Sadly, each of them were blank.

"Blank again." Scootaloo said with as she leaned her head down, "Like the last hundred attempts."

"Scoots," Apple Bloom said, "You know that we haven't been Crusaders for that long. There's no way we've failed a hundred times."

"It's a figure of speech Apple Bloom." Scootaloo explained, "And it won't be long before it actually is a hundred attempts."

"Don't give up." Sweetie Belle encouraged, "We'll get it next time. You'll see."

"Hey kids." Aura greeted as he ran up to the Crusaders.

"Huh?" Apple Bloom puzzled as she turned to Aura, "Who's that?"

"Hey!" Scootaloo exclaimed as she looked up at Aura, "I remember you! You're that pony that fought that weird cat sorcerer thing last night! And with that awesome power you had too!"

"Oh yeah." Apple Bloom said as she quickly caught on, "You are that Pegasus. The one we saw at the party that Pinkie Pie held at the Town Hall too."

"That's me." Aura replied with a little high tone in his voice, "My name is Aurachalcum. But you can call me Aura."

"Pleased to meet ya Aura." Apple Bloom responded, "My name's Apple Bloom."

"I'm Sweetie Belle." Sweetie Belle said.

"Name's Scootaloo." Scootaloo greeted, "And we're…"

The three fillies then got into position together and finished with, "The Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

"Dedicated to working together to finding what our destinies are." Apple Bloom explained.

"I remember all of you too." Aura said, "You saved my hide when Polstow had be cornered. I never thanked you for your big help."

"No thanks are necessary." Scootaloo replied with a cocky tone, "We're always happy to help."

"Who was that guy exactly?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Polstow." Aura answered, "An evil Aura Master who sought to rule all of Equestria with his darkness and aura. He was a pony once, but he transformed himself into that ageless cat-like monster to gain all new powers."

"He sure was scary." Sweetie Belle commented, "Thank goodness you and the others stopped him."

"You all helped too." Aura said with a smile, "Thanks for that."

"No worries." Apple Bloom replied, "We were just trying to see if launching bubble balloons were our Cutie Marks, but we thought we'd put our idea to better use against that blithering dunderhead."

"What part of no thanks are necessary didn't you understand?" Scootaloo whispered to herself.

"_I'm not sure if kids are allowed at the Gala." _Aura thought, "_So maybe I shouldn't ask them about the tickets."_

"So how are ya liking Ponyville?" Apple Bloom asked.

"It's great." Aura answered, "Pretty lively and exciting."

"Sure is." Scootaloo replied, "You won't be disappointed."

"What were you three doing out here flying in that wooden box?" Aura asked, "That was pretty reckless."

"We were just going with an idea Scootaloo had with getting our Cutie Marks." Apple Bloom answered, "But I guess clowns flying in a wooden box was a bit too ridiculous for a Cutie Mark."

"On a plus side," Scootaloo pointed out, "At least I was being original."

"Maybe you should try to not go to that extreme." Aura thought out loud, "There are safer ways to get your Cutie Mark."

"You know what?" Scootaloo asked as she got an idea, "You're right! There is a way we can get our Cutie Marks right now!"

"There is?" Sweetie Belle asked, "That was fast."

"What's yer plan this time Scoots?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Aurachalcum." Scootaloo said, "Show us your power."

"You mean my aura?" Aurachalcum asked.

"Yeah!" Scootaloo exclaimed, "Come on! Let's see it! The way you used it last night was so awesome! I want to get some of that action up close!"

"Okay." Aura accepted.

He then sat down, closed his eyes, and remained still for a moment. Soon, his aura began to glow around him. Glowing in the new light shade he has attained.

"Woah!" The three fillies said in amazement.

"That's aura?" Sweetie Belle asked, "It looks so pretty that way it moves around you like that."

"That's so awesome!" Scootaloo cheered.

"What a neat discovery." Apple Bloom commented.

"If you think this is cool," Aura said as he floated in the air with his wings, "Then watch this."

He then put his front hooves together and created a small sphere of aura.

"No way!" Scootaloo yelled, "How'd you do that?!"

"By mixing together the aura from both of my hooves," Aura explained as he bounced the sphere of aura on his front hooves, then back and then his head, "I can create a sphere of aura and make it as big as I'm able to. It's called an Aura Sphere."

"Awesome!" Scootaloo whispered as her eyes sparkled.

"Watch this now." Aura said as he put his hooves back together.

He then created another small Aura Sphere and aimed it at the sky.

"Aura Sphere!" Aura shouted as he threw the Aura Sphere high in the sky.

The Crusaders watched the Aura Sphere fly up to the blue sky and then saw it pop into beautiful sparkles that shimmered down to the ground.

"Look at those sparkles." Sweetie Belle said, "Aren't they pretty?"

"Darn tootin'." Apple Bloom said, "That sure was something else."

"That was super-duper awesome!" Scootaloo cheered, "You're like some kind of master of aura or something!"

"Well," Aura replied as he floated back down to the ground, "Not yet actually. But I want to be one someday. My first lesson is today actually."

"About that." Scootaloo began, "Why'd you decide to start over with your training? Who cares if you learned aura differently from the other pony who uses aura?"

"Because," Aurachalcum answered, "I didn't feel ready to be an Aura Master yet. Not after how I learned the Art of Aura the first time. I wanted to begin my training again with a clean slate now that I don't have darkness in my heart anymore."

"Darkness?" Apple Bloom questioned.

"Oh right." Sweetie Belle said as she remembered what Rarity told her, "That guy Polstow gave you his darkness before. But you don't have it now."

"That's right." Aura responded with a wink, "Now that I'm free from his darkness, I want to make sure I can tell other ponies that I learned the ways of being an Aura Master the way it should be learned."

"I still think it was a pretty dumb move." Scootaloo commented, "In any case, can you show us how to use aura? Maybe that's our Cutie Mark."

"Hey. That's not a bad idea." Apple Bloom responded, "We can learn how to use aura like you. It sounds like it'd be lots of fun since I'm an Earth Pony and I can't use magic like Unicorns can."

"Sounds better than what I was going to have us try." Sweetie Belle agreed, "Not sure if being live Magic 8 Ponies would really make sense."

"Come on Aura!" Scootaloo begged, "Will you teach us?!"

"I'd love to teach you fillies." Aura replied with a chuckle, "But I can't sadly."

"Huh?" Apple Bloom puzzled, "Why not?"

"I'm still in training. Aura Users that are in training can't teach other ponies until they become a master."

"Well how long does it take for a pony to become an Aura Master?" Scootaloo asked.

"It really depends on how strong the aura is." Aura explained, "But even if the aura is strong, it could still take a couple of years of training."

"Years?!" The Crusaders exclaimed.

"It takes years to become an Aura Master?" Scootaloo asked.

"Again. It just depends on the aura." Aura answered as he rubbed the back of his head, "But for me, I personally want to take my time before I become an Aura Master. So it's going to be a while before I'm a master."

"Oh man!" Scootaloo complained as she leaned her head down, "I totally didn't see that coming! I was so sure this would be our moment!"

She remained leaning her head down for a second and the ponies that watched her felt a little sorry for her.

"Oh well." Scootaloo said in a cheery voice as she lifted her head up, "That's life."

"Sorry." Aura apologized, "I wish I could teach you. But unfortunately, it doesn't work like that."

"Don't worry about it. In fact, I've got an idea. Let's make a deal."

"Let's hear it." Aura replied.

Scootaloo then stepped closer to Aura and explained, "So here's the deal: Me and my Crusader friends here will keep searching for our Cutie Marks while you work your way up to be an Aura Master. When there comes a day that you become a master before we get our Cutie Marks, then you teach us the Art of Aura and we'll see if that's our Cutie Mark. Sound good?"

"I think I can live with that." Sweetie Belle said.

"Sounds fair to me." Apple Bloom added.

"Sounds good to me too." Aura replied, "It's a deal."

"Alright!" Scootaloo cheered as she turned away from Aurachalcum, "Cutie Mark Crusaders Aura Using To Be Continued!"

"Hey." Aura began, "Think I can be a part of the Crusaders? I bet I'd make a swell member."

"We'd love to have ya." Apple Bloom replied, "But uh, you kind of need to be a blank flank to join. And you're no blank flank."

Aura then checked his flank and saw his Cutie Mark showing his talent and passion for aura.

"R-right." Aura said as he looked embarrassed, "I was just teasing anyway. It'd look weird if a pony with a Cutie Mark joins a club about finding your Cutie Mark, wouldn't it?"

"Really weird." Scootaloo concurred, "But we can still hang out."

Scootaloo then approached Aura again and said, "I know we haven't known each other for too long. But from what I've seen, you're already an awesome pony in my eyes. The way you can control aura like nopony else can. Not that a lot of ponies can control aura anyway. Still, It's so awesome. I might just be your newest fan."

"Fan?" Aura asked as he blushed a little, "Aw, shucks."

"And I can say now that you're the second-best pony in all of Equestria."

"Only the second-best?" Aura asked as he felt a little down of that sound, "Well, that's a drag. Who's the first?"

"Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo answered as she suddenly got her Rainbow Dash merchandise out of nowhere, "She's the fastest pony ever and the most awesomest! She's gonna be the best Wonderbolt one day!"

"Rainbow Dash." Aura commented, "She is awesome. That's for sure."

"Don't feel too bad." Scootaloo said to cheer him up, "Second place isn't as bad as third place."

"I'm not offended." Aura assured, "Second place is better than last place."

"That's for sure."

"Come on girls!" Apple Bloom said, "I've got a new idea on how to get our Cutie Marks."

"Well," Sweetie Belle said to Aurachalcum, "It was nice talking to you Aura. Hope we see you again soon."

"Nice talking to you too." Aura replied, "See you later."

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle then headed off to their next attempt while Scootaloo stayed with Aura to tell him one more thing.

"Make sure you become an Aura Master quickly!" Scootaloo ordered, "I want to see that Aura Cutie Mark on my flank soon."

"Maybe you'd have a better chance of getting it if you hold off the Crusading." Aura joked.

"Heh, heh." Scootaloo chuckled, "No thanks. Who knows. Maybe there might be something I'd like better than being an Aura User. So, I'm gonna keep crusading for now."

"Something better than being an Aura User?" Aura asked as he pretended to sound disgusted, "I doubt there'd be anything to make me think that."

"I'll see for myself." Scootaloo responded, "Just remember our deal. If we don't find our Cutie Marks by the time you become an Aura Master, then we're your students. And you teach us everything you know."

"I won't forget." Aura promised, "I promise I won't."

The idea began to become more interesting to Aurachalcum. He thought perhaps he should make them his students when he eventually becomes a master.

"Maybe that isn't such a bad idea." Aura said to himself, "If they do become my students, then that would be the first step to showing all of Equestria the power of Aura Manipulation! Instead of just a small organization like Hugo did."

"Huh?" Scootaloo said as she overheard Aura talking, "Did you say something?"

"Oh, uh… nothing." Aura answered as he looked silly, "Just thinking out loud."

"My girls are expecting me." Scootaloo said as she soon followed her friends, "Bye."

"See ya around." Aura replied as he waved goodbye to her.

Once she was out of sight, Aura thought once again about them being his students. Or just having a student in general. The thought riled his mind up and made him hope even more that the day he becomes an Aura Master comes soon.

"My own student." Aura said to himself, "Just imagine that. Me teaching the next generation in the Art of Aura. Once I do my first lesson, I'll be on my way to becoming a teacher myself."

He then looked up at the sky to see the sun. And it still had a ways to go before it would come close to being sunset. Much to his disappointment.

"Still not time." Aura continued, "Darn it."

He then remembered something else he could do in the spare time he had. He could still find some friends to make and take to the Grand Galloping Gala.

"I guess I should try making some more friends." Aura said, "There's bound to be somepony I can take to the Gala."

Back in the town area…

Aurachalcum continued making some new friends around Ponyville. He first met Mr. and Mrs. Cake. The owners of Sugarcube Corner. They were baking something massive and sadly, they were too busy for Aura to asked them about the Gala. Aura decided to just let that go and continue his search. Though not without getting some sprinkles and cream on his muzzle.

He then met Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Two fillies who knew the Cutie Mark Crusaders and went to the same school as them. The conversation that Aura had with them was not a pleasant. With Aura being very polite and using nice words towards them, while Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon being the exact opposite. They insulted him and said they felt sorry that he ever met the Crusaders. Aura controlled his feelings however and ignored their words. Seeing as how they weren't planning on changing their attitude, Aura left the conversation. Leaving them bragging towards him. Aura didn't mention it to them, but he felt something strange within Diamond Tiara's aura. Something similar he felt within Bon Bon's aura, but with a deeper feeling.

He then met up with Snips and Snails. Two colts who also went to the same school as the Cutie Mark Crusaders. When Aura showed off his aura power to those two, Snips had asked if Aura would one day show them how to use aura. But after hearing how Snails thought a flea market should be a place where they sell flea insects or the musical fleas, Aura thought that maybe Snails wasn't really cut out for it. Not that he told him that. As for Snips, once Aura told them about how long it took to become a master, Snips decided that it wasn't worth his time. He didn't even need to mention that Snips had a pretty weak aura and would take even longer for him to become a master.

Aura then met a cute little Pipsqueak, also known as Pip. A small pinto Earth Pony colt who also went to the same school as the Crusaders. Pip came from a place called Trottingham and was a pretty nice pony to Aura. Just like the others, Aurachalcum showed off some of his power to Pip. Pip couldn't find the words that expressed how impressed he was with Aura's aura. The expression he had was pretty self-explanatory. Aura had offered Pip to teach him about the Art of Aura when he becomes an Aura Master, but Pip declined because he felt like the Art of Aura seemed too complicated and not exactly his area of expertise. Aura respected Pip's decision and the two became friends. Pip then left Aura while wishing him luck on his long journey to become a master.

Aura then met an Earth Pony colt named Button Mash. Aura tried to explain the Art of Aura to him, however, Button seemed too distracted by the arcade game that he was playing. He then demonstrated that he could create an Aura Sphere with his aura. But that didn't seem to catch Button's eyes. He then tried showing off how much faster he can go when he taps into his aura. But Button's focus on the arcade machine was tight. He held his gaze on that game and wouldn't let go. Seeing as he was not planning on taking a break anytime soon, Aura decided to forget about it and move on. Though he did hope that he would have a proper conversation with him one day.

As the day went on, the sun was close to setting. But there was still so much time left before the first lesson would begin. As Aurachalcum went by Lurio's house, he saw that the shadow of the house still had a ways to go before reaching the X that Lurio printed on the ground. He decided to kill some time by asking other ponies to see if they weren't invited to the Gala. Which he did. But while he made tons of new friends, he still didn't make one who hadn't been invited.

"Sun still isn't setting yet," Aura said to himself as he walked through Ponyville, "I haven't found a friend to take to the Gala. This day isn't going as I had planned it. But at least I've got lots of new friends now."

As he continued walking, he thought about some things that were on his mind.

"_Those two ponies." _Aura thought, "_I still haven't been able to figure out who they were. None of the ponies here seem to resemble them at all. Who were they? And why did they help me? I feel like they were trying to tell me something. Something important. But what?"_

Just before he could think about Bon Bon's strange aura, Aurachalcum bumped into somepony.

"Oh." Aura yelped as he bumped into the pony in front of him and fell to the ground.

After shaking his head, he looked in front of him and found a Unicorn mare with a yellowish white coat, a moderate cobalt blue mane and tail with brilliant cyan stripes, sunglasses and headphones lying on the ground rubbing her head.

"Oh my gosh!" Aura exclaimed as he got up and helped her up, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you like that. I was lost in thought and didn't see where I was going. Are you hurt? Are you-"

"Woah!" The Unicorn said with a tomboyish voice as she waved one hoof, "Chill out. I'm fine. No big deal. I didn't break my hoof or my horn. Don't worry."

"Okay good." Aura said with a sigh of relief, "Again, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

He then grabbed her hoof with his and continued, "It's not right to hurt a lady."

He then gave a kiss on her hoof and a token of apology.

"Uhh…" The Unicorn said while turning red and feeling unsure of what to say next, "Thanks?"

"You're welcome." Aura replied as he let go of her hoof, "Well, see ya around."

"W-wait!" The Unicorn exclaimed before Aura could walk away, "Don't go. I've been looking everywhere for you."

"You have?" Aura asked.

"Yeah. I've been wanting to talk to you ever since that party last night. The place was crowded so I couldn't find you. Plus, I was handing the music."

"You did the music at the party?" Aura asked as he smiled big, "Wow. You really did a great job last night then. Best music I've heard."

"No thanks needed." The Unicorn responded, "Just doing what I love to do." The Unicorn then leaned in closer and asked, "So, what's your name dude?"

"Huh?" Aura puzzled, "You don't know my name? But you just said-"

"Oh, I know your name." The Unicorn assured, "I just want to see if you do."

Aura could tell she was teasing him. But he just decided to go along with the joke and introduce himself as though she didn't know his name before.

"Aurachalcum." Aura answered, "My name is Aurachalcum. But you can call me Aura."

"Aurachalcum." The Unicorn commented as she sounded stirred, "Catchy name. Especially the Chalcum part. Don't mind if I call you Chal, do you?"

"Not at all." Aura answered with a chuckle, "Though it doesn't exactly sound like me."

The two then laughed at Aura's statement and as soon as the laughing stopped, Aura realized that he didn't even know who he was talking to. That needed to be resolved now.

"So, what's your name?" Aura asked.

"My name," The Unicorn answered as she used her magic to take off her sunglasses, "Is DJ Pon-3. Got it memorized?"

Aura's smile disappeared as he suddenly felt a bit of nostalgia from what she said. He knew for a fact that he heard somepony say that phrase she just said before. And once he thought it over, he noticed that her voice sounded familiar as well. He suddenly felt like he's met this mare before now.

"DJ Pon-3?" Aura asked as he felt stuck in a trance.

"DJ Pon-3." DJ Pon-3 answered as she put her sunglasses back on, "But you can call me DJ. You can also call me Vinyl Scratch. Just don't call me late to the party!"

"Have…" Aura began as he was confused about the moment, "Have we met before?"

"Huh?" DJ Pon-3 asked, "What's that about?"

"You sound familiar. Like I feel like I've heard your voice before. Have we…."

"Nope." DJ Pon-3 suddenly denied as she turned away, "Can't say we have. If we did meet before, I would've remembered you. And you would've remembered me. Got it memorized?"

Aura's belief that the two met before now suddenly vanished once she pointed that out. He knew that he's never heard the name DJ Pon-3 before. So, it stands to reason that the two could never have met until now.

"Good point." Aura agreed, "Maybe I just imagined it."

"Well then," DJ Pon-3 replied as she turned back to him, "Guess this is the first time we've met then, right?"

"Yep." Aura answered, "Guess so."

He remembered at that moment that DJ Pon-3 had just said that she wanted to see him and why she was looking for him.

"So," Aura said as he wondered what DJ Pon-3 said earlier, "Why have you been looking for me?"

"Because I want to talk to you." DJ Pon-3 answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah." DJ Pon-3 replied, "I saw how you took on that monster last night and it was SOOOO cool! The way you used that thing you have to fight those smaller creatures! So at the drop of a hat, I knew I just had to get to know you after that."

"Golly." Aura commented, "I'm quite flattered. And I think what you mean by my 'thing' is my aura."

"Right." DJ Pon-3 responded, "Your aura. You've got to show me some of that. But first…" she then got closer to Aura and asked, "Do you like music?"

Feeling a little nervous of how close she got, Aura sweated as he answered, "Y-yeah. I guess so. I mean, I haven't heard a lot of music. But-"

"What?!" DJ Pon-3 exclaimed as her sunglasses flipped in the air and landed on her eyes again, "Not heard a lot of music?! Then we've got a lot of work to do! Got it memorized?!"

DJ Pon-3 then grabbed Aura's hoof and started pulling him as she ran in the opposite direction.

"H-h-hey!" Aura exclaimed as he was being pulled by DJ Pon-3, "W-what're you doing?! Where are we going?!"

"We're going to rock it out!" DJ Pon-3 answered with a with a tone of a Rockstar, "I'm going to show you some of the best jams in Equestria! Got it memorized?!"

DJ Pon-3 then dragged Aura to a store where they sell music and DJ Pon-3 showed Aura many artists and their songs. She had him listen to a few songs with her headphones. She picked out some that she listened to and others she never heard of. Aura thought of DJ Pon-3's actions a bit forceful at first, but as he listened to the music, he had a really good time as the lyrics and instruments played. Aura then seemed much more interested in what DJ Pon-3 was showing him and he begged to hear more.

It turned out that DJ Pon-3 was planning on buying more songs for her headphones and she wanted to bring Aura along so she and him can get to know each other better. Aura was confused about why DJ Pon-3 was so interested in being friends with him like that. At the same time, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had met her before and that she also doesn't remember.

As the two ponies left the music store later in the day, DJ Pon-3 exclaimed, "What'd ya think?! Weren't all those songs I showed you the best?!"

"Yeah!" Aura exclaimed back, "Those songs were awesome! One of the best music I've ever heard!"

Aurachalcum felt the heat of the moment right there. He's never heard so much music in one day. And even found a band to probably call his favorite too.

"Trust me. What I showed you today is just the beginning. There are so many other kinds of songs you need to hear. But I'll help you with that later. Right now…"

"Huh?" Aura puzzled.

"Let's go over to my place." DJ Pon-3 continued, "I've got something I want to show ya."

"Lead the way." Aura instructed.

DJ Pon-3 then lead Aura over to her house. Aura noticed, once they got there, the design of the cottage that she lives in. It was a decorative house with one side that seemed to be DJ Pon-3's style, while the other half was fit for somepony else of a different nature.

"Your house looks stylish." Aura complimented.

"Thanks." DJ Pon-3 thanked as she got to the door, "I live with my roommate Octavia Melody. And speaking of which…"

DJ Pon-3 then barged through the door and sang, "The fun has arrived!" She then got up on her hooves and said as she bowed, "Thank you. Thank you very much."

"Hello DJ." Octavia greeted as she practiced her more calming music on her more calming instruments.

"Via!" DJ Pon-3 said as Aura entered the house, "How's it going? Have a nice day on your little toy instruments? Heh, heh."

"Hello." Aura greeted as he smiled at Octavia.

"Hm?" Octavia hummed as she peeked over at Aurachalcum.

"Octavia." DJ Pon-3 began, "This here is Aurachalcum. He's one of the new ponies here in Ponyville."

"That's right." Octavia responded as she got up to approach Aura, "You are new here. Pinkie Pie threw a party for you and the other pony that's decided to live here. Who was that again?"

"My master, Lurio." Aura answered.

"Your master?"

"He's my teacher in the Art of Aura." Aura explained, "Which is something I'm learning."

"You'll have to tell me more about that later." Octavia said as she shook hooves with Aura, "My name is Octavia Melody. And I see you've met my more immature, loud, and party-loving roommate here."

"Don't be like that." DJ Pon-3 responded, "You know you love me. You also know you love my jams. Kick it up to fifty and you really make some noise! Got it memorized?"

Octavia sighed as she said, "With that kind of attitude I suppose you can keep your new friend here entertained while I'm away."

"Where are you going?" Aura asked.

"Off to get something to eat. I need a break. I've been tuning my cello all day."

"Would you like us to join you?" Aura asked politely.

"You go have your little break, Via." DJ Pon-3 insisted, "Me and Aura will kick back here."

"But I thought that-" Aura tried to say.

"Very well." Octavia settled as she headed for the door, "Just don't wreck the roof or anything else while you entertain him."

"No promises." DJ Pon-3 replied with a chuckle.

Octavia sighed and left the house to go have her break. Aura watched her leave and felt sorry to see her go off on her own.

"Shouldn't we go with her?" Aura asked, "So she's not alone?"

"She'll be fine." DJ Pon-3 answered, "She's got lots of music-loving friends who dig her cheesy unmoving music anyway."

"Do you two not get along?"

"Nah." DJ Pon-3 replied, "We get along great. We're like siblings really. I just like to mess with her sometimes. But I love her and I respect her taste in music. Got it memorized?"

"That's a relief." Aura said with a sigh, "So what is it you want to show me?"

"I'm gonna show ya," DJ Pon-3 answered as she got out her DJ equipment, "Why I'm the called the DJ Pony!"

DJ Pon-3 then placed a disc within her equipment and the music started to play. As the music played, she twisted the disc, added different music sounds and effect by stepping on the pedals below. Her head danced with the music that played in her headphones as she demonstrated her DJ skills to the Aura Pony in front of her.

Aura watched her work and couldn't help but start to dance at the music she was playing. He was amazed by her ingenuity when she added beats to the song that played. He started to really get into the whole show she put on. Aura felt his heart pumping faster as he danced tapped his hooves from the beat and as the song continued.

"_Wow!" _Aura thought, "_She's amazing! Her DJ skills are second to none! I wonder where she learned to play like this!"_

By the time the music was finished, Aura was thrilled at what he saw and heard.

"Awesome!" Aura cheered as DJ Pon-3 got off her DJ set, "That was amazing! Just incredible!"

"I know, I know." DJ Pon-3 replied with a cocky smile, "You don't have to remind me. But you can."

"Those beats you did and how you made the song sound better! Where'd you learn how to do that?!" Aura asked.

"I have my ways." DJ Pon-3 answered, "And I wouldn't be here if it weren't for that one pony and his band who performed that night of the championship polo game pep rally and parade at Canterlot Academy when I was a filly."

"Really?" Aura asked, "Who was that?"

"Don't know. I never spoke to him. I just saw him play the music. And once I saw him perform, I knew exactly what my calling is."

"Being a DJ?" Aura suggested.

"Not just be a DJ." DJ Pon-3 answered, "But that all kinds of music is what was meant to be a part of my life. I don't just like or love music. Music isn't just in me. Music is me."

DJ Pon-3 then walked over to the window as she continued, "Ever since that night at the academy, when I saw that guy on the stage rocking it out, I've wanted to master all kinds of awesome music. Rock and roll, electric, hard rock, everything. In fact, it was because of him that I got my Cutie Mark. I only wish I could meet him one day so I can thank him for helping me realize my destiny. With some help from my brother, I've gotten this far in my career. And I plan to keep jamming for the rest of my life." She then turned back to Aura and asked, "Got it memorized?"

"That's quite a history you got there." Aura said, "You'll see him one day. I know you will."

"Yeah." DJ Pon-3 responded, "Anyway, I thought that one of the best ways I could master music was becoming a DJ. And now I'm at every party that gets thrown. Making sure that only the best kind of music is heard. Stuff that ponies really want to hear. Got it memorized?"

Aura didn't interrupt her and listened to the story she was telling.

"Aura." DJ Pon-3 said as she turned back to him, "Do you have a dream?"

"Huh?" Aura replied as he wondered about the sudden question, "Yeah. Of course, I do. Do you?"

"Yep." DJ Pon-3 answered, "I've got a dream too. My dream is to become Equestria's best song writer and player. Just imagine it. I'd be writing songs of all different kinds. Sending all different messages about life and other things. I'd be rocking it with so many celebrities, I'd throw a party every night, Princess Celestia will have to crown me the Princess of Music or something, and my face would be in all the papers. DJ Pon-3: Music Legend! I'd be up there with all the greats throughout Equestria History!"

"That's a really big dream." Aura observed, "I hope it comes true."

"I know it will. Because I won't stop working hard until it does. Until then, I'm starting small here in Ponyville. Got it memorized?"

"Sure do." Aura chuckled.

"So, what's your dream?" DJ Pon-3 asked as she decided to change the subject, "I've talk enough about me. Tell me about yourself."

Aura stood silent for a minute. Preparing his answer, and looked to see if he has her full attention. And seeing as he does, he proceeded with the answer.

"My dream," Aurachalcum began, "Is to become an Aura Master. And to discover so many things about the Art of Aura that even the ponies from back then didn't know about."

"Ponies from the past?" DJ Pon-3 asked, "What do you mean?"

Aura explained the whole story to DJ Pon-3. About how there was a time where Hugo, the Aura Guardian of Eternal Light, formed a small organization with ponies and zebras he met and that the organization would call in ponies from across Equestria to train them to become Aura Masters. And how they suddenly vanished shortly after Polstow's defeat and how the Hero of Aura, Lurio's ancestor, was the last remaining Aura Master until he started his long family tree. DJ Pon-3 tried her best to understand, but there were parts where she felt a little lost.

"So this aura thing you mentioned." DJ Pon-3 said as she looked confused, "It's in all of us ponies? Even me?"

"That's right." Aura answered with a nod, "You can learn the Art of Aura too. Anypony can. I know I want to. Ever since I did my first Aura Sphere, I've grown a huge passion for the Art of Aura. I wanted to learn every single thing that it can offer. And I also thought that maybe the Aura Users from back then didn't discover everything that aura can do. Which is something I'm going to find out."

"I hope your dream comes true too." DJ Pon-3 replied, "But why'd you decide to start over? You've come so far in training like you said. So why?"

"Because I learned the Art of Aura from a master who relies on darkness." Aura explained, "When I become a master one day, I want it to really mean something. Like I put actual work into it. If one learns the Art of Aura when they follow darkness, they can become a master much quicker, but not much work is put into it. Plus, it could corrupt them if they're not careful. The Aura of Darkness didn't harm me though since I was made to handle all kinds of aura. I want to really work hard to be a master. I want to feel like I really earned it."

"Wow." DJ Pon-3 said, "That's some real dedication you have there. Better not slack off then."

"Don't intend to."

"Do you mind showing me some of the aura power you have?" DJ Pon-3 asked, "I'd like to see some of it. What you have right now, that is."

"Sure." Aura answered as he headed for the door, "Come on. I'll show you."

DJ Pon-3 followed Aura and stood a few feet away from him to observe his power.

"Alright then." Aura said as he got ready to show it off, "Watch this."

He then sat down on the ground and closed his eyes. And soon, his aura began to glow all around him. Glowing in a radiant light blue shade. Representing his newly powerful light.

"Golly." DJ Pon-3 said as she took off her sunglasses with her magic, "That's aura?!"

"Want to see more?" Aura asked.

"Yeah. Show me more."

"Get a load of this!" Aura said as he got up and kneeled down.

Aura then jumped high in the air without opening his wings and landed right on top of DJ Pon-3's house. Leaving her on the ground, speechless.

"W-w-woah!" DJ Pon-3 exclaimed, "How did- How did you just do that?! I didn't see you use your wings!"

"That's one of the useful things about aura." Aurachalcum explained, "It gives you greater strength and mobility. It can also make you faster. Like this."

Aura then opened his wings and took off in the air super-fast with his aura. DJ Pon-3 nearly fell over from the speed he had. And soon, he quickly came back to the ground right in front her.

"WOW!" DJ Pon-3 yelled in excitement as she got up, "That was totally epic! So wicked! This aura thing is great!"

"Ain't it?" Aura asked, "Now you see why I like it so much."

"With that kind of aura, you have," DJ Pon-3 thought, "You should already be a master."

"I wish." Aura replied, "But even though I have a strong aura, I can't do everything with my aura. That's why I need to take lessons from an Aura Master. To learn all the techniques and to master my aura."

"How much is there to learn?"

"Almost as much there is to learn about magic." Aurachalcum answered, "And how much there is to learn about Equestria when you first move to Ponyville."

"Huh?" DJ Pon-3 puzzled with confusion.

"Before I went to bed last night," Aura explained, "Twilight Sparkle made me study the whole history of Equestria. The annual events in Ponyville, the holidays, everything. I was only lucky to get to bed before midnight after all that studying she made me do."

"Let me guess:," DJ Pon-3 replied with a smirk, "She's gonna make you take a test at some point."

"Right on the money."

At that time, Aura remembered the tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala. He remembered that he was looking for two new friends to take to the extravaganza that was the gala. And once he remembered that DJ Pon-3 lived with Octavia Melody, he put two and two together and realized that he had a chance to finally fill those two seats he's been trying to fill all day.

"Hey DJ Pon-3." Aura called out.

"Yeah?" DJ Pon-3 responded.

"Last night at the party," Aura explained, "The Princess gave me three tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala. One for me and two for two friends. And I thought that if you and Octavia haven't been invited, I could take the two of you with me."

"Swell idea," DJ Pon-3 said, "But sadly, you're a little late. I got my invitation notes ago. And Via is going to be playing her cello as a part of a four-pony musical ensemble. So, she's out of the question too. Got it memorized?"

"Oh." Aura replied with disappointment.

Aurachalcum felt like he couldn't keep searching anymore. He felt like he's asked all the ponies in Ponyville and not one of them was without a ticket. He felt as though the princess has wasted two tickets on him.

"Don't feel bad though." DJ Pon-3 said as she put her hoof around Aura, "We can still see each other there. And you'll find somepony to take to the Gala. I mean, who wouldn't want to be friends with you? Let alone not go to the Gala with you? You're an awesome pony with a nice taste in music. The two ponies are out there somewhere. You just need to find them. Got it memorized?"

Aura looked her in the eyes and gave a little smile to show that he was cheering up.

"Yeah." Aura replied as he raised his head up, "You're right. I'll find those friends to take with me. Maybe I just need to find them outside of Ponyville. I mean, the princess only said I have to make friends, she didn't say to only make friends in Ponyville."

"Now you're getting it." DJ Pon-3 praised, "Way to use your noggin."

Once getting his new motivation found, Aura then looked at his aura with his right hoof and made a face that looked like it was distracted by something. This face made DJ Pon-3 curious about its sudden appearance.

"What's up?" DJ Pon-3 asked.

"I've noticed," Aura replied, "That when I tapped into my aura this time, it felt different from before."

"Different how?"

"Like I can control it easier." Aura explained without feeling confident about his answer, "But that's weird. I haven't done any training today. What could be making my aura feel like this?"

"Maybe your aura's getting stronger by itself." DJ Pon-3 thought.

"No. Impossible. Aura can't get stronger on its own like that. Gaining greater aura requires much practice and well-done training. And the criteria needs to be raised as the process moves along. There's no other way to make an aura more experienced like mine is now."

"This could be the moment you were waiting for." DJ Pon-3 suggested, "Remember? You said you wanted to learn new things about aura that ponies from the past didn't know about?"

"Hey." Aura said as he made a happy reaction to the thought, "You're right! This may be something new! I may have struck gold here! This could be the first thing I've discovered! This could be the start of something great! Wait till I tell Master Lurio!"

"Speaking of Lurio," DJ Pon-3 said, "When does your first lesson with him start?"

"He said at sunset." Aura answered, "When the shadow of his house reaches the X his put."

"Sunset? Like in the afternoon?"

"Yep." Aura replied with a cheery voice.

DJ Pon-3 then looked to the sky, gave a smile and asked, "And isn't it sunset now?"

"Yep…. Wait, what?!" Aura exclaimed as he turned to the sky.

Once he had his sights at the sky, he noticed that the blue coloring of the sky turned orangey-red and the sun was beginning to set. Getting ready for the night to come. How long was he spending time with his new friend? Hours? He couldn't tell as he was busy worrying about how much time he had left to start his lesson.

"Oh no!" Aura screamed as he got up on his hind hooves, put his front hooves on his head, and stumped around worrying, "The sun is setting right now!? What time is it?! My first lesson! It begins at sunset! And I'm here when I should be there! I may not make it in time!"

"Sorry DJ!" Aura apologized as he started to run back to Ponyville, "But I've got to go! Thanks for the fun time!"

"W-wait!" DJ Pon-3 shouted as she followed him, "Wait a second! Before you go, there's something I want to show you!"

Aura then stopped as soon as he heard what she said and turned around to face her.

"Can it be quick?!" Aura asked as he started to sweat, "My master is expecting me!"

"It'll be lightning fast. I promise." DJ Pon-3 answered, "I thought maybe the two of us could do a hoofshake together. A secret hoofshake."

"Okay!" Aura said as he put out his hoof to shake hers, "Let's make it quick!"

"Heh, heh." DJ Pon-3 chuckled, "Not that kind of hoofshake."

"Huh?"

"Here. Let me start." DJ Pon-3 said as she prepared to explain the hoofshake she had in mind.

DJ Pon-3 then showed Aurachalcum that she meant a secret hoofshake. She had thought of this since she found her relationship with Aura to be a special one. She knew, however, that Aura had to go to his first lesson quickly so she explained the secret hoofshake once and took Aura's word that he would memorize it.

"Okay then." DJ Pon-3 said as she finished explaining the secret hoofshake, "Let's see if you got it down."

The two friends then slapped front hooves together, hoof-bumped those same front hooves, then stood on their hind hooves to tap their front hooves high and low, then finished it by tapping their hind hooves together really hard once they put their front hooves on the ground. In the end, even though he knew he had to be somewhere, Aurachalcum fairly enjoyed the secret hoofshake that he and DJ Pon-3 had forged.

"Wow." Aura commented, "That was pretty fun. A great secret hoofshake for sure."

"Thanks." DJ Pon-3 thanked.

"I've got to go now."

"Right." DJ Pon-3 responded, "You go start your big journey to become a master now. And let's hang out again sometime. Cause you and I, we're friends now."

Aura then looked at her with a surprised look. He then felt his heart skip a beat to hear that she wanted to hang out another time like today. He was amazed at how DJ Pon-3 wanted to be his friend like this.

DJ Pon-3 then turned away, peeked over at Aura and finished with, "Get it memorized!"

She then started walking over to her house and left Aurachalcum behind in the spot where they did their secret hoofshake for the first time. Aura, feeling jolly, smiled big at what happened to him and couldn't help but let her know about how cheerful he was feeling.

"Thanks DJ!" Aurachalcum shouted happily, "I can't wait to hang out with you again!"

DJ Pon-3 then stopped walking and looked over at Aurachalcum with a big smile on her face. She then took off her sunglasses once more to give a friendly wink over at Aura. Once that was done, she put her sunglasses back on and went inside her house.

"Get it memorized." Aura said to himself quietly, "She sure is a lively pony. With a big dream like me." Aura then wondered about his suspicion earlier and said, "Still. I feel like I've heard her voice before. Have we met? Cause I guess…"

Before he could go further into thought, he remembered his first lesson and what short time he had left to arrive there.

"What am I doing!?" Aura exclaimed, "I've got to get over to Master Lurio's now!"

He then started running the opposite direction. But as soon as he did…

"Oof!" Aura and the pony in front of him helped as they ran into each other.

Aura then looked and saw that it was Octavia Melody he ran into. She was on her way back to the home she shares with DJ Pon-3.

"Sorry about that." Aura apologized as he gave her a kiss on her hoof as a token of apology, "I didn't see you there."

"That's quite alright." Octavia replied as she smiled brightly, "You're such a gentlecolt to show such affection to a lady."

"Thanks." Aura thanked, "Well, I gotta go. I'm gonna be late for something. Bye."

Aura then ran passed her as Octavia said to him, "Goodbye. Have a nice day."

Octavia watched him run back to Ponyville and then headed for her house. Once she entered, she went over to her cello to practice for the Grand Galloping Gala.

"So." Octavia began as she looked over at DJ Pon-3, "I see the roof is still intact, so that means you didn't raise the volume too high this time."

"Come on Via." DJ Pon-3 responded as she looked out the window, "You know I wouldn't do that. This is my home too. I don't want to break it."

"Good to hear."

Octavia then began to wonder about DJ Pon-3's behavior and why she was wanting to make friends with Aurachalcum so badly.

"You know." Octavia began again, "You've always been picking up stay puppies before. But I've never seen you this eager to make a friend before. What is it about him that made you so interested?"

"It's true that I want everypony to remember me so that I can live forever in their minds." DJ Pon-3 replied, "But for this one, I just feel like he needed a friend like me. Like I couldn't just let him go through life without knowing who I am."

"Heh, heh." Octavia chuckled, "Who is this DJ Pon-3 and where's the old one? I haven't seen you caring about friendship like this before."

"Ha, ha." DJ Pon-3 faked laughed, "Very funny. Come on. Can't I be the one to try to make somepony feel like they belong sometimes? Had to give it a try some time, right?"

She then looked out the window again and continued, "And something tells me this is the start of an awesome friendship. Can't wait to see him again."

With Aurachalcum…

Aura had arrived at his master's house and he looked at the shadow of the house. He was shown that the shadow had just nearly passed the X. Which can only mean that he was at least a minute late.

"Shoot." Aura said to himself, "I hope Master Lurio doesn't give punishments for being late."

Aura then knocked on the door and waited for an answer to come by. And as quickly as he called him through the sounding of the knock, Lurio had answered.

"Aurachalcum." Lurio said with a smile, "Good to see you again. What a lovely evening it will turn out to be. Don't you think?"

"Yes Master. Quite." Aura agreed, "Now I'm-"

"Please come in." Lurio insisted as he moved aside to allow Aura to enter, "I must show you something rather pleasant."

Feeling slightly hurt about being interrupted, Aura did as his master said and entered his home.

"What is it you want to show me?" Aura asked.

"Come." Lurio replied, "To my backyard."

Aura followed his master without question to the backyard of his house. When they arrived, he was greeted with three wide rounded wooden poles planted to the ground. Each one being taller than the other.

"I requested these to be placed within my small aesthetic backyard." Lurio explained as he showed the poles to Aurachalcum, "Therefore I can find my inner-peace with balance."

Lurio then hopped onto the tallest pole and stood on it with one hoof and began to meditate. Doing so caused his aura to react to his calm relaxation and flow around his body.

"I've always used balance and great contemplation as a way of practicing my aura as well as calming my nerves whenever stress sneaks up on me." Lurio said.

Aura watched as his master meditated and seemed fond at the idea of meditating to practice aura or to just find your calming place. He thought that maybe he should try it at a later time.

"I trust you've made some new friends today." Lurio suggested.

"Oh, yeah." Aura answered, "Lots of new friends. Even though they all already have tickets to the Gala, I'm still glad I got to meet them all."

"Excellent." Lurio praised, "No good news is more satisfying than a new citizen making new friends on his first day."

Wanting to get back on topic, Aura wanted to remind him of what they were supposed to do.

"Master!" Aura said as he stood up straight, "Sorry I'm late. I was distracted by something and I lost track of time and- Never mind that. The point is, I'm here now and I'm ready!"

"Ready for what?" Lurio asked with the same smile as he continued meditating.

"Huh?" Aura perplexed at this sudden reaction, "What do you mean 'ready for what'? I'm ready for my first lesson."

"The first lesson in what?" Lurio asked with yet again the same smile from before.

Aura could tell form the sounding of his voice that he was playing around. It seemed funny at first, but Aura was starting to get annoyed at this sudden behavior of his teacher.

"What do you think I'm talking about?" Aura asked as he grew tired of this strange behavior, "My first lesson in the Art of Aura! You said we begin my first lesson at sunset! Did you forget or something?!"

Lurio then hopped off the pole and said, "Ah yes. Your lesson. Thank you for reminding me."

Aura then started to grow excited to see that his master had remembered. He began to tap his hooves on the ground in excitement as he thought about what the first lesson was going to be.

"Splendid job today." Lurio complimented as he walked passed Aurachalcum with glee, "Your hard work is admirable."

Aura's excitement quickly vanished by the sound of his master's voice. He grew frozen and found himself unable to move after what he heard.

"W-what?!" Aura questioned as he turned to his master who was re-entering the house, "What?!" He then followed his master inside the house as he asked, "What are you talking? What do you mean splendid job?"

"I mean you've completed your first lesson." Lurio answered as he began preparing some tea, "And with that lesson done, you're journey to becoming an Aura Master has officially begun!"

"My first lesson is complete?!" Aura exclaimed in confusion, "What does that mean?! I didn't do any work today!"

"Heh, heh." Lurio chuckled as he poured the tea in a cup, "Are you sure? Haven't you checked your aura? Because as far as I can tell, you're making excellent process."

"My aura?" Aura repeated as he wondered what he meant by that.

He then tapped into his aura and as soon as he did, something was different about it. In fact, he felt this feeling before when he showed his aura power to DJ Pon-3. But he didn't think it was anything important. But now that he's feeling it again, he knew something was amiss.

"M-m-m-my- my aura!" Aura yelled as his mane stood up in shock, "My aura feels so different!"

"So, you have noticed." Lurio deduced before sipping his tea from the cup, "Tell me now. How does your aura feel now?"

"It…." Aura began as he felt uneasy about what was happening, "It feels….. smoother. It feels like I can control it better. And it feels warm and comfortable too. What's going on?" Aura questioned, "I didn't feel this when Polstow taught me the Art of Aura."

"That's because," Lurio responded as he got up from his seat, "He doesn't understand friendship like Twilight Sparkle does."

"Hm?" Aura hummed as he titled his head.

"From the way your aura feels based on how your described it," Lurio explained, "It proves that Twilight's theory was correct. And I'd expect no less from a pony who has an uncommonly large collection of books. And studies day and night for her next lesson."

"Hey theory?" Aura wondered, "What theory?"

"I'm afraid I have a confession to make my student." Lurio said as his smile disappeared, "I have deceived you this morning. Nothing had come up. I had just told you that misleading fact just so you would explore Ponyville and try to make some new friends as you searched for ones to take to the upcoming Grand Galloping Gala."

"Why?" Aura asked, "What does that have to do with Twilight's theory?"

"Last night, before I departed for my bed, Twilight called me in to tell me about the hypothesis she had come up with. She thought about what you said to Polstow. That your friends are your power. She dived more into that belief and shared with me what she deduced. She had wondered if aura can reflect on how many relationships or friendships we make. And now I see that she was spot on with her idea."

Lurio then came closer to Aurachalcum and continued, "Your aura is the proof of it all. The new friendships you have made today has caused your light to shine brighter in your heart. That new glow in your light has caused your aura to reflect on what your light has become. These positive feelings you have forged have caused your aura to become much greater than it was before. Your aura has matured and is becoming more and more controllable. Now I see that I haven't learned everything that aura has to offer."

"My aura reflects on my relationships and my emotions towards others?" Aura asked as he looked at his aura from his hoof, "Wow. So that's why my aura is feeling smoother now."

Lurio then placed his hoof around Aura and he explained, "Aurachalcum. My faithful student and dear friend. I see now that aura and light, and how strong they can become, reflects how we are to others. It reflects on the friendships we make. It reflects on those we remember. And it reflects on those in which we wish to see. Such as you wanting to see those friends to take to the Gala. Today, you have made your first discovery in the Art of Aura. A discovery that even Aura Users from the time before us hadn't known about. Even my ancestor who became the Hero of Aura. So, Aura, I ask you to do three things as you make your way to fulfilling your dream of taking the title of master. Train, practice, and continue making friends. Because as you said, 'your friends are your power'."

"Master." Aura replied as he smiled big, "I…. I will! I will keep making new friends! And I keep practicing hard every day until I finally become an Aura Master! And nothing's going to stop me!"

"Today was an easy lesson." Lurio told him, "But be prepared. For the lessons only get harder from here. Be ready for whatever I have planned for you."

"I will!" Aura responded as he stood straight.

"Very well then. I shall see you again tomorrow."

Aura then headed for the front door as he said, "Right. Bye Master. See ya." He then went through the day and headed for the outside.

Once outside, Aura smiled big and realized what happened to him. He completed his first lesson in the Art of Aura. He had begun his journey. Though the lessons from here on out where to only be more challenging, he was happy to hear that he had passed the beginning trial and believed that he will past the rest without any trouble.

"YEAH!" Aura cheered as he danced in the air, "I COMPLETEED MY FIRST LESSON! I'M ON MY WAY TO BECOMING AN AURA MASTER! Even though the first lesson wasn't like I thought it would be," He said as he calmed down from his excitement, "I still completed it! Look out Equestria! Cause your newest Aura Master is on his way now! And there's nothing stopping him!"

"Aura!" A voice called as Aura turned to see who the voice belonged to.

He found out that the voice belonged to Applejack. Who was running over to Aura looking like she was in a hurry for something.

"Aura." Applejack said as she approached him, "Whew. Am ah glad ah found you."

"Applejack! Guess what!" Aura exclaimed, "I finished my first lesson in the Art of Aura! I'm on my way to making my dream come true!"

"Really?!" Applejack asked as she grew excited, "Well ah'll be! Way to go partner! Ah knew you could do it! Everything else should be a landside from here if you got it done this quickly!"

"It actually wasn't this quick." Aura replied, "But who cares?! I did it!"

The two ponies then started to dance with each other to celebrate. They did a little square dance to celebrate and added a funny song along with the dance. From inside the house, Lurio watched Aurachalcum celebrating with Applejack and chuckled at his rather silly movements. He was happy to see Aura very passionate about becoming a master one day, but did hope that he wouldn't bring that much excitement to the future lessons so that he could focus better.

Feeling happy about what he learned about the Art of Aura and how much great process Aurachalcum is making in just one day, Lurio decided to write a letter to Princess Celestia to let her know how his student is doing.

"_Dear Princess Celestia," _Lurio thought as he wrote down the letter, "_I know it's usually letters from Twilight Sparkle that you expect to receive. But today, I've discovered something that I must share with you. And this may be a discovery that you will be pleased to hear. My student, Aurachalcum, is making outstanding process in his training to become a master. I have to give him high adulation for what he has learned. And I too have learned something that now makes me question more if I really do deserve the title of master or not. I've now learned that our aura will only be stronger and greater so long as we are continuing meeting new ponies that we wish to keep seeing every day. Our aura is not only a spiritual energy, it is also a reflection on how we are to most ponies. It shows how much friendship truly means to us. And I have learned from my recent journey with my student and his new friends, Aurachalcum cares about friendship much more than becoming an Aura Master. And that alone will make his journey much less work than how my journey was. I'm proud to say that…"_

A few days later at Canterlot…

Princess Celestia sat near the fire place as she read the letter that Lurio had sent a few days ago and smiled at every single sentence that she read

"That Aurachalcum will make you proud." Celestia read as she smiled, "And that he will make a truly great Aura Master one day. Possibly a far greater one than me. Sincerely, Lurio."

Celestia chuckled happily as she finished reading the letter and said to herself, "I just know he'll make me proud. He's bound to make all ponies proud one day."

She then noticed another letter she had that was also sent from Lurio. She wondered what news was held inside it.

"What's this?" Celestia asked as she opened the letter and began reading it.

Present…

"I do wonder." Lurio said to himself, "Do I truly deserve the title of master after what I've found out today? Do I need to start again?"

As Lurio dived into his thoughts and Aura continued celebrating with Applejack, a strange mysterious figure hidden within a black coat with a hood stood on top of Lurio's house. The mysterious figure looked down at the backyard and thought about her secret plan.

"I wonder…" The figure said to herself, "If this place has anything I'll need."

Though Aurachalcum hasn't found anypony to take to the Grand Galloping Gala yet, he's still made plenty of new friends. Especially Scootaloo and DJ Pon-3. Today, he had completed his first lesson in the Art of Aura. But not in the way he expected. Now his long journey to become an Aura Master has officially begun. Now that the origin story of the Aura Pony is complete, we now see the beginning adventure of our next hero. In the end, we have these new questions: What will be Aurachalcum's next lesson? What is it about Aurachalcum that piqued DJ Pon-3's interest? And most importantly, who is the mysterious pony that's stands on top of Lurio's house hiding her face in her hood? All these questions shall be answered in the future episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic – The Team Light Chronicles.

Next Time: The Fire Pony.


End file.
